Against The Odds : When Lies Once Told Bite Back
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Traduction de la fic de MadeleineJade qui est une alternative de New Moon. Edward est parti - mais ne vous en faites pas, il reviendra. La vengeance de Victoria est de tout enlever à Bella, y compris son humanité. Tous vampires. Edward & Bella
1. Le début de la fin

Me voici repartie pour une nouvelle traduction. Attention, je n'abandonne pas Edward's Eclipse. Je vais faire ces deux fic en même temps, dans l'espoir que celle-ci vous plaise autant que MSC et EE.

Cette FF est écrite par MadeleineJade. Elle a aussi écrit la fic. traduite par beth juju jeny : Can't Let Go qui est excellente. D'ailleurs si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous la recommande fortement. C'est une fic all humain et le lien est : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5118894/1/Cant_Let_Go_by_MadeleineJade (Comme toujours, il faut enlever les points).

Résumé de l'histoire faite par l'auteure : Je sais ce titre est long. Alors, je vais l'appeler ATO pour faire court. Il s'agit d'une alternative de New Moon (Tentation). Edward et les Cullen sont partis. Edward a quitté Bella dans la forêt pour les mêmes raisons que dans le livre, mais elle n'a pas encore commencé à traîner avec Jacob, même s'ils sont amis. La vengeance de Victoria est de tout enlever à Bella, y compris son humanité. Bella doit quitter Forks, mais où peut-elle aller. Elle n'a personne. Tous vampires. Edward & Bella.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM

Disclamer 2 : L'auteure de cette fic. est MadeleineJade que je remercie de nous donner cette alternative de New Moon qui est à mon avis beaucoup mieux parce que nous avons notre cher Edward…

* * *

PROLOGUE ET CHAPITRE 1 – LE DÉBUT DE LA FIN

La pluie torrentielle à Forks n'était rien de nouveau. Elle correspondait tout à fait à mon humeur. Eh bien, pas vraiment mon humeur, mais plutôt ma façon d'être. J'aurais tout donné pour vivre à Jacksonville maintenant. N'importe quoi. Parce que malgré mes réticences et mon refus d'aller là-bas, ma mère et Phil seraient toujours vivants.

« C'était une fuite de gaz, Bella », furent les mots que Charlie avait utilisés pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Il était tout aussi en état de choque que moi et heureusement, il avait pu venir avec moi en Floride pour exécuter le testament de Renée et Phil. Ils ne désiraient pas être exposé, ni avoir de funérailles. Il n'y avait plus rien. Si j'avais pu trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour voir une bonne chose à la tristesse de mon cœur, ce serait que mon fond d'université était maintenant existant. Un avantage pathétique compte tenu de tous les inconvénients. Le fond avait été créé en grande partie grâce à une police d'assurance-vie. Qui aurait imaginé que Renée était assez responsable pour prendre une police? Ça doit être l'influence de Phil. Non pas que je pouvais penser à aller à l'école maintenant ou dans le futur de toute façon. J'étais chanceuse d'être capable de passer à travers chaque jour depuis ce jour dans la forêt.

Stupide. Je me fustigeai durement et je fus obligée de fermer les yeux pour mettre fin à mes pensées en serrant les mâchoires pour apaiser le bourdonnement de mes oreilles. J'avais la même réaction chaque fois que je pensais à Edward depuis son départ. Une fois de plus, mon corps me rappela le trou béant où mon cœur avait été par le passé. J'enroulai instinctivement mes bras autour de mon torse pour essayer de me réconforter. Je devais endurer, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivé à la maison. Je ne voulais pas encore inquiéter Charlie. Dieu sait que je l'avais déjà assez inquiété comme ça.

J'étais une terrible fille.

J'entendis Charlie prendre une profonde respiration tandis qu'il s'arrêta en face d'une voie ferrée. « On dirait qu'il va être long », commenta-t-il. Ce fut la première chose qu'il dit depuis que nous avions quitté l'aéroport de Seattle.

Je levai les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir la fin du train. Entre la longueur du train, le léger vertige que je ressentais et la pluie qui tombait, je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Je soupirai en m'enfonçant dans le siège passager avant de poser ma tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Je n'avais pas encore totalement sombré dans l'idée que Renée et Phil avaient disparus. Comment était-ce arrivé? Je perdais les gens autour de moi. C'était comme si j'étais maudite. Un sourire amer tordit mes lèvres. Un aimant à danger. Ma malchance semblait s'étendre à tous ceux qui me connaissait. _Il_ avait probablement eu raison de me quitter. Je leur avais déjà causé assez de problème

La main de Charlie me sortit de mes pensées. « Elle me manque aussi », me dit-il doucement.

Je scrutai mon père qui regardait droit devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment surmonté sa séparation d'avec Renée. Au moment où j'étais retourné vivre à Forks, j'avais remarqué qu'en quel que sorte, elle l'avait irrémédiablement changé. Il l'avait toujours aimé, peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait. Était-ce une mauvaise chose? Je n'étais pas sûre, mais c'était la vérité. Je me demandai comment Charlie s'était senti durant ces journées, ces semaines et même ces mois après que maman soit partie. L'avait-elle quitté comme Edward m'avait quitté? S'était-il senti aussi désolé, abandonné et non désiré que moi? Était-il devenu sans vie? L'image de Charlie dans son lit immobile et le cœur brisé me fendit le cœur. Comment n'avais-je jamais pensé à ça avant? Peut-être que je n'avais pas pu comprendre à quel point ont se sentait à l'agonie lorsqu'une personne qu'on aimait nous laissait.

Je n'aurais plus jamais ce problème.

Il avait réussi à tenir le coup. Il s'était créé une vie pour lui-même. Une vie assez bien d'ailleurs. Une vie un peu isolé et tranquille, mais quand même. Je me trouvai soudainement une nouvelle appréciation pour Charlie et j'espérais avoir une partie de sa force en moi. Peut-être que moi aussi je pouvais aller mieux. L'amour serait toujours là, mais je pouvais avancer. Probablement.

Je plaçai ma main sur la sienne qui était petite en comparaison. Comme lorsque j'étais une enfant, ignorant l'angoisse d'un amour perdu. « Il n'y a que nous deux maintenant, papa », murmurai-je en permettant à quelques larmes de couler.

Ce fut les premières larmes que je laissai couler depuis que j'avais su pour Renée et Phil. J'étais trop sous le choc pour ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais assise là avec Charlie, les fantômes et les souvenirs des êtres chers qui nous entouraient, ainsi qu'avec l'empathie que j'éprouvais finalement pour Charlie, je pus à nouveau ressentir quelque chose, quoique très légèrement. Je ressentis aussi le besoin de lui dire : « Je t'aime, papa », m'écriai-je doucement.

Charlie serra légèrement mon épaule. « Je t'aime aussi, Bells. »

Ce sont là les dernières paroles que nous nous dîmes.

CHAPITRE 1

BELLA POV

Lorsque les wagons du train commencèrent à dérailler, j'étais gelée. Tout était tellement irréel. Un par un, ils explosèrent en prenant feu. J'appris plus tard qu'ils transportaient des milliers de gallon d'éthanol. Il n'y avait aucune chance de survie.

J'avais mentie. Notre « je t'aime » n'étais pas les derniers mots que nous nous dîmes, mais ils étaient les plus touchants.

Avec le train qui bascula, les wagons en feu et Charlie qui m'ordonna de sortir de la voiture et de courir dans l'autre sens, je ne remarquai pas l'approche de Laurent. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Charlie n'était pas encore sortit de la voiture. L'instant d'après, je tournai la tête pour voir Laurent pour ensuite la retourné vers la voiture qui était poussé par le déraillement et le feu tandis que je fus saisi par ses bras de marbre. Son emprise sur moi était familière, mais ce n'était pas les bras auxquels j'étais habitué. J'hurlai tandis que la voiture fut engloutie par les flammes et une autre explosion.

« NON! », criai-je. « Charlie, NON! »

Je pleurai de façon incontrôlable comme la pluie battante dans mon dos. J'avais tourné mon visage contre le torse de la personne qui me berçait en ne me souciant pas de qui il s'agissait. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que Charlie avait disparu et que j'aurais du disparaître aussi. Je sentais le vent fouetter dans mes cheveux. C'était la sensation familière d'être transporté dans une course à travers la forêt, mais là encore les bras qui me tenaient n'étaient pas familiers. Lorsque la réalité me frappa, je levai les yeux pour voir quelque chose de familier.

Les yeux rouges de Laurent qui me regardaient.

« Bonjour Bella », sourit-il. « Je suis désolé que tu ais du assister à ça. » Il prit une profonde respiration pour respirer mon odeur et se lécha les lèvres en avalant. Je savais ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'avaler du venin.

Tout d'un coup, je me mis à trembler avec une crainte évidente dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Laurent ralentit légèrement. La pluie avait laissé place à une petite bruine. Nous étions clairement à plusieurs miles de l'accident et je n'avais aucun idée où. Finalement, nous arrivâmes à une clairière et Laurent me déposa sur le sol. Je regardai autour. Nous étions dans une clairière dans la forêt. Mon cœur manqua un battement, mais par la suite je réalisai que ce n'était pas notre clairière. Je restais immobile tandis que Laurent tournait autour de moi pour encercler sa proie j'imagine. Tout ce que je pensais à ce moment-là, c'était que je voulais que ça finisse. S'il allait me tuer, si ça devait mal se terminer, comme je le supposais, je voulais qu'il le fasse rapidement. Je le saluai. Tous ceux que j'aimais étaient maintenant partis. J'avais cru un instant pouvoir continuer à vivre, mais maintenant c'était fini. Évidemment, le destin me détestait pour se sentir obliger de détruire ma vie chaque fois que j'osais espérer quelque chose. Tout ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était la mort. Au moins, j'allais pouvoir être avec mes parents.

« Tu sens délicieusement bon, Bella », me sourit Laurent apparemment heureux de son évaluation. Je fermai les yeux en avalant ma salive pour faire une prière silencieuse. Un rire macabre jaillit de ma gorge tandis que je pensai au moins être un bon repas, même si je ne pourrai jamais faire autre chose. Mes ses mots me coupèrent dans mon élan. « Ne t'inquiète pas », dit-il. « Je n'aurais pas le plaisir de te goûter aujourd'hui. Nous avons un autre plan, tu vois. »

J'ouvris mes yeux, surprise. « Nous? », questionnai-je.

Laurent rit. « Elle n'a jamais accepté ce qui est arrivé à son compagnon, tu sais », me dit-il en secouant de la tête. « J'ai du lui promettre de te garder en vie pour elle, mais je suppose qu'il en est autrement pour ton père. »

Mon regard se creusa en me demandant si c'était possible. « Victoria », dis-je. Ma voix ne fut qu'un souffle horrifié à travers le vent. Mais le nom était comme un cri dans ma tête.

Laurent rit encore, mais ce n'était pas un rire heureux. « Oui. C'est elle. Elle ne cesse pas de changer ses plans. D'abord, nous étions supposés tuer ta mère et ton beau-père, mais elle était tellement enragée dans sa vengeance, qu'elle n'a pas pensé à se nourrir. Cette fuite de gaz a été une brusque décision de sa part. L'enfer est beaucoup moi violente qu'une femme bafouée. Bien que dans son cas, James a été détruit. Je ne me suis pas nourris depuis la Floride. » Laurent me regardait avidement. « Cependant, j'ai été surpris qu'elle me permettre d'aller te chercher moi-même… mais de te garder en vie. » Il sembla réfléchir. « Peut-être que je devrais changer les plans de Victoria. Non? » Son accent français devint plus apparent tandis que ses yeux sombres me fixèrent.

Je tremblais encore imperceptiblement, incapable de parler. Je voulais juste qu'il en finisse avec moi. Je voulais mourir. Mais je n'étais pas enthousiasme à l'idée que ce soit Victoria qui le fasse. Laurent était assez décent pour le faire rapidement. Elle, elle étirerait sans doute le temps pour me faire souffrir.

Laurent tournait toujours autour de moi de plus en plus près. Je me détendis légèrement tandis que j'assimilai le fait que j'allais mourir en attendant qu'il bondisse. Mais sa tête tourna dans l'autre sens, sentant quelqu'un ou quelque chose approcher.

« Laurent », gronda Victoria tandis qu'elle s'accroupit dans une forme féline, prête à bondir s'il s'approchait plus près de moi. « Tu disais? » Elle sourit malicieusement en enlevant de ses yeux une mèche de ses cheveux de feu.

« Je parlais justement à Bella de ton changement perpétuel de plan », répondit-il nonchalamment. « C'est juste un peu frustrant. »

« Tu évacue à cette fragile humaine? » Victoria pencha sa tête dans l'attente de sa réponse. « Quelle est cette fascination pour cette fille… » Elle se rapprocha de Laurent et moi. « Pour obligé ces vampires apparemment puissants à chasser à travers le pays pour essayer de la protéger avec leurs cœurs inexistants. Tu n'es rien, mon enfant », finit-elle par dire en s'adressant à moi avec un sourire méprisant. Elle renifla dans l'air l'odeur de mon parfum. « Maintenant, tu es à moi. » Maintenant, c'était au tour de Victoria de tourner autour de moi. « Dis-moi Bella, comment te sens-tu après avoir perdu tous ce que tu avais? Arraché à toi, juste devant tes yeux. As-tu une idée depuis combien de temps j'étais avec James? », demanda-t-elle tout à coup enragée. « As-tu une idée? », cria-t-elle. Moi je la regardais fascinée par la flamme qui semblait danser dans ses yeux.

Pour réponse, j'ai secouai la tête toujours captivé par ce qui devait être le feu de l'Enfer.

« Des décennies. Des dizaines de décennies avant que ton protecteur l'emmène loin de moi. Et où est ton protecteur maintenant? », demanda-t-elle, découvrant ses dents en faisant à peu près un sourire. « Qui viendra pour te sauver? » Elle ricana. « C'est presque trop facile. Ne trouves-tu pas, Laurent? »

_Fais-le_, pensais-je. Je voulais juste que tout soit fini.

Je voulais mourir.

Victoria et Laurent regardèrent brusquement vers les arbres. Le regard qu'ils avaient indiquait qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre émerge de la forêt.

Mon souffle devint hachuré tandis que je voyais sortir de la forêt un par un cinq loups sous l'ombre des arbres. Ils étaient énormes, bien plus grand que la normale. Trois d'entre eux nous regardaient tandis que leurs nez se retroussaient en respirant notre odeur.

Un des loups se distinguait particulièrement des autres. Il était apparu le dernier. C'était un bel animal roux avec une fourrure beaucoup plus longue et épaisse que les autres. Ses yeux scannaient lentement la scène et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était attardé sur moi plus longtemps, comme si j'étais un intérêt particulier pour lui. _Bon, faites que ma mort soit le plus rapide et indolore que possible s'il vous plaît_, pensai-je en restant là, tremblante d'anticipation. Ma mort était imminente et elle était toute autour de moi. Au moins, les loups ne seraient pas délibérément cruels. Au moins j'allais mourir rapidement.

Victoria et Laurent se regardaient l'un et l'autre tandis qu'ils assimilaient ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'allais mourir aujourd'hui et que ce serait plus tôt que tard.

J'étais toujours profondément enfouie dans un état d'engourdissement, mais à ce moment-là, je me sentais presque… heureuse.

Laurent recula lentement, puis s'élança hors de la clairière vers les bois. Deux des loups décollèrent à sa suite. Je ne pris pas la peine de bouger avec Victoria d'un côté et trois loups de l'autre, dont deux des plus imposants de la meute. Victoria se moqua de moi et avait le reflet du mal dans ses yeux rouge rubis. Avant que j'aie pu spéculer sur ce qu'elle allait faire, elle se jeta sur moi nous frappant toutes les deux contre le sol. Mes yeux s'agrandirent largement tandis que mes lèvres s'entrouvrir pour laisser échapper un cri de surprise qui grandit en intensité pour se transformer en cri persan au moment où Victoria perçait la peau de mon cou avec ses dents. Immédiatement, je ressentis la brûlure… l'insupportable incendie L'un des loups se jeta sur nous, frappant Victoria pour me laisser recroquevillée sur le sol. Je me tordis de douleur tandis que le feu se propageait lentement dans mon corps. Victoria devait avoir été en mesure de s'enfuir parce que j'entendis plusieurs pattes toucher le sol autour de moi pour ensuite passer devant moi avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Tout ce qui restait était le feu et mon cri qui augmentait tandis que je réalisais ce qui m'arrivait.

Tout avait changé.

J'étais seule.

Et il n'y aurait jamais de fin.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre. J'attends d'avoir votre avis avant de poursuivre cette traduction.

Cette FF est beaucoup plus difficile à traduire pour 2 raisons. La première, parce que je ne connais pas l'histoire comme Twilight. La deuxième, c'est le choix des mots de l'auteure. Alors c'est pour ça que je veux savoir si vous avez envie que je continue parce que je n'ai pas envie de travailler pour rien. Par contre, si elle vous plaît, il me fera plaisir de continuer cette traduction. À mon avis, l'auteure est une très bonne écrivaine et mérite d'être découverte dans d'autre langue que l'anglais.

À bientôt!

Miss Lunatik


	2. Nouveau né

Bonjour tout le monde. Cette fic semble plaire. Je vais donc poursuive cette traduction.

Merci à : L'ange démoniaque – Alinette 74 – Alaiena Ame Poete – RUBIKA666 – Twentytwo74 – Mrs Esmee Cullen – eliloulou – Miss-Marie-33 – mell307

Cette semaine FF à bogué, alors si j'ai oublié de remercier quelqu'un, je suis vraiment désolé. D'ailleurs, il bogue encore. Il a fallu que je fasse preuve d'imagination pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre et le dernier de MSC.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 – NOUVEAU NÉ

BELLA POV

Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais je pouvais entendre. Je pouvais… tout entendre. Une araignée rampant sur un arbre à trente pieds. Trois feuilles qui tombèrent sur le sol de l'arbre le plus proche de moi. J'entendais aussi les énormes pattes d'un animal, lorsque soudainement, le bruit se transforma en pieds humains qui se rapprochaient de moi à environ cinq cent pieds. Je pouvais le ou la sentir, peu importe ce que c'était. Mon visage se tordit de dégoût lorsque je sentis une odeur de chien mouillé, mélangé à celle de chaussettes humides. Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux.

Je fus tout de suite frappée par les couleurs, la lumière et les détails. Je regardai autour de moi avec étonnement tandis que je découvrais ce nouveau monde. Il était merveilleux. Tout avait changé… ou était-ce juste moi? Je secouai la tête, complètement éblouie, pour essayer de m'orienter avant de regarder encore autour de moi. J'étais allongée sur le sol dans la forêt. Les alentours me semblaient familiers. J'avalai ma salive pour essayer de me débarrasser de la combustion sèche qui se manifestait dans ma gorge, mais elle ne disparut pas. Où étais-je? J'essayais de me rappeler.

Il y avait eu un incendie et plusieurs explosions. Oh mon dieu, Charlie avait disparu. J'enroulai automatiquement mes bras autour de moi à la pensée de mon père, mais je ne ressentais… rien. Mon cœur aurait dû battre à cent miles à l'heure. Mais il n'y avait… rien.

Je regardais mes mains qui avaient l'air plus fortes. Je me souvenais des yeux rouges. Ceux de Laurent et… de Victoria. Et des énormes loups. Ils avaient éloignés Victoria de moi. Je mis rapidement ma main sur mon cou. Victoria m'avait mordue. Je pouvais sentir la peau qui s'était cicatrisée et qui était similaire à la morsure de James sur mon poignet. J'avalai encore. L'incendie ne voulait pas se dissiper. J'avais tellement soif. Je me sentais confuse.

« Bella? »

Ma tête tourna dans la direction des pieds qui s'approchaient. Je connaissais cette voix.

« Jacob? », murmurai-je tandis que je le voyais émerger de la forêt. Il était beaucoup plus grand que dans mes souvenirs, lorsqu'ils m'avaient retrouvé dans les bois. Combien de temps cela faisait-il? Il avait l'air d'avoir grandi d'un demi-pied et pris une dizaine de livres en muscle.

Il semblait hésitant et faisait attention à ne pas trop s'approcher de moi. Je remarquai qu'il avait une drôle d'expression, comme s'il sentait quelque chose de mauvais. Peut-être lui-même? Il tenait aussi une pile de journaux.

« Comment… euh, est-ce que ça va? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait définitivement l'air soucieux.

« Oui, je pense que oui. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé, Jake? »

« Bella, je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps. » Il secouait la tête en ayant l'air plein de remord. « Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé. »

« Jake, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire. Comment aurais-tu pu éloigner Victoria de moi? Tu n'étais même pas là. Il y avait ces énormes… » Mon esprit dériva tandis que je me rappelais quelque chose à travers le film flou de ma mémoire. Jacob m'avait raconté une histoire lorsque nous marchions sur la plage l'an dernier quand j'avais essayé d'obtenir des informations les concernant. « Des loups… », terminai-je tranquillement. Il m'avait dit que les Quileutes descendaient des loups. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Mais si les vampires étaient réelles, alors pourquoi pas les loups garous?

Ça expliquerait sans doute l'odeur de chien.

« C'était toi, Jake? Le gros loup roux? » Je savais qu'il avait quelque chose de familier celui-là. Je croyais que c'était ses yeux.

« Ouais », acquiesça-t-il. « Je suis désolé, Bella. » Il avait l'air angoissé. Si j'avais encore un cœur qui battait, il aurait battu pour lui en ce moment.

« Jake, non », lui dis-je, horrifiée à l'idée qu'il se sente responsable de ça. « Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute. C'est la faute de Victoria et Laurent… D'ailleurs, que leur est-il arrivé? Les avez-vous… »

« La meute les a détruits. Ils ne sont plus un problème », me répondit-il gravement. « Alors, comment te sens-tu? »

« Hum. » J'avalai de nouveau. L'incendie était toujours là. « Bien », dis-je en haussant des épaules. « Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que ce serait d'être un… »

« Ne le dit pas, Bella », grimaça Jacob.

« Vampire », finis-je tandis que Jacob serra les poings et la mâchoire. « Oh, Jake », soupirai-je tandis que je réalisai quelque chose. Les Cullen étaient leurs ennemis. Il me l'avait expliqué l'an dernier. Les loups garous et les vampires ne s'entendaient pas. C'était évident puisqu'ils avaient détruit Victoria et Laurent. Les deux seules raisons pour lesquelles les Cullen pouvaient rester, c'était le traité et le fait qu'ils se nourrissent de sang animal. Wow. Comment pouvais-je me rappeler des détails qui dataient de l'an dernier? J'étais étonnée que ma mémoire soit aussi vive. Même si les images et les sons étaient obscurs. Même si mes souvenirs étaient flous.

« Sommes-nous des ennemis… maintenant? », demandai-je. « Est-ce que tu me hais? » Ma voix était si basse qu'un être humain n'aurait jamais pu entendre mes mots. Avais-je… peur? Peut-être. Après tout, je n'avais personne d'autre. Comme pourrais-je le supporter si même Jacob me détestait?

Il secoua de la tête. « Non, pas vraiment. Ne parlons pas de tout ça maintenant. Premièrement, tu dois... manger quelque chose? » Il n'était pas sûr du terme qu'il devait utiliser.

J'hochai la tête. « Ouais, j'ai besoin de boire quelque chose. » Je le regardais tandis qu'il me regardait, les yeux plissés. « Non, pas toi Jacob. Je ne veux pas boire ton sang. » Mon nez se retroussa. « Ne soit pas offensé, mais tu empeste. »

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas un jardin botanique toi non plus », rétorqua-t-il. Lentement, il s'approcha de moi, ne ressentant probablement aucun danger puisque je n'avais pas envie de boire son sang. « Alors, est-ce que tu veux être comme les Cullen et chasser seulement les animaux? Veux-tu un cerf ou autre chose? »

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'y penser. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce que j'allais boire, ou même comment j'allais chasser. L'idée de tuer quelqu'un pour boire son sang me dégoutait complètement. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, même si j'avais extrêmement soif. Je repensais à ce que Laurent avait dit quand il avait eu envie de se nourrir de Renée, Phil et Charlie. Je ne pourrais pas assassiner les parents de quelqu'un d'autre pour mes égoïstes besoins. Mais je n'avais jamais chassé lors ma vie humaine. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir chasser un cerf », avouai-je.

Jacob renifla. « Quel sorte de buveur de sang es-tu, Bella? »

J'haussai les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Un nouveau né? Je ne veux pas tuer des gens, Jake. C'est ce que Laurent voulait faire de mes parents. » Je fermai les yeux en pensant à mes parent. Une immense douleur, de la tristesse et de la culpabilité m'assaillirent. Victoria et Laurent les avaient tués. Tout ça pour se venger? Alors, ça signifiait que tout était de ma faute. Ma famille était morte à cause de moi. J'aurais dû mourir avec eux. Au lieu de ça, j'étais une morte vivante sans eux. J'étais une morte vivante seule. Sans personne. Eh bien, sauf Jacob, mais qui sait combien de temps il serait là.

Je me sentais comme une meurtrière.

« Vas-tu m'aider, Jake? », demandai-je avec… de l'espoir? Ce n'était pas juste une question sur ma soif immédiate et la nécessité de chasser, mais une question concernant mon avenir de vampire. Même si je savais qu'il était un loup garou et qu'il était sensé me détruire par la loi naturelle, ou plutôt devrais-je dire surnaturel, il était aussi mon ami et j'espérais que ça dépassait toutes les autres directives universelles.

Jacob avait la mâchoire serrée, réfléchissant probablement à la même chose que moi avant que je lui pose ma question. « Ouais », répondit-il gravement et presque morose. Peut-être parce que ça allait contre son jugement. « Je dois t'aider. »

« Vraiment? », demandai-je incrédule. Ça faisait longtemps que les choses n'étaient pas allées comme je l'avais espéré.

« Oui, tu as toujours été comme un membre de ma famille et c'est un peu de ma faute si tu es une sangsue maintenant, alors… » Il haussa les épaules.

« Sangsue? », demandai-je en le fixant dans les yeux. « Je ne crois pas que j'apprécie, le chien », ricanai-je

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Boire mon sang? », rit-il.

Je fis une expression qui voulait en dire long. « Non merci. Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce lapin là-bas? », demandai-je en léchant mes lèvres et en avalant le venin qui était dans ma bouche.

« Est-ce que tu vas tuer Fleur? » _(N/T : La moufette dans Bambi. J'ai du faire des recherche dans les livres de mes enfants… lol!)_, demanda Jacob en secouant la tête. « Et qui sera le prochain, le petit lapin Pan Pan? » _(N/T : Le lapin dans Bambi)_ « Ont dirait Blanche Neige, mais une sorte de Blanche Neige démoniaque. »

J'ignorai ses blagues et ses insultes, parce que j'étais concentrée sur ma proie. Rétrospectivement, le lapin était un animal plutôt boiteux pour commencer, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment chasser un cerf, mais qui pour une quelconque raison était beaucoup plus tentant que Pan Pan.

J'attrapai le lapin et cela ne me demanda pas un grand effort. Tout ce que j'eus à faire, ce fut un brusque mouvement dans sa direction pour l'attraper. Mon agilité et ma dextérité me firent sursauter. Après avoir passé dix-huit ans avec un manque flagrant de dextérité à la limite du dangereux pour moi et pour les autres, la légèreté et la grâce que je possédais maintenant était un peu troublante.

Une fois le lapin entre mes mains, je me sentis terriblement coupable d'avoir à le tuer. Jake sentit mon hésitation.

« Bells, fait le tout simplement. Tu as besoin de manger… ou de boire. Bref peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais mettre en danger l'espèce. »

« Ok », murmurai-je tandis que j'inspectais l'animal. Je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse. C'était convenable pour survivre, non? Je m'excusai doucement à la bête avant de lui casser rapidement le cou. Je fermai les yeux en plantant mes dents dans sa gorge, tirant le sang chaud vers le venin qui emplissait ma bouche, pour ensuite le faire descendre le long de ma gorge. Le sang piétinait une partie de l'incendie sur son chemin. Une fois que j'eus réalisé que j'avais littéralement asséché le lapin, je laissai tomber son corps devenu mou pour en chercher un autre.

J'en attrapai trois de plus pour étancher ma soif. Ils étaient plus grands. C'était probablement des lièvres. Je les saisis facilement. C'était de plus en plus facile de leur briser le cou et de boire leur sang, mais je me sentais obligée de m'excuser avant. C'était assez étrange de leur dire que j'étais désolée.

Lorsque j'eus fini de me nourrir, je regardai le tas de créatures des bois mortes et je me demandais quoi faire d'eux. J'étais vraiment une espèce Blanche Neige démoniaque. Jacob nous regardait, moi et les lapins, avec dégoût.

Je grondai légèrement à son accusation tacite. « Tais-toi et aide moi à les enterrer », crachai-je piquée au vif. Comme si je ne me sentais pas déjà assez coupable.

« Je n'ai rien dit », dit-il sur la défensive.

Je reniflai. « Non, mais tu me juges. Tu es ce que tu es et je suis ce que je suis », dis-je en me référant à ses tendance de loup et à mon vampirisme.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr », dit-il avant de venir avec moi creuser rapidement une tombe pour les lapins. Il y avait un ruisseau à proximité, alors nous allâmes nous laver les mains là-bas.

« Où sommes-nous, Jake? », demandai-je avec curiosité. Le fait d'avoir bu du sang m'avait sorti de ma phase « zombie ». Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester engourdie. J'avais mal. Oh mon Dieu, j'avais mal, mais j'avais tant de choses à penser. Tant de choses à apprendre.

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a une immense maison à proximité, mais il n'y a personne. Elle est vide depuis un moment. Nous sommes assez loin de tout et personne n'a pu être gêné ou effrayé par… euh… ta… transformation. »

« Était-ce si pire que ça? » J'avais été à l'agonie et je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'avais fait pendant ma transformation. La douleur – physique et mentale – m'avait prise toute ma concentration.

Jacob réfléchit pendant un moment tandis que nous marchions sans but dans la forêt. « Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment bien. Tu semblais souffrir énormément et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire pour te soulager. Tu ne te souviens pas? »

« Je me souviens de la douleur. Beaucoup de douleur. Une immense brûlure. Je pense que je me débattais un peu. » Mon esprit dérivait tandis que j'essayais de me rappeler.

« Un peu? », renifla Jacob. « Ouais Bella, juste un peu. » Il secoua la tête comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Probablement le gâchis de ma transformation. « Je suis juste content que tu ailles bien. Eh bien, aussi bien que tu peux, je suppose. »

« Et toi? », demandai-je. « Un loup garou? »

« Eh bien, je, nous pensons que nous ne serions pas là si les sangsues, je veux dire les buveurs de sang n'étaient pas là. Nous faisons juste défendre le traité que mon arrière grand-père a créé ainsi que protéger nos terres », dit-il sèchement.

« Alors, tu n'aurais pas à être un loup garou si… »

« S'il n'y avait pas de buveur de sang. C'est ça », finit-il pour moi.

« Alors », hésitai-je avant de demander timidement : « Tu veux que je parte? »

Jacob soupira en fermant les yeux. Il avait presque l'air torturé tandis qu'il décidait si oui ou non il allait me dire quelque chose, quelque chose de vital, quelque chose d'important. « Tu dois partir, Bella », me dit-il tristement. Je le regardais avec un air interrogateur essayant de paraître calme tandis que la peur se construisait dans ma poitrine. « Ce serait mieux si tu partais. »

« Mieux? Pour qui? », demandai-je. Dans ma tête une voix sombre me chuchota que c'était mieux pour eux, qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi, tout comme lui. J'étais un aimant à danger et j'apportais des problèmes partout où j'allais. Les mots résonnaient dans mes oreilles tandis que j'essayais désespérément de les éloigner.

Jacob secoua la tête tristement. « Pour tout le monde. Normalement, je devrais te tuer parce que nous n'avons pas conclu de traité avec toi, mais tu sais que je ne… »

« Pourrais-tu? » Je me demandais pourquoi j'étais là. Je ne devrais pas être ici. Entre le déraillement de train, les explosions, Laurent et Victoria. Je ne devrais pas être en train de marcher sur cette terre. Je n'avais plus aucune famille. J'avais l'impression que la famille avec qui je voulais être était partie depuis très longtemps. Mes parents étaient morts à cause de moi et ce n'était pas juste pour eux. Ça aurait dû être moi. Si j'étais morte au lieu de devenir un vampire, les aurais-je vus. Je pense que j'aurais eu de bonnes chance de les revoir si j'étais morte comme tous les êtres humains, mais maintenant… qu'allais-je devenir? Étais-je sans âme comme Edward le croyait? En tout cas, je ne voulais pas être vivante, ou morte vivante, ou quel que soit cet Enfer, maintenant que je n'avais plus personne. Et Jacob qui me disait que je devais partir. Où allais-je aller? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire, ni où j'irais si je devais quitter Forks.

« Pourrais-je quoi? », me demanda-t-il en ne comprenant pas le sens de ma question.

J'hésitai une seconde avant de lui répondre. Je n'avais jamais envisagé le suicide, même dans la profondeur de ma dépression après qu'Edward m'ait quitté. Évidemment, je n'avais plus envie de continuer à vivre, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à prendre des mesures pour mourir. Je faillis ne pas le dire.

« Tue-moi. »

Dès que les mots furent sortis de ma bouche, je me sentis plus légère, plus libre.

Jacob cessa de marcher et me regarda en état de choc, cherchant sans doute à travers mon regard ce que je pensais vraiment. « Es-tu sérieuse? »

Infiniment. J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment et ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement. Je dus m'expliquer.

« Je n'ai plus rien, Jacob », lui dis-je simplement. « Pourquoi ne pas mourir? Au moins j'aurais une chance d'être avec mes parents. Il n'y a plus rien ici pour moi. » Je lui montrai la forêt pour illustrer ce point. « Plus rien », répétai-je. « Tout ce que j'avais et que j'aimais est parti, Jake. Dans une fuite de gaz, un accident de train… » J'arrêtai de parler, ne voulant pas dire à voix haute la troisième chose : eux. Ceux que je considérais aussi comme ma famille. Celui que j'aimais de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme qui m'avait quitté juste… parce que.

Peut-être étaient-ils partis parce que j'étais une humaine faible et pitoyable? Un aimant à danger. Ça avait dû devenir ennuyeux d'être avec une fille si maladroite.

« Eh bien », répondit Jacob après un long moment de silence. « Je ne le ferai pas. Pas la peine de penser au reste de la meute. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. »

Je le regardais incrédule. Il leva la main pour me demander de garder le silence et il m'expliqua : « Tu fais partie de ma famille quel que soit ta situation… En plus, je suis l'Alpha de la meute. Le patron si tu veux. Ils doivent m'écouter. Et finalement, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. » Nous avions automatiquement recommencé à marcher. « Je déteste ce que tu es maintenant, mais je ne te hais pas et je ne veux pas que tu meures ou quoi qu'il puisse arriver quand nous vous déchiquetons et vous brûlons. »

Je tournai la tête pour regarder Jacob. Ses mots me surprenaient, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je savais que pour détruire un vampire, il fallait le déchiqueter pour ensuite brûler les morceaux. C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait avec James.

« D'ailleurs Bella, ne t'entendais-tu pas avec les Cullen? Pourquoi ne pas essayer de les retrouver? »

« Ils m'ont laissé, Jake », répondis-je simplement. D'ailleurs c'était très simple. Probablement une des tortures les plus simple, mais des plus efficace.

« Écoute, je ne te dis pas que tu dois aller retrouver le trou du cul qui t'a laissé. » Jake grondait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. « Il t'a laissé seule et complètement brisée. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir comme ça. Mais tu aimes les autres, non? Pourquoi ne pas les retrouver? »

Je restai silencieuse un moment en pensant à ce qu'il me disait. C'était impossible. Et pourtant… « Je t'aiderai le plus que je peux Bella, mais ne voudrais-tu pas être avec des créatures comme toi? Ils peuvent t'aider à faire face à cette nouvelle vie… »

« Aimes-tu être un loup garou, Jake? », demandai-je comme ça. Par contre, en quelque sorte je voulais savoir quelque chose. S'il aimait être un loup garou, peut-être que je pourrais rester un moment. Peut-être pour toujours.

Il me regardait curieusement à cause du brusque changement de sujet. « Ce n'est pas terrible. Ça a des avantages, mais il y a des inconvénients particuliers. Lorsque nous sommes des loups nous pouvons facilement communiquer entre nous que nous le voulions ou non. Il n'y a aucun secret. Aucune solitude. Tous le monde connaît la vie des autres. Ça peut être très ennuyeux. Et tant que nous restons des transformateurs, on ne vieillira pas. Donc, je suis condamné à rester un adolescent, incapable de grandir. »

La petite explication de Jacob me rappela qu'Edward pouvait entendre les pensées des autres, même s'il ne le voulait pas. Aucune paix, ni solitude. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées, je me demandais si je lui avais apporté cette paix. Mais il avait toujours envie de connaître mes pensées et c'était très frustrant pour lui parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ainsi même si je lui avais apporté une certaine paix au bourdonnement constant des esprits autour de lui, je l'avais aussi rendu fou…

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de sortir Edward de mes pensées. De toute façon, ça me rapportait quoi maintenant. Il était parti.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de changer? Tu pourrais redevenir normal? »

Jacob me regardait d'une manière significative.

« Ah », dis-je. « C'est pourquoi je dois partir. » Je l'avais plus dit pour moi-même. Que je le veuille ou non, je devrai rester un vampire, car je ne pouvais pas compter sur les loups de la meute pour me détruire. Je devrai quitter le seul ami que j'avais pour qu'il puisse vivre une vie normale comme il le méritait. Je n'avais personne et je n'avais aucune idée de où j'allais aller, mais je savais que je devais partir. J'étais une malédiction et ma malchance s'étendrait aux loups garous si je restais.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en aller immédiatement, Bella », m'assura Jacob. On aurait dit qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées. « Ça prendra un peu de temps pour que tu t'habitues à certaines choses et pour trouver un plan. Je ne sais pas si tu as réalisée que ça fait trois jours que Charlie est mort. »

Je fermai les yeux en respirant l'air que je n'avais plus besoin de respirer. Edward avait raison. Nous continuions à respirer plus par habitude.

« Je suis désolé, Bella », me dit Jacob. Je secouai la tête pour lui dire que c'était correct. « Je t'ai ramené ça », me dit-il en me montrant les journaux. « Au cas où tu voudrais les lire. Tu es morte toi aussi », dit-il en me montant encore les journaux. Je leur jetai un coup d'œil, surprise, juste une seconde avant de me rendre compte pourquoi les journaux me croyaient morte. J'étais avec Charlie. J'étais sûre qu'il ne restait plus rien de la voiture, aucuns corps à identifier. « Euh… ton père t'a tout laisser… mais puisse que… tu sais… mon père était le deuxième sur le testament. »

Ça ne me surprenait pas. Billy Black et mon père étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et Charlie n'avait pas d'autre famille que moi. Et j'avais été brulée dans l'accident.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, mon père est au courant pour toi et il va te donner l'argent qui t'appartient. Il va falloir un peu de temps pour que tout soit réglé, mais ne pense pas que je te demande de partir avec rien, sans aucun moyen pour t'en sortir… Et comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas obligée de partir maintenant… »

« Jacob, merci d'essayer d'être gentil avec moi, mais je vais partir », lui promis-je. Pour le moment, je ne savais pas où j'allais aller. Au moins, j'avais un peu de temps pour penser à tout ça. Oui, j'avais vraiment du temps maintenant.

« Sens-tu ça? », me demanda Jacob. « Ça sent comme toi. Du moins quelqu'un dans ton genre. » Son nez était retroussé par le dégoût.

J'haussai les épaules. « Jake, je sens ta puanteur… Oh! » Je venais de renifler en me concentrant. Il avait raison. Ça sentait bon pour moi, comme Esmé, Alice et… Edward, pensai-je tristement. C'est alors que je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. « Jake », dis-je soudainement. « C'est la maison des Cullen. Nous sommes sur leur propriété. »

Je commençai à courir vers la maison. Elle était à quelques kilomètres. Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Jake me suivait de près. La maison n'était pas encore visible, mais on pouvait la trouver juste en suivant sa piste. Pour moi, c'était un magnifique parfum, mais pour Jacob, il devait être terrible, présumai-je à cause l'air renfrogné qu'il affichait. Tandis que nous nous rapprochions de la maison, le doux parfum devenait de plus en plus fort. Enfin, nous étions justes à l'extérieur. Je n'entendais personne bouger dans la maison, ni parler. Donc, je savais qu'il n'y avait personne… qu'elle était vide. Je devais admettre que j'étais déçue de ne rien trouver. Pendant un instant, j'avais – peut-être – été enthousiasme à l'idée d'y trouver l'un d'entre eux. Évidemment, que la maison était inhabitée. Pourquoi seraient-ils revenus? Je me demandais s'il avait su pour le déraillement de train. Prêtaient-ils attention à ce qui se passait à Forks?

« Devrions-nous aller à l'intérieur? », demandai-je. Je savais qu'il n'y avait personne et que je n'avais rien à faire là, mais je sentais une attirance. Il y avait quelque chose. Peut-être que mes tripes me disaient que je devais entrer.

« Comment vas-tu renter? », me demanda Jacob en tournant la poignée de la porte. Elle était verrouillée.

Je sentis dans la poche droite de mon jeans mon trousseau de clé. Il y avait quatre clés : une pour ma camionnette, que j'avais l'intention de conduire aussitôt arrivé à la maison. Une autre de la maison de Renée et Phil. C'est pourquoi j'avais le trousseau dans ma poche. Une pour la maison de Charlie, même s'il y en avait une sous l'avant toit, et finalement, la clé qu'Alice m'avait donnée de leur maison, même si je n'avais jamais eu besoin de l'utiliser. J'étais toujours avec eux ou il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un à la maison pour me laisser entrer. Lorsqu'Alice m'avait donné cette clé, je l'avais regardée bizarrement. Elle avait haussé les épaules en me disant : « On ne sait jamais. » Peut-être qu'Alice savait finalement.

« Vraiment », me demanda Jacob surpris tandis que je déverrouillais la porte.

* * *

Alors? Êtes-vous intrigués?

Comme vous avez vu au début du chapitre, j'ai écrit POV Bella. Ça, ça veut dire qu'il va y avoir des POV Edward. Youpi! Je suis déjà en train de traduire le premier. Qui est excellent à mon avis. Mais il va falloir vous armer de patience parce que ce premier POV est seulement pour le chapitre 5.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	3. Décision

Bonjour à tous. Toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des review aime le début de cette fic. Alors, je vous annonce que je vais poursuivre cette traduction. Je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutient. Vos review font bonheur.

Merci à : Marion2609 – eliloulou – 100%Edward+Bella – Isabelle – Catherine – alinette74 – Mrs Esmée Cullen – audrey – Vanessa Davis – twentytwo74

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 – DÉCISION

BELLA POV

Je laissai échapper un long soupir tandis que nous entrâmes, Jacob à mes côtés. Il laissa échapper un long sifflement tandis qu'il constatait l'ampleur de la maison. C'était une maison remarquable. Beaucoup plus vaste que nos maisons d'enfance.

« Le Dr Cullen n'est pas en manque de ressource, n'est-ce pas? », commenta Jacob. Je souris légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pensais au nombre d'années qu'ils avaient vécues et à toutes les connaissances qu'ils avaient acquises sur les marchés boursiers ainsi qu'aux pouvoirs d'Alice.

« Oui », confirmai-je.

Nous regardâmes autour de nous. Tout était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, excepté le mobilier et le piano qui étaient recouverts de draps blancs pour les préserver de la poussière. Je voulais laisser la maison comme Esmé l'avait laissée, alors je ne toucherai pas aux draps. Aussitôt arrivée à cette conclusion, j'entendis un « Ssss ». Je me retournai pour voir Jacob se mettre à son aise sur le canapé de cuir blanc.

« Jacob », grondai-je consternée. Il avait mis ses pieds poussiéreux sur les meubles immaculés d'Esmé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Il était couché sur le canapé avec les pieds dépassant au bout. Il était l'image même de la simplicité, les mains croisées derrière la tête et les yeux fermés.

« Je me repose. Et toi, que fais-tu? », répliqua-t-il en gardant les pieds où ils étaient, malgré mon regard scandalisé. _Sale clébard_…

J'abandonnai, sachant que je n'y changerais rien. De toute façon, je pourrais toujours nettoyer plus tard. « Je ne sais pas », avouai-je. « Je suppose que j'inspecte les alentours. »

« Ok, fait ce que tu as à faire. Je vais me reposer. Certain d'entre nous ont encore besoin de sommeil, tu sais », me dit-il en baillant. « Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de crier. Mes sens sont puissants. Tu as juste besoin de chuchoter. »

Je secouai la tête à mon vieil ami tandis que je continuais mon intrusion. Était-ce vraiment une intrusion si j'avais les clés?

La clé. Je pensais à Alice et je me demandais jusqu'à quel point elle savait que j'allais en avoir de besoin. Elle avait toujours maintenu que j'allais devenir l'un d'entre eux. Je me souvenais de l'avoir entendu dire à Edward : « Ça va arriver » à travers la brume de la douleur, et le feu de la morsure de James. Edward avait lutté contre lui-même pour décider s'il allait laisser la transformation se produire ou sucer le venin avant qu'il se diffuse dans mon corps.

Je laissai échapper un rire amer qui m'empêcha de revenir sur l'an dernier. Malgré tous ses efforts pour me garder humaine, j'avais quand même fini par me transformer.

Je ne laissai pas mon esprit dériver vers l'idée d'une éternité avec Edward comme l'an dernier. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. _Je_ n'avais plus d'importance.

Au lieu de ça, je me mis à penser à la suggestion de Jacob. Devrais-je aller les retrouver? Pas tous, bien sûr. J'étais pas mal certaine de ne pas être accueillie les bras ouvert par Rosalie. Ou encore par Edward pour ce que ça valait. Mais peut-être, et seulement peut-être qu'Alice ou Emmett ou Esmé et Carlisle seraient heureux de me voir. En pensant à eux, une vague de désespoir serra ma poitrine. Ils étaient comme une famille pour moi et je les aimais aussi profondément que j'aimais Renée et Charlie. J'espérais qu'ils me considéraient de la même façon.

Mais merde par où devrais-je commencer à chercher? C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Pourtant, si je m'étais autant sentie attirée par la maison c'était parce qu'il devait y avoir un sens. Peut-être qu'Alice avait eu des visions sur ce qu'il adviendrait de moi. Je me demandais si elle pouvait me voir en ce moment. Était-elle en train de regarder mon avenir? De m'analyser? Je me demandais si elle avait vu l'accident. Mais si elle avait vu l'explosion et le feu, elle aurait probablement été ici aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Mais elle n'était pas ici. Je pouvais donc supposer qu'elle ne regardait pas mon avenir.

Cette pensée me fit sentir terriblement seule. Que devais-je faire? Que _pouvais_-je faire?

Merde. Même en tant que vampire j'étais faible et stupide!

Je continuais à marcher sans but dans la maison. Je pouvais entendre Jacob ronfler tandis que je montais l'escalier. Pauvre de lui, il devait vraiment être fatigué. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était resté avec moi pendant ma transformation. Je me demandais s'il avait su ce qui se passait. Il devait avoir complètement flippé.

La première chambre était celle d'Alice. J'y entrai sans hésitation. À l'époque où j'avais fréquenté les Cullen elle était celle qui ouvrait sa porte volontiers à tout le monde. Alors, elle ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur.

La chambre était calme. Le lit était fait et j'étais presque sûre que son placard était encore plein. Avec le déménagement, elle avait probablement vu une occasion de renouveler sa garde-robe. J'ouvris la porte du placard pour vérifier mes soupçons et un léger rire fantomatique m'échappa avant de disparaître. J'avais eu raison.

J'eus un aperçu de moi-même dans le miroir plein pied sur la porte que j'avais laissée ouverte. J'en eus le souffle coupé. L'image saisissante. J'étudiais mon reflet. C'était moi, seulement… en mieux, je suppose. Y avait-il un meilleur mot? Peut-être à certains égards. Mes cheveux étaient encore longs et bruns foncé, mais ils étaient si brillant et… jolis. Je n'avais jamais utilisé ce mot lors de ma vie humaine pour décrire une partie de moi. Mais ici, maintenant, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

Ma peau était pale, mais ce n'était pas si différent de moi humaine. J'avais les mêmes cernes pourpres que les Cullen sous les yeux, comme si je ne dormais pas, ce qui d'ailleurs était vrai.

La chose qui me fit sursauter dans le miroir était mes yeux. Ils étaient écarlates, comme ceux de Laurent et Victoria. En fait, ils étaient plus brillants que les leurs, mais je n'étais pas sûre si c'était l'effet de ma nouvelle vision.

Je ne comprenais pas. Les yeux des Cullen étaient de couleur or après la chasse. Pourquoi mes yeux n'avaient pas cette jolie couleur? J'étais rassasiée. J'espérais que mes yeux n'allaient pas rester rouges. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un vampire qui chassait les humains. Je frémis à l'idée d'être une créature classée comme James, Laurent et Victoria. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, qui pourrait penser que j'étais comme eux? Je ne connaissais pas d'autres vampires. Mais ceux que je connaissais et que j'espérais retrouver pourraient se méprendre à mon sujet et penser que j'étais une non végétarienne. Ils seraient tellement déçus de moi et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Je secouai la tête pour tenter d'arrêter le flot de mes pensées. À quoi pensais-je? Qui pourrais-je décevoir?

J'étais seule.

Toutefois, je n'aimais pas et je ne voulais pas de ces yeux infernales. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'avec le temps, ils allaient tourner à la couleur miel, là où j'avais trouvé l'amour et le réconfort.

Puis, la lumière éclaira la morsure de Victoria. Aussi affreuse qu'elle était, j'admirais la façon qu'elle avait de réfléchir la lumière, presque brillante.

Brillante. La mémoire me frappa avec tellement de force que j'eus l'impression d'avoir été jetée dans une fournaise. Mais j'étais plus forte aujourd'hui. Je pouvais écarter la douleur et continuer comme s'il ne s'était rien passer. Si j'avais été humaine, cette douleur m'aurait déchirée, m'obligeant à aller dans mon lit pour me fermer du monde, afin de ne pas en ressentir toute l'ampleur. Maintenant, en tant que vampire, je pouvais sentir la véritable agonie et ça faisait mal. Ça faisait tellement mal que mon ancien corps humain n'aurait tout simplement pas pu supporter ce niveau de douleur. Ça m'aurait tué. Mon cœur se serait arrêté. Mais maintenant, mon cœur ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et je n'avais pas de lit pour me coucher. Alors, je traitai la douleur, je l'absorbai pour juste… continuer

J'inspectai encore ma peau. Elle semblait normale, parfaite, dure, et plusieurs teintes plus pâle que lorsque j'étais en santé, mais rien de surnaturel – au moins dans la lumière de la maison.

Je me fis une note mentale pour examiner ma peau lorsque je serai au soleil. Je voulais voir le soleil faire réfléchir ma peau comme des diamants. Cette pensée me fit légèrement sourire, comme si j'étais près d'eux, même si c'était de façon insignifiante. La douleur de cette pensée valait l'instant où j'avais ressenti de la compagnie, et de l'amour…

Je regardai finalement mes vêtements. Ils étaient sales et en lambeaux. Je suppose qu'avec quelques explosions, une rencontre avec des vampires démoniaques et d'énormes loups, n'importe qui aurait eu du mal à garder ses vêtements en bon état. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais un placard rempli de vêtement. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice m'en voudrait si je lui en empruntais quelques uns. À quoi ils servaient accrochés dans le placard.

J'attrapai un jeans et un long t-shirt à manches longues, étonnée et reconnaissante qu'Alice ait des vêtements pratiques en sa possession. Certes, les jeans étaient griffés et le haut était un mélange de soie et de coton, mais pour elle c'était étonnamment restreint. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers sa salle de bain en me demandant si la plomberie était toujours allumée. Une douche chaude semblait fantastique.

À mon grand étonnement, l'eau coulait. Évidemment les factures d'eau ne dérangeaient pas les Cullen et c'est pourquoi je sautai dans la douche. J'avais l'éternité pour retrouver Alice et la remercier d'avoir une salle de bain entièrement approvisionnée. Non seulement il y avait de moelleuses serviette, mais il y avait du gel de douche, du shampoing et du revitalisant. Alice était mon sauveur.

Je pris mon temps sous la douche. On aurait dit que je n'en avais jamais pris. Eh bien, ça faisait tout de même trois jours.

Ensuite, je m'habillai. Encore une fois, je le devais à Alice. Étonnamment, je rentrais parfaitement dans ses jeans, même si habituellement je ne portais jamais de vêtement aussi serré. Alice était plus petite que moi, mais la plupart du temps, elle portait des talons hauts. Alors son jeans était plus long que ce qu'il aurait dû être, et il était parfait pour moi.

Une fois habillée, je continuai à faire le tour. J'étais dans le bureau de Carlisle lorsque j'entendis les pas de Jacob qui montait l'escalier.

« Bella », m'appela-t-il.

« Ici », répondis-je, tandis que je regardais les tableaux qui se trouvaient encore dans le bureau. Je me rappelais de la première fois qu'Edward m'avait amenée ici. Après cette journée dans la clairière, nos confessions et la nuit qu'il avait passé avec moi. Même à travers ma mémoire brumeuse, je me rappelais du bonheur que j'avais ressenti cette nuit-là avec Edward à côté de moi. Puis le lendemain lorsque je m'étais réveillée et que je l'avais découvert dans mon rocking chair. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante. Et maintenant… Comment pouvais-je ressentir autant de douleur alors que mon cœur ne battait plus?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? », demanda Jacob en entrant dans le bureau. Je regardais, debout, les chefs d'œuvres de chaque côté de la porte. « Wow », dit-il tandis qu'il regardait là où je regardais.

« Oui », soupirai-je. « Je sais. »

Son expression était respectueuse tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui. « C'est quoi cette pièce? », demanda-t-il étonné.

« C'est le bureau de Carlisle », lui dis-je.

« Plutôt raffiné », commenta Jake un fois qu'il ait eu fini de regarder les tableaux et qu'il ait commencé à inspecter la pièce. « Penses-tu qu'il a lu tout ça? », demanda-t-il en faisant un geste pour me montrer les nombreux livres de la bibliothèque.

« Il a probablement lu et relu une centaine de fois et même peut-être plus chacun des exemplaires », ricanai-je. « Carlisle a plusieurs siècles et puisque les vampires ne dorment pas… » Des siècles passer seul, me rappelai-je soudainement. Je me demandais s'il avait ressenti cette douleur au début.

Mais non. À ce moment-là, il n'avait pas connu la compagnie et l'amour véritable. Mais il avait dû être terriblement seul, allant d'un endroit à l'autre, gardant ses distances. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait envisagé de créer un vampire bien avant sa rencontre avec Edward. Juste une personne qui pourrait le connaître réellement…

Je fus ramenée sur la terre par Jake. « Merde », était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à dire tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'immense globe terrestre. C'était un globe terrestre de valeur. D'ailleurs, y avait-il quelque chose sans valeur dans cette maison? Il était immense et cuivré, il avait un fini presque antique. Je grimaçai à ma propre bêtise. Évidemment que tout était antique. Jake faisait tourner le globe avec son doigt. « Alors où veux-tu aller? », demanda-t-il. « Voyons où ça nous emmènera. »

Jake ferma les yeux en gardant sont doigt figé près du globe tandis qu'il cessait lentement de tourner. J'entendis le globe s'arrêter brutalement et je m'assis sur le confortable fauteuil en cuir qui était derrière le bureau.

« Ah! Brésil! », sourit Jake. « Qu'en penses-tu? »

Je le regardai, ahurie. « Je pense que le Brésil est très grand. Où exactement. En Amazonie? »

Jacob fit claquer sa langue. « Rio bien sûr », déclara-t-il comme si c'était évident de penser à Rio de Janeiro.

« Oh, bien sûr », répondis-je sarcastiquement. « Parce que c'est densément peuplé et que je pourrais tester ma soif avec autant d'innocent près de moi. Excellent. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? » Au moins en Amazonie j'aurais beaucoup d'animaux à chasser.

« Eh bien, tu pourrais commencer par l'Amazonie pour ensuite de rendre à Rio », suggéra Jake. « De cette façon, tu pourrais chasser et tout ça », ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit.

« Oui », dis-je ironiquement en parvenant à peine à supprimer un grognement. « Et comment exactement proposes-tu que je me rende là-bas, Jake? En avion. » Je pouvais m'imaginer, moi en train de devenir complètement folle à cause de ma soif, enfermée dans un avions remplis de gens. C'était très commode. Ce serait un peu comme un buffet. Je finirais probablement par tuer tout le monde à l'exception du pilote que je devrais tuer après l'atterrissage. Ensuite, je devrais tuer tout le monde de l'aéroport. Je ne pouvais pas laisser de témoins. Ou peut-être que je pourrais tuer le pilote dans les airs et sauter de l'avion. Un accident d'avion pourrait expliquer tous ces cadavres. Sauter d'un avion sans parachute ne me tuerais pas. Je brisai le fil de mon imagination macabre. Avoir de mauvaises pensées semblait devenir une habitude chez moi. « Hum, je ne crois pas », dis-je en secouant la tête.

« Quoi? Tu ne te fais pas confiance », demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Pas du tout », déclarai-je fermement en repensant aux informations que j'avais eu des nouveaux nés. Sans oublier Jasper et Emmett qui n'étaient pas des nouveaux nés. Alice devait être en mesure de prévoir lorsqu'elle allait faire une erreur et par conséquent ne pas aller dans cette voie. Moi je ne pouvais pas faire ça et la pensée de blesser quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec une famille, des amis, un futur…

Ça me rendait malade.

« Tu n'as pas envie de boire mon sang », me dit-il en ne comprenant pas mon point de vu.

Je soupirai d'impatience. Mes pensées m'avaient irritées et j'étais beaucoup trop nerveuse pour être patiente. « C'est différent, Jake », crachai-je durement. « Je te connais. Et c'est sans parler du fait que tu pu. Tu sens le chien mouillé. » Je fronçai le nez pour illustrer mes paroles. Juste l'idée de percer son cou avec mes dents me donnait envie de me laver la bouche.

Il me regardait. « Est-ce que l'idée de boire le sang des étrangers t'attire? »

« Non », répondis-je rapidement en me souvenant du malaise que j'avais ressenti. « Mais je ne veux même pas prendre le risque, Jake. Comment pourrais-je risquer de tuer des enfants? Enlever l'avenir de quelqu'un? La vie de chaque personne dans l'avion que je prendrais. N'oublie pas qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'eux. » Jake me regardait confus, alors je dus lui expliquer. Une effusion de mots sortit de ma bouche dans un torrent de culpabilité. « S'ils meurent, qu'arrivera-t-il à ceux qu'ils ont laissés? S'ils étaient tout pour quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que cette personne deviendrait? S'ils avaient une famille. Que deviendrait l'espoir et les rêves de leurs enfants? Que deviendraient le confort et l'avenir de ses enfants-là? »

Pendant un moment nous restâmes tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées.

« D'ailleurs », ajoutai-je. « Je n'irais pas au Brésil juste parce que c'est là que ton stupide doigt s'est arrêté. Je vais réellement réfléchir à où je vais aller. Je pourrais partir avec un sac à dos vers l'Alaska ou le Canada », lui dis-je en haussant les épaules. « C'est beaucoup plus proche et… »

« Tu déteste le froid », souligna Jake.

« Oui, mais c'était lorsque j'étais humaine. Maintenant le froid est seulement une température. Je ne le ressens pas vraiment. » Je laissai échapper un sourire. Il semblait y avoir certains avantages à être un vampire.

« Ah, oui? », demanda Jake intrigué. « Tu es comme la femme bionique maintenant, non? »

Je levai simplement les yeux au ciel.

« C'est vrai », continua Jake. « Tu peux courir très vite. Tu es forte. Je pari que tu pourrais botter les fesse de Paul très facilement. Peut-être même les miennes. » Il ricana comme s'il trouvait cette pensée risible.

En serais-je capable. « Est-ce un défi? », demandai-je, me moquant clairement de lui.

« Peu importe, Bells. » Cette fois, il leva les yeux vers moi.

« Oh, je croyais que c'était un défi », ricanai-je en louchant vers mon ami. « Faisons-le. » _Oh je vais faire baisser la fierté de ce clébard d'un cran ou deux._

« Qu'allons-nous faire? Voir celui qui peut faire le plus de push-up? », demandai-je les bras croisés. J'avais veillé à ce que le ton de ma voix reste indifférent. « Course? Lutte au corps à corps? » Si je gagnais, je gagnais et si je perdais…

Hé bien, les vampires ne perdent pas quoi qu'ils fassent, non?

« Tu sais quoi? Que dirais-tu qu'on fasse tout ça? » J'étais de moins en moins certaine de pouvoir gagner contre Jake, mais sa suffisance m'enrageait, même s'il ne faisait que plaisanter à mes dépends.

« Sérieusement », demanda-t-il avec de l'humour et de l'incrédulité à part égale dans la voix.

« Ouaip », répondis-je en me positionnant sur le sol. Mes yeux étaient plantés dans les sien pour l'inciter à me défier.

Jacob soupira d'exaspération et lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel, je les entendis presque cogner dans le fond de sa tête. Il vint quand même se positionner à côté de moi et nous commençâmes à faire des push-up.

Je fus étonnée par ma force et mon endurance. Nous en fîmes une centaine avant que Jacob ne commence à transpirer. Lorsque nous nous approchâmes des trois cent cinquante, je pouvais voir les bras de Jacob commencer à trembler de fatigue tandis que j'avais l'impression de pouvoir faire des push-up pour toujours. Probablement que j'aurais pu, mais je me mis à rire triomphalement lorsque Jacob rendit les armes au trois cent soixantième push-up. Il s'était couché sur le plancher incapable de faire autre chose.

« Idiot », souris-je tandis que je faisais un autre push-up avant de me redresser avec facilité, quittant mon ami qui était en position fœtal sur le sol en train de se frotter les biceps. Humaine, je n'arrivais même pas à en faire dix. J'étais très impressionnée de moi-même.

« Ce que tu peux être plaie comme gagnante, tu sais? », grommela-t-il.

« Hé, ni l'éducation physique, ni l'athlétisme étaient mon point fort quand j'étais humaine », dis-je sur la défensive. « Laisse-moi me délecter de mes nouveaux talents, s'il te plaît. Je t'ai juste botté les fesses. » Je lui tendis finalement la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Merde, Bella! », dit-il reculant sa main. « Tu es froide. »

« Désolé », m'excusai-je, ne sachant pas s'il faisait allusion à la température de ma peau ou à mon pauvre esprit sportif. « Tu veux faire une course maintenant? »

« Non », dit-il en se frottant toujours les biceps. « Peut-être demain après les cours. Je vais retourner à la maison pour aller voir mon père. Tu reste ici? »

J'haussai les épaules. « Je suppose. Où pourrais-je aller? Peut-être que je pourrais aller errer dans la forêt? Je ne sais pas. »

« Bon, alors je reviendrai demain. » Jacob m'étudia avant de poursuivre. « Je me demandais si tu serais à l'aise ici, mais il semble que tu l'es déjà. »

Son commentaire me fit sourire. Mais la tristesse latente qui avait été surpassée par l'ivresse de mes nouveaux talents de vampire s'éleva en moi à nouveau. Pour moi, cette maison était comme ma deuxième maison. « Merci Jake. Je te verrai demain. Dit _bonjour_ à ton père pour moi. » Il acquiesça avant de partir. Je laissai la tristesse me consumer pendant un moment.

Et puis je me fermai à tout sentiment.

Je passai la nuit à errer dans les bois, à courir et à grimper aux arbres. Même que je sautai d'arbre en arbre, juste pour voir si je pouvais le faire.

Je pouvais.

J'envisageai de chasser un cerf. J'étais assez confiante, mais je n'étais pas encore assoiffée. Je voulais attendre d'avoir absolument besoin de chasser pour essayer. Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas besoin d'ajouter Bambi à ma liste.

Jake revint le lendemain matin, le surlendemain et tous les jours durant environ une semaine. Il passait ses journée au lycée, puis il revenait me voir pour s'assurer que j'allais bien avant de renter chez lui à la tombée de la nuit. Il courait jusqu'à chez lui pour manger et parfois, il rapportait de la nourriture avec lui. Je détestais ces moments-là. La nourriture humaine ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour moi. Elle me retournait l'estomac. Je suppose qu'il me retournait la faveur depuis qu'il m'avait regardé chasser. Au bout de deux jours, je finis par chasser un cerf. Il avait meilleur goût que les lapins et cela pris quatre jours avant que j'aie soif à nouveau.

Nous fîmes la course à quelques reprises et je le battis à chaque fois, même lorsqu'il était dans sa forme de loup. Nous essayâmes aussi le bras de fer, et je le battis à nouveau. C'était vraiment satisfaisant. Moi si petite, mais extrêmement forte, écrasant un énorme loup garou.

Quand nous n'étions pas en compétition, nous inspections plus attentivement la maison des Cullen. Eh bien, _il_ faisait la sieste sur le canapé tandis que _j_'errais. Je ne restais jamais dans la maison lorsque Jake n'était pas là. Je sentais que je n'avais pas le droit d'être seule dans la maison, prétendant que c'était la mienne alors que ce ne l'était pas. Au moins, lorsqu'il était avec moi, je pouvais prétendre que j'étais en visite. J'explorais. Je faisais n'importe quoi pour éviter d'avoir le sentiment d'y vivre. J'étais pathétique. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal de compagnie, oublié et incapable de faire autre chose que de s'accrocher à la mémoire de ceux qui l'avaient abandonné.

Je passais la plus grande partie de mon temps dans le bureau de Carlisle à regarder les livres qu'il possédait. Je pensais à faire une rapide visite de l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, mais je n'arrivais jamais à me résoudre d'y entrer. Ça me faisait mal de penser à lui. Probablement encore plus si je laissais son fantôme et mes souvenirs me rattraper si je mettais ne serait-ce qu'un pied là-dedans.

Lorsque Jake partait pour la nuit, j'allais généralement explorer les bois, courant de plus en plus loin à chaque fois. J'étais encore étonnée de ma vitesse et de ma force alors je cherchai un cerf plus gros que le premier. Ça me prit cinq jours avant que j'aie soif à nouveau. Ce cerf avait été beaucoup plus attrayant que les lapins.

Quelque chose d'étrange se passa lors de la deuxième semaine suivant ma transformation. Une nuit, je courus particulièrement loin. Je n'étais pas sûre de où j'étais exactement, mais mon intuition me disait que j'étais dans le Nord du Canada. Le soleil était en train de se lever lorsque je réalisai à quel point j'avais couru. Ce fut à cet instant que je sentis un cerf, avant de voir un puma le regarder. Je faillis changer d'avis sur le cerf pour chasser le puma, mais il me rappelait trop Edward. Alors au lieu de chasser, je sentis le besoin de protéger le cerf du prédateur, même si c'était moi le plus gros danger pour lui. J'étais sûre d'être plus rapide que le puma. Pour une raison quelconque j'associais le puma à Edward et j'étais en colère contre lui. J'avais besoin de protéger le cerf comme s'il m'appartenait.

Lorsque le puma essaya d'attaquer, il n'y arriva pas. C'était comme s'il y avait un bouclier invisible ou une bulle autour du cerf qui le protégeait, comme je l'avais voulu.

Après quelques tentatives, le puma abandonna, par frustration je suppose. C'était tellement bizarre. Il finit par décoller dans l'autre direction. Par la suite, je m'approchai du cerf pour m'y abreuver en m'excusant avant de lui casser le cou comme d'habitude.

J'étais de retour à Forks avant que Jacob ait terminé le lycée. J'étais rapide, mais ne sachant pas si j'étais assez rapide pour qu'un œil humain ne me voit pas, j'essayai de courir seulement dans la forêt. Je dus traverser quelques autoroutes et de petites villes, mais je le fis aussi rapidement que possible. Étonnamment, je n'étais pas tentée par le sang des humains. Quoique j'étais bien alimentée par les cerfs du Canada.

J'étais aussi surprise par la façon que je possédais pour retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à la maison… enfin la maison des Cullen, peu importe la distance que j'avais parcourue. Je pouvais retrouver ma trace.

Toujours durant la deuxième semaine de ma nouvelle vie, je décidai où j'allais aller. Au Brésil. Qui aurait cru que Jacob aurait fait une bonne prédiction. Par contre, je n'allais pas prendre l'avion. Il n'en était pas question.

Il fallait que j'aie une stratégie. Jacob m'avait dit que l'argent était presque prêt pour moi. Billy allait le placer dans un compte chèque et que je pourrais le retirer avec une carte de débit. Le compte était au nom de Billy, mais le nom sur la carte était celui de Rebecca, une des sœurs de Jake. Celle qui était mariée. Je suppose que je pourrais passer pour Rebecca Black si je devais le faire. Espérons que lorsque j'aurais besoin d'utiliser la carte, personne ne me demanderait une pièce d'identité.

Le soir où je pris cette décision, Jacob était avec moi dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il lisait un livre d'histoire qu'il trouvait particulièrement intéressant tandis que je regardais un album de photo appartenant à Esmé. Je souriais à toutes leurs photos de famille. Même celles avec Edward et Rosalie.

Je regardais des photos qui semblaient avoir été prises dans la jungle et d'autre sur la plage. Le paysage était magnifique. Les tropiques étaient si relaxants. Je me demandais ce que ça me ferait de m'étendre sur le sable. Ce serait probablement le paradis. Après quelques pages des ces images, je trouvai une note avec une carte.

_Ma chère Esmé,_

_Pour notre anniversaire de mariage, j'avais envie de te donner tout ce que tu m'as donné depuis toutes ces décennies que nous avons passées ensemble. La paix, la tranquillité, un sentiment d'être chez moi, la sécurité et l'amour. Il s'agit simplement d'un signe, d'un petit symbole de ce que tu représentes pour moi. Ce n'est rien en comparaison de ta beauté et j'espère seulement qu'il t'apporte le semblant du bonheur infini et la joie que tu m'apportes._

_Pour toujours,_

_Carlisle._

C'était écrit dans un script parfait comme dans un document officiel. En regardant de plus près, je remarquai que c'était un acte notarié ou un acte de vente de propriété. Au début, je croyais que c'était la maison près de la plage que j'avais vu plus tôt sur les photos. La carte collée sur la page suivante indiquait quelque chose de beaucoup plus… substantiel. Il y avait un cercle sur la carte au large de la côte de Rio de Janeiro. Une île avec le nom d'Esmé écrit de la main de Carlisle

Une île? Incroyable. J'avais la preuve devant les yeux, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas l'assimiler. Carlisle avait acheté une île pour sa femme. Eh bien, je suppose qu'avec autant d'argent… pourquoi pas? Je faillis éclater de rire.

Île d'Esmé, me voici.

* * *

L'histoire commence vraiment à être mise en place. Bella se rapproche d'avantage des Cullen…

J'ai déjà terminé la traduction du prochain chapitre. Il reste seulement la relecture de Rae2404.

On se voit sur Edward's Eclipse vers la fin de la semaine.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	4. Sans retour

Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre.

Merci à Alinette 74 – Marion2609 – eliloulou – luna – San59 – Edwardienne100 – Nosito – mini-goth – laurie – Pata – vanessa davis

Vanessa davis : Merci pour ta review. Ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que tu es devenue fan des mes traductions. Merci beaucoup.

Luna : Ne t'en fait pas, je ne laisse pas tomber EE.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 – SANS RETOUR

BELLA POV

Je me tenais debout comme une statue dans mon ancienne chambre, dans la maison de Charlie, toujours incapable d'assimiler ce que j'allais faire. J'allais quitter Forks. Pour toujours. Le concept de l'éternité était difficile à saisir, même avec les espaces supplémentaires et la vitesse ultra rapide de mon cerveau. C'était choquant, irréel et terrifiant. Ajoutez à cela que j'allais laisser derrière moi tout ce que j'avais. J'avais envie de crier, de pleurer, d'aller me mettre la tête sous un oreiller jusqu'à ce que mes parents viennent me réconforter et me dire que tout irait bien.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Mes parents étaient morts. Et même s'ils avaient été vivants, ils n'avaient jamais été du genre réconfortant. Charlie n'aurait pas su quoi dire et Renée… je m'aurais sentie mal de m'écrouler face à elle. De la même manière qu'un parent se sentirait mal de pleurer devant son enfant je suppose.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas besoin d'un lit, je ne pouvais pas pleurer et je devais partir. Même si je voulais rester pour m'accrocher aux derniers lambeaux de familiarité et de réconfort. Je ne pouvais pas. Si je restais, Jake et le reste de la meute, ne pourrais jamais vivre une vie normale.

Et ce serait égoïste. Peut-être que je n'avais jamais rien fait pour me valoir une place en Enfer, mais si je restais, là j'en aurais une. Je détruirais leurs vies ainsi que la vie des enfants Quileutes qui, une fois qu'ils auraient atteint l'âge de la puberté allaient probablement changer eux aussi. Et tout ça, juste parce que j'étais trop lâche pour partir… c'était intolérable.

J'avais déjà fait assez de dégâts aux gens près de moi comme ça. Je voulais essayer de me racheter. Et si ça signifiait le sacrifice de mon confort pour le celui des autres, et bien tant pis. C'était un petit prix à payer pour le sort de mes parents. J'avais tellement de chose à repentir. Ce n'était que le début.

Billy avait demandé si je voulais vendre la maison de Charlie. Apparemment, c'était à moi de prendre la décision. Billy et Jacob continuerait à vivre sur la réserve et comme je ne pouvais pas rester ou revenir, je lui avais dit de la vendre. Billy avait promis que l'argent gagné irait dans le compte qu'il avait ouvert pour moi. Avec les polices d'assurance-vie de Renée, Phil et Charlie le compte allait largement être rempli. Pas que l'argent m'importait. J'avais dit à Jacob qu'il pouvait utiliser l'argent s'il en avait besoin pour l'université. Dieu savait que je n'en avais pas besoin. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point vous pouviez économiser de l'argent quand vous ne mangiez pas.

C'était la première fois que je revenais chez Charlie depuis que nous étions partis pour Jacksonville. Avant, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à faire face à cette maison vide. Tout ici me rappelait mon père et la vie que j'étais de nouveau prête à faire face avant que l'Enfer ne brise tout.

« Moi et les gars allons tout emporter et je vais tout garder en stock pour toi, Bells », me dit Jacob. « Prend ce que tu veux maintenant. Et lorsque tu seras installé, je vais t'expédier le reste, peu importe où ce sera. »

J'allais voyager assez léger. Pas que le poids de mon sac à dos me dérangerait ou me ralentirait. Je pourrais tout emporter, porter Jake par-dessus et courir jusqu'au Pôle Nord. Le poids me gênerait juste un peu.

J'avais trouvé un sac à dos dans la maison des Cullen. Évidemment, j'avais eu l'embarras du choix. Ils en avaient acheté plusieurs pour que les gens de la ville soient convaincus qu'ils étaient d'avides randonneurs. Le tissu lisse et noir était imperméable. J'allais emporter quelques vêtements de rechange, une brosse à dent, du dentifrice ainsi que trois nouveaux articles que Jacob avait achetés pour moi. Il y avait un journal pour mes moments d'ennuis durant la journée. Je ne voulais pas voyager de jour. J'allais me cacher dans les montagnes ou dans la forêt jusqu'à la nuit. Après tout, je pouvais courir vite maintenant. Vraiment très vite. Et j'allais en profiter pleinement. De façon conservatrice, j'estimais pouvoir traverser trois États par nuit en fonction du terrain, du trafic et de la proximité des humains…

Le téléphone qu'il m'avait acheté était beaucoup plus complexe que ce à quoi j'étais habituée – Jacob s'en était acheté un aussi. Il était capable de non seulement faire et recevoir des appels, mais il pouvait se connecter sur Internet. Donc à mes e-mail, à de la musique en passant par un lecteur mp3 intégré et – probablement le plus important de tout – un GPS. Après tout, j'avais une destination bien précise et je devais aller dans la bonne direction.

Il m'avait aussi acheté un petit ordinateur portable avec un grand nombre de batterie pour celui-ci ainsi que pour le téléphone. J'aurais probablement pu me faufiler dans un lieu public – comme une bibliothèque ou un hôtel – pour les charger.

J'étais prête. Je voulais simplement venir voir la maison pour une dernière fois. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Au lieu de cela, j'avais mal comme si un couteau me transperçait le cœur à chaque pas que je faisais. À l'intérieur, tout me rappelais mon père. Je laissais mes doigts traîner sur les photos qui m'avaient gênées lorsque j'étais arrivée. Je voulais que la maison reste gravée dans mon esprit. Maintenant, je n'oublierais jamais l'odeur et l'aspect de cette maison. Elle avait été ma première véritable maison. Là où j'avais vécu avec Charlie. Elle serait enfermée dans les archives de ma mémoire vampirique pour l'éternité. Même lorsqu'elle serait révolue depuis longtemps, elle serait avec moi dans ma mémoire. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je ne pourrais plus jamais changer cela.

Je montai lentement l'escalier pour aller dans ma chambre. Lorsque je vis la fenêtre et le rocking chair, je fus ensevelie par une autre vague d'agonie. Il avait l'habitude d'entrer par la fenêtre et de me regarder, assis dans ce fauteuil. Je regardais mon petit lit, dans lequel je ne dormirai plus. D'ailleurs je ne dormirai plus jamais. Je partais et j'allais être seule. Pour toujours.

Même si je retrouvais Alice, je ne pourrais pas rester avec elle. Elle était une Cullen et je ne pouvais pas l'enlever à sa famille. C'était injuste pour eux. Je ne pourrais pas les rejoindre non plus. Je ne pourrais pas vivre près d'Edward. Ou vivre en voyant ses distractions.

Ça me tuerait.

Peut-être pas mon corps, mais mon esprit, mon âme ou ce qui me donnait cette vie et cette vigueur.

La gravité de la situation ainsi qu'à ma peur du voyage vers l'Amérique du Sud m'assaillirent tandis que je m'effondrai en silence sur les genoux. Je tressaillis en déplaçant quelques lattes de bois.

« Merde », murmurai-je tandis que je prenais une latte dans mes mains. J'étais sur le point de la remettre en place quand quelque chose attira mon attention du coin de l'œil. Je me penchai pour voir ce que c'était. Il y avait plusieurs photos et un cd. J'haletai en comprenant ce que je venais de découvrir. C'était le cd qu'Edward avait fait pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Et les photos étaient celles qui manquaient dans mon album. Il y avait aussi les billets d'avion pour Jacksonville qu'Esmé et Carlisle m'avaient offert. Je pensais qu'il avait emporté tout ça avec lui. « Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé », avait-il dit. Pendant un moment, tout ce que je pouvais entendre et penser, c'était ses paroles. « Je ne veux pas être avec toi. » Il avait dit ça très clairement. Il m'avait aussi dit que j'étais humaine et que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Que la mémoire humaine était une passoire. Et que le temps guérirait ce genre de blessure.

Mensonge.

Je n'étais plus humaine. J'étais comme lui maintenant. Et je n'avais pas oublié comme il me l'avait promis. Sa présence était partout. Mais pourquoi aurait-il caché ces choses-là ici?

Était-ce une blague? Probablement. Je me demandais combien de fois il avait rit à mes dépends. La pathétique petite fille qui était amoureuse de lui.

Non. Edward était un gentleman. Malgré toute la douleur qu'il m'avait causée, je savais qu'il n'avait pas rit de moi. Me prendre en pitié, peut-être. D'une certaine manière j'aurais préférée son mépris. Au moins, j'aurais pu le haïr. Il était probable qu'il regrettait de m'avoir fait souffrir. Parfois, il pouvait être arrogant et froid, mais il n'avait jamais été délibérément cruel.

Je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir d'avoir rompu avec moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre parce qu'il était piégé dans une relation sans amour.

Je me demandai furtivement ce qu'étaient les distractions d'Edward. Il n'avait probablement pas dû beaucoup penser à moi depuis son départ.

Il ne t'a jamais vraiment aimé, Bella, me rappelai-je. Peut-être avait-il cru qu'il m'aimait? Il était beaucoup trop bon pour tromper délibérément une jeune fille de cette façon. Mais peut-être pensait-il qu'il m'aimait parce qu'il ne m'avait pas tué?

Bien sûr qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Comment le pourrait-il? J'étais folle de croire le contraire. Sans doute avait-il pensé que ça ne me ferait pas trop mal parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point je l'aimais. Et dire qu'il avait eu l'audace de me dire que mon amour pour lui était comparable à un arbre tandis que son amour pour moi était comparable à toute la forêt. Il ferait un bon poète, pensai-je amèrement. Comment avait-il pu illustrer ça aussi stupidement. Il était un dieu et moi… eh bien… j'étais moi.

Un souffle d'agonie quitta ma gorge. C'était une sorte de cri congelé, qui faisait écho à la profondeur de mon âme, et qui se répercutait autour de la caverne vide de mon cœur. La douleur devînt trop difficile à gérer et elle sortit par mes lèvres pour libérer la pression. Un peu comme lorsqu'une bouilloire siffle.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bells? », demanda Jacob d'en bas.

« Oui », chuchotai-je rapidement. J'étais presque sûre qu'il pouvait m'entendre. Je devais me calmer. J'aurais beaucoup de temps pour me détester plus tard. Après tout, j'avais l'éternité devant moi.

Je me mis à regarder les photos. Dieu, il était parfait à fendre l'âme. J'avais failli ne pas le regarder. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir, mais je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard, alors je décidai de mettre les photos et les billets dans le boitier qui retenait le cd. Je pris ce dernier et descendis en bas pour prendre mon album photo pour en sortir une photo de Charlie et une de Renée et Phil. Je les collai à l'intérieur de la page couverture de mon journal pour ensuite mettre le tout dans mon sac à dos.

J'étais prête.

Billy et Jake me regardaient avec inquiétude tandis que je remontai la fermeture éclair du sac. « Eh bien, ça y est », murmurai-je doucement tandis que je me redressai de ma position accroupie. « Merci pour tout, Billy, Jake. » Je leur fis chacun un signe de tête en prononçant leurs noms. J'essayais de garder une distance entre moi et eux pour ne pas m'écrouler immédiatement. L'immense chagrin que je ressentais et que je tentais de tenir éloigné, me tenait dans sa poigne et il menaçait de me noyer.

« Bella, appelle-nous souvent pour nous faire savoir que tu vas bien, d'accord? », me demanda Billy. Ensuite, il fit quelque chose de complètement inattendue. Il tendit les bras pour me serrer contre lui. Moi, la vicieuse sangsue buveuse de sang. Savait-il à quel point c'était dangereux? Il sentait le chien, mais son odeur n'était pas aussi forte que celle – dégoûtante – de Jacob. « Prends soin de toi pour nous. Et merci. Nous savons le sacrifice que tu fais en partant. » Ses paroles détruisirent ma peur. Sa vie valait plus. Je lui rendis son étreinte en utilisant beaucoup moins de pression que si ça avait été Jacob. Mon corps savait instinctivement comment utiliser ma force et mon esprit calculait la fragilité de son corps pour que l'étreinte semble serrée pour lui sans toutefois l'écraser.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire », lui répondis-je. Et c'était vrai. « Je vais rester en contact avec vous. De toute façon, Jake sait comment me rejoindre », ajoutai-je en riant. Nous étions comme une compagnie de téléphone, via satellite. Nous allions rester en contact via les sms. Il y avait aussi les courriels et le téléphone. Nous ne nous reverrions plus jamais face à face, à moins d'utiliser une web cam.

Je me défis de l'étreinte de Billy pour aller dans les bras de Jacob. Il était beaucoup moins fragile que son père. Alors en conséquence, mon étreinte fut beaucoup forte.

« Tu es mon seul ami. Le sais-tu? », lui demandai-je tristement.

« Ouais, eh bien… qui d'autre pourrait supporter ta puanteur? », me dit-il en riant et en me pressant contre lui.

« Te rends-tu comptes que si tu es mon seul ami, tu es mon meilleur ami? » Je ris en secouant la tête. « Je suppose que cela signifie que je peux te dire sans équivoque et sans crainte de représailles que… tu pue », répliquai-je.

Il laissa échapper un rire avant que son expression ne devienne sombre. « J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras ton amie Alice », dit-il sérieusement.

« Moi aussi », dis-je en souriant. « Hum, Jake? » J'essayai de rompre notre étreinte sans le briser. Il me tenait très fermement.

« Ouais? »

« Tu pue vraiment », dis-je en continuant de me tortiller. Finalement, il comprit le message et me libéra.

« Ouais, toi aussi. J'essaie juste de rester poli à propos de ça », rit-il. « Je suppose que vous, les sangsues, vous êtes plus raffinés que nous. »

« Chien », ricanai-je en lui giflant le torse.

« Aïe! » Jacob saisis sa poitrine. « Merde Bella », dit- il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Désolé », m'excusai-je. « Je suppose que je ne connais pas encore ma force. » Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Je savais que je n'allais pas le briser. Je ne savais juste pas si j'allais lui faire mal ou pas.

« Ça va. Hé, j'ai autre chose pour toi », me dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche. Billy se dirigea vers la cuisine pour nous laisser seuls un moment j'imagine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est », demandai-je tandis qu'il me tendait un étui brun. Je desserrai les cordes pour l'ouvrir. Dedans, il y avait un joli bracelet en argent avec un pendentif en forme de loup garou. Je lui souris en le mettant à mon poignet. « Oh! Merci Jake! » Encore une fois, si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais pleurée. Mais comme j'étais un vampire, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de sourire.

« De rien, Bella. De temps en temps, rappelle-toi de ton vieil ami, d'accord? »

« Bien sûr », répondis-je en le serrant à nouveau dans mes bras. « J'ai l'impression que je devrais te donner quelque chose, Jake », dis-je tandis que je desserrai mon étreinte.

« Bella, tu me donnes déjà quelque chose. Tu nous offres à moi et au reste de la meute une vie normale. Ce bracelet n'est rien en comparaison. » Il était réellement sincère. Cette seule déclaration venait d'enlever tous mes doutes. Je faisais la bonne chose.

Je ne pouvais que répondre avec un sourire. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de partir et je savais que je devais le faire maintenant. J'avais le sentiment que je devais partir. C'était une envie harcelante qui me disait de m'éloigner le plus tôt possible. Je reléguai cette envie au fond de mon cerveau en notant que je devais y repenser quand j'aurais plus de temps.

« Tu as peur? », demanda Jake avec curiosité.

Je n'avais pas confiance en ma voix, alors j'hochai simplement tête. Je recommençais à sentir la solitude ramper sur mes os. Je sentais la froideur revenir et, à cet instant, je compris pourquoi le froid m'avait toujours dérangé lorsque j'étais humaine. Ce n'était pas à propos de la température, mais plutôt de ce que ça me rappelait.

La froideur de la solitude.

« Appelle-moi, envoie moi un texto, peu importe. Tu vas me manquer », me rassura-t-il comme s'il avait encore lu dans mon esprit.

J'inclinai la tête pour le remercier.

« Hé, Bells, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu… » Jacob me regardait gravement. « …le rencontre? »

Ses mots firent doubler mon harcelante envie de partir. Je devais partir d'ici. Je pris une profonde inspiration – juste par habitude – en tentant de repousser la vague de panique qui menaçait toujours d'arriver lorsque je pensais à Edward. « Je ne sais pas », répondis-je calmement en haussant les épaules

« Tu l'aimes, non? »

Je pinçai simplement des lèvres en regardant vers le sol. Ensuite, je secouai la tête pour essayer de vider ma mémoire. « Peu importe de toute façon », répondis-je en me rappelant ses mots. « Il ne veut pas de moi. »

Je levai les yeux en sachant qu'ils lançaient des éclairs tandis que je me rappelais à quel point je l'avais supplié de ne pas s'en aller. Je m'agrippais à son souvenir, même si ça faisait longtemps qu'il était parti. « Et je ne veux pas d'un homme qui ne veut pas de moi », sifflai-je furieusement. Ses mensonges me revenaient à la mémoire et la colère me poignarda à nouveau.

Edward n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que je lui cours après. Il pourrait avoir ses distractions. Moi j'aurais… rien. Peut-être que je le méritais après tout ce que j'avais fait. Peut-être étais-je sensée être morte, mais que Dieu avait pensé que je méritais de purger ma peine ici plutôt qu'en Enfer.

Après tout, quelle torture pourrait être pire que de vivre dans le même monde que la personne que vous aimiez en sachant que cette personne ne veuille pas de vous? Vivre en sachant cela. Exister avec cette vérité, à chaque seconde, de chaque jour, pour l'éternité, seule.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, chacun de nous perdu dans ses pensées. Je doutais que les pensées de Jacob ressemblaient aux miennes.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas seulement un trou du cul, mais c'est aussi un idiot », évalua Jacob.

Ses paroles me firent rire. Je devais admettre la loyauté de Jacob. Aussi aveugle soit-elle.

« Je devrais y aller », dis-je et Jacob approuva d'un signe de tête.

Je tournai les talons pour m'enfuir. Et chaque sentiment que je ressentais doubla d'intensité, alors, je déversai chaque once de mon chagrin, chaque piqûre de ma douleur, de ma tristesse et de ma colère dans ma course.

Mes calculs étaient complètement erronés. Si je continuais à cette vitesse, je pourrais probablement faire le tour du monde en une semaine.

* * *

Alors ce quatrième chapitre? Triste, n'est-ce pas?

Prochain chapitre… Premier POV Edward…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	5. Poursuite

Allo tout le monde. Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez... Le premier POV d'Edward… Enfin!

Merci à : Aima75 – Laliane – luna – eliloulou – cynthia – Marion2609 – alinette 74 – Pata – Elisect32 – linea – aude77 – vanessa davis

eliloulou : ce chapitre est pour toi!

Cynthia : Merci pour ma dose… lol! Moi aussi je lis presque entièrement des fic où ont les voit s'aimer… J'adore ça… Alors, n'ai pas honte. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a plein comme nous.

Pata : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma traduction à ce point. Si tu t'inscrivais sur le site, tu pourrais mettre cette fic. (et toutes celles que tu aimes) en alerte et lorsque je posterai, tu recevrais un courriel.

linea : Contente que tu aimes mes traductions. Pour ce qui est de les trouver, je crois que je suis juste chanceuse…

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 – POURSUITE

EDWARD POV

J'étais furieux. Non seulement je venais de découvrir que mes explications explicites avaient été désobéis, mais je venais aussi d'apprendre qu'Alice avait perdue la trace de l'amour de mon existence.

Ma première réaction fut l'incrédulité.

Elle avait perdue Bella? Comment Alice pouvait perdre Bella?

« Elle était là et l'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là », avait répété Alice à plusieurs reprises. C'était complètement ridicule. Que voulait dire les visions floues d'Alice?

N'était-ce pas assez qu'Alice regarde l'avenir de Bella? Je lui avais dit – très clairement – d'arrêter. Nous étions supposés la laisser tranquille. Elle méritait d'avoir une vie normale. Elle possédait encore son âme. Elle était innocente et pure et elle allait le rester. Je ne lui permettrais pas d'être contaminée et souillée par la même monstruosité que moi.

C'était intolérable.

Depuis ce jour, où je l'avais abandonné, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur de pierre était fendu. Les mensonges que j'avais dits ce jour-là, étaient encore suspendus dans les airs, et même la gravité, les armes et le poison n'en viendraient pas à bout.

J'étais sûr que ça allait me tuer.

L'expression de ses yeux lorsque je lui avais dit que je partais sans elle m'avait déchirée le cœur.

Elle avait été si désespérée et si angoissée, qu'on aurait dit que le soleil s'était couché sans ne plus jamais se lever, laissant un trou dans le ciel, là où la lumière ne brillerait plus jamais.

Mais il allait finir par se lever à nouveau. Il le fallait. Je refusais de croire que j'étais destiné à être avec elle pour l'éternité. Le fait qu'elle soit là pour moi ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que j'étais celui qui lui était destiné.

Le dragon n'était pas sensé être avec la princesse. Il pouvait l'aimer désespérément et pour toujours, et même elle, elle pouvait l'aimer en retour, mais un jour, elle finirait par rencontrer son prince. Et ce jour-là, elle ne penserait plus à son dragon.

Le prince était sensé être le gardien de son cœur et elle du sien. Le fait qu'elle soit aussi la gardienne du cœur du dragon n'était pas important.

Un souvenir me frappa et je dus serrer des dents pour ne pas laisser échapper le sanglot qui menaçait de se libérer.

_« Je m'en moque. Tu peux avoir mon âme. Sans toi, je ne la veux pas – elle est déjà à toi! »_

Comment avait-elle pu? Comment avait-elle pu croire mes mensonges? J'avais vu qu'elle me croyait et en plus ça ne m'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour y arriver. Seulement quelques mots. Ridicule. Absurde. Comme si je pouvais vivre sans elle!

Ses mots me hantaient toujours_. « Tu… ne veux… pas de moi? »_, m'avait-elle demandé hésitante. J'avais voulu la secouer en lui criant de ne jamais laisser un tel blasphème passer ses lèvres. J'avais eu envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre moi et de lui dire que c'était un mensonge, que je voudrais ne jamais la quitter.

_« Tu es la meilleure partie de ma vie. »_

À ses mots, j'avais failli me laisser tomber sur les genoux. _Oh Bella, ma Bella, n'as-tu pas compris?_ Pour un temps, j'aurais peut-être été la meilleure partie de ta vie, mais toi, tu serais toujours la totalité de la mienne.

Mais comment avait-elle pu me croire aussi facilement? Après toutes les fois où je lui avais dit que je l'aimais. J'avais nié mes paroles seulement une fois et elle avait mordue à l'hameçon. J'avais quitté l'amour de mon existence en lui laissant croire que je ne l'aimais pas, que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Mais je devais m'éloigner. En restant près d'elle, je la mettais en danger. C'était mon égoïsme qui l'avait mis en danger. Si je n'avais pas été là, elle n'aurait jamais été traquée par James. Si je n'avais pas été là, Jasper ne l'aurait jamais attaquée lors de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Elle était toujours si près du danger parce que _je_ la mettais là. Je devais partir pour la sauver.

Elle m'avait cru si aisément que c'était comme si un couteau dentelé m'avait transpercé le cœur.

Pensait-elle réellement que j'étais si volage? Ou que j'avais de pauvres sentiments?

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ne sache pas qu'elle était ma raison d'être, mon cœur, mon âme et ma chair? La lumière dans un monde de ténèbres?

Ne savait-elle pas que mon existence dépendait entièrement de la sienne?

Oh certes, ça avait été commode qu'elle accepte aussi rapidement. Cela m'avait sauvé une journée de discussion.

Cependant, je pense que j'aurais voulu cette journée. Égoïstement, j'aurais eu plus de temps avec elle. Je lui avais annoncé si tôt dans la journée parce que j'avais cru que ça serait très long de la persuader.

Au lieu de cela, elle avait juste… abandonné.

Je lui avais promis une rupture nette. Je lui devais. J'avais obligé ma famille à déménager et j'avais dit à Alice de ne plus regarder son futur. Nous avions déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Et la seule chose que nous pouvions faire pour nous racheter, c'était de la laisser tranquille.

Du moins, c'était ce que je m'étais dit, et ce que j'avais dit à ma famille. Ils ne voulaient pas partir, surtout Alice, mais c'était le seul moyen. Si nous aimions Bella, nous devions la quitter. Elle méritait une vie, pas un cauchemar.

Mais il semblait qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait été capable de faire ça.

J'avais laissé derrière moi les photos de nous. J'allais les conserver, mais…

J'avais besoin de laisser un morceau de moi près d'elle.

C'était stupide. Complètement irrationnel.

Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

J'avais besoin de savoir qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra, je serai en quelque sorte près d'elle. Et lorsqu'elle mourra…

Eh bien, je n'avais pas prévu lui survivre longtemps.

À l'exception de Rosalie, le reste de ma famille se plaignait d'avoir été obligé de partir pour respecter ma décision. Ils étaient partis, ils ne parlaient pas d'elle autour de moi, mais ils pensaient à elle en permanence. Et ils n'avaient pas voulu me laisser partir. J'avais ressenti le besoin de partir pour traquer Victoria et la détruire. J'avais besoin de cette distraction.

Ils avaient refusés. Ils m'avaient dit que je n'étais pas en état de partir.

Ils m'avaient gardé en captivité. Leur bonté était leur cruauté. Personne ne donnait à mon esprit le crédit qu'il méritait. Ils ne comprenaient pas la torture qu'ils me faisaient subir avec leur tentative pour m'aider.

Jasper avait compris. Il m'avait aidé à rester calme. Mais lorsqu'il était parti chasser, j'avais craqué. J'avais brisé plusieurs choses avant de m'enfuir en courant. Personne n'avait réussi à me rattraper. Arrivé sur la côte, ils avaient abandonné. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de me rattraper dans les vagues.

La nuit, je cherchais Victoria et le jour, je me roulais en boule, perdu dans mes souvenirs.

Je suppose qu'Alice avait pris ma désertion comme la permission de regarder l'avenir de Bella.

J'étais seul dans ma traque jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Jasper viennent me retrouver pour me dire que l'avenir de Bella avait subitement disparu.

Nous gardâmes le silence. Je gardais mes questions pour la voiture.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, nous sentîmes immédiatement la différence. Il y avait une odeur de vampire distincte de la notre. Elle semblait être mélangée à l'odeur de freesia de Bella, mais je refusais de l'admettre à haute voix. Il y avait aussi une terrible odeur de chien mouillé. La dernière fois que j'avais senti cette odeur, c'était lorsque nous étions venus à Forks pour la première fois. Mais les loups garous étaient morts avec Ephraïme Black, non? Je décidai de mettre cette pensée de côté pour y réfléchir plus tard. Je voulais me concentrer sur l'odeur. Elle était surtout dans le salon. Nous suivîmes sa trace jusque dans le bureau de Carlisle.

« Je l'ai vue ici », nous dit Alice tandis que nous entrions dans le bureau. « Et je peux la sentir ici. » Alice avait raison. L'odeur de Bella était puissante dans la pièce. Ainsi que l'odeur du vampire.

Une terrible peur monta en moi, mais je la réprimai aussitôt. Ce vampire n'avait pas pu tuer Bella. Je l'aurais sûrement senti si elle avait été tuée.

Je décidai de découvrir ce qui s'était passé ici. « Alors, elle est entrée dans la maison en utilisant sa clé », dis-je en voyant le tas de journaux dans un coin. Il y en avait trois, alors nous en prîmes chacun un. Les informations contenues dans les journaux me donnèrent un coup de pieds aux entrailles.

Non!

« Oh mon dieu, Edward », cria Alice. « Les journaux disent que Charlie est mort et qu'il est probable que Bella aussi. »

Non!

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je refusais de le croire.

Je cherchais une explication alternative. N'importe quoi d'autre que l'impossible, que l'insupportable mensonge. Le train remplit d'éthanol, les explosions, les incendies. Il ne restait plus rien. Ça s'était passé il y avait quelques semaines. Et pourtant… l'odeur de Bella était fraîche. Comme si elle venait juste de partir. Et elle était partout dans la maison.

« Peut-être est-elle venue ici avant de partir pour la Floride? », supposai-je. « Si Charlie… » Je ne voulais même pas dire le mot. « Bella doit avoir déménagée en Floride pour aller vivre avec Renée et Phil. »

Avant qu'Alice ou Jasper aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, je partis à toute vitesse vers la maison de Charlie. Je trouverai certainement des réponses là-bas. Je pourrais même trouver Bella. Mon cœur sembla tressauter à cette pensée. Si elle était là, j'allais la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser et lui faire promettre de ne plus jamais me faire peur comme ça…

_Et ensuite, elle te dira de partir._

Le fait de réaliser sa probable réaction venait de briser mon rêve et de m'envoyer un nouvelle vague de douleur directement au cœur. Même si elle ne me rejetait pas, je ne pourrais pas rester. Il n'y avait rien de changé. Elle était encore un ange tandis que moi, j'étais toujours un monstre.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, parce que le vent venait de tourner. Je pouvais sentir sa maison, et l'odeur de chien mouillé qui y régnait était écrasante.

« Merde Jake, tu vas garder tout ça? », demanda un adolescent. _Il y a beaucoup de merde là dedans_, pensa-t-il.

« Ouais, je l'ai promis à Bella. Alors arrête de te plaindre et continu d'emballer. Et fait attention aux cadres. Lorsque Bella voudra avoir ses affaires, je vais lui envoyer. Nous lui devons bien ça. »_ Elle a fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour nous. Nous lui devons beaucoup_, pensa le second mâle. Jake

Ce nom sonna une cloche dans mon esprit. Jake? Jacob Black. Lors du bal des finissants, il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie et il avait dansé avec elle. Il avait le béguin pour elle et son père savait ce que nous étions.

J'étais vraiment confus. Que faisait-il ici? Et quels sacrifices Bella avait fait pour eux?

« Tu sais, je pense que Bella est la seule sangsue que j'aime » dit un des deux autre mâle.

Sangsue? Quoi? Bella est un…

« Tais-toi Quil », le réprimandant Jacob. « Les autres sont des sangsues. Bella n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi. De toute façon, elle est mieux que ça et tu le sais. » _Les autres ne se soucient pas des gens autant qu'elle. Ils ne se soucient même pas d'elle. Ils l'ont quitté._

Impossible.

Mon cœur se serra à nouveau. Bella était trop gentille pour être un vampire. Et pourtant…

Si elle était un… C'était permanent. Aucun retour en arrière possible. Ça signifiait qu'elle était comme moi maintenant et qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de rester loin.

C'était égoïste et monstrueux, mais j'étais ravi d'apprendre sa mort.

« C'est ce que je disais », rétorqua Quil. « Est-ce que les autre buveurs de sang voudraient partir pour nous? Pour que nous ayons une vie normale? »

« Où est-ce qu'elle est partie? », demanda Quil. « Elle avait l'habitude d'être avec eux? Est-ce qu'elle va les retrouver? »

_Pas tous,_ pensa Jake. « En quelque sorte. Elle veut retrouver son amie Alice Cullen. » _Mon dieu, j'espère que ça va bien aller pour elle. Je voudrais qu'elle ait déjà appelé._ Jacob semblait soucieux. Et il savait où se trouvait Bella.

« Ne fréquentait-elle pas l'un d'eux? Elle ne veut pas le retrouver? », demanda Quil avec curiosité. Un vague de bonheur m'assaillit. Si elle me cherchait, ce serait facile pour moi de la retrouver.

« Non », cria Jake en m'effrayant. « Elle ne veut pas retrouver le trou du cul qui l'a quitté. » _Le bâtard_, se moqua Jake mentalement. Lorsqu'il pensait à moi, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la haine qui émanait de lui. Pas que je lui reprochais_. Ce trou du cul l'a laissé si brisée._

La vision de Bella que je vis dans la tête de Jacob me fit tomber à genou, agonisant. Elle était recroquevillée par terre dans la forêt, complètement insensible à ce qui l'entourait tandis qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras pour la ramener à Charlie. Son corps était si mou. Elle avait l'air réellement brisée. C'était moi qui lui avais fait ça. C'était moi qui l'avais brisée.

« Avez-vous entendu ça? », demanda Jacob. « Il y a quelque chose dehors. »

Il ouvrit la porte, me trouvant assis sur le porche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Cullen? » _Après tout ce qu'il a fait, il a encore le culot de se pointer ici._

« Est-ce que je peux te parler, Jacob? », demandai-je en me levant pour le regarder. Son visage n'était pas du tout convivial. On dirait qu'il voulait me déchirer en lambeaux. En fait, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Ses pensées allaient dans ce sens là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? », demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse, la mine renfrognée.

Ensuite, nos téléphones respectifs se mirent à sonner en même temps. C'était Alice qui m'appelait et l'appel que recevait Jake venait de…

« Bells », répondit-il. Jake me tourna le dos comme si ça pouvait me détourner de sa conversation et de ses pensées. Heureusement pour moi, je pouvais me concentrer sur sa conversation et sur la mienne en même temps.

« Edward, où es-tu? Je ne peux pas te voir! Tu as disparu quand tu es arrivé à la maison de Charlie! »

« C'est là que je suis en ce moment, Alice. »

« Qui d'autre est là? Pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir? »

Même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir, j'haussai les épaules. « Jacob Black est ici avec deux de ses amis. Ils emballent les objets de la maison. Alice, Bella est… »

« Je sais. Je l'ai vue à l'extérieur de la ville au téléphone. Elle a dû appeler Jacob. Il doit être avec elle au téléphone en ce moment. Je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir te voir. Jazz et moi arrivons dans deux minutes. »

Je fermai mon téléphone pour ensuite me concentrer sur Jacob. Il remerciait Dieu parce que Bella allait bien. Elle était en train de lui demander s'il allait bien et je sentis la jalousie monter en moi. J'étais dans une colère irrationnelle. Qu'avait-il fait pour elle?

Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jaloux. J'avais renoncé au droit qu'elle soit mienne.

Mais tout était différent maintenant. Elle était un vampire maintenant. Et j'allais la retrouver pour la ramener. Elle était encore trop bien pour moi, mais je refusais de laisser quelqu'un d'autre l'avoir.

Jake se retourna vers moi pour croiser mes yeux une fraction de seconde avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je pouvais encore l'entendre. L'imbécile.

« Bells, il est là! » _Le salaud._

« Qui? », demanda Bella.

« Tu sais… le trou du cul », cracha Jacob les dents serrés.

« Oh! », haleta doucement Bella. Jacob lui dit simplement « le trou du cul » et elle comprit immédiatement que c'était moi. « Jake, je vais te rappeler plus tard, mais pour l'instant… ne penses pas à moi. »

« Quoi? », demanda Jacob incrédule. Je dus étouffer un petit rire. Bella tentait de l'avertir. « Qu'entends-tu par ne penses pas à toi? Je te parle. »

« Tais-toi Jake. Juste… Écoutes. Je sais que ça semble fou, mais il peut entendre tes pensées, alors ne penses pas à moi. Je vais te rappeler plus tard. »

« Quoi? », demanda Jacob frustré_. Il peut entendre mes pensées? C'est quoi cette merde?_ « D'accord. Peu importe. Texte-moi pour me dire où tu es. »

« Parfait », lui dit brusquement Bella avant de raccrocher.

Bella lui envoya ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais avant, elle l'avait conjuré de ne pas penser ou dire où elle était. Lorsqu'il vit les chiffres, l'idiot y pensa et je l'entendis. Je laissai échapper un petit rire. J'avais appris que Bella était à proximité de Salt Lake City. Si je partais tout de suite, je pouvais y être en quelques heures.

_J'essaie de ne pas penser. Merde Bella!,_ pensa Jacob. _Tu ne peux pas simplement dire à quelqu'un de ne pas penser et t'attendre à ce qu'il ne pense pas. C'est stupide._

Je me moquai du débat intérieur de Jacob tandis qu'Alice et Jasper approchaient.

« Pourquoi ris-tu? », me demanda Alice. Elle était toujours ennuyée de ne pas pouvoir me voir dans ses visions.

« Jacob Black essai d'aider Bella. Elle ne veut pas que je sache où elle est. »

« Et pourquoi c'est drôle? », demanda Alice.

« Parce qu'il pense à tout ce qu'elle lui a dit, même si elle lui a demandé de ne pas y penser. Il me donne tous les renseignements. » Je n'avais pas ri autant depuis longtemps. Je venais d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour m'arrêter; moi et l'amour de mon existence pouvions être ensemble. Le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir était un élément mineur. Après tout, j'avais toute l'éternité pour la convaincre du contraire.

Le téléphone de Jacob sonna encore. Je souris tandis qu'il pensait à Bella.

Sa voix était sourde à travers le téléphone, mais je pouvais l'entendre clairement souligner ce qui était en train de devenir une évidence pour nous tous.

« Jake, c'est stupide. »

« Oui Bells. Je suis sûr qu'il… » Jake regarda par la porte pour me dévisager et pour voir Alice et Jasper. « Maintenant, _ils_ savent tout. Que veux-tu que je fasse? », demanda-t-il complètement exaspéré.

« Je ne sais pas… » La voix de Bella était agacée et… apeurée? Non, elle ne devrait pas avoir peur de moi. Plus maintenant.

« Puis-je lui parler, Jacob », demandai-je.

« NON! », hurlèrent Jacob et Bella en même temps. C'était définitivement énervant. Bella ne voulait pas me parler. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle voulue le faire?

Alice tendit la main vers le téléphone tandis que Bella demandait : « Est-ce qu'Alice est là? »

À contre cœur Jacob lui répondit « oui » avant de passer le téléphone à Alice qui entra dans la maison. Jacob s'approcha de Jasper et moi.

« Voulez-vous entrer vous aussi? », ricana-t-il. Il transformait la courtoisie en insulte en voulant nous montrer à quel point il nous considérait inférieurs.

Je reniflai. Au cours des cent années de mon existence j'avais vu bien pire. L'enfant pouvait économiser sa grossièreté et la garder pour les autres.

Je ne me concentrai pas sur la conversation d'Alice, parce qu'elle allait bientôt tout me dire. Au lieu, je scrutai l'esprit de Jacob parce qu'il était plein d'informations.

« Est-ce que toi et Bella avez été dans notre maison? », demandai-je à Jacob.

Il me regardait avec méfiance, mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Alors, Bella était avec Jacob, et Alice n'avait pas pu la voir. Et j'étais ici avec Jacob et elle n'avait pas pu me voir. Il y avait quelque chose avec Jacob qui faisait qu'Alice ne voyait pas. Il était un Quileute. Il était un…bien sûr. Jacob était un loup garou. Ils étaient des créatures si volatiles qu'Alice ne pouvait pas les voir. Ça faisait du sens.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Jacob », demandai-je.

« Comme si j'allais te le dire », cracha-t-il. Je jetai un regard vers Jasper. Il hocha imperceptiblement de la tête. Il allait calmer Jacob. Quil et Embry regardèrent Jacob pour ensuite nous regarder confus. Moi aussi j'étais confus. Qui d'autre à part Bella pouvait réunir des ennemis? Elle était l'amie des vampires et des loups garous. Elle était un aimant à danger.

Durant une seconde, Jacob avait l'air confus, mais par la suite Jasper lui envoya une vague d'émotion pour le rendre plus confiant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la dureté de son visage s'adoucit et je pouvais dire que la magie de Jasper avait opérée.

« Pourquoi Bella n'est pas allée vivre avec sa mère après l'accident de Charlie? », demandai-je.

Les trois garçons me regardèrent comme s'il venait de me pousser un troisième œil.

« Sa mère et son beau-père sont morts en premier », répondit Quil sans réfléchir.

« Quoi? », demanda Jasper.

« Fuite de gaz et feu », expliqua Jacob morose. « Elle et Charlie revenaient de l'aéroport lorsque le train a déraillé. »

« Mais Bella s'en ai sortie », dis-je plus pour moi-même, mais j'avais parlé assez fort pour que les autres m'entende.

« Si on veut », dit Jacob. « Deux autres sangsues l'ont amenées dans la forêt et c'est à ce moment-là que nous sommes arrivés. Deux d'entre nous ont chassés l'homme », continua Jacob tandis que je vis l'image de Laurent fuir deux énormes loups. « Mais la femme s'est jetée sur Bella en la mordant avant qu'on puisse l'arrêter. » Je grimaçai en voyant Victoria sauter sur Bella pour la mordre à la base du cou. _C'est ma faute si elle est une buveuse de sang maintenant_, pensa Jacob. _Mon Dieu Bella, je suis tellement désolé._

Jacob se blâmait pour la transformation de Bella. C'était arrivé sur son terrain. Sur la réserve. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir laissé tomber. Je me sentais mal pour lui.

« Comment s'est passée sa transformation », demandai-je. La haine que Jacob ressentait augmenta instantanément, et je crus sentir Jasper envoyer une autre vague de calme.

« Pendant que Paul et Sam s'occupaient de la femme, j'ai couru avec Bella pour l'emmener assez loin dans les bois. Là où personne ne l'entendrait. J'ai compris trois jours plus tard – lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée – que nous étions sur votre propriété. »

« A-t-elle beaucoup souffert? », demandai-je, même si je savais pertinemment que oui. Jacob me regarda d'une manière significative avant de penser aux trois jours de sa transformation. Il se repassa rapidement les images de Bella se tordant de douleur sur le sol de la forêt. Cette image était bien pire que l'image d'elle, recroquevillée en position fœtal, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée après mon départ. Au moins, elle était encore pure. Maintenant, elle était condamnée comme moi. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas défaire ce qui avait été fait… et être condamné avec Bella rendait cette vie immortelle infiniment plus supportable.

Je me demandais avec inquiétude si elle allait me reprendre. Si, par miracle elle ressentait encore un peu d'amour pour moi, même après ce que je lui avais fait? Si elle avait encore une étincelle d'amour pour moi, je pourrais faire avec. Et si elle croyait encore au mensonge que je lui avais dit, j'avais l'éternité pour la convaincre du contraire.

C'était si facile de parler ouvertement de l'éternité. Peut-être étais-je trop confiant? Si je n'arrivais pas à la convaincre, elle pourrait facilement rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

« Quels sont ses plans? », demandai-je avec l'espoir que Jacob allait me le dire par inadvertance à travers ses pensées.

Il essayait de lutter contre son esprit. Il tressaillit de colère essayant de ne pas penser à Bella, mais j'eus tout de même un aperçu de ses pensées. _… je ne vais pas la tuer, Bella… lapin… clé de la maison… globe terrestre… lettre à Esmé… carte… Brésil… île…_

« Brésil », demandai-je. « Elle va au Brésil? À l'île? »

« Merde! Sors de ma tête », gronda Jacob. Ses deux amis avaient encore l'air confus. Il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas confortables d'être dans une maison avec trois vampires, mais j'étais sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser Jacob seul avec nous. Jasper envoya une autre vague de calme au moment où Alice revenait de l'étage pour s'asseoir avec nous.

« Merci à toi, Jacob Black », lui dit Alice avec sincérité. « Pour ce que toi, ton père et tes amis avez fait pour Bella. Jasper et moi regardions Alice curieusement, même si j'avais vu de quoi elle avait discuté avec Bella. Billy Black s'était occupé des arrangements financiers pour elle. Jacob l'avait aidé à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et il l'avait même encouragé à retrouver Alice. Il était très protecteur envers Bella et moi aussi je lui étais reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, en plus de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Elle est la seule à s'être sacrifiée », répondit Jacob en haussant les épaules. « Quitter les seules personnes qu'elle connaît pour que nous puissions vivre une vie normale. Et ensuite, vous revenez », ricana-t-il. Je dus me contrôler pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il était un bon ami de Bella.

Jacob poursuivit ses explications en nous disant que leur changement s'était opéré parce qu'il y avait des vampires dans les environs. Bella savait que si elle partait, ils allaient redevenir des adolescents normaux et qu'ils vieilliraient de façon normale. _Tu mérites de vivre une vie normale, Jake_, pensa-t-il en se rappela ce que Bella lui avait dit.

« Elle veut me retrouver », sourit Alice. « Ma sœur va revenir », ajouta-t-elle joyeusement.

« Ouais », lui dit Jacob. « Elle veut te revoir, Alice. » Le ton de sa voix me fit comprendre que Bella ne voulait pas me revoir.

« Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir? » Je voulais pousser le bouchon pour obtenir une réaction de Jacob et je l'obtins. Il pensa immédiatement au moment où il lui avait demandé si elle m'aimait. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu tristement en secouant de la tête_. Peu importe, de toute façon il ne veut pas de moi._ Et elle avait ajouté qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un homme qui ne voulait pas d'elle.

Oh mon Dieu. L'immense chagrin et le venin dans sa voix, me submergea. Tout ça était… ridicule. Il fallait que je répare ça.

« Jacob, j'ai besoin de la retrouver », lui dis-je.

« Il n'y a pas la moindre chance », répliqua-t-il. _Il n'est pas question que tu lui fasses encore du mal comme ça_, pensa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

« Je ne le ferai pas », répondis-je à ses pensées. « J'apprends vite, Jacob Black et je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois. » Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. « Je l'aime, Jacob. »

« Ouais, eh bien tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer », rétorqua-t-il avec colère.

Alice ricana. Jacob et moi-même nous nous tournâmes vers elle pour la regarder.

« Le gamin à un point », dit-elle en souriant à Jacob. Jasper ricana aussi en hochant la tête pour montrer son accord avec Alice.

« Allez-vous m'aider à retrouver Bella ou pas? », demandai-je, ne regardant personne en particulier.

« Elle veut être seule pour l'instant, Edward », me répondit Alice. « Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que je l'accompagne. » Je regardai ma sœur, étonné que Bella ne veuille pas qu'Alice soit avec elle, même si elle était celle qu'elle avait envie de voir. Alors, je ne pouvais pas imaginer Bella voulant que je l'accompagne. « Mais je ne suis pas blessée par ça. Je sais qu'elle veut me voir. Je vais l'attendre à Rio. »

Je réfléchis. Pouvais-je juste l'attendre? Je ne voulais pas, mais si Bella désirait être seule…

« Elle peut s'occuper d'elle, Edward. Elle n'est plus une humaine fragile », souligna Alice.

Jacob renifla. « Tu as raison. Elle est une femme bionique maintenant. »

Je le regardais, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de rire.

« Vraiment? », demandai-je. Jacob hocha de la tête et je pouvais dire qu'il était légèrement embarrassé. « Je ne suis pas surpris. Elle est un nouveau né. Les nouveaux nés ont une force énorme. »

« Quoi? », demandèrent Alice et Jasper.

Je regardais Jacob lever les yeux au ciel. « Oh, aller… dites leur. De toute façon, ils finiront par le découvrir », dit-il à ses amis en leur faisant signe.

« Bella peut faire plus de push up que Jacob, elle peut le battre au bras de fer ainsi que gagner une course. » Je souris fièrement. Ma Bella n'était plus une petite chose maladroite qui trébuchait tout le temps. Les autres et même Jacob riaient des images qu'ils évoquaient. Je voyais ces images par le biais de l'esprit de Jacob et il semblait que Bella s'était adaptée à cette nouvelle vie aussi bien qu'on pouvait s'y attendre.

« Comment s'en sort-elle avec la soif », demandai-je avec une certaine appréhension.

Jacob avait une drôle d'expression et je supposais qu'il demandait à ses amis de partir.

« Allons-nous nous battre les uns contre les autres ce soir? », demanda Quil.

Jacob, Alice, Jasper et moi les regardions pour ensuite secouer négativement nos têtes.

« Bon. Alors je dois y aller. Pouvons-nous terminer d'emballer tout ça demain? »

« Ouais », répondit Jacob. « Après le lycée. »

« Ça va aller? », demanda Quil parce qu'il s'apprêtait à partir avec Embry. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir et de laisser Jacob seul avec nous.

« Ouais », lui répondit Jacob. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec nous. Il était notre lien avec Bella. « Ils ne me feront pas de mal. Je suis la seule personne qui est en contact avec Bella », sourit-il. Nous acquiesçâmes et ce fut suffisant pour convaincre Quil et Embry.

« Alors, comment s'en sort-elle avec la soif », demandai-je à nouveau.

Jacob plissa les yeux en me regardant. « Tu t'en soucies vraiment? »

« Bien sûr », répondis-je légèrement offensé. Tout ce qui concernait Bella m'intéressait.

Jacob nous parla de sa première chasse. Enfin, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. C'était vraiment typique de Bella. Bella nouveau né, mais Bella tout de même.

« Elle s'est vraiment excusée aux lapins? », demanda Alice. « C'est si mignon! »

« Probablement qu'elle pensait que je ne l'entendais pas, mais oui, elle l'a fait. » Jacob souriait légèrement. « Ensuite elle a eu le courage d'abattre un cerf. Elle était fière, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas en être capable. Elle chasse seulement lorsqu'elle doit absolument le faire. Oh, et elle était vraiment furieuse à propos de la couleur de ses yeux », admit Jacob. Nous le regardâmes curieusement. « Elle m'a demandé s'ils étaient légèrement plus pâles ou dans les teintes d'or ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je lui ai répondu que non et elle a grimacé. » Il haussa les épaules pour nous indiquer qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

« Jacob, lorsque je lisais tes pensées plus tôt et que tu essayais de les bloquer, ai-je bien entendu quelque chose du genre : Je ne tuerai pas Bella? », lui demandai-je.

Le visage de Jacob s'assombrit tandis qu'il me montrait la demande de Bella.

« C'était le tout premier jour. Elle venait de perdre toute sa famille et elle se blâme pour ça. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas les idées bien claires », la défendit-il.

Alice et Jasper me regardaient en grimaçant de douleur. « Bella se blâmait pour la mort de ses parents. Elle voulait mourir parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle n'avait plus rien. Elle a demandé à Jacob s'il pouvait le faire », leur dis-je.

« Non! », chuchota Alice avec horreur.

« Elle sait comment on tue un vampire », ajouta Jacob. « Je lui ai assuré que la meute ne le ferait pas non plus. Ils ne peuvent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas me défier. »

« Merci Jacob », dis-je sincèrement. Il me regardait curieusement. _Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l'a-t-il quitté s'il l'aime?_

« Je pensais faire la meilleure chose pour elle », lui répondis-je.

« Merde », jura Jacob, manifestement contrarié par ce que je faisais. « Ce n'est pas étonnant que Bella ne veuille pas te voir. C'est vraiment agaçant. »

Alice et Jasper rirent de la constatation de Jacob. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser à mes dépends aujourd'hui.

« Crois-moi Jacob, c'est agaçant dans les deux sens. Je n'aime pas entendre les pensées des autres. Mais je ne peux pas entendre les pensées de Bella », lui avouai-je.

Jacob fut pris de cours et il allait me demander pourquoi, mais je le devançai. « Je ne sais pas. C'est la seule personne qui me donne envie d'entendre ses pensées, mais je ne peux pas », me plaignis-je. Durant un moment, nous restâmes tous assis silencieusement. « Alors, quel est son plan? », demandai-je.

« Elle a appris pour l'île d'Esmé », me dit Alice. « Elle veut y aller. Elle ne prendra pas l'avion parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance en elle. Elle va voyager en courant la nuit. Elle essaye d'avoir l'air brave, mais… »

« Elle a peur », compléta Jacob pour Alice. « Voilà comment elle était lorsqu'elle est partie hier. » Il avait l'air triste. Il se sentait mal pour Bella. Il souhaitait presque être parti avec elle. Au moins pour faire une partie de la route avec elle. Il était fâché contre lui-même de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il était inquiet pour son amie. « Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que tu ailles la rejoindre? », demanda Jacob à Alice. _Je me sentirais mieux si quelqu'un était avec elle,_ pensa-t-il.

Alice secoua la tête pour lui répondre. _Elle essaie d'être brave_, conclu Jacob dans son esprit.

« Est-elle furieuse après vous aussi? », interrogea Jacob.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je lui ai dis que je l'attendrais à Rio et qu'Edward serait probablement là. »

« Probablement? », l'accusai-je. J'irai où Bella ira. Je devais la voir.

« Elle se demande pourquoi tu veux être là », m'informa Alice. « Elle pense que tu as trop… de distractions. »

Un soupir m'échappa. Je comprenais très bien l'insinuation, même si mon esprit ne voulait pas. C'était une partie de mon mensonge et j'étais déconcerté de voir avec quelle aisance elle y avait crue. J'avais beaucoup de chose à rattraper.

« Pourquoi ne la suivrais-tu pas, Edward? » Je n'avais même pas vu venir la suggestion de Jacob.

Nous le regardâmes tous avec surprise. Lui-même avait l'air surpris de son idée.

« Eh bien, je sais qu'elle est nerveuse à l'idée d'être seule là-bas. Elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un la suive, mais j'imagine que tu veux garder un œil sur elle, t'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Et puis, elle est déjà fâchée contre toi, alors qu'est-ce que ça change qu'elle le soit plus? »

Alice rit encore. « Encore une fois, le gamin a un point. Et je peux le voir, Edward. Elle est blessée et en colère, mais elle aura un peu plus confiance en elle lorsque tu seras avec elle, mais… Oh! », Alice sourit tandis que je pouvais voir sa vision. Bella allait essayer de me fuir. Pouvais-je la blâmer pour ça, pensai-je en fronçant des sourcils. « Vous serez tous les deux à Rio… éventuellement. »

« Dans combien de temps? », lui demandai-je. « Est-ce qu'elle voudra me parler? »

« Deux semaines », me répondit Alice confiante. « Pour ce qui est de la conversation, ce n'est pas clair. Son esprit n'est pas encore rendu là. »

Je souris. Cela signifiait que j'avais encore une chance avec Bella. C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

« Jacob », souris-je en me levant. « Je reste en contact. Pour l'instant, je vais retrouver Bella. » Ma Bella.

Jacob, Alice et Jasper me souriaient en hochant la tête. Signe de leur approbation. Jacob avait raison. Bella était déjà en colère contre moi. Elle pourrait être encore plus en colère, mais au moins j'aurais la chance de lui parler.

« Hum, tu dois lui apporter ça », dit Alice en me remettant un passeport bleu. Je commençai à hoché la tête, mais Alice m'expliqua : « Je lui ai dit que je lui apporterai ça. » Elle sourit et je devais résister à l'envie d'être sarcastique en me prosternant devant elle. Mais, je devais me rappeler d'être reconnaissant.

« Bonne chance », me dit-elle. Je me rappelai toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle était ma sœur préférée. Et ce n'était pas du tout à cause de l'irritabilité de Rosalie.

J'embrassai Alice sur le front et frappai Jasper dans le dos. « Ok, Alice, Jasper, je vous verrai dans deux semaines. » J'inclinai la tête vers l'indien avant de tourner les talons pour commencer ma poursuite vers mon amour.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier POV d'Edward? J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Maintenant, notre homme est dans le portrait. Youpi!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	6. Retour dans le passé

Allo tout le monde. De retour avec un autre chapitre. C'est le premier chapitre avec un POV Bella et un POV Edward. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.

Merci à : Elisect32 – luna – aude77 – Pata – alinette74 – Marion2609 – eliloulou

Luna : Pour la maison de la nuit, j'avais déjà l'intention de l'acheter et encore plus maintenant que tu me dis que tu aime. Pour la fic que tu aimes, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'envoie le lien.

Pata : Pour la longueur des chapitres, je ne peux rien y faire, moi je ne suis que la traductrice… lol! Par contre, je fais le plus vite que je peux pour poster.

Certaines d'entre vous ont été surprises que certains des Cullen soient de retour si rapidement à Forks… Je déteste lorsque E & B ne sont pas ensemble, alors il est évident que je ne traduirais pas une fic qui traîne en longueur de ce côté… lol! Ceci dit, ça ne veut pas dire que les retrouvailles seront facile pour Edward, quoique…

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

RETOUR DANS LE PASSÉ

BELLA POV

« Jake, tout ça est stupide », dis-je dès qu'il répondit à mon deuxième appel. Je lui avais écrit où je me trouvais en l'avisant de ne pas y penser, mais aussitôt mon texto envoyé, j'avais réalisé que c'était impossible.

« Oui, Bells. Je suis sûr… », il s'arrêta avant de poursuivre, mécontent. « Maintenant, ils savent tout. Que veux-tu que je fasse? » Il semblait tout aussi exaspéré que moi.

Ils. Je ne savais ce que le « ils » contenait, mais Edward devait définitivement en faire parti.

« Je ne sais pas… », lui répondis-je avec hésitation. Et je ne savais vraiment pas. Je ne savais même pas ce que faisait Edward à Forks et encore moins chez moi. Il était supposé se tenir à l'écart, pensai-je cyniquement. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit n'était que mensonge.

« Puis-je lui parler, Jacob? » demanda Edward de sa voix douce. Je me mis à paniquer.

« NON! », criai-je en même temps que Jacob. Je n'étais pas dans un bon état d'esprit pour lui parler. Je ne savais même pas si je le serais un jour, mais à cet instant même, définitivement pas.

Je m'étais rendue jusqu'à Salt Lake City – eh bien, en banlieue – en une nuit. J'attendais la tombée de la nuit pour poursuivre mon chemin. J'aurais dû appeler Jake plus tôt pour le tenir au courant, mais je savais qu'il était au lycée et je ne voulais pas le déranger. Nous étions en fin d'après-midi lors de mon appel. J'avais erré dans les bois près d'un ruisseau toute la journée. Il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Je n'avais pas encore essayé d'être près de plusieurs humains en même temps parce que j'avais encore beaucoup d'inquiétude à ce sujet.

J'essayais de me rappeler, encore et encore, si les Cullen m'avait dit quelque chose sur les nouveaux nés.

C'était tellement difficile. C'est comme si mes souvenirs était sur une vidéo endommagée. Ils étaient flous et en noirs et blancs. Immense contraste par rapport à ma nouvelle vie. Et pas seulement ça. À chaque fois que je tombais sur un souvenir d'Edward, j'avais l'impression de tomber dans une cuve remplie d'acide. Je ressentais une immense sympathie pour les victimes de Sadam Hussein. Au moins eux, étaient morts une seule fois et ils n'avaient pas choisi de le faire.

Mon agonie devenait de pire en pire, parce que je savais que j'aurais pu l'éviter.

« Est-ce qu'Alice est là? », demandai-je. Je pouvais parler avec Alice. Peut-être qu'elle me donnerait les réponses que j'avais besoin. Je venais à peine de lui poser la question lorsqu'elle parla au bout du fil.

« Bella », cria-t-elle. « Oh, Bella, je suis tellement désolée. Est-ce que ça va? Nous sommes tellement inquiets pour toi. »

« Hum, nous? », interrogeai-je. Cette question était simple. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que déterminer leur nombre pourrait m'être utile plus tard.

« Oui, je suis ici avec Jasper et Edward. » Ils étaient seulement trois. Les plus doués. « Je t'ai vu dans quelques visions avant de te perdre. »

Ça me surprenait. « Tu… regardais mon avenir? », lui demandai-je ébranlée. J'étais vraiment confuse.

« Oui, bien sûr », dit-elle avec impatience, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Lorsque tu as disparu, j'ai eu tellement peur, alors Jazz et moi sommes allés cherchés Edward et nous… »

« Pourquoi? », l'interrompis-je. Pourquoi regardait-elle l'avenir des humains? Celle qu'ils avaient abandonnée?

« Pourquoi quoi? »

« Pourquoi tu as… » Je voulais lui demander pourquoi ils se souciaient de moi, mais ça me semblait grossier parce qu'Alice était vraiment excitée.

« Pourquoi quoi? », répéta-t-elle.

Je décidai de l'ignorer. « Alice, je suis… l'une d'entre vous », dis-je calmement juste au cas où elle aurait manqué ça.

« Bella, je sais », cria-t-elle joyeusement. Comme si ma transformation était une bonne chose. « Mais comment? », demanda-t-elle tandis que je l'entendais monter les escaliers. J'écoutais attentivement les bruits de fond. Avec le nombre de marche qu'elle avait montée et le craquement du lit sur lequel elle s'assit, je savais qu'elle était sur le mien.

J'étais impressionnée d'être capable de figurer ça au téléphone.

Je commençai alors à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. La fuite de gaz chez ma mère et le déraillement de train en laissant tomber la partie sur la responsabilité de Victoria pour sauter au moment où elle m'avait mordue dans la forêt. Je lui expliquai aussi pour Jacob et les autres loups garous ainsi que comment je m'étais retrouvée dans leur maison, pour finalement décider d'essayer de la retrouver elle, Carlisle et Esmé. Elle était ravie d'entendre que je voulais la retrouver. Pour ça, elle me manquait encore plus. Elle était la chose qui se rapprochait le plus d'une sœur. Je lui parlai aussi de ce que Billy et Jacob Black avaient fait pour m'aider et la raison de mon départ de Forks.

Mon résumé fut assez bref. J'avais laissé tomber tous les éléments émotionnels. Je ne voulais pas perdre une des seules amies qu'il me restait, mais une petite voix me disait qu'elle était une Cullen et qu'Edward venait avec elle. Et pour l'intérêt de ma santé mental, il était préférable de la sortir de ma vie, mais à mes conditions cette fois.

Par contre, je ne pouvais pas la sortir complètement. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour ça alors pour l'instant j'éloignai mes mauvaises pensées.

J'excellais toujours dans ce domaine.

« Oh! Alice, je t'ai emprunté quelques vêtements. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas », conclus-je.

Elle rit. « Ma garde-robe est ta garde-robe. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Alors, où es-tu? Veux-tu voyager avec moi? » Elle avait l'air d'avoir de l'espoir et je devais admettre que j'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne me rejoindre, mais pour une raison quelconque je répondis « non merci ». Pour l'instant, je voulais être seule. J'avais l'éternité pour être seule et je détestais cette idée, mais j'avais besoin de m'habituer à cette sensation. Si Alice venait me rejoindre, je m'attacherais encore plus à elle et ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de la quitter, car il était évident que je ne pouvais pas rester avec les Cullen. Je ne pouvais pas être près d'Edward tout en sachant qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Ce serait de la torture. Je pourrais aller les visiter avant d'aller… eh bien je ne savais pas encore où, mais je devais aller quelque part.

« E es-tu sûre? », me demanda Alice. Elle avait dû entendre l'incertitude dans ma voix. L'idée qu'elle voyage avec moi était très séduisante et j'étais sur le point de céder en lui disant « oui ». J'étais effrayée et j'étais seule, mais j'en avais marre d'être considérée comme quelqu'un de faible, même si à certains égards je l'étais encore… Non, j'avais besoin de faire ça toute seule.

« Oui, Alice. Voudrais-tu me rejoindre à Rio? » J'avais besoin de passer du temps seule, mais j'avais aussi besoin d'avoir des réponses sur les vampires. Et je ne pouvais pas obtenir ces réponses par téléphone.

Je caressai l'idée d'établir une date, mais je constatai rapidement que ça me limiterait.

D'ailleurs, elle était clairvoyante, non? Elle saurait lorsque j'arriverais.

Évidemment, j'avais toujours des questions.

« Bien sûr, Bella. Et… euh… dois-je mentionner qu'Edward sera probablement là. » Elle semblait nerveuse. Elle devrait l'être. Je sentais ma colère monter et j'essayai de la restreindre. Ne pouvait-il pas prendre une décision et s'y tenir? Pourquoi insistait-il pour me torturer?

« Pourquoi? », lui demandai-je. Ça me faisait peur d'être capable d'une telle colère.

« Pourquoi pas? » Elle avait l'air aussi confuse que je l'étais à propos de ma rage. « Bella, il… »

J'interrompis sa phrase sans pitié. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui. « Je pensais qu'il avait trop de distractions », lui dis-je, glaciale et beaucoup plus durement que j'en avais l'intention, mais je me rappelais encore une fois ses paroles.

_« Évidemment, je t'aimerai toujours… en quelque sorte. »_

« Non. » Alice semblait égarée ou était-ce mon ton qui l'avait pris au dépourvue? Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de cette façon. « Il n'en a pas », termina-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée, Alice », m'excusai-je.

« Non, Bella. Ça va. Je te verrai à Rio. Mais lorsque tu seras en Amazonie, pourrais-tu dire bonjour à Zafrina de ma part? Et l'écouter, d'accord? Elle peut t'aider à développer ton don. »

« Quoi? » Cette fois, c'était moi qui étais confuse. « Zafrina qui? Et je n'ai pas de don, Alice. Je ne peux rien faire… »

« Bella, crois-moi. » Elle parlait en tout confiance, connaissant l'avenir.

« D'accord. » Je venais de décider de ne pas essayer de comprendre, mais je connaissais Alice depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je ne devais pas douter d'elle ou la questionner.

C'était juste impensable.

Je programmai son numéro dans mon téléphone pour pouvoir la rejoindre si j'en avais besoin. Elle me demanda si je voulais celui d'Edward. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin du numéro d'Edward?

« Je ne crois pas en avoir besoin », lui dis-je dans à peine un murmure. Trop d'émotions venaient d'être suscitées et il fallait que je mette fin à la conversation. Il me restait quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit et j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

« D'accord », fut tout ce qu'elle me dit. « Appelle-moi n'importe quand. Promis? »

« Promis », répondis-je avec réticence. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir accepter de l'aide des Cullen, mais j'imaginais que j'allais avoir Alice sur le dos.

Plus précisément, j'avais vu comment ils tenaient leurs promesses, alors j'étais moins dérangée par le fait de briser quelques unes des miennes.

Avant de raccrocher, Alice m'interrogea sur mon passeport, se demandant comment j'allais passer la frontière du Mexique. J'avais eu l'intention d'y entrer sans. Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais je ne croyais pas le faire légalement, comme en discutant avec les douaniers par exemple.

Je finirais probablement par les tuer et me régaler de leur sang.

Alice était sûre que j'en aurais besoin, alors je lui dis où il était dans ma chambre. Ensuite, je lui demandai si elle allait me l'apporter et elle me répondit de ne pas me soucier de ça. J'avais compris le message. Je savais qu'il était mieux de ne pas discuter avec Alice, alors je supposais qu'elle allait me l'apporter d'ici quelques jours.

Après avoir raccroché, je me trouvai un endroit isolé dans la forêt pour m'asseoir parmi quelques rochers et réfléchir à tout ça.

Les Cullen, eh bien, certains d'entre eux, savaient ce qui s'était passé, ce que j'étais maintenant et ce qu'étaient mes plans. Comment me sentais-je par rapport à tout ça? En réalité, ce que je voulais savoir – et en même temps ne pas savoir – c'était comment ils se sentaient par rapport à tout ça. Alice voulait me voir et elle avait clamé qu'Edward aussi, mais cela n'avait aucun sens pour moi.

Pourquoi voudrait-il me parler ou me retrouver à Rio? Qu'était-il de ses distractions? Et pourquoi, pourquoi cet abîme où se trouvait mon cœur me faisait si mal?

Durant un instant, je me demandais si après tout, il voulait de moi. Pendant une seconde, je ressentis un frémissement d'espoir avant de l'écraser, dégoûté par moi-même. Non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'espérer. L'espoir était dangereux.

Là où James, Victoria et Laurent avaient échoués, l'espoir, lui pourrait le faire.

Sur ces pensées, je fouillai dans mon sac à dos pour en sortir mon journal et un stylo. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. En plus, je ne me sentais pas bien émotionnellement. Je devais évacuer tout ça. La violence ou l'écriture étaient les options qui étaient disponibles. Et comme je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de violent, je commençai à écrire.

_Cher papa,_

_Tu me manques. Tellement. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis ici et pas toi. Je devrais être avec toi tu sais. Ainsi que maman et Phil._

_Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. La seule pensée qui me donne un minimum de paix est le fait que je sais que tu es maintenant dans un meilleur endroit. Vous tous. Je ne vous dérangerez plus jamais. C'est sans doute pour ça que je suis encore sur cette Terre. _

_Je sais que je t'ai blessé. J'ai l'éternité pour me repentir, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour compenser les dégâts que j'ai causés. J'ai vraiment besoin de ta force, papa. Tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai connue. Le savais-tu? Je suis désolée de ne jamais avoir eu la chance de te le dire. Je ne t'ai pas assez dit que je t'aimais._

_Je suis seule maintenant. Je ne veux pas me plaindre. C'est comme ça que les choses doivent être. Je sais cela et je l'accepte, mais j'ai peur. J'essaie tellement fort d'être courageuse, papa. Être courageuse comme tu l'as toujours été. Aide-moi s'il te plaît. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton aide, mais je sais que peu importe ce que je faisais, tu me pardonnais toujours et tu m'aidais à avancer._

_Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça._

J'arrêtai d'écrire parce que ma poitrine était secouée de sanglots secs. Je n'avais jamais appelé Charlie « papa ». Jamais depuis que j'avais six ou sept ans. Mais en ce moment, j'avais besoin de mon père. Et j'aurais tellement voulu être en mesure de pleurer de vraies larmes. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je fermai le journal si brusquement que les photos que j'avais mises sous la couverture tombèrent. Je les ramassai pour les regarder.

EDWARD POV

Il me restait environ cinq heures avant que la nuit ne tombe pour me rendre à Salt Lake City. À cette époque, la façon la plus rapide d'y arriver était l'avion. Même si j'aurais préféré courir, je pris l'avion à Seattle et fus à destination en une heure et demi.

Je laissai savoir à Alice et Jacob que j'étais arrivé tandis que Jacob me faisait savoir que Bella n'avait pas bougée. Elle était supposée lui envoyer un sms lorsqu'elle partirait et elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. C'était une bonne chose. Pour l'instant, le temps était de mon côté.

Je voyageais léger. J'avais seulement apporté un sac à dos histoire d'avoir l'air d'un campeur ou d'un randonneur. Je ramassai mon sac pour quitter l'aéroport en taxi. Je consultai ma carte avant de dire au chauffeur de me déposer en banlieue de Salt Lake City, en conformité avec les coordonnées que Bella avait envoyées à Jacob plus tôt dans la journée. Tout près, il y avait un bed and breakfast, alors je demandai au chauffeur de me déposer là. Ce fut extrêmement agaçant de devoir faire la conversation avec lui durant la demi-heure du trajet. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de me concentrer sur Bella tandis que cet homme estimait qu'il devait me demander chaque détail sur le camping, juste parce que j'avais répondu par l'affirmative lorsqu'il m'avait demandé si j'étais le « type plein air ».

Si j'avais porté attention à son esprit, j'aurais répondu non pour éviter tout ça.

Lorsque, finalement, nous atteignîmes notre objectif, un soupir de soulagement m'échappa.

J'avais remarqué la forêt et lorsque le taxi disparut, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers elle. J'avais mémorisé l'odeur de Bella et je la sentais légèrement à l'extérieur du bed and breakfast, mais lorsque je fus à travers les arbres, l'odeur gagna en force. C'était presque trop facile. Je devais ralentir pour repenser à mon plan de match. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de nulle part et m'attendre à ce que Bella me laisse l'approcher. Je ne savais même pas si elle voudrait me parler lorsqu'elle me verrait. Devrais-je lui faire savoir que j'étais là ou devrais-je rester en arrière? Est-ce qu'Alice ou Jacob lui avait fait savoir que j'allais la retrouver?

Pour l'instant, rester en arrière était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Même si je ne pouvais pas réellement voir mon amour, je pouvais la sentir et j'étais plus près d'elle que je ne l'avais été depuis des mois. Je voulais tellement courir vers elle, là où elle se trouvait en ce moment, mais je savais que ça ne se passerait pas bien si je faisais ça. Alors, je restai là où j'étais en essayant d'être heureux parce que j'étais près d'elle.

C'était plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. L'odeur avait guérit la brèche dans ma poitrine, mais j'étais comme un junkie. J'avais besoin d'être près d'elle. Pour la voir, pour la serrer dans mes bras, pour l'embrasser…

Si je m'approchais, elle allait sans doute m'entendre et fuir. Et possiblement en paniquant. Juste à l'idée que Bella cours loin de moi, j'avais l'impression qu'un couteau me broyait le cœur. C'était comme ces premier jours, lorsque j'avais craint qu'elle ne parte, pétrifié d'horreur à cause de ma nature. Toutefois, en prenant conscience que la fuite serait la plus probable réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir, ma douleur s'intensifia considérablement.

Elle ne fuirait pas mon vampirisme. Elle me fuirait moi.

Ce serait insupportable. Non, il fallait que je garde mes distances jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se déplacer.

À proximité, il y avait un ruisseau, alors je le suivis un peu avant de décider de grimper dans l'arbre le plus haut que je vis pour voir Bella de mes yeux. Je la repérai, assise sur des rochers à environ deux kilomètre et demi de moi. Mon Dieu, elle était magnifique. Elle était à couper le souffle, comme je me le rappelais. Peut-être même davantage. Ses cheveux bruns foncés contrastaient joliment avec sa peau pâle. Le contraste était maintenant plus grand à cause de la pâleur vampirique. Ses lèvres rosées étaient pincées tandis qu'elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées en regardant des photos.

Il me fallait toute ma volonté pour ne pas réduire la distance qu'il y avait entre nous.

C'était plus difficile de m'abstenir de sa présence que de résister à l'envie de boire son sang. J'aurais pu être à côté de ma Bella en quelques secondes. Mais non, je restais là où j'étais, me rappelant à quel point elle n'avait pas eu envie de me parler lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Jacob. Si elle n'avait pas voulu me parler, elle ne voudrait certainement pas me voir pour l'instant.

Je devrais être heureux d'être à un peu plus de deux kilomètres de pouvoir la toucher, même si je doutais qu'elle me permettre de lui serrer la main si j'étais avec elle.

Soudainement, Bella se mit à chercher son téléphone pour envoyer un texto. Je pouvais seulement présumer qu'elle envoyait un message à Jacob pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était sur le point de partir. Tandis qu'elle attendait sa réponse, elle commença à rassembler les photos et un livre qu'elle avait apportés pour les remettre dans son sac à dos. Ensuite, elle regarda son téléphone. Je supposais que Jacob venait de lui répondre. Elle avait l'air dévastée par ce qu'elle lisait, alors elle l'appela aussitôt. J'espérais que tout allait bien. Bella semblait réellement contrariée. J'étais sur le point de courir vers elle, mais mon téléphone sonna pour m'annoncer un message entrant d'Alice.

Je regardai et il confirma ce que j'avais déjà compris.

_Elle sait que tu lui apportes son passeport._

Alors, je me mis à courir vers Bella.

* * *

Ah la la la la….. C'est une coupure difficile. Je sais que vous pensiez que leur rencontre serait pour ce chapitre… Mais non, désolée… Le point positif, c'est que c'est au prochain chapitre!

Alors montré-moi votre amour pour cette histoire…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	7. Oeuvre de charité

Bonjour tout le monde. Alors, la voilà la rencontre entre nos deux tourtereaux…

Merci à : Pata – alinette 74 – eliloulou – luna – aude77 – cynthia – charlotzm – linea

Pata : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a remplie de bonheur.

Luna : Merci pour tes suggestions de lecture et pour ta review.

Cynthia : Vont-ils s'embrasser passionnément ou s'engueuler et se taper dessus? Tu auras une partie de réponse… Le reste viendra plus tard… mais pas trop quand même. Merci de ta review. Elle m'a beaucoup touché.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 – ŒUVRE DE CHARITÉ

BELLA POV

« Jacob Black. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde? », demandai-je. Je n'avais même pas attendu qu'il me dise bonjour. Aussitôt qu'il avait répondu, je lui avais rentré dedans. « Pourquoi diable veux-tu m'envoyer Edward? »

Je me débattais avec l'envie de raccrocher et de courir aussi loin de lui que je le pouvais.

Mais il serait capable de me suivre à la trace grâce à mon odeur.

Peut-être que je pourrais me cacher au fond de l'océan? Il ne pourrait pas me sentir dans l'eau, je n'avais pas besoin de respirer ni de me reposer et j'étais presque certaine de pouvoir vivre avec du poisson. Il n'y aurait pas d'humain pour que je m'inquiète.

De plus, s'il demandait au lutin de me chercher, elle n'aurait aucun moyen de déterminer exactement où j'étais.

« Calme-toi, Bells », déclara Jake sans aucune autorité dans la voix. Je pouvais presque le voir tressaillir et cela m'arracha un sourire. Je suppose que j'étais intimidante lorsque j'étais fâchée.

« Explique », lui ordonnai-je en serrant les dents.

« Je ne veux pas que tu voyages seule. En fait, j'aurais du partir avec toi. Du moins, pour une partie du chemin. Je suis désolé. Tu es déjà furieuse contre le trou du cul, alors je me suis dit : Qu'est-ce que ça fait? Non? En plus, tu as besoin de ton passeport. C'est un scénario gagnant. Eh bien, peut-être pas gagnant, mais ça marche… »

Je fermai les yeux en me renfrognant tandis que j'écoutais son excuse.

Je pris mon front entre mes mains comme je le faisais lorsque j'avais mal à la tête quand j'étais humaine.

« Bella? Es-tu toujours là? », demanda Jacob.

« Oui », répondis-je brièvement.

« Alors, euh… prends le passeport et vas-t-en », suggéra Jake. « Mais Bella… », il attendait que je lui réponde.

« Oui », dis-je froidement.

« Il n'est pas le trou du cul que je croyais. D'accord? », me dit Jacob à contre cœur. « Bella? »

« Jacob Black, tu es vraiment chanceux d'être mon seul ami. En plus, nous ne nous verront plus jamais face à face », bouillonnai-je.

« Allez Bells, ne sois pas comme ça. Et en passant, je ne suis pas ton seul ami. Ces buveurs de sang semblent beaucoup se soucier de toi », me dit-il.

Je pouvais sentir mon mur de colère s'effriter légèrement aux paroles de Jake. Je ne pouvais me permettre de le laisser s'effondrer complètement, bien que ce soit déjà fait. J'avais trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

J'avais besoin de ma colère. Sans elle je serais une personne emplie de douleur et d'angoisse.

Je vivais littéralement l'Enfer sur Terre.

« Non, Jacob », dis-je tranquillement. « Juste… non. »

Je ne pouvais plus écouter ce qu'il me disait. Je voulais me concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir. Mon plan était de me rendre à Phoenix ou Tucson avant l'aube.

Et pour l'instant, je n'étais plus en mesure de prononcer encore une syllabe pour vociférer contre Jacob. J'étais trop bouleversée à l'idée de revoir Edward. Et ce serait plus tôt que tard. Si j'avais encore une pression sanguine, elle serait montée jusqu'au ciel.

Je le sentis avant de l'entendre. Je sentais sa présence, ses yeux derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas me retourner pour lui faire face. J'étais figée.

« Il est ici », fut tout ce que je dis avant de raccrocher.

« Bella. » Mon nom sonnait comme de la soie à travers ses lèvres et pourtant, cela m'était douloureux

L'Enfer était vide et tous les démons étaient ici, récitai-je amèrement pour moi.

« Edward », dis-je calmement. Je ne lui faisais toujours pas face. Mon ton n'était ni fâché, ni étonné, ni même brisé. Il était clair, même professionnel.

Impassible.

« Bella, je… »

« Jake a dit que tu m'apporterais mon passeport », l'interrompis-je. Je ne voulais rien de lui.

Ouais, c'est ça.

« Oui, je l'ai ici. » Edward aurait pu me le montrer, mais j'étais encore figée sur place, incapable de lui faire face pour l'instant. Sa voix semblait me supplier de me retourner, mais je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable.

Furtivement, je pensai à lui dire de le laisser sur un rocher. Comprendrait-il que je voulais qu'il me laisse seule? Égoïstement, je voulais le regarder une dernière fois. Pour pouvoir le figer dans ma mémoire. Pour le reste de l'éternité, j'allais porter son image avec moi. Un cadeau d'adieu pour la damnée et la non désirée.

Je me retournai lentement, mais mes yeux restèrent fixés au sol. Je repérai ses chaussures pour ensuite lever mon regard. Il était beaucoup plus beau que dans mon souvenir. La faute revenait entièrement à mes pitoyables sens et ma à faible mémoire d'humaine.

Je croyais toujours qu'il était l'Adonis qui me ramenait à la vie. Sa peau pâle était lisse et parfaite, comme si elle avait été taillée dans le plus beau des marbres. Ses lèvres étaient merveilleusement pleines et d'une couleur rose très attrayante. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient dans un désordre impeccable. Ils me donnaient l'envie – et je devais lutter contre – de faire courir mes doigts au travers. Je réussis à m'arrêter en me souvenant de ses distractions

Finalement, mes yeux écarlates rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward. Ils avaient la plus délicieuse teinte de caramel. Il devait s'être alimenté récemment. Ils étaient tellement plus beaux que dans mon souvenir d'humaine.

Il cherchait dans mes yeux… quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi.

« Bella », souffla-t-il comme s'il avait peur, ou comme s'il était en état de choc, ou encore comme s'il était dégoûté – je ne pouvais pas le dire – et je détournai rapidement mon regard. J'avais honte de l'écarlate infernal de mon iris.

Je pris le passeport qu'Edward me tendait en faisant attention à ne pas me toucher.

« Merci », dis-je en me penchant pour le ranger dans mon sac à dos. Je le cachai au centre de mon journal, près des photos et du cd pour ensuite occuper mes mains en réorganisant mon sac. Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas envie de me relever pour le regarder. Son image était enregistrée dans mon esprit et je l'avais déjà enfouie pour ne pas souffrir. « Y a-t-il autre chose? », demandai-je encore sur un ton vide en regardant vers le sol. « Parce que je dois y aller. »

« Bella », dit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi. Je me forçai à rencontrer son regard.

Il avait l'air de souffrir et ça me faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Edward ne devrait pas avoir l'air si morose. C'était un crime. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard, mais j'essayais de rester impassible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma peine et ma douleur. Je ne voulais pas l'encourager à me poser des questions ou le retenir plus longtemps. J'avais envie de courir vers le Sud pour me vider l'esprit. Et bien sûr, il pourrait retourner à ses distractions.

« Où vas-tu ce soir? » Je ne pouvais pas discerner son ton. Il y avait une certaine émotion sous la surface. Je regardai la rivière. L'eau semblait calme et cela me rappela le vieux dicton : il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Je le regardais calmement en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il se souciait de moi. Je me demandais si je devais lui dire la vérité ou non. « Hum, Phoenix ou Tucson, mais je dois partir maintenant. »

« Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait si je me joignais à toi? », demanda-t-il avec ce même ton étrange.

J'étais complètement surprise par sa question que je ne pus le cacher dans mon expression et dans le ton de ma question. « Pourquoi? »

Ma question était sortie calmement, mais j'aurais voulu crier et le prier de me dire pourquoi! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi! Pourquoi était-il parti? Pourquoi était-il ici?

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas assez bien?

« Parce que j'en ai envie », répondit-il tout simplement. Ses yeux me suppliaient d'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer, alors je reculai pour commencer à marcher en vérifiant mon GPS. Edward me suivait de ses pas calmes, mais pas muets comme lorsque j'étais humaine.

« Mais pourquoi? » J'étais confuse. Je ne savais pas si j'avais mal à la tête, ou même si les vampires pouvaient avoir mal à la tête, ou si c'était juste la douleur de mon cœur qui s'étendait comme un cancer. Virulent et mortel.

« Je veux aussi m'assurer que tu vas bien. Je l'ai promis à Jacob. » Ah! C'était donc ça. Un sentiment d'obligation ou quelque chose du genre. Évidemment. Edward avait toujours eu un sens surdéveloppé de chevalerie.

« Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner », dis-je en regardant dans la direction de ma destination. J'allai bouger, mais il m'arrêta en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé, Bella. Mais j'en ai envie. »

Je me figeai en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il voulait venir. Avec moi.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil douteux avant de consentir. « C'est un pays libre. » J'haussai les épaules en commençant à marcher dans la direction où je voulais aller. Pour être honnête, c'était une tentative pour mettre de la distance entre nous. Je ne voulais pas le toucher ou le regarder. J'avais eu l'occasion de mémoriser la sensation de la main d'Edward sur mon épaule et c'était déconcertant. Ce n'était pas froid et ferme comme je l'avais senti tant de fois par le passé. C'était beaucoup plus doux, quoique je doute qu'Edward l'ait fait intentionnellement. Il était fort et sachant à quel point j'étais forte maintenant, il ne s'était probablement pas empêcher de mettre de la pression sur mon épaule.

« Prêt? », lui demandai-je alors que je me mettais à courir. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, j'avais décollé comme une chauve souris tout droit sortie de l'Enfer, souriant d'un air suffisant pour moi-même. S'il voulait réellement se joindre à moi, il allait devoir se mettre à mon niveau.

C'était tellement grisant de courir à plein régime en esquivant si facilement les branches d'arbres, les rochers et les racines des arbres qui étaient là, mais presque invisibles pour moi. L'humaine que j'étais se serait rompue le cou, incapable de voir les obstacles devant elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle aurait trébuchée sur quelque chose d'aussi inoffensif qu'un caillou. Maintenant, j'étais assez agile et rapide pour pouvoir éviter les choses qui étaient sur mon chemin à la dernière milliseconde.

Parlant d'évitement, je croyais avoir perdu Edward. Je n'étais pas étonnée. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment avertie avant de partir. M'avait-il offert ce luxe lorsqu'il m'avait quitté?

Non!

N'avait-il pas décollé tout de suite après moi? Je savais qu'il pourrait rattraper son retard parce qu'il était très rapide. En plus, il pourrait suivre mon odeur. Moi aussi, si je le voulais, je pourrais le trouver. Son parfum de miel mélangé avec le lilas et le soleil, brulait dans ma mémoire.

De toute façon, je ne pensais pas vouloir suivre son odeur.

Tandis que je courais, j'essayais de comprendre, pourquoi diable Edward voulait venir avec moi. Il avait amené mon passeport. Sa mission était accomplie. Il pouvait retourner à sa vie maintenant.

Mais il avait dit qu'il voulait venir avec moi.

Je ne le comprenais pas. Peut-être se sentait-il coupable de m'avoir quitté? Alors, pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu plus tôt? Il ne voulait pas que je sois comme lui. L'idée de moi, transformée en vampire avait semblée le dégoûter.

Alors, pourquoi voudrait-il prendre soin de moi maintenant?

Peut-être que c'était juste de la pitié. Ça devait être ça. Il n'était pas venu pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Eh bien, ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Non, j'étais un cas pour une œuvre de charité.

Alors, je courais encore plus vite pour tenter de laisser mes pensées derrière moi, mais elles continuèrent à tourner encore et encore dans ma tête. Oeuvre de charité. L'idée me mettait tellement en colère que je m'arrêtai subitement.

EDWARD POV

Bella partit comme un coup de vent. Je ne savais pas si elle m'avait intentionnellement laissé dans son nuage de poussière ou si elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était rapide. Peu importe. J'étais fier d'elle et cela me fit sourire.

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'elle était partie. En premier lieu, je fus en état de choc, ce qui lui permit d'avoir une avance de trois secondes. Mais vu sa vitesse, c'était trois secondes de trop. Je dus ralentir parce qu'Alice me téléphona pour savoir comment ça se passait. Je lui racontai que Bella n'avait pas exigé que je parte, mais qu'elle était partie en courant, me laissant derrière elle. Elle rigola. Ce qui confirma ses visions. Le fait qu'Alice trouve ça amusant m'énerva.

« Y a-t-il une raison à cet appel, Alice? », lui demandai-je. « Tu sais que ça met plus de distance entre nous. »

« Oui », dit-elle avec complaisance. « Je pense que ce serait mieux si Bella utilisait son passeport. Elle ne voudra pas utiliser ses documents juridique parce qu'elle est considérée comme morte alors… »

« C'est pourquoi nous devons lui donner une nouvelle identification », terminai-je en souriant.

« Je m'en suis déjà occupée, mon frère », proclama-t-elle magistralement. Je levai les yeux au ciel pour moi-même. Médium. « J'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel pour vous à Phoenix. Vous ne pourrez pas vous enregistrer avant demain soir à cause de la lumière du soleil. J. Jenk doit préparer les documents d'ici demain et je te les ferai parvenir durant la nuit. Jazz a dû motiver J. pour qu'il travaille plus rapidement. ». Je reniflai en éclatant de rire. Pauvre Jenk, notre gars pour les documents importants. Il était toujours nerveux lorsqu'il traitait avec nous. Je suppose que le gain monétaire valait la pression exercée sur ses nerfs pour respecter nos échéances. « L'hôtel devrait recevoir le colis le surlendemain. Il contiendra la nouvelle identité de Bella qu'elle pourra utiliser pour le vol vers l'Équateur. Je voulais réserver les billets, mais tu devras le faire toi-même parce que la date dépendra du moment où elle sera prête à être entourée d'humains. Je pense que ça prendra au moins quelques jours. Des questions? »

Par où commençais-je?

« Est-ce que ça ira pour Bella lorsqu'elle sera entourée d'humains, Alice? » Après tout, elle était un nouveau né. Et par conséquent, elle était beaucoup plus forte que moi. Je ne savais pas si je serais en mesure de la retenir.

« Elle est nerveuse, et c'est à toi de construire sa confiance. Elle a un très bon contrôle, Edward. Un excellent contrôle, en réalité. » L'admiration emplissait sa voix, et je me demandais ce qu'elle avait vu exactement. « Elle ne blessera personne, mais elle a peur et tu dois l'aider. Elle a besoin de toi. Elle ne le réalise pas, mais elle a besoin de toi. »

Elle avait besoin de moi.

« Elle ne me parle pas vraiment, Alice », admis-je à contre cœur. « Comment puis-je la convaincre d'avoir confiance en elle près des humains, de me faire confiance, de la faire séjourner dans un hôtel avec moi et de la faire monter dans un avion? Elle n'est plus humaine, alors je ne peux plus l'éblouir comme je le faisais. » De toute façon, ça ne marchait pas toujours.

« C'est à toi de trouver un moyen », me dit fermement Alice. « Vous allez arriver à Phoenix à l'aube, mais vous ne pourrez pas vous enregistrer avant la tombée de la nuit alors tu auras toute la journée pour lui parler. » Maudit soit Alice. Elle avait l'air si sûr d'elle. J'aurais voulu avoir sa confiance. Lorsque j'avais quitté Forks, j'étais assez confiant, mais les regards et le ton de Bella avaient presqu'entièrement désagrégé cette confiance. Elle n'avait pas semblé en colère. Elle m'avait regardé comme si elle regardait un étranger inintéressant. Je ne pourrais pas la reconquérir si elle ne ressentait plus rien pour moi. « Annule les dégâts que tu as causé. Pour commencer du moins. »

J'avais cessé de courir. « Alice? », lui demandai-je gravement. « Va-t-elle me croire? »

Me pardonnera-t-elle un jour?

« Pas au début, mais tu dois être persistent et patient. Elle est blessée, Edward. »

Je détestais l'idée que Bella soit blessée. Et l'avoir vue et entendue m'avait écrasé.

J'étais un monstre. Non seulement je lui avais menti et brisé le cœur, mais en plus, je l'avais fait inutilement. Je n'aurais jamais dû la quitter.

Je n'aurais jamais dû aller vers elle.

« Je sais », dis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Je sais. »

Je raccrochai avec Alice pour traquer la délicieuse odeur de Bella. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec Alice et j'étais sûr d'être très loin derrière elle. Je courrai à pleine vitesse jusqu'à ce que son odeur disparaisse. Elle n'était plus devant moi. Où pouvait-elle être allée? Confus, je revins sur mes pas pour retrouver son odeur vers la droite. Je supposai qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Lorsque je finis par la retrouver, elle était assise contre un arbre, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et les bras entourant ceux-ci. Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle m'attendait.

Lorsque je m'approchai d'elle, elle ne leva pas les yeux. Elle savait que c'était moi.

« Bella, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée? Est-ce que ça va? » Je la détaillai pour voir si d'une quelconque façon, elle s'était fait mal, ce qui était presque impossible. Mais avec Bella, on ne savait jamais.

« Garde ta pitié », déclara-t-elle catégoriquement sans me regarder. Maintenant, elle ne voulait même plus me regarder.

« Quoi? » J'étais complètement confus.

Elle secoua la tête en répétant avec colère : « J'ai dit garde ta pitié. » Elle avait craché les mots furieusement. « Je n'en ai pas besoin et je n'en veux pas. » Elle leva finalement les yeux vers moi. Son expression était dure. « C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, non? »

Alors, elle croyait que j'étais ici parce que j'avais pitié d'elle?

Je sentis ma colère monter comme de la lave en fusion. J'étais furieux contre moi pour avoir transformé ma douce et confiante Bella en cette fille méfiante et en colère qui ne croyait pas en mon amour. Je n'avais pas pitié d'elle. Eh bien, une petite partie de moi. Mais comment pouvais-je faire le contraire en sachant qu'elle venait de perdre toute sa famille. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça que j'étais ici.

Je cachai soigneusement ma colère grandissante pour ne pas lui faire peur. « Bella, je suis ici parce que j'en ai envie. Je veux t'aider. »

« M'aider à quoi? », dit-elle avec amertume en détournant les yeux à nouveau. Je me demandais pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle refusait de maintenir mon regard pendant plus de quelques secondes.

Étais-je si repoussant pour elle?

« De toute les façons que je peux », répondis-je honnêtement. Même si elle me détestait pour le reste de ses jours, mon seul souhait, c'était de l'aider, de l'aimer.

Il semblait probable qu'elle me détesterait éternellement vue la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder et à qu'elle point elle était en colère et hostile. Ajouté à cela que je ne puisse pas lire ses pensées. Je me sentais autant frustré et stupéfait que ce premier jour à Forks. En dépit de ne pas être en mesure de l'entendre, je la regardai attentivement pour essayer – en vain – de la comprendre.

Bella regardait le sol. Il y avait un tas de roche près d'elle qu'elle transformait en poussière depuis un certain temps déjà. Probablement depuis qu'elle attendait que je la rejoigne. Avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau, je la regardai effriter facilement trois autres roches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Alice me cache », demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur en me regardant fixement, finalement. Malgré les lignes dures de son expression et les anneaux cramoisies autour de ses pupilles, elle était encore à couper le souffle. « Tu dois lui avoir parlé et c'est pour ça que tu as pris du retard, non? »

J'hochai de la tête. « Alice a fait préparer une nouvelle identité pour toi. Elle a pensé que tu ne voudrais pas utiliser la tienne puisque techniquement… tu es morte », expliquai-je. Elle hocha la tête, indiquant qu'elle y avait déjà songé.

« Est-ce qu'elle va me retrouver à Phoenix? » Elle me laissait hors de l'équation. Ça allait être difficile.

« Non. Elle enverra un colis à… » Bella me regardait avec un air ahuri et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. « … l'hôtel. »

« QUOI? », demanda-t-elle incrédule. « Je ne peux pas… », commença-t-elle. « Comment suis-je supposée… » Les yeux de Bella se rétrécirent tandis qu'elle réalisait. « Oh, je suppose que c'est là que tu entres en jeu? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Alors, tu vas t'enregistrer à l'hôtel pour pouvoir prendre ma nouvelle identité? », demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« C'est… une option », dis-je. « Mais Alice avait à l'esprit que je t'aide à t'habituer à être à proximité des humains. Tu auras à traverser la frontière et la façon la plus simple de le faire est par avion », lui expliquai-je en me préparant pour sa réaction.

Cette pensée effraya tellement Bella, qu'elle oublia d'être fâchée contre moi. Elle continua à secouer la tête avec une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

« Il n'en est pas question », murmura-t-elle. « Je… ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas faire de mal à quelqu'un, Edward. »

Elle venait de dire mon nom pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais retrouvé.

Sans la toucher, je m'accroupis à côté d'elle pour calmer son anxiété. « Bella, Alice l'a vu. Tu as déjà pris ta décision. Elle a dit que tu ne ferais de mal à personne. Tout se passera bien. »

« Oui, mais décider de ne pas blesser quelqu'un est – en théorie – facile. Lorsque je garde mes distances, mais avoir assez de contrôle en leur présence est complètement autre chose. » Elle parlait de façon rationnelle en m'expliquant sa façon de penser, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Cette familiarité me fit mal au cœur.

« Bella, je serai avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas blesser quelqu'un. Je te le promets », lui-dis-je, même si je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr d'être capable de la retenir si je devais le faire.

Bella ferma les yeux et souffla inutilement en pensant à ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle semblait avoir un débat intérieur. J'avais eu des débats similaires lorsque j'avais rencontré Alice. L'écouter ou parier contre elle? Elle était familière avec ce dilemme et elle connaissait la conclusion à laquelle nous arrivions tout.

« Merde », marmonna-t-elle. Oui, Bella savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas parier contre Alice. Elle soupira en me regardant dans les yeux. « J'ai chassé il y a deux jours », me dit-elle. « Je n'ai pas vraiment soif, mais je suppose que je devrais chasser encore au cas où? »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée », agréai-je. J'essayai de ne pas lui montrer mon excitation, mais je voulais réellement regarder Bella chasser. Sans parler du fait que c'était conforme au plan d'Alice. J'allais rester avec ma Bella.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de chasser », me dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Elle devait en juger par la couleur de mes yeux. Et c'était vrai. Je n'en avais pas besoin, mais j'allais y aller avec elle. Je voulais y aller avec elle. « Dois-je te retrouver ici lorsque j'aurais fini? »

Je tressaillis. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas que je vienne avec elle. « Je peux boire encore », répondis-je. « Ça ne fait jamais de tord de se préparer. » Je la regardais avec espoir.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, clairement insatisfaite de ma réponse, mais elle acquiesça tout de même.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me dire quelque chose avant de la refermer aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », demandai-je avec curiosité.

« Rien. C'est juste que… Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je chasse correctement, et j'ai… appris par moi-même. » Elle haussa des épaules. Je pari que si elle aurait pu rougir, elle l'aurait fait.

J'avais tellement envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

« Bella, tu sais, tu es un nouveau né depuis deux semaines. En plus, tu as été seule. Tu as chassé pour assouvir ta soif sans tuer d'humain, alors ne t'inquiète pas, tu dois chasser correctement », lui assurai-je. « Carlisle et Esmé seraient vraiment fiers de toi. » Son visage s'éclaire considérablement à la mention de mes parents. « Jasper et Emmett seraient jaloux, je te le jure. » Je lui souris avant de poursuivre : « Et en passant, je suis vraiment fier de toi », dis-je en tout honnêteté.

Et enfin, enfin, elle m'honora d'un sourire, si petit soit-il. Je ne savais pas s'il était dû au fait que j'avais mentionné ma famille ou parce que je lui avais dit que j'étais fier d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle m'estimait un peu? Pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas disséquer tout ça. Bella avait souri et mon cœur se réchauffa considérablement.

« Merci », dit-elle.

J'hochai la tête en haussant les épaules. « C'est la vérité. »

Nous étions quelque part dans la forêt de l'Arizona du Nord. C'était un désert, une campagne constituée de montagnes en dents de scie, des canyons sauvages et isolés, mais l'endroit était accessible par un vaste système de sentiers et un humain aurait pu s'y trouver. Quoique pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas d'humains dans les alentours.

Bella se remit à courir pour chasser, mais cette fois, j'étais prêt pour courir avec elle. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, ennuyée que je la suive, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Je souris intérieurement parce que je me sentais beaucoup plus léger que ces derniers mois.

Regarder Bella chasser fut incroyable, et sans surprise, sensuel. Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire sans se soucier de ma présence. Je l'observais tandis qu'elle était attirée par différents animaux. L'élan et le cerf. En s'approchant de quelques élans, le vent tourna en transportant légèrement l'odeur d'un puma. Elle était prête à bondir sur l'élan, mais le puma assouvirait beaucoup mieux sa soif que l'élan. Elle me regardait en me demandant silencieusement pour savoir si je voulais le puma. Elle devait se rappeler que c'était mon animal préféré.

Elle était tellement furieuse après moi que je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle me considérait au point de m'offrir le puma. Je déclinai en secouant la tête tandis que je restais là où j'étais pour la regarder.

Lorsque Bella courait, elle était gracieuse, belle. Lorsque Bella chassait elle avait un regard mortel et elle était efficace. Jusqu'ici, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui l'avait embarrassé plus tôt. Elle s'accroupit avant de se précipiter sur le puma comme un vampire vieux de plusieurs décennies. Le puma ne comprit même pas ce qui le frappa. Bella s'arrêta une fraction de seconde après avoir attrapé l'animal pour s'excuser à la pauvre bête avant de lui briser le cou. Comme Jacob l'avait dit, elle était désolée. Elle vida le puma rapidement en mettant seulement un peu de sang sur ses jeans.

L'observer dans son élément, tenir le puma pour l'assécher…

C'était sexy.

J'étais reconnaissant d'avoir assez de retenu pour ne pas bondir sur elle lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec l'animal.

J'aidai Bella à enterrer le cadavre, sans dire un mot.

« Merci », me dit-elle.

« De rien », dis-je en hochant la tête. « Beau travail. Tu étais bien. » C'était le plus grand euphémisme du siècle de mon existence.

« Merci », murmura Bella avec, à nouveau ce petit sourire. C'était ma nouvelle chose préférée. J'avais l'impression d'avancer en la faisant sourire comme ça. Aussi petit soit-il, c'était infiniment mieux que l'expression qu'elle avait avant.

Je voulais lui dire à quel point elle était belle, la tenir près de moi, sentir encore une fois sa bouche contre la mienne. C'était énormément difficile de ne pas pouvoir faire tout ça, mais je devais donner cet espace à Bella ou risquer… tout. En ce moment, j'étais plus près de Bella que je ne l'avais été depuis des mois.

« Ton tour? », demanda-t-elle. J'avais presque oublié que je devais chasser moi aussi.

J'hochai la tête en essayant d'attraper l'odeur d'un autre puma si c'était possible. Mais non, tout ce que je sentais, c'était l'élan qui avait décollé lorsque Bella avait senti le puma. L'élan n'était pas l'animal le plus attrayant, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ça ne me dérangeait pas d'avoir laissé le puma à Bella. Je n'avais rien à lui envier.

Moi aussi, je vidai rapidement l'élan et Bella m'aida à disposer de la carcasse.

« Merci », dis-je.

« Je te retourne la faveur », dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Tu es beaucoup plus propre que moi », commenta-t-elle.

Je souris. « Des décennies de pratique, mon amour », dis-je avant de pouvoir m'arrêter. C'était tellement naturel de nommer Bella ainsi que le mot était facilement sorti de mes lèvres. Elle était mon amour. C'était le nom légitime qu'elle avait pour moi…mais le voulait-elle?

Nous nous figeâmes tous les deux. Bella en état de choc, je suppose, étant donné le choix de mes mots. Et moi, paralysé en me réprimandant silencieusement. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'excuser ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Je retins mon souffle, attendant sa réponse.

« Alors, nous sommes près de Flagstaff. Il n'y a pas d'endroit près de Phoenix pour se cacher discrètement jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit à l'exception d'Apache Creek Wilderness. J'imagine que nous pouvons y être à l'aube et y rester. Par la suite, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes pour atteindre notre destination. À moins que ce soit nuageux, mais c'est hautement improbable », réfléchit-elle.

Je supposais qu'elle avait choisi d'ignorer ma remarque. J'étais certain qu'elle l'avait entendu.

« Tout ce que tu veux », répondis-je avec désinvolture. J'étais découragé qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas le nom que je lui avais donné, mais en même temps, j'essayais de cacher toutes les possibilités qui tournaient dans ma tête à la perceptive de passer la journée à me cacher avec Bella.

* * *

Ah, quel sadique notre auteure… Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi… lol!

Maintenant, la bombe est lâchée. Je ne sais pas si je dois appeler l'amour qu'éprouve Edward pour Bella « la bombe », mais pour elle, il est certain que s'en ait une… D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'elle pense de tout ça. Et vous?

La réponse au prochain chapitre…

Bisous

Miss Lunatik


	8. Ouvert d'esprit

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous vous portez toutes bien… Je sais que vous attendiez la suite avec impatience, alors je ne vous parle pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire.

Merci à : alinette 74 – luna – marion2609 – t171191 – anayata – Pata – aude77 – cynthia – minomina – Elisect32 – eliloulou – charlotzm – isabellamisa

Luna : Ah moi non plus je n'aime pas lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Mais il faut bien faire faire ramer Edward… Un peu tout de même… non? Ne te gêne surtout pas pour me dire que tu aimes mes traductions. J'adore ça et merci de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre.

Pata : Merci de ta review et ne te gêne surtout pas pour te répéter. À chaque fois que tu me dis que tu aimes mes traduction, c'est comme si tu me donnais une dose d'encouragement.

Cynthia : Moi aussi j'ai eu un énorme sourire lorsqu'il l'a appeler mon amour… Mais j'espère que tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble dans se chapitre. Il faut bien que Bella le fasse souffrir un peu… mais pas trop quand même… Il va falloir que tu attendes quelques chapitre pour ça (Pas beaucoup).

Minomina : Moi aussi j'ai adoré cette phrase. Merci de ta review.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 – OUVERT D'ESPRIT

BELLA POV

Merde Alice. Merde. J'étais plus que vexée, mais j'espérais qu'elle avait raison à propos de mon contrôle à proximité des humains. Je ne savais pas quel rôle Edward avait joué dans la proposition « testons le contrôle de Bella », mais j'étais toujours méfiante envers Edward, même s'il avait nié être avec moi par pitié.

Ensuite, il m'appela « mon amour ». Lorsque j'entendis ça, je fus complètement stupéfaite et j'essayai désespérément de savoir comment réagir. Je n'étais pas sûre s'il avait dit ça par mégarde ou s'il essayait de me torturer. Avait, il m'appelait toujours _mon amour_. Il avait l'habitude de me dire qu'il m'aimait, et comment ça s'était terminé? Il était parti. S'il m'aimait vraiment…

Non! Je devais arrêter de penser à ça. Ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il fallait que j'arrive à destination. Rio. Puis, l'île d'Esmé. Je n'avais pas vraiment de raison pour aller là-bas, excepté me prouver que je pouvais le faire. Je voulais aussi vraiment voir la famille d'Edward, mais je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais y rester. Je n'étais pas sûre du temps qu'ils voudraient que j'y reste. Ni s'ils voudraient de moi là-bas ou encore s'ils avaient besoin de moi. Au moins, Alice voulait me voir. C'était cette pensée qui me permettait de continuer.

Je n'avais pas envie de me soucier de mes autres préoccupations maintenant. Il fallait que je passe à travers cette journée. Merde, je devais passer à travers cette journée et à travers l'après-midi en premier. J'avais oublié d'être en colère contre lui lorsqu'il m'avait fait part du plan d'Alice.

J'étais réticente à utiliser mon passeport, mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de tester mon contrôle pour avoir ma nouvelle identification. J'aurais souhaité qu'Edward accepte de s'enregistrer à l'hôtel pour prendre mes documents. Une partie de moi voulait réellement qu'il le fasse, mais une autre partie, probablement mon obstination et ma fierté, voulait surmonter ma peur. J'étais tellement fatiguée d'être faible et dépendante. Je n'avais aucunes idées à quel point j'allais ressentir la soif, mais je priais pour être en mesure de tenir jusqu'au bout sans l'aide d'Edward

Je ne voulais vraiment pas dépendre de lui et pas parce qu'il m'avait brisé le cœur.

Je me sentais légèrement coupable de l'avoir accusé d'être avec moi parce qu'il avait pitié de moi. Lorsque je lui avais dit, c'était comme si je l'avais giflé. Je détestais être aussi cynique.

Mais alors, pourquoi était-il ici? Clarification. Quel autre raison pourrais-je prendre en compte? Dans la mesure où je considérais qu'Edward puisse être avec moi parce qu'il… le voulait, parce qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Alors, dans ce cas, je devrais repenser à ma vie depuis son départ et je n'étais pas prête à faire ça.

J'avais choisi d'ignorer ce que j'avais entendu – comme un juge pouvait obliger un jury à oublier ce qu'il avait entendu d'un avocat qui avait parlé à brûle-pourpoint. Par contre, je m'étais toujours demandée si oui ou non un jury était capable de faire ça. Comme pouviez-vous oublier ce que vous veniez d'entendre clairement? Comment pouviez-vous convaincre votre cerveau que ce n'était pas arrivé? C'était impossible, mais je devais essayer.

Alors, j'inventai négligemment mon propre plan pour arriver à Phoenix. Mais cela signifiait que je devrais passer tout la journée avec Edward depuis qu'il était occupé par ses distractions. Pour le moment, 'étais le nouvel objet à nouveau.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre Apache Creek Wilderness. Environ une heure ou deux. Il suffirait d'environ trente minutes pour arriver à Phoenix puisque nous étions à environ 160 kilomètres au Nord-Ouest de là. Nous avions littéralement toute la journée à tuer, alors je commençai à marcher ne voulant pas rester assise en silence avec mon compagnon. J'étais encore plus réticente à l'idée de lui faire la conversation.

Évidemment, Edward ne pouvait pas simplement comprendre l'allusion et me suivre en silence, quoique ce ne fût pas le silence total, puisque en raison de ma curiosité, j'avais cédé quelques fois à lui poser des questions sur le vampirisme. Je me demandais tellement de chose que j'avais essayé de me rappeler à travers mes souvenirs brumeux d'humaine. Alors, au lieu de me torturer, je me disais qu'Edward pourrait m'éclairer sur le sujet. Puisqu'il était avec moi et tout ça.

Je lui demandai si mes yeux étaient moins écarlates. Je voulais savoir, même si ça signifiait que je devais regarder son visage si parfait à fendre l'âme et ses yeux pour obtenir une réponse.

« Ils sont encore légèrement cramoisies autour de tes pupilles », répondit-il. Il me regardait fixement dans les yeux, il les étudiait, et en soupirant je détournai le regard. Le soupir était en partie à cause de ma frustration parce que mes yeux n'avaient pas encore tournés à la couleur du caramel et, en partie parce que j'étais embarrassée qu'ils soient rouge.

« Jacob a dit que tu étais préoccupée par la couleur de tes yeux », commenta-t-il.

Mon expression s'assombrit immédiatement. Génial. Qu'avait raconté mon cher ami à mon sujet? Voulais-je vraiment le savoir? J'étais sûre qu'Edward avait pu lire les pensées de Jacob comme dans un livre ouvert. Merde! Que savait Edward?

Je me rappelais toutes les choses que j'avais dites à Jacob. Choses que je ne voulais pas qu'Edward entende. Choses que je n'aurais jamais pensées qu'il entendrait. Il était supposé être parti pour toujours, non? Je supprimai une grimace parce que des flashs étincelaient mon esprit.

« Je n'aime pas leur couleur pourpre », avouai-je en espérant qu'il pense que c'était ça qui m'énervait. « J'ai l'air… », d'une meurtrière. « …d'une non végétarienne. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On dirait qu'ils ne seront plus cramoisis bien longtemps », répondit Edward en regardant mes yeux d'une façon critique. « Je dirais quelques jours. Le rouge s'estompe. »

Je soupirai à cette pensée. Plus que quelques jours avec ses yeux meurtriers. J'espérais qu'Edward avait raison. Éventuellement, lorsque je monterai dans un avion parmi les humains, j'aurais moins l'air d'un monstre. Ce n'était pas la couleur qui ferait de moi un monstre, mais quand même… je me sentirai mieux. Peut-être que c'était stupide, mais c'était vrai.

« Tu t'es si bien habituée au régime animal. Aucun accident. C'est extraordinaire, Bella », me complimenta-t-il.

« Merci », dis-je doucement. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je ressentais par rapport à son admiration. « Mais c'est probablement dû à l'influence de ta famille. En plus… » Je m'arrêtai tandis que je pensais à Victoria et à son intention de se nourrir de mes parents. Je frissonnai tandis que mon estomac se retourna. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à quelqu'un.

« En plus quoi? », demanda Edward curieux.

Je ne voulais pas parler de Victoria, ni de mes parents. Les souvenirs étaient encore trop frais et douloureux.

« En plus, la pensée de boire du sang humain me dégoûte », répondis-je. « Ça m'aide énormément, mais je n'ai pas encore sentis l'odeur d'un humain. Lorsque je suis près des autoroutes et des villes, je retiens mon souffle. C'est assez inconfortable, mais c'est mieux que de risquer la vie de quelqu'un. » Je détesterais que les choses se terminent mal. Je ne croyais pas être capable de vivre avec moi-même si je faisais ça.

Je tournai la tête pour recommencer à marcher rapidement. Edward me laissait décider de la direction, même si je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me dirigeais. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de sentier dans cette forêt, alors les chances de tomber sur un humain étaient faibles. Nous étions éloignés de la civilisation. Le terrain relativement accidenté était recouvert de genévrier et de pin mélangé avec des roches, du granit et du pin ponderosa je crois. Cette région abritait des pumas, ce qui serait pratique si nous devions chasser à nouveau. Seuls les campeurs aguerrit venaient par ici.

Il y avait quelques nuages. Pas autant que je l'espérais, mais quand même plus que d'habitude. Tandis que nous marchions, les nuages se déplaçaient et lorsque la lumière du soleil nous frappa, je regardai ma peau scintiller. Je m'arrêtai là où j'étais et regardai avec étonnement le dos de ma main dans différents angles. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à l'effet de diamant que la lumière provoquait sur moi. Je regardai Edward qui s'était arrêté lui aussi. Lui aussi étincelait et il restait debout à m'observer avec un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Sachant qu'il me regardait, je me surpris à sourire moi aussi. J'aurais rougis si j'avais pu parce que j'étais embarrassée de mon émerveillement. J'aurais dû être habituée.

J'essayai de cacher mon embarras en haussant les épaules. « Désolée, je suppose que ça ne fait pas assez longtemps », dis-je pour essayer d'expliquer ma stupide réaction. J'avais recommencé à marcher pour ne pas à avoir à regarder Edward en parlant.

« Pas besoin de t'excuser, Bella. C'était fascinant de voir ta réaction à… » Il avait l'air aussi embarrassé que moi.

Je reniflai légèrement. Peut-être qu'être un vampire est ordinaire pour lui. Après tout, ça fait plus d'un siècle qu'il est comme ça. Mais pour moi, c'était encore nouveau.

« Quoi? », demanda-t-il.

Je secouai de la tête. Mon humeur s'était soudainement aigrie. « Rien. » Je me rappelai comment il me regardait dormir. Apparemment, j'étais déjà fascinante pour lui, pensai-je avec amertume.

Ensuite, il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, ou du moins, il semblait frustré. Si j'avais été humaine, je ne l'aurais pas entendu. Je me demandais combien de fois j'avais raté ces signes si subtiles de son mécontentement lorsque nous étions ensemble.

« Quoi? », demandai-je en lui jetant un regard mi-ennuyé et mi-curieux.

« Rien », répondit-il en secouant de la tête. Il me donnait exactement la même réponse que moi.

Peut-être devenais-je paranoïaque… eh bien un peu plus paranoïaque que je ne l'étais, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi. Je détournai les yeux en grognant légèrement.

« Bella, je ne me moque pas de toi », déclara-t-il. Avait-il lu dans mes pensées? C'était impossible.

« As-tu… », bégayai-je.

Edward me regardait, ahuri.

« À quoi je pense en ce moment? », lui demandai-je.

L'expression d'Edward resta interloquée. Alors, je supposais qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées. Je soupirai de soulagement. Paranoïaque. Ça devait être un trait de caractère lorsque j'étais humaine, mais maintenant, il était exacerbé. Furtivement, je me demandais si ce n'était pas « le don » auquel Alice avait fait allusion. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Vraiment impressionnant, Bella.

« C'est juste que… » Je décidai de ne pas parler du fait qu'il aurait pu lire dans mes pensées. « Je n'ai rien dis », expliquai-je tandis que je continuais à marcher d'un rythme plus soutenu.

« Ouais, je sais », répondit-il sarcastiquement. Je pouvais pratiquement le voir lever les yeux au ciel.

Je stoppai à nouveau pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il était fâché contre moi. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être fâché contre moi. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire », lui demandai-je sur un ton accusateur.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Edward sembla paniqué. « Seulement que… tu n'as rien dis du tout. »

Selon Edward, les nouveaux nés étaient plus forts que les vampires plus âgés. Et la seule façon de tuer un vampire était de le déchiqueter en lambeaux et de brûler les morceaux. Alors, si je le mettais en pièces, mais que je ne le brulais pas, ce ne serait pas comme si je l'avais tué, non?

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais sensé te divertir », dis-je froidement en regardant droit devant moi. Je savais que c'était impoli, mais c'était plus facile que de lui faire face. Je voudrais qu'il ne soit pas ici avec moi. Ou en réalité, je voudrais le tuer, mais même si cette option semblait séduisante – excepté le fait que quelque chose au fond de moi savait que si je le tuais, j'aurais encore plus mal que maintenant.

Peut-être avait-il voulu réfuter mon commentaire, mais il garda sagement la bouche fermée.

Je commençai à être frustrée de marcher sans but, alors je me trouvai un rocher pour m'y asseoir. Il y en avait un autre à proximité et Edward s'assit contre celui-ci à peu près en face de moi. J'essayai de l'ignorer du mieux que je pouvais. Je pris mon téléphone pour faire savoir à Jake que j'étais… Non, que nous étions à environs 160 kilomètres au Nord de Phoenix. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne voulais pas l'appeler et lui parler à voix haute. Il emballait des choses chez moi et il décida de prendre une pause pour me tenir occupée quelques minutes.

_Jake : Bonne chasse?_

_Moi : Humm… Puma…_

_Jake : Méchant. Plus de Bambi?_

_Moi : Tais-toi le chien._

_Jake : As-tu déchiqueté le trou du cul?_

Je devais admettre que Jake savait comment me faire sourire.

_Moi : Pas encore._

_Jake : Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. Ok?_

Il savait aussi comment me faire froncer les sourcils.

_Moi : Tu es de SON côté, maintenant?_

_Jake : Non! Jamais!_

_Moi : Bien._

_Jake : Il n'est pas si mauvais, c'est tout._

Je grondai. Je grondai contre mon téléphone… en réalité contre Jake, mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward, celui-ci me regardait étrangement.

_Moi : Grrrr_

_Jake : Quoi?_

_Moi : Je gronde à voix haute._

_Jake : Très drôle. Plus sérieusement, il a de bonnes intentions._

_Moi : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?_

_Jake : Il t'aime, Bells. Il me l'a dit._

Je regardai mon téléphone en état de choc. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à Jake, excepté…

_Moi : Bye Jake, je te parle plus tard._

Je devais raccrocher. Mon esprit était inondé de pensées chaotiques et je n'avais pas envie de traiter ça avec Jacob et ses idées complètement folles. L'idée qu'Edward pouvait toujours…

Je ne pouvais pas finir ma pensée. Cette idée brisait tout ce que j'avais cru depuis ce jour là. Je voulais avoir tord, je voulais croire Jake, mais j'avais bien trop peur pour le faire. J'y avais cru et j'avais été cruellement trompée.

Edward pouvait juste croire qu'il m'aimait encore. Mais ne l'avait-il pas cru avant aussi?

Nouveau jouet. Nouveau jouet. C'était uniquement pour ça qu'il s'intéressait encore à moi. Il ne fallait pas que je l'oublie. Il ne fallait pas que je le laisse entrer dans mon cœur encore une fois.

Jacob m'envoya quelques messages, mais je refusai de regarder mon téléphone, alors je le jetai dans mon sac à dos et en sorti mon journal.

Je commençai à écrire furieusement, dangereusement proche de mon point de rupture.

EDWARD POV

Je regardai Bella envoyer des sms à Jacob, présumai-je. Il devait lui avoir écrit quelque chose d'amusant, car Bella sourit vivement et je ressentis une pointe de jalousie. Je voulais être celui qui la faisait sourire comme ça. Ça n'avait aucune importance qu'il soit juste son ami, je n'aimais pas ça.

Soudainement, je réalisai que ce n'était pas seulement Bella, l'amour de ma vie que j'avais quittée, mais aussi ma meilleure amie. La Bella avec qui je pouvais parler durant des heures. La Bella qui me faisait rire. La Bella qui s'amusait à me taquiner. La Bella qui me comprenait et qui était toujours là pour moi.

Je ne pu penser plus longtemps à cette époque révolue. Jacob avait dû lui avoir écrit quelque chose de fâchant parce qu'elle entra dans une humeur massacrante, jetant son téléphone dans son sac en ignorant les nouveaux messages. Elle commença à écrire furieusement dans un journal. Il semblait que je n'étais pas la seule personne à provoquer la colère de Bella.

Avec Bella, j'avais l'impression de gagner un pas en avant pour ensuite en faire deux en arrière. Elle n'était pas ravie de ma présence et au mieux elle la tolérait pour soudainement être carrément hostile. Je pouvais uniquement imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de notre première rencontre à Forks. À cette époque, je changeais constamment d'humeur.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bella? », osai-je demander.

« Mmmm », répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

« C'est juste que tu sembles… » Je cherchais un mot qui ne la mettrait pas plus en colère. « … stressée? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais elle cessa d'écrire.

« Évidemment que je suis stressée », dit-elle, toujours sans me regarder. J'eus le sentiment qu'elle avait envie d'ajouter « idiot » à la fin de sa phrase. J'attendais avec anxiété qu'elle poursuive. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait, elle avait besoin que ça sorte, même si ça devait me faire mal. Je détestais la voir souffrir en silence. Après plusieurs minutes, elle n'élaborait toujours pas et je croyais qu'elle allait en rester là, mais j'avais tord. Encore.

Elle parla très rapidement. Je n'eus pas de mal à comprendre, mais si j'avais été humain, je n'aurais rien compris.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air pleurnicheuse, mais en ce moment, les choses pour moi ne vont pas très bien. Mes parents sont morts, j'ai dû quitter le seul ami que j'ai, j'essaie de comprendre comment être un vampire, je ne dois pas massacrer tout Phoenix juste pour aller récupérer ma nouvelle identité que je suis sensée utiliser pour prendre l'avion – là aussi sans massacrer les passagers. Et tout ça parce que le vampire sadique qui a décidé de tuer mes parents a décidé – dans un dernier moment de vengeance – de me transformer au lieu de me laisser mourir pour que je puisse rejoindre les rejoindre. Mais maintenant, je dois vivre cette existence, froide et vide, toute seule et pour l'éternité. _Et_ en plus de tout ça, _tu_ reviens dans le portrait. » Bella leva finalement les yeux vers moi. « Alors oui, il est possible que je sois stressée. »

Stop. Victoria avait tué ses parents? Je croyais que c'était un accident. Une fuite de gaz.

Je réalisais.

J'étais parti.

J'avais laissé Bella faire face à Victoria toute seule. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle serait une si grande menace, même si je l'avais traquée. Mais j'avais fait ça plus ou moins pour m'occuper. De toute façon, c'était un désastre. J'avais eu complètement tort. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais essayé de retrouver Victoria en Amérique de Sud, mais elle, elle était en Floride pour ensuite aller dans l'état de Washington pour détruire la vie de Bella. Et moi, j'avais laissé Bella affronter tout ça, seule.

J'étais vraiment un monstre.

Et c'était quoi ce commentaire que son seul ami était Jacob? Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle m'avait moi, et ma famille aussi. Elle pensait être seule pour l'éternité? L'avais-je laissé si brisée qu'elle croyait réellement être seule? Que nous n'avions pas besoin d'elle, peu importe si elle était humaine ou immortelle?

Croyait-elle qu'Alice ne voulait pas être son amie? Qu'elle la laisserait se débrouiller toute seule?

L'avais-je tellement blessée qu'elle avait perdu tout foi en nous.

J'aurais sombré dans la haine de moi-même si j'avais découvert tout ça sans que Bella soit avec moi. Mais, elle était là et je devais être fort pour elle. Tout le désespoir qu'elle avait enfermé dans une bouteille depuis je ne sais combien de temps commençait finalement à se frayer un chemin vers la surface. Je voulais la serrer contre moi et lui dire que tout irait bien, mais elle se méfiait toujours de moi, alors je devais garder mes distances.

Cette pensée m'écrasa. J'avais toujours été la personne sur laquelle Bella pouvait compter pour la réconforter et la supporter. Et maintenant, j'étais devenu la source de sa douleur.

Je voulais lui présenter mes excuses. Lui dire à quel point je me sentais coupable de l'avoir abandonnée en la laissant toute seule face à Victoria. Je l'entendis murmurer le mot _stupide_, mais je n'étais pas sûr s'il était dirigé contre moi. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle décolla avec son sac à dos. Elle s'était déplacée si rapidement que ma mâchoire se relâcha un instant avant de me secouer et partir après elle.

Il faisait encore soleil, alors je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Au moins, pour le moment, elle serait prisonnière du désert et ne s'aventurerait pas près des humains.

Je ralentis en sentant mon téléphone vibrer. Je le pris pour voir que j'avais un message de Jacob. Je m'arrêtai immédiatement à la lecture de ses mots.

_Jacob_ _: Oups, elle est furieuse, non?_

_Moi : Elle n'est pas contente. Que lui as-tu dit?_

_Jacob_ _: De ne pas être trop dure avec toi._

C'était plutôt généreux venant du chien. Mais était-ce suffisant pour faire fuir Bella?

_Moi : Vraiment? Et c'est tout?_

_Jacob : Eh bien… peut-être un peu plus… Regarde..._

Jacob m'envoya la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Bella. Je levai les yeux au ciel à son commentaire « trou du cul ». L'échange s'était terminé par Bella qui lui écrivait qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard. C'était probablement à ce moment-là qu'elle avait jeté son téléphone dans son sac à dos. Elle était en colère. Je ne savais pas si je devais être reconnaissant envers Jacob ou furieux de son intervention. Jacob m'envoya un autre message.

_Jacob : Elle ne me répond pas. Dis lui que je suis désolé. Laisse-moi savoir si elle va bien._

Je lui répondis rapidement par l'affirmative pour repartir à la recherche de Bella.

Bella savait que je l'aimais. Eh bien… on lui avait dit que je l'aimais. Et elle n'était pas heureuse de ça. Croyait-elle Jacob? Pourquoi était-elle partie comme ça?

Je courus quelques kilomètres en suivant l'odeur de Bella pour finalement la retrouver assise entre deux rochers. Elle regardait le soleil disparaître lentement, complètement absorbée dans ses pensées.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais j'étais certain qu'elle savait que c'était moi.

« Bella… je… », commençai-je. Mais elle me coupa la parole.

« J'essaie de me préparer mentalement pour Phoenix », me dit-elle brusquement. Elle avait l'air exaspéré.

« D'accord », répondis-je. Je ne voulais pas la pousser, alors je m'assis près d'elle. Pour l'instant, elle avait beaucoup de chose à gérer.

BELLA POV

Je n'avais pas envie de faire face aux conséquences de mon explosion et du pourquoi j'étais stressée. J'en avais trop dit et je m'en étais sorti en fuyant Edward encore une fois. Je savais que je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui bien longtemps.

Je me trouvai un endroit isolé pour m'asseoir et réfléchir. Après un certain temps, il me rejoignit et lorsque je lui dis que je me préparais à être parmi les humains, il s'assit en silence.

Il semblait se contenter du silence et il ne m'interrogea pas sur ce que j'avais dit plus tôt. Peut-être me laissait-il de l'espace? Peut-être était-il prit dans ses pensées lui aussi? Comme je le connaissais, c'était très probable.

Je dus me forcer pour oublier ce que j'avais craché par inadvertance. Pour l'instant, j'avais des choses plus pressantes à régler.

Je me concentrai sur l'odeur de Charlie qui régnait dans la maison lorsque j'y avais été. J'essayais de ne penser à rien d'autre que ça. Je voulais être en mesure de m'y référer rapidement lorsque je serai parmi les humains. Si je pouvais mélanger l'odeur des humains avec celle de mon père, je ne voudrais pas les chasser, ou plus précisément en faire un festin. Ça ressemblerait plus à un dessert qu'à une chasse, parce que chasser implique une poursuite tandis que les humains seraient faciles à cueillir.

J'essayais de calmer mon esprit et de tout oublier, excepté l'image de Charlie et de son odeur flottant autour de moi. Il me manquait tellement que j'en perdis ma concentration plusieurs fois, et je dus respirer profondément pour me concentrer à nouveau.

Je renonçai finalement à cette approche pour décider de simplement sortir toutes mes pensées de mon esprit. C'était plus dur, mais c'était mieux que d'essayer de me concentrer sur une seule chose. Mon cerveau de vampire était tout simplement trop puissant pour méditer.

Après un moment, je réussis. Mon esprit était vide excepté les souvenirs de mon père. Mes sens étaient envahis par son odeur. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais comme ça. Peut-être quelques secondes, lorsque j'entendis Edward haleter en me sortant de ma méditation. Mes yeux s'ouvrir pour regarder dans sa direction.

EDWARD POV

Bella prenait de longues inspirations pour ensuite expirer lentement tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés. On aurait dit qu'elle méditait. Je restai assis à jouir de la paix et de la tranquillité de ne pas entendre l'habituel bourdonnement incessant de pensées. Bella ne s'adressa pas à moi et moi non plus. Je voulais la laisser se préparer.

Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps j'avais vécu un tel silence. Ici, dans le désert, sans âmes qui vivent à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde et en n'étant pas en mesure de lire l'esprit de Bella, j'étais en paix. Je ne regardai rien en particulier en écoutant la respiration de Bella lorsque je vis une vision de Charlie et sentis son odeur. C'était très étrange parce que je ne pensai même pas à lui, alors je regardai Bella. Ses yeux étaient fermés et je pouvais dire qu'elle pensait à Charlie. Je voyais l'image de son père dans son esprit! J'entendais ou plutôt je voyais dans l'esprit de Bella! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'haleter.

Son esprit resta ouvert durant seulement quelques secondes, mais lorsque mon souffle claqua, Bella sortit de sa transe, Charlie disparut et je n'entendis plus ni ne vis dans l'esprit de Bella.

« Quoi », demanda-t-elle en me regardant curieuse ou était-ce soucieuse? Après tout, ça n'arrivait pas souvent que j'aie le souffle coupé.

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire ce que j'avais vu. Allait-elle me croire? Avais-je vraiment vu ses pensées? Je n'étais pas sûr. Peut-être qu'à cause de mon désir constant de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, j'avais seulement rêvé?

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire? », demandai-je le plus calmement possible.

Elle plissa le front, se demandant probablement si j'allais bien. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas si j'allais bien. À coup sûr, je me sentais accablé.

« Euh, je pensais à mon père et à… son odeur… » Elle haussa les épaules.

J'inclinai la tête, restant assis en silence, complètement stupéfait. Comment avais-je pu lire dans les pensées de Bella?

« Tu semblais méditer », commentai-je.

« Je suppose. J'essayais juste de me détendre en sortant toutes les pensées de mon esprit excepté celles de mon père… »

Elle poursuivit en m'expliquant son hypothèse; si elle attribuait l'odeur de son père à tous les humains, elle serait moins susceptible de les attaquer. Sa théorie était brillante. Encore une fois, j'étais impressionné par ma Bella.

« Bella, quelque chose par rapport à ta concentration m'a ouvert ton esprit », lui dis-je. Elle me regarda, déconcertée. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Après tout, c'était une première pour nous deux.

« As-tu vu Charlie dans mon esprit? », me demanda-t-elle incrédule.

J'hochai la tête. « Je sais que ça paraît fou puisque je n'ai jamais été en mesure de le faire et non pas par faute de ne pas avoir essayé! Mais, j'étais assis sans aucunes pensées dans la tête, excepté les miennes et puis… boom… Charlie. Je suis certain que je ne pensais pas à lui. J'ai pu le sentir aussi », lui dis-je. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. C'était incroyable.

Bella et moi restâmes assis là, à se regarder mutuellement, nos bouches légèrement ouvertes, complètement stupéfait.

* * *

Traduction de la note de l'auteure : Ah ah… plutôt cool, hein? Bella affrontera les humains dans le prochain chapitre. Et, encore plus d'interaction entre Bella et Edward.

N/T : Alors que pensez-vous de ça? Moi j'adore… Dites-moi tout!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	9. Beau menteur

Allo tout le monde. Voici la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience. Je crois que ça vous plaira…

Merci à : Elisect32 – Marion2609 – aude77 – Pata – linea – cynthia – isabellamisa – cynthia – anayata – cynthia – luna – eliloulou

Pata : Je suis toute à fait de ton avis, cette idée est géniale. Pour ce qui te tente… je vais te dire que tu n'es pas bien loin de la vérité. Mais il faudra que tu attendes au prochain chapitre pour lire ça…

Linea : C'est vrai que c'est très intéressant d'avoir les deux point de vu. Merci de ta review ma chère.

Cynthia : Merci pour tous tes encouragements. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes à ce point mes traductions. Non, tu ne pars pas dans tous les sens. Ce que tu penses se rapproche pas mal de la vérité… Mais avant, il faut bien que notre héroïne le fasse souffrir un peu… T'adore mes traductions? Quoi demander de plus? Merci. Ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi j'ai horreur qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble. Plus que quelques chapitres avant qu'ils se remettre ensemble. Moi aussi j'ai de la misère à supporter qu'ils soient séparés…

Luna : Ah… je compte bien prolonger l'univers de Twilight encore longtemps… Je suis complètement accro! Lol… Merci de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre. Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

BEAU MENTEUR

BELLA POV

Edward et moi continuâmes à nous regarder. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait vraiment entendu ou plutôt vu ce que je pensais. Seulement durant quelques seconde, mais c'était la première aperçu qu'il avait de mes pensées. Dieu merci!

J'essayai de me rappeler ce que je faisais exactement lorsqu'il avait vu mes pensées. J'avais tenté de penser à Charlie et à son odeur, mais j'avais perdu ma concentration, alors j'avais sortis toutes les autres pensées de ma tête pour garder seulement celles que je voulais. Ça avait marché, mais c'était plus difficile sortir toutes mes pensées que de me concentrer sur celles que je voulais. Je ne faisais jamais les choses facilement. Évidemment. Il me semblait que mon esprit ne fonctionnait jamais normalement.

« Eh bien, c'est différent », commentai-je en soulignant l'évidence. « Peux-tu m'entendre maintenant? », demandais-je mi-sérieuse, mi-blagueuse. J'avais l'air d'une téléphoniste. Je souris même momentanément à ma plaisanterie vaseuse.

Edward sourit légèrement, mais son front était plissé signe qu'il était concentré. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il se concentrait. Son visage s'assombrit et il secoua la tête. Il semblait triste.

J'hochai de la tête. J'avais le sentiment qu'il se sentait vide. Je continuais à être muette mentalement.

C'était mieux comme ça.

« Au moins, tu as un peu de calme, non? », demandai-je en haussant les épaules. J'essayais de ne pas lui laisser savoir que je savais – peut-être – comment j'avais fait pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.

« J'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre », m'avoua Edward en cherchant mes yeux.

Je me retournai pour prendre mon sac à dos. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à tester mon hypothèse sur l'odeur de Charlie ou être prise dans une chambre d'hôtel avec l'homme qui m'avait brisé le cœur.

« Nous ne pouvons pas toujours avoir ce que nous voulons, non? », marmonnai-je. J'étais sûre qu'il m'avait entendue. Edward entendait tout… sauf – habituellement – mon esprit. Je commençai à marcher avec Edward à mes côtés.

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir », répondit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je détestais l'espoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella? » Il leva les yeux au ciel lui aussi. « Tu as quelque chose contre l'espoir? »

« Pour être contre quelque chose, il faudrait d'abord que je lui donne du crédit », répondis-je, incapable de m'en empêcher. Merde! J'en avais encore trop dit. Que faisait-il pour me faire parler autant. Il était temps de remettre la Bella cynique dans sa boîte. Je n'avais pas besoin de montrer à Edward à quel point j'étais pathétique et brisée.

J'entendis Edward soupirer, alors je le regardai. Il avait l'air tourmenté.

« Bella tu n'as plus d'espoir? » Et puis dans un souffle, je l'entendis dire : « Qu'ai-je fais? » Je savais que si j'avais été humaine, je ne l'aurais jamais entendu dire ça.

Une partie de moi se sentait mal parce qu'il s'en voulait pour mon cynisme, même s'il y avait joué rôle majeur. C'était la partie stupide de moi. La partie qui l'aimait.

Je voulais aussi mettre cette partie dans une boîte. Dans une boîte de funérailles. Un cercueil.

« Edward, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est ma vie maintenant. Je l'accepte… enfin, je suis en train d'accepter ce qui m'a été donné et je comprends lentement ce à quoi je dois m'attendre pour le reste de ma vie. » Pour une raison ou pour une autre, je parlais d'une manière désinvolte de ma condamnation. Comme si je ne m'en préoccupais pas tant que ça, alors qu'à vrai dire, l'idée même me rendait malade. Tout ce que j'avais voulu, c'était être avec Edward pour toujours. Le côté vampirique était juste l'un des inconvénients

Mais maintenant, j'étais un vampire et je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Je n'avais pas encore pensé à quel type de vampire j'étais. Où me situais-je dans le monde des vampires?

« Et tu dois t'attendre à quoi? », m'incita Edward.

« Je suis une nomade maintenant. Eh bien après. » Une nomade? L'image du trio infernal flottait dans ma tête. Immédiatement, je repoussai cette pensée. Je ne serais pas comme eux.

« Après quoi? » Il semblait perplexe.

« Rio. » J'haussai les épaules.

Le soleil se couchait et nous nous approchions de la route. J'humai l'air en essayant de discerner s'il y avait des humains. J'étais prête à retenir mon souffle dès que je sentirai quelque chose de différent.

Edward avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais je ne lui donnai pas la chance de le faire.

« Nous devrions commencer à courir près de la route maintenant. Mais toujours sous couvert? » C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question, mais je levai tout de même les yeux pour voir une confirmation dans les yeux d'Edward. Après tout, il était le seul à avoir de l'expérience. Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage, il avait la mâchoire serrée et le regard lointain. Il hocha simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

J'étais prête à partir, mais avant de le faire je pensai à quelque chose.

« Veux-tu toujours être ici avec moi? » Je trouvais ça légitime de vouloir savoir. Il semblait en colère et je ne voulais pas qu'il reste plus longtemps s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Il pouvait partir quand il le voulait. En réalité, je m'attendais à ce qu'il parte. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il restait avec moi si longtemps.

« Bien sûr », cracha-t-il. Il semblait offensé par ma demande.

Eh bien _désolé_. Je supprimai le désir de lever les yeux au ciel. « D'accord. Alors, allons-y. »

EDWARD POV

Tandis que je courrai aux côtés de Bella, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de bouillonner. Elle était si cynique maintenant. Elle avait perdu tout espoir et elle se considérait une nomade sans amis. De plus, elle ne prévoyait pas rester avec moi ou ma famille.

J'avais envie de me botter les fesses. C'était moi qui lui avais fait ça et je me _détestais_ pour ça. Victoria était celle qui l'avait transformée, mais j'étais responsable de la femme méfiante qu'elle était devenue. Je me demandais si je pouvais reconstruire sa confiance. Je ne savais pas si elle me le permettrait, mais il était certain que j'allais essayer. Si elle se sentait aimée et en sécurité, peut-être que la Bella confiante reviendrait.

Je devais croire que je pouvais réparer tout ça.

Il faisait sombre et nous nous approchions de la ville. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens à l'extérieur, mais je pouvais entendre l'habituel bourdonnement de pensées. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était fort. La paix et la tranquillité du désert me manquaient déjà.

Nous étions à environ 30 kilomètres de Phoenix lorsque Bella s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », demandai-je

« Euh… » Elle avait l'air légèrement effrayée et désorientée. Elle regardait autour d'elle en humant l'air. Il y avait des voitures à proximité et nous pouvions sentir l'odeur des humains. Elle avala du venin, mais ne fit aucun geste pour débuter une chasse, même si ses sens étaient submergés.

Je posai une main sur son épaule. « Bella, ferme les yeux et remémore-toi Charlie », lui dis-je.

Bella hocha la tête en faisant ce que je venais de lui suggérer. Après quelques profondes respirations, elle était prête à repartir.

« Je pense… que nous devrions… prendre un taxi » me dit Bella en avalant après chaque mot. « Tu sais… pour l'hôtel… nous ne pouvons pas… juste marcher le long de… l'autoroute. » Ses poings se serrèrent. Elle se battait contre l'envie de chasser.

« D'accord », dis-je. « Allons-y. Est-ce que ça va? », J'étais sur le point de dire _mon amour_, mais je me repris juste à temps. Bella hocha la tête. Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de parler. « Continue de penser à Charlie. »

À proximité, il y avait un restaurant où nous pouvions appeler un taxi. Nous attendîmes le taxi dehors, assis sur un banc. Bella n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'elle avait reconnu la nécessité de prendre un taxi, et lorsque celui-ci arriva, elle se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur tandis que je dis au chauffeur où nous emmener.

L'odeur de l'humain envahissait le taxi et je dus moi-même avaler du venin. Les yeux de Bella s'étaient élargis et elle dû retenir son souffle. Elle leva ses yeux remplis de peur vers moi en avalant encore.

J'hochai de la tête pour lui assurer qu'elle faisait ça très bien et dans un mouvement que je n'avais pas pu prévoir, elle prit ma main et la serra. Fort. Vraiment fort. Elle était si forte. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle pourrait m'écraser la main avec sa force, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle était très près de le faire.

Cependant ça n'avait pas d'importance. Bella me _touchait_. Volontairement et pour avoir du support et non pas pour me tuer. Je l'interprétai comme une petite victoire.

Je remuai légèrement mon pouce dans sa poigne d'acier, faisant de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle se détendit légèrement.

Par curiosité, je relaxai ma main, juste pour voir si Bella allait retirer la sienne.

Elle ne le fit pas et cela me réjouissait. Elle inhala un peu d'air pour essayer encore une fois, mais verrouilla son souffle à nouveau. Au moins, elle avait réessayé. Je flottais – littéralement – parce qu'elle tenait ma main.

Je suppose que c'était la raison pour laquelle je fus plus audacieux en lui demandant : « On change? », en regardant nos mains. Elle retira sa main pour reprendre volontiers ma main droite aussi fermement. Ça ne me faisait pas mal, mais je me demandais si elle pourrait pulvériser ma main en poudre si elle serrait un peu plus fort.

J'enlaçai ses épaules de mon bras gauche pour ensuite la tirer contre moi. Bella se tendit, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas, ni ne me demanda de ne pas la toucher. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers la gauche pour l'embrasser sur le sommet de la tête en respirant la délicieuse odeur de ses cheveux. _Je t'aime,_ dis-je dans ma tête en souhaitant qu'elle puisse entendre mes pensées. Je souris tristement à cette idée. Si seulement.

Encore une fois, Bella se tendit à mon contact, mais elle ne me repoussa pas non plus. Son emprise sur ma main se desserra légèrement, mais elle ne la retira pas de la mienne. J'étais au paradis. Eh bien, si le paradis pouvait être un taxi puant en Arizona.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel fut calme. Dieu merci. Bella faisait ça merveilleusement bien. Son contrôle était tout simplement extraordinaire. Heureusement, le conducteur ne ressentit pas le besoin de faire la conversation. De temps en temps, il nous jetait un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Je l'entendis penser à quel point ma Bella était belle, mais qu'elle semblait énervée. Il se demandait si nous nous étions disputés. _Pauvre connard,_ pensa-t-il à mon sujet. _Qu'a-t-il fait pour énerver une aussi belle femme_. _On dirait qu'elle veut tuer quelqu'un. Je pari qu'il l'a trompée. Trou du cul. Ne se rend-il pas compte de ce qu'il a entre les mains?_ Savait-il à quel point ses pensées étaient vraies? Était-il conscient que c'était lui qui était près de la mort et pas moi? La mort entre les mains de Bella aurait été la meilleure façon de partir. Tué par une si belle femme? Il y avait de bien pire manière de mourir.

Dieu savait que je choisirais cette voie.

Il nous déposa devant la porte et Bella sortit rapidement de la voiture. Je n'étais pas sûr si c'était dû à l'odeur ou à ma proximité.

Je payai l'homme en regardant Bella respirer de l'air frais. Donc, c'était l'odeur de la voiture. Je me sentis instantanément soulagé.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Ce chauffeur était mort », commenta-t-elle en secouant la tête comme pour se débarrassé de son odeur.

Je souris. « Bella, tu es absolument géniale. »

Elle me fit un demi-sourire avant de retenir son souffle à nouveau.

Il y avait des gens autour d'elle et elle voulait rester en contrôle. Je lui tendis la main et elle hésita une fraction de seconde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, avant de la prendre. J'essayai de ne pas avoir l'air béat, mais j'étais complètement ravie.

Pendant que je nous enregistrais, Bella resta calme tout en retenant son souffle.

« Oui, M. et Mme Cullen, nous vous attendions », nous dit le réceptionniste. La vitesse avec laquelle l'expression de Bella changea lorsqu'elle fut appela Mme Cullen aurait très bien pu dépasser la vitesse du son.

Elle avait l'air complètement en état de choc, mais pas horrifié. C'était un bon signe. _Chère Alice,_ pensai-je en même temps que Bella prononça le nom de ma sœur avec dégoût.

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes amusé en randonnée? »

« Oui. Merci », répondis-je en souriant.

Le réceptionniste souriait à Bella, attendant une réponse. Elle resserra son emprise sur ma main et pour la rassurer, je serrais la sienne. Elle hocha la tête. « Mmmm. Je vous remercie. » Elle retint son souffle à nouveau.

« Merveilleux », sourit-il avant de me remettre la carte clé de notre chambre. Je le remerciai à nouveau avant de me diriger avec Bella vers l'ascenseur.

Notre chambre était au troisième étage. Il n'y avait personne dans l'ascenseur et c'était très bien. Bella pouvait respirer. Non pas que c'était nécessaire, mais c'était très inconfortable de ne pas le faire. Les vielles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Malheureusement, elle relâcha ma main et j'essayai de ne pas lui montrer ma déception.

« Tu as un contrôle exceptionnel, Bella », lui dis-je tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent à notre étage. « C'est incroyable. » Je voulais l'encourager. De toute façon, c'était la vérité. J'avais hâte de le dire à Carlisle et je savais qu'il serait très fier d'elle. Esmé sera tellement heureuse de revoir Bella. Tout comme Emmett. Je me demandais si Alice lui avait dit pour Bella. Il sera probablement déçu de ne plus la voir trébucher, mais j'étais sûr qu'il sera heureux de la revoir et de lui proposer des épreuves de force. Je souris à l'idée de regarder Bella gagner contre lui, comme elle avait battu Jacob. Mais… elle n'avait pas prévu de rester.

Douloureusement arraché à ma rêverie, je me rappelai à quel point j'avais fait du mal à Bella. Elle ne voulait pas rester avec nous après sa visite sur l'île d'Esmé. Il semblait que je l'avais révulsé de ma famille entière.

Merde, ils allaient me détester pour ça.

« Merci », répondit Bella en haussant légèrement les épaules. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était humaine. Par le passé, j'avais souhaité si souvent pouvoir entendre ses pensées. Mais même en considérant les premières semaines après notre rencontre je ne pensais pas avoir souhaité si fort de pouvoir les entendre que maintenant.

Lorsque nous fûmes devant la porte de notre chambre, je glissai la carte clé pour ensuite tenir la porte ouverte pour Bella. Elle me remercia doucement sans me regarder.

Je la suivis en refermant moi-même la porte pour ne pas qu'elle se referme elle-même bruyamment. Je ne voulais pas déranger Bella qui était prise dans ses pensées.

La pièce était immense avec un lit King size, un grand canapé et un balcon.

Bella alla directement sur le balcon en laissant la porte de verre ouverte derrière elle. Je le pris comme une invitation à la rejoindre. Ou au moins un signe qu'elle n'était pas _totalement_ opposée à ce que je le fasse.

La nuit était chaude et la ville commençait à prendre vie pour la soirée. Bella se pencha sur la balustrade pour regarder la montagne sur laquelle nous avions une vue de la chambre.

« Camelback », m'informa-t-elle. « Ma mère et Phil allait y faire de la randonnée très souvent. À l'occasion, j'y allais avec eux. À chaque fois, je me déboîtais la cheville et ça me prenait une éternité pour arriver en haut », me dit-elle en riant. « Je pari que je pourrais maintenant y monter en cinq minutes. »

« Tu veux y aller pour voir? », lui demandai-je un moment plus tard. J'étais étonné qu'elle me parle de son passé.

Bella inclina la tête pour me regarder. « Vraiment? »

J'haussai les épaules. « Pourquoi pas? Nous pourrions y aller en marchant. » Elle secoua immédiatement de la tête. « Ou nous pourrions y aller en voiture. Alice nous en a loué une. Je peux téléphoner à la compagnie pour qu'il l'emmène ici. »

« D'accord », décida-t-elle. J'hochai la tête et entra à l'intérieur pour téléphoner. Le réceptionniste téléphonera lorsque la voiture sera arrivée.

Bella entra et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ça me rappelait les moments qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle était humaine et que je l'attendais dans sa chambre. J'entendis la douche commencer à couler.

Je me tenais juste devant la porte de la salle de bain, écoutant le bruit de l'eau couler, espérant avoir un petit aperçu de l'esprit de Bella, comme plus tôt dans la journée. Je n'étais pas aussi près d'elle qu'à se moment là, mais je me concentrai en plaçant mes mains de chaque côté de la porte et en mettant mon front contre celle-ci.

Rien. « Merde », murmurai-je avec regret. J'aurais eu un immense plaisir à écouter ses pensées.

Le téléphone sonna, alors je répondis. La voiture était arrivée et nous pouvions aller récupérer les clés à la réception. Tandis que je raccrochai, Bella sortit de la salle de bain. Et… oh mon Dieu, elle ne portait qu'une serviette. Je fus reconnaissant que les hôtels soient si avares lorsqu'il s'agissait de la taille des serviettes.

« Désolé », me dit-elle en passant devant moi pour prendre son sac à dos. « J'étais tellement contente de pouvoir me laver que j'ai laissé mon sac ici. » Elle avait dix-sept gouttes d'eau sur son épaule gauche, dont trois qui glissaient dans son dos. J'eus envie de toutes les embrasser pour ensuite enfouir mon visage dans ses cheveux, qui étaient d'un brun plus sombre que d'habitude à cause de leur humidité. Elle sentait merveilleusement bonne.

J'allais lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser, mais j'étais trop occupé à la regarder pour le faire, et par la suite, elle retourna rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Environ deux minutes plus tard, Bella ressortit. Elle portait son sac à dos et avait sa pile de linge sale dans les mains.

« La voiture est là », lui dis-je. « Puis-je prendre une douche rapide et me changer? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Merci », dis-je. « J'en ai seulement pour une minute. Oh, le réceptionniste m'a dit que nous pouvions laisser notre linge sale sur la chaise », ajoutai-je en lui montrant la chaise.

Bella acquiesça tandis que j'entrai dans la salle de bain en emplissant mes poumons de son magnifique parfum qui était encore frais. Je réalisai que j'avais moi aussi oublié de prendre des vêtements propres et je jouai avec l'idée de faire comme Bella, et de sortir seulement avec une serviette, histoire de voir qu'elle réaction elle aurait.

Finalement, je soupirai et sortit pour aller chercher mes vêtements tandis que l'adolescent à l'intérieur de moi se moquait de ma responsabilité.

BELLA POV

Qu'est-ce que les Cullen me faisaient? Pas tous. Juste Alice et Edward. Ils me rendaient folle.

Edward était gentil et il m'encourageait. C'était vraiment énervant. J'avais pensé qu'il me harcèlerait avec toutes sortes de questions. Il aurait dû le faire, mais il me _laissait_ de l'espace… sauf dans le taxi.

D'ailleurs en parlant du taxi. J'y étais très vulnérable et tout ce que j'avais été en mesure faire, c'était de repousser l'envie de tuer le chauffeur. Ça m'avait pris toute mon énergie pour ne pas l'assassiner. Lorsque j'avais attrapé la main d'Edward, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte tout de suite. Si j'avais eu une ceinture, je crois que j'aurais mordue dedans, quoique mes dents auraient à coup sûr passées à travers. Serrer la main d'Edward avait diminué ma soif.

Mon Dieu, la soif de sang était terrible. C'était difficile de me retenir, même si l'idée de boire le sang d'un humain me dégoûtait. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer à quel point ça avait dû être difficile pour Edward lorsque j'étais humaine. Peut-être était-ce une autre raison à son départ? Il n'avait plus à se battre avec l'envie de boire mon sang. Maintenant, je pouvais comprendre ça.

Dès que j'avais senti l'odeur des humains, le venin s'était mis à couler dans ma bouche. Ma tête bougeait rapidement pour essayer de suivre les différentes odeurs autour de moi. Il m'avait fallu toute ma volonté pour ne par partir après quelqu'un pour le tuer. La seule chose que j'avais dans la tête, c'était l'incendie de ma gorge. Je pouvais presque sentir le sang chaud y couler, éteignant les flammes. J'avais _besoin_ que le feu s'éteigne.

Merci mon Dieu, Edward m'avait rappelé de penser à Charlie. C'était ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour ne pas attaquer la ville entière.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Alice et son : _M et Mme Cullen_. La prochaine fois que je la verrai, je l'embrasserai d'abord pour la remercier d'avoir laissé la salle de bain de la villa entièrement approvisionner et ensuite, je l'étranglerai. Mais merde, à quoi jouait-elle?

Je vous jure, entre elle et Jake… je bouillonnais. Ils étaient plus qu'inopportun… quoique non, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus inopportuns que ça.

Jake. J'avais oublié que j'avais ignoré ses derniers messages. Je saisis mon téléphone pour lui faire part de ma situation. Pour lui envoyer un message, je fus obligé de lire les messages que je n'avais pas lus lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'Edward m'aimait.

_Je fais juste de te le dire._

_Ne tues pas le messager, merde._

_D'accord, je suis désolé. C'est un trou du cul. Fais attention à toi._

Tandis que je finissais de lui envoyer un message, Edward sortit de la salle de bain. Il sentait merveilleusement bon. Évidemment. Le salaud!

« Prête? », me demanda-t-il en posant sa pile de vêtement sale sur la mienne.

« Oui », répondis-je.

Je quittai la chambre avec Edward. Nous attendîmes l'ascenseur et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il y avait quatre personnes à l'intérieur. Deux couples. Ils nous regardaient, attendant qu'on entre, mais je me tournai vers Edward pour lui dire que nous allions attendre le prochain. Je ne savais pas si je serais capable de me contrôler dans un espace aussi clos avec un « buffet » d'humains.

Tandis que les portes se refermèrent, je remarquai qu'Edward souriait avec un air satisfait en secouant la tête.

« Quoi? »

« Certains d'entre eux pensent que nous voulons un autre ascenseur parce que nous voulons… euh… Parce que nous voulons être seuls », répondit-il.

« C'est vrai », dis-je. « Qui sait ce que je leur aurait fait… » Puis je réalisai. « Oh! Ils pensent que nous voulons faire quelque chose… d'inappropriées. » Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

La voiture était vide. Dieu merci. Mais le venin coula encore dans ma bouche à cause de l'odeur persistante des humains.

« Veux-tu conduire », me demanda Edward.

Je secouai la tête. J'étais surprise de sa demande. Habituellement, il détestait ne pas conduire. « Je devrais probablement me concentrer à ne pas tuer quelqu'un », raisonnai-je.

Edward hocha la tête. « Bien raisonné. »

Il récupéra les clefs de la voiture tandis que je l'attendais en retenant mon souffle et en avalant du venin.

Je lui expliquai comment se rendre à Camelback Mountain. Nous nous garâmes dans un cartier voisin à la montagne pour faire le reste du chemin à pied. Il était environ neuf heure et, à cette heure, les gens qui sortaient prenaient leur voiture.

Une fois arrivés au pied de la montagne, je demandai à Edward s'il voulait faire la course jusqu'au sommet.

Il rit avant de répondre : « Tant que tu ne triches pas et que tu me donnes une chance équitable. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil douteux. « Tricher? Comme ça? » Je le poussai avant de décoller vers le sommet. Il jura en tombant et lorsqu'il atteignit le sol, il se mit à rire, tout comme moi. Il pouvait bien me traiter d'immature, c'était tout de même amusant.

J'avais tord. J'atteins le sommet en trois minutes chrono. Treize secondes plus vite qu'Edward. Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de moi, j'étais déjà assise, regardant Phoenix, Scottsdale et Tempe.

Nous restâmes assis là, en silence. Je ne devinai pas à quoi Edward pensait. Nous étions assez près des humains pour qu'il ne puisse pas ne pas entendre leurs pensées. Mais j'étais certaine que depuis Apache Creek, c'était le moment où il était le plus calme et tranquille.

Je pensai à ma mère et à Phil. Ensuite à Charlie.

« Nous vivions là-bas », dis-je en pointant Scottsdale. J'adorais cette petite maison et ma chambre. Elle n'était pas spacieuse, mais c'était notre maison. « Et mon lycée était là-bas », lui dis-je en lui pointant une autre direction.

Edward ne dit rien. Chaque fois que j'en ressentais le besoin, il me laissait parler. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je n'ai jamais vu leur maison à Jacksonville », dis-je tristement en enveloppant mes genoux avec mes bras. « Ils sont morts et leur maison a brûlée avec eux. » Je secouai de la tête. « Je ne leurs ai jamais dit au revoir ou que je les aimais. »

Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux en supprimant les sanglots secs qui accompagnaient toujours les souvenirs de mes parents.

Je sentis la main d'Edward sur mon dos et je me sentis encore plus mal. Une fois de plus, il était doux. C'était difficile de concilier le comportement qu'il avait avec le fait qu'il m'avait quitté et qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. J'étais un cas désespéré et je dus mettre un peu de distance entre nous pour ne pas être plus confuse.

Je me levai pour m'éloigner en regardant les lumières de la ville.

Edward était derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi. Je l'entendis soupirer quelques fois. Deux, courts et doux soupires. Je crus qu'il essayait de trouver le courage pour me dire quelque chose.

« Bella, tu as mentionné que Victoria a tué tes parents? », demanda-t-il calmement.

J'hochai la tête sans rien dire.

La fuite de gaz et l'incendie n'étaient pas un accident? » Sa voix était douce, vraiment douce, mais les mots était comme un si un éclat de verre me déchirait le cerveau.

Je secouai de la tête.

« Laurent m'a dit que c'était une décision irréfléchie de Victoria. D'abord, ils voulaient… se nourrir d'eux, mais… » Je ne pouvais pas terminer ma pensée, alors encore moins ma phrase. « Au moins, j'ai dis à Charlie que je l'aimais », murmurai-je. Laurent était supposer se nourrir de Charlie, mais Victoria avait un autre plan je suppose.

« Bella, » souffla Edward en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je secouai la tête en m'éloignant de lui. Je ne pouvais pas supporter sa sympathie. J'étais un égoïste monstre qui ne méritait pas de réconfort. Après tout, tout était de ma faute. « Je ne devrais pas être ici. Je devrais être avec eux. Ils sont morts à cause de moi. » Je baissai la tête pour regarder le sol. « Je ne mérite pas d'être sur cette terre. Je suppose que ça signifie que je dois être seule. J'ai toujours été un danger pour moi et pour les autres. C'est pour ça que tout ceux que j'aime sont parti ou ont été éloignés de moi, non? »

Je tombai à genoux et pris quelque roches entre mes doigts pour les réduire en poussière. Edward s'assit près de moi. Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il était probablement d'accord avec moi. Il n'avait pas nié. Il avait toujours su que j'étais un aimant à danger. Le jour où j'avais mis le pied à Fork, mes jours avaient commencés à être compté.

C'était injuste que mes parents aient dû souffrir à cause de moi. Si j'étais marquée depuis le début, si le Destin voulait que je souffre, il avait très bien réussi sa mission.

J'étais perdue dans le dégoût de moi-même lorsque j'entendis un grondement venant d'Edward.

EDWARD POV

« Non Bella. C'est moi. C'est de ma faute, et je suis tellement désolé », lui dis-je. Les mots avaient été arrachés du fond de mon âme. J'avais tellement de choses à me reprocher. « Je ne savais pas que mon départ allait te causer autant de douleur. Je suis désolé. Je pensais réellement faire la bonne chose en te quittant. Lorsque j'étais près de toi, tu étais constamment en danger. Je voulais seulement que tu sois en sécurité… »

« De quoi tu parle? », me demanda Bella. Elle avait plus l'air en état de choc qu'en colère.

« Bella, je t'ai menti et je suis désolé… Je… » J'essayai de lui expliquer, mais elle me coupa la parole.

« Je sais Edward. Je sais que tu m'as menti. »

« Ah oui? », demandai-je surpris. Elle savait pourquoi je l'avais quittée? Mais comment? Avait-elle vu à travers moi ce jour-là? Mais l'expression de ses yeux… Elle avait eu l'air si angoissée, si trahie.

Bella souffla avant de répondre. Peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire, je savais que ça serait difficile. « Ça fait mal, Ok? Ça me fait toujours mal de penser à ce jour où tu m'as quitté, mais… je ne voudrais pas que tu sois pris au piège dans une relation… sans amour », dit-elle en s'étranglant avec le mot amour.

Maintenant, c'était à mon tour d'être en état de choc. « Bella, de quoi toi tu parles? »

« De pourquoi tu as menti. Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi? »

« Attends! Sais-tu pourquoi je suis parti, Bella? », demandai-je

Elle grimaça en évitant mon regard. « Je ne peux pas croire que je dois te le dire », se plaignit-elle d'une voix étouffée. « Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas… tu ne veux pas de moi », finit-elle, morose en regardant le sol. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Elle fit un geste pour se lever et, éventuellement se mettre à courir, mais en une milliseconde, je fus à côté d'elle. Je voulais la saisir et la secouer pour qu'elle revienne à la raison, la prendre et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mes mensonges lui sorte de la tête et qu'elle oublie cette folle idée que je ne l'aimais pas.

Mon geste lui fit lever les yeux et je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté son visage. Elle ne voulait pas me regarder dans les yeux, mais je me sentais légèrement réconforter par le fait qu'elle ne se débattait pour se mettre hors de ma portée.

« Non, Bella, non », lui dis-je en secouant la tête. « C'était ça le mensonge. Que je ne veux pas de toi. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours. » Mon ton était presque suppliant. Je devais lui expliquer pour qu'elle comprenne. « Bella, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi », la priai-je.

Lentement, et à contre cœur, elle tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleurée.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, dit-moi que tu me crois. Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je vais toujours vouloir de toi. »

Bella regardait derrière moi, clairement abasourdie.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, dit-moi que tu me crois », l'implorai-je

« Je… suis confuse », réussit-elle finalement à dire. « Tu m'aimes? »

« Oui. Énormément. Avec chaque fibre de mon être. Je t'aime. Pour toujours. J'ai été obligé de mentir pour que tu me laisses partir. Je sais mentir, Bella. J'y suis obligé. Mais tu m'as cru si facilement… et même si ça a été mon intention, ça a failli me tuer de m'éloigner de toi ce jour-là. Je m'attendais à devoir discuter avec toi toute la journée, mais… tu m'as cru si vite. Comment? Après toutes les fois où je t'avais dit que je t'aimais, comment as-tu pu laisser un mot briser la foi que tu avais en moi? »

Je me sentais mal de la réprimander après qu'elle m'ait parlé de la mort de ses parents. Et aussi parce que je n'avais pas été aussi proche d'elle depuis des mois. Parlant d'être proche... Peut-être… étais-je assez proche pour… l'embrasser? Non, pas maintenant, pas encore. J'avais besoin d'avoir une réponse. J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi m'avait-elle cru? Comment avait-elle fait pour me croire?

Avais-je échoué aussi lamentablement pour exprimer la profondeur de mes sentiments?

Je tenais encore le visage de Bella entre mes mains et elle commença à secouer la tête, comme si elle ne voulait pas répondre. Je refusais de la laisser aller.

« Ton amour pour moi n'a jamais eu de sens. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Je l'ai toujours su. » Elle avait parlé doucement et l'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage mit mon cœur en miette, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec les roches.

Je pensais lui avoir montré à quel point elle était remarquable. Je pensais lui avoir montré que la perception qu'elle avait d'elle-même était fausse.

Aveugle. J'étais aveugle. Tellement aveugle.

« C'est la chose la plus ridicule, absurde… » Bella tenta de se détourner, mais je tenais fermement son visage. Je savais que je ne lui faisais pas mal. J'avais besoin d'une réponse à une autre question. Je me rappelais des souvenirs de Jacob. Elle ne voulait pas d'un homme qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Maintenant, elle savait que je l'aimais et que je la voulais, que je l'aimerai pour l'éternité. Ressentait-elle toujours la même? Je pensais rapidement à l'attitude qu'elle avait eue envers moi depuis que je l'avais rejoint. Elle avait été si hostile. Depuis peu, elle l'était moins, mais j'étais sûr que c'était parce qu'elle avait mobilisé toute son énergie pour ne pas attaquer quelqu'un.

Mon corps se tendit d'appréhension.

« Bella, est-ce que j'arrive trop tard? As-tu… peux-tu… penses-tu avoir encore des sentiments pour moi? » J'avais trop peur de lui demander si elle m'aimait encore. Trop peur de ne pas être en mesure de survivre à sa réponse. Je cherchai la réponse dans ses yeux, mais elle semblait… en colère, incrédule.

Je me préparai donc au baiser de la mort de mon amour. Ce serait légitime qu'elle ne m'aime plus. J'avais fais tant de dégâts. Si elle me détestait, je ne pourrais pas lui reprocher. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde pour me haïr.

Mais je voulais qu'elle soit mienne à nouveau. Mon amie, mon amour, ma confidente. Si elle avait l'ombre d'un sentiment pour moi, je pourrais vivre avec ça. Je la séduirai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau mienne.

« Quelle question idiote », dit-elle visiblement énervée.

« Répond-moi, s'il te plaît », la suppliai-je, espérant contre toute attente une réponse positive, malgré toutes les indications contraires.

« Évidemment que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime. Il n'y a rien que tu feras qui changera ça. Jamais. »

C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. J'approchai lentement mon visage de celui Bella. J'avais besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle m'avait tellement manquée et l'attente de ce baiser était agonisante.

Avant que mes lèvres puissent s'unir aux siennes, Bella ferma les yeux et m'arrêta.

« Attends. »

« Quoi », demandai-je en inhalant son souffle. Nos bouches étaient à quelques centimètres.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. « Vas-tu… encore me quitter? », demanda-t-elle hésitante. Elle semblait… effrayée, terrifiée même. « Parce que je ne veux pas t'embrasser si c'est pour que tu partes après. »

Je secouai la tête, soulagé. Si je devais passer l'éternité à la rassurer, je le ferai. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de la sentir contre moi. « Je ne peux pas partir, Bella. À moins que tu me le demande, mon amour. Et même si tu le faisais, je ne partirais pas sans me battre. » Je souris tendrement dans l'espoir de lui transmettre la sincérité de mes paroles. Si elle m'avait dit ne plus vouloir de moi, j'aurais tout essayé pour la faire changer d'avis. Toutefois, j'étais heureux de ne pas perdre une minute de plus avec ça, même si nous avions l'éternité.

Avant que je puisse réaliser que j'avais l'éternité avec Bella, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, dans un baiser urgent et passionné. Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans mes cheveux me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Cette sensation m'avait terriblement manquée.

Je lui retournai son baiser avec ardeur et passion. Ce baiser ne ressemblait à aucun autre baiser que nous avions partagé lorsqu'elle était humaine. Auparavant, j'avais toujours été restreint et prudent.

Comme c'était exaltant de pouvoir embrasser Bella avec abandon! D'être capable de goûter la douceur de son souffle et de sentir sa langue si soyeuse danser avec la mienne. Être certain qu'elle ne se couperait pas la langue en étant près de mes dents était incroyable. Maintenant, nous pouvions nous montrer notre amour. Je pouvais serrer Bella dans mes bras sans avoir peur de la briser. L'immense et infinie joie que je ressentais d'être avec mon unique amour était au-delà de l'incommensurable!

* * *

Ah… je vous entends jubiler d'ici! Alors… comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Faites-moi aller le beau bouton ci-dessous pour tout me dire.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	10. Rancune

Bonjour tout le monde! Le chapitre précédent est le chapitre pour lequel j'ai reçu le plus de review. Je me demande bien pourquoi… Lol! Votre amour pour ma traduction m'a donné envie de poster plus tôt.

Merci à : linea – charlie.12 – Miliampere – charlotzm – cynthia – alinette 74 – anayata – t171191 – aude77 – luna – Pata – isabellamisa – minomina – angel – Marion2609 – Mrs Esmée Cullen – Elisect32 – jess – eliloulou

Linea : Croyais-tu que Bella allait se laisser aller aussi facilement… lol!

Charlie.12 : Effectivement, il arrive à lui dire la vérité. Je crois qu'il a appris de ses erreurs… Merci de ta review.

Cynthia : Oui, il va y avoir du lemon, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tu comprendras à la fin de ce chapitre. Pour te rassurer, je vais te dire que d'ici quelques chapitre il y aura des propos explicites… et E&B, se rapprocheront considérablement. Après tout, Edward est très âgé (Pauvre petit) et encore vierge… Merci de ta review et de tous tes beaux commentaires.

Luna : Oui, tu as raison, l'auteure à repris un peu du texte se SM. Moi aussi j'ai aimé ce passage. Ben non, je n'ai pas pensé que tu étais impatiente. Je te comprends (Moi aussi j'ai toujours hâte de lire la suite des fic que j'aime beaucoup) et même que je suis ravie de voir que tu as hâte à ce point de lire la suite. Ça veut dire que tu aimes ma traduction. Alors ne te sens pas mal de me dire que tu as hâte de lire la suite. Il est évident que je ne suis pas une machine et ça, je crois que tu le sais. Lol! Merci de ta review.

Pata : Je suis très flatté que ma trad. te donne le sourire. Je ne manquerai pas de le dire à l'auteure. En passant, moi aussi quand j'ai fais la traduction de ce chapitre, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Merci de ta review.

Minomina : Désolé de te dire ça, mais la scène de réconciliation sous la couette n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tu comprendras à la fin de ce chapitre… Par contre, c'est pour bientôt. Plus que quelques chapitres…

Angel : Sont-ils ensemble… Ne sont-ils pas ensemble… Tu sais bien que notre chère Bella pense trop pour que ça soit aussi simple. Merci de ta review.

Jess : L'auteure de cette fic est rendu au chapitre 26 et moi j'essaie de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, parfois deux.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 – RANCUNE

BELLA POV

Lorsque j'attaquai la bouche d'Edward, je n'avais plus les idées claires? Je ne savais pas si c'était ma confusion qui m'avait fait perdre la tête, mais malgré mon attitude et mes sautes d'humeurs, il était gentil. Peut-être qu'à cause de toutes les pertes que j'avais vécues récemment, j'avais peur de perdre autre chose. Et lorsqu'Edward m'avait dit… non, m'avait _juré_ qu'il m'aimait toujours et qu'il ne me quitterait plus jamais, j'avais eu envie de m'accrocher à ça.

Bien qu'il soit manifestement tourmenté et qu'il se sentait responsable de tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis qu'il m'avait quitté, il me regardait avec désir et il avait l'air si amoureux. Ses lèvres étaient si près des miennes. Son souffle me faisait tourner la tête comme lorsque j'étais humaine. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Même si je voulais croire à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, je doutais encore. Néanmoins, le chagrin qu'il me causerait s'il ne tenait pas parole ne valait pas l'extase et le bonheur de ce baiser. Je n'aurais pas échangé ce moment pour tous les pumas du Mississippi. Rien au monde ne valait plus que ce baiser et je mis tout ce que je ressentais dedans. Qui savait quand et si je pourrais le refaire?

Mais tôt, lentement mais surement mes sens refirent surface.

J'arrêtai de bouger mes lèvres pour ensuite reculer, hésitant en poussant Edward. Je sentis un pli se former dans mon front tandis que je le regardais.

« Bella? Que se passe-t-il? », me demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

« Je ne suis pas repoussante? » lui demandai-je en me rappelant à quel point il ne voulait pas me transformer. Me rappelant son aversion à cette idée, son éloge constante sur mon humanité et son indifférence aux femelles vampires qu'il avait rencontrées.

Edward secoua de la tête en me regardant comme si j'étais folle. « Tu es tout sauf repoussante, Bella », railla-t-il. « Tu es… » Il traça ma lèvre inférieure avec son index, ce qui me donna des frissons. Est-ce que les vampires pouvaient avoir des frissons? Ça _ressemblait_ à ça en tout cas. « … _Magnifique_ n'est pas digne de toi. Exquise non plus, mon amour. »

« Mais je croyais que l'idée que je devienne comme toi te dégoûtais », dis-je en exprimant mes peurs les plus sombres. « Tu n'as jamais voulu que je sois comme toi. »_ Est-ce que tu m'aimais seulement pour mon humanité? Pour ma chaleur, mes battements de cœur et mes rougissements? Mes yeux bruns?_

Edward souffla avant de répondre. « Bella, je ne voulais pas t'enlever ton âme. C'était injuste… »

Je me détournai, piquée par ses mots. Je le savais. Être vampire n'était pas assez.

« Bella s'il te plaît… laisse-moi finir… »

Je lui tournai le dos, mes mains sur mes hanches, mais j'attendais qu'il continu.

« Je pensais faire la bonne chose. Je croyais que j'étais un monstre et je me demandais pourquoi tu voulais être un monstre toi aussi… »

Je dus l'interrompre. Même après qu'il m'ait quittée, je ne pouvais pas supporter d'entendre parler en mal de lui et encore moins qu'il se déprécie. « Edward, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un monstre. Et dire que c'est toi qui _me_ parle de perception… » Je secouai de la tête en ricanant. « Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est d'être avec toi, peu importe ce qu'il fallait faire. Je suis désolée que tu ne le vois pas comme ça. » J'avais fermé les yeux pour dire la dernière partie de mon idée. Je ne voulais pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux, mais lorsque je les rouvris, Edward était en face de moi, les yeux brillants.

Je le regardai, serrant la mâchoire, le défiant de contester mes dires.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était calme, mais je pouvais dire qu'il retenait de fortes émotions. « C'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois un monstre, mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne voulais pas être avec toi, Bella! J'ai _toujours_ voulu de toi. Ne doute jamais de ça! » Sa voix était devenue passionnée et je sus qu'il voulait dire chaque mot. « Mais ne le vois-tu pas? Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas de toi, c'est que _je_ ne te _mérite_ _pas_. Je t'ai quitté pour les mêmes raisons que tu as quitté Forks. Pour Jacob et le bien de sa meute… Oui, il nous a dit pourquoi tu étais partie… Je voulais que tu mènes une vie normale. _Tu_ le méritais. Ça aurait été égoïste de t'enlever ton avenir. »

J'écoutai ce qu'il me disait. Je n'aimais pas ce qu'il me disait, mais ça faisait du sens. C'était le même argument que j'avais utilisé pour quitter Jacob.

« Alors, tu dis que tu t'es sacrifié… »

« Pour que l'amour de ma vie puisse avoir une meilleure vie. » Il acquiesça. « Une vie libre de tous dangers… venant de _moi_, parce que crois le ou non, Bella, _j'étais_ un danger pour toi. »

« Oui », dis-je. « Et j'apprécie tes efforts pour m'avoir maintenue en vie. Crois-moi, je comprends enfin à quel point ça a dû être difficile pour toi. Mais tu dois aussi me croire quand je te dis que je ne regrette pas d'être tombée amoureuse de toi. »

« Et, tu crois que moi oui », demanda-t-il incrédule.

J'haussai des épaules. « _Tu_ es celui qui est parti. » J'essayai de garder de l'amertume dans ma voix. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis _morte_ le jour où tu es parti. » Une douleur fulgurante me déchira les entrailles tandis que je me rappelai de cette journée. Lorsque je parlai, une partie de cette douleur s'infiltra dans ma voix. « Je ne plaisantais pas lorsque je t'ai dit que tu avais déjà mon âme. » Sans âme. C'était une bonne description de moi après son départ. Même si je m'étais reconstruit une vie, j'étais restée sans âme, vivant une demi-vie, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la douleur, incapable de trouver du plaisir quelque part. Oui, j'avais existée. Mon organisme démontrait que j'étais vivante, mais tout ce qui faisait que la vie était _agréable_ était parti avec Edward.

Évidemment, je ne lui dirais jamais tout ça. Je ne m'exposerai plus jamais à lui comme ça. Je ne lui montrerais plus à quel point j'étais dépendante de lui. Je m'étais engagée à me repentir pour l'éternité et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se joigne à ça. Si je lui disais tout ça, je savais qu'il voudrait rester avec moi, même s'il n'en avait pas envie_. (N/T : Alors ma chère Bella, tu seras agréablement surprise)_

Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour lui faire ça.

Lorsque je réalisai tout ça, je me mis à rire. « Tu m'as laissé pour que je… _vive_? », demandai-je incrédule. La notion était si _absurde_. « Tu pensais que je pourrais juste _t'oublier_ et vivre? Que tu n'emportais pas mon cœur avec toi? » Je secouai encore ma tête. De tristesse cette fois. « Tu ne croyais pas en mon amour pour _toi_, Edward. »

Durant quelques minutes, Edward resta silencieux fixant son regard dans le mien tandis que mes mots restaient suspendus dans les airs. On aurait dit qu'il retournait mes mots dans sa tête en y réfléchissant fortement.

Finalement il baissa la tête par… défaite? Il hocha la tête surtout pour lui-même je crois.

« Tu as raison, Bella », dit-il doucement « Je n'ai jamais donné aux sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi l'importance qu'ils méritent et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais pu avoir un tel impact sur toi. Mais… », s'empressa-t-il de dire pour me rassurer. « … c'est uniquement parce que tu es trop bien et pure, et moi, j'étais… je_ suis_ un… »

« Je te jure que si tu prononces le mot monstre une fois de plus… », le prévins-je.

Il sourit légèrement, mais ses yeux restèrent sérieux. « Tu vois? », dit-il me caressant la joue. « Toujours trop bien, Bella. »

Je secouai de la tête en lui faisant un triste sourire. Je plaçai ma main sur sa joue. « Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

« Je suis désolé Bella. Pour tout. Pour t'avoir laissé seule face à… _Victoria_. » Edward cracha son nom et son ton me fit frissonner. Elle avait eu de la chance que ce soit les loups qui l'ait tuée et non Edward. « Et tes parents… », soupira-t-il avec du regret et de la tristesse dans la voix. « Je suis _tellement_, _tellement_ désolé, Bella. »

Je fermai les yeux à leur évocation en me mordant la lèvre inférieure si fort que je fus étonnée qu'elle ne se fende pas. Juste y penser me faisait mal, et encore plus de l'entendre. Edward enveloppa ses bras autour de moi et m'attira contre son torse. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer de vraies larmes, mais des sanglots secs secouèrent mon corps. Je cédai à la douleur en tombant par terre attirant Edward avec moi. Je me roulai en boule contre son torse tandis que ses bras m'enveloppaient toujours. Il m'aidait à me calmer, il me protégeait et il me permettait de faire mon deuil.

EDWARD POV

Je tenais Bella contre moi et elle pleurait comme tous les vampires pouvaient le faire. Nous avions encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Et j'étais reconnaissant qu'elle me fasse suffisamment confiance pour me montrer ses émotions. Elle s'était tellement retenue. Je crois qu'elle venait d'atteindre son point de rupture.

Je savais que c'était bien pour Bella qu'elle laisse finalement sortir son chagrin, mais ça me faisait mal de la voir comme ça. Si je pouvais lui enlever sa tristesse et sa culpabilité ou la ressentir pour elle, je l'aurais fait immédiatement. Je ferais _n'importe_ _quoi_ pour elle. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de la serrer contre moi.

Après un long moment, elle sembla se calmer, toujours recroquevillée en boule contre moi. Puis, elle tourna la tête pour poser sa joue contre mon torse. Nous restâmes silencieux. Je ne voulais pas la déranger. Bella était dans mes bras. Elle voulait être là, et elle me permettait de la serrer contre moi. J'aurais pu rester comme ça pour toujours. La plus grande partie de mon esprit était en paix bien que mon esprit vampirique l'évaluait. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que la dernière fois que je l'avais tenue dans mes bras. Combien de kilos avait-elle perdue? Mais le qui calme avait tendance à s'abattre sur moi lorsque Bella était en sécurité dans mes bras m'envahit. Je la regardai en caressant ses cheveux.

Il était environ quatre heures du matin lorsque finalement elle parla.

« Désolée », fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, j'haussai les sourcils. « Pourquoi? De quoi t'excuses-tu? », lui demandai-je en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête. Je savais que ce n'était pas mon imagination et qu'elle s'était rapprochée de moi. Mon cœur explosa et je fus beaucoup plus qu'heureux de la tenir encore plus fortement.

Je sentis Bella hausser les épaules. « Pour commencer, le gâchis de ce soir. »

« Tu es en deuil, Bella », lui dis-je en la grondant presque. Elle ne devrait jamais s'excuser pour ses sentiments et ses émotions. « C'est une réaction tout à fait normale. »

« Que dirais-tu si je te disais que j'ai été une idiote moi aussi? », me demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, sur un ton plus léger.

Je souris. « Tu as toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère contre moi. » Et c'était un euphémisme.

Elle hocha de la tête. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, je suis désolée d'avoir triché en te poussant en bas de la montagne.

Je ris légèrement. « Oui, eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si je ne le méritais pas. Ou même pire encore. » _En plus, j'ai aimé sentir tes mains sur moi_.

Elle prit un instant pour considérer ce que je venais de lui dire. « C'est vrai. » J'entendis le sourire dans son ton. Nous nous mîmes à rire.

« C'est agréable », me dit-elle une minute plus tard. Elle avait l'air bien et la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était détendue contre mon corps le prouvait. _Agréable_ n'était vraiment pas assez fort pour démontrer la céleste sensation que je ressentais, quoique mes pensées prenaient une tournure…

Malheureusement, le temps passait et je commençai à remuer légèrement et à desserrer mes bras d'autour de Bella.

« Bella, nous devrions rentrer à l'hôtel avant que le soleil se lève », lui dis-je.

« Oui », dit-elle en sautant souplement sur ses pieds. Je souris. Ça ne me surprenait pas, mais la grâce et l'agilité de Bella était amusante à regarder. « Quoi? », dit-elle, curieuse. Elle ignorait totalement à quel point elle était incroyable pour moi. À quel point toutes ses actions me fascinaient.

Je secouai de la tête. « C'est toi. J'aime te regarder bouger. C'est magnifique. _Tu es magnifique_. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est vrai », ris-je. « Toi et tes yeux levés vers le ciel », la taquinai-je. Maintenant, je pouvais me permettre de plaisanter avec ça vu qu'ils n'étaient pas accompagnés d'un froncement de sourcils ou d'un regard meurtrier.

« Hé, je ne peux plus rougir, alors permets-moi de lever les yeux au ciel, d'accord? » Elle semblait mi-agacée mi-amusée. C'était merveilleux de pouvoir alléger l'atmosphère.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Bella », dis-je sincèrement tandis que je plaçai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Nos regards se verrouillèrent pour un long moment et pendant ce temps, je pensais, ou j'espérais que peut-être Bella voudrait encore m'embrasser. Son menton pointait vers le haut et j'aurais pu jurer voir ses lèvres frémir légèrement.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à me pencher pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, Bella me dit : « Nous devrions y aller. » Ensuite, elle tourna les talons et commença à marcher, me laissant là. Merde. J'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir lire ses pensées à cet instant.

Je la rattrapai rapidement. « Veux-tu encore faire la course? », demandai-je pour me changer les idées.

Elle me regarda pensive, étudiant mon visage avant de me demander : « Pouvons-nous essayer quelque chose… en souvenir du bon vieux temps? »

« Bien sûr », répondis-je rapidement en me demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

« Euh, d'accord », dit-elle. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de sauter sur mon dos. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de mon cou tandis qu'elle pressa son corps contre le mien pour ensuite enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille.

« Ça ma manqué. »

« À moi aussi », dit-elle en appuyant son menton contre mon épaule.

J'aurais pu atteindre le bas de la montagne plus rapidement, mais je voulais profiter de ce moment aussi longtemps que possible.

Je savais que j'étais avide, mais ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été avec Bella, que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. De plus, cela ne semblait pas la déranger que je prenne mon temps. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant encore une heure et demie.

Elle resta calme pendant la descente. Je ne voulais pas parler le premier de peur de… En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi j'avais peur. Peut-être de rompre le charme, ou quoique ce soit qui faisait que, non seulement Bella était amicale avec moi, mais qu'elle voulait aussi être proche de moi. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment. J'avais déjà assez foiré comme ça.

« Je peux déjà sentir les humains », commenta Bella tandis que nous étions à mi-chemin. Elle avait toujours le menton contre mon épaule et je la sentis avaler du venin.

« Veux-tu chasser avant de continuer? »

Elle secoua de la tête. « Non, je pense que je peux attendre ce soir. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps et il n'y a rien de bon par ici. Excepté Jack le lapin. »

Je ris en me rappelant la première chasse de Bella que j'avais vu dans l'esprit de Jacob. Elle était à côté d'une pile de carcasse de lapin.

Bella sembla avoir lu dans mes pensées. « Jake t'a raconté, hein? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur tandis que ses yeux rétrécirent. Je ne répondis pas, alors, elle prit ça pour une réponse affirmative. « C'est si embarrassant. Je dois être la pire des vampires, non? »

Parfois, elle pouvait être si ridicule. « Mais pas du tout, Bella. Je te l'ai dis, ton contrôle est incroyable. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un pourrait rivaliser avec toi, excepté Carlisle. Et je ne suis même pas sûr. Sais-tu combien de temps il lui a fallu pour se contrôler? »

« Ce n'est pas à propos du contrôle. Ce sont les lapins. J'ai tué Fleur et Pan Pan. _(N/T : La moufette et le lapin dans Bambi)_ C'est assez boiteux. »

Je ris à nouveau. « Il faut bien commencer quelque part. »

« Tu peux le dire, Edward. C'était boiteux Même Jake l'a reconnu. Il m'a même dit que j'avais l'air d'une espèce de Blanche Neige démoniaque. »

Je ris franchement. « Je suppose que tuer des créatures des bois te donne cette air. » Elle frappa mon torse avec sa main. « Mais tu es passée à de plus grandes et meilleures proies assez rapidement. » Je me rappelai à quel point elle était belle et sensuelle lorsqu'elle chassait et j'avais hâte de la voir chasser à nouveau.

« C'est vrai », concéda-t-elle. « Ce puma était très bon, tu sais. Mais nous ferions mieux d'arrêter de parler de chasse parce que sinon, je vais massacrer tout l'hôtel. »

« Tu as raison », dis-je. Je me sentais déjà très bien, mais qu'elle me rappelle que j'allais passer la journée seul avec elle, améliora mon humeur de façon exponentielle. Nous étions en bon terme… encore mieux que ça en réalité. En plus, nous serions confinés dans la même chambre d'hôtel. Alice était un génie. Je me promis de lui acheter quelque chose de joli pour la remercier. Je me demandais si elle aimerait avoir une Porsche d'une couleur lumineuse et gaie. Jaune serait bien.

Une fois au pied de la montagne, Bella sauta de mon dos. Son contact me manqua immédiatement, mais ça aurait été pire si je n'avais pas pu rester avec elle pour le reste de la journée.

« Merci », dit-elle en me souriant légèrement.

« N'importe quand », répondis-je tandis que nous nous mîmes à marcher vers la voiture. Elle recommença à retenir son souffle. Après tout, nous étions dans un quartier résidentiel. Je lui offris ma main et souris lorsqu'elle l'a prit, l'a serrant fort. Par contre, pas aussi fort que la veille dans le taxi.

« Merci de m'avoir laissée… euh, tu sais », dit-elle en levant nos mains entrelacées. Nous atteignîmes la voiture et j'ouvris la porte du côté passager pour elle.

« De rien, Bella. Tout ce que tu veux. Tu le sais ça. Et je mentirais si je te disais que je n'aimais pas avoir ta main entrelacée avec la mienne », dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main avant de la laisser tomber à contre cœur pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir dans la voiture.

« Moi aussi », dit-elle en s'asseyant. Je souris victorieusement tandis que je refermai la porte avant de rapidement me diriger vers le côté conducteur.

Nous roulâmes en silence jusqu'à l'hôtel. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le lobby de l'hôtel était vide. L'odeur des humains était encore présente, alors nous nous précipitâmes dans l'ascenseur pour arriver le plus vite possible à notre chambre. Pendant tout ce temps, Bella retint son souffle en serrant ma main.

« Encore une fois, bravo », la félicitai-je une fois dans la chambre.

« Merci », me répondit-elle avec désinvolture tandis qu'elle branchait son téléphone sur le chargeur. Ce qui me rappela de faire la même chose avec le mien. « Je crois que ça devient plus facile. Je ne crois pas avoir serré ta main aussi fort, non? »

J'hochai la tête. « Tu as raison. » Elle avait utilisé moitié moins de force que dans le taxi.

Durant quelques minutes, nous restâmes là, à nous regarder. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Nous avions une autre journée à tuer, mais cette fois nous ne pouvions pas marcher sans but, ni de quoi nous occuper. Pas de roche à mettre en poudre pour Bella.

« Eh bien, c'est embarrassant », commenta-t-elle en s'assoyant sur le lit.

Nous n'avions pas encore parlé de notre baiser ou de notre relation. Si nous avions une relation.

Au moins, j'avais déjà accompli la première étape. Bella savait que je l'aimais et que je l'aimerais pour l'éternité. Je lui avais dit que je ne la quitterais plus jamais et j'espérais qu'elle me croyait. Elle ne m'avait pas encore dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je ne pouvais que supposer ses sentiments avec le baiser qu'elle m'avait donné. Elle m'avait laissé la réconforter plus tôt cette nuit. Ça aussi ça devait signifier quelque chose. Elle avait mal et elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un… Peut-être que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui? Cette pensée m'était douloureuse. Je voulais qu'elle ait besoin de moi. Qu'elle veuille de moi. Son baiser m'avait donné une lueur d'espoir. Le fait qu'elle ait voulu que je la tienne dans mes bras sur la montagne et qu'elle ait voulu la descendre sur mon dos avait maintenu cet espoir. Mais maintenant, je n'étais plus sûr. J'essayai de ne pas lui montrer mon incertitude.

« Tu n'as pas à être embarrassée », dis-je en m'assoyant sur la chaise près du lit. Je regardais Bella qui ne me regardait pas. Je pouvais presque voir son esprit retourner plusieurs pensées, mais je n'entendais rien. C'était frustrant. « Bella, s'il te plaît, parle-moi. »

BELLA POV

« Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu veux que je dise », répondis-je méfiante.

« Dis-moi… n'importe quoi. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses et comment tu te sens… est-ce trop te demander de me dire comment tu te sens? », me demanda-t-il avec son magnifique sourire en coin. Je pourrais marcher sur des charbons ardents pour qu'il utilise toujours ce sourire.

« Ton sourire m'a manqué », laissai-je échapper. _Doucement_, _Bella_. _Doucement_.

Edward répondit en souriant encore plus. Il était définitivement amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse. » Sa voix fut soudainement plus basse. Plus séduisante.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir », dis-je en secouant la tête. J'étais tellement confuse et mélangée que je ne pouvais même pas donner un sens à mes pensées.

« Oui. J'ai toujours envie de savoir, même si je n'aime pas ce que tu penses. »

« Tu es très… compréhensif », admis-je. Les yeux d'Edward s'illuminèrent légèrement. « Et ça m'ennuie. » Son visage s'assombrit. « Parce que je veux _vraiment_ être en colère contre toi, mais c'est difficile parce que tu es si gentil », me plaignis-je.

« Alors, tu n'es plus en colère contre moi? », demanda-t-il vivement. Je ne pus répondre immédiatement. Je pinçai les lèvres en y pensant. « Bella? »

« Tu m'as fait mal… Énormément mal, Edward. » Quelque part, je trouvai le courage de le regarder pour lui parler. J'avais _besoin_ de lui dire. Il le savait déjà sans doute de Jake, mais il fallait qu'il l'entende de moi.

Edward semblait se sentir coupable et bien entendu, il voulait se racheter, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement. Évidemment, je lui avais envoyé un faux signal au sommet de Camelback lorsque je lui avais presque sauté dessus. Cela avait été une décision impulsive. Je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir fait, mais à la lumière du jour, je pensais plus clairement et j'étais moins éblouie par lui. Je ne voulais plus qu'il m'éblouisse comme avant et je travaillais fort pour ça.

« J'essaie de concilier ma douleur et ma colère avec… » Je voulais dire _mon_ _amour_, mais en même temps, j'avais peur de le dire. « … _mes sentiments_ pour toi. » Je dus regarder ailleurs à ce dernier commentaire.

En un éclair, je sentis le poids d'Edward sur le lit. Il s'était assis juste à côté de moi, son genou touchant le mien. Je restai concentrée sur l'endroit où le tissu noir de son jeans frôlait le bleu foncé du mien.

« Et ces _sentiments_… », murmura Edward. « Est-ce que… tu _m'aimes bien_? »

Je fronçai les sourcils en plaisantant : « Pourquoi ne me ferais-tu pas passer un _contrôle_ à savoir si _oui_ ou _non_, je passe mon cours de français? », ris-je. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Était-il sérieux? Doutait-il réellement de mon amour pour lui? Il devait se sentir _vraiment_ coupable.

Bien. Je ressentis une satisfaction. Habituellement, je n'étais pas une personne rancunière.

Comme c'était étrange. Soudainement, je passai de la douleur et de la colère, au stade de la vengeance – et Edward n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Était-ce une vengeance de ne pas céder facilement et de le faire un peu mariner dans son jus? Possiblement. Mais de nouveau, la rancune se manifesta et je réalisai que j'avais le droit à un peu de malice.

À contre cœur, Edward sourit. « Bella, tu sais ce que je ressens. Je t'aime. Je voudrais bien que tu m'aimes en retour, mais je comprendrai si tu ne peux pas. Je sais que j'ai tout gâché et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour regagner ton amour et ton respect. Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est si tu es disposée à me donner une chance. » Il me regardait si ardemment et son expression était si déchirée. Mais… non. Je devais rester forte. Je ne voulais pas être méchante avec lui, mais je voulais le torturer un peu. Non, pas le torturer, le _taquiner_ était plus précis.

« Est-ce que c'est mal de vouloir t'embrasser _et_ te frapper en même temps », demandai-je timidement. J'arquai un sourcil tout en le regardant entre mes cils.

Il sourit en secouant de la tête. « J'espère que les baisers l'emportent. »

Voilà qui était fait. L'opération torturer Edward venait commencer.

Mon humeur s'égaya dans la perceptive d'embêter un peu Edward. Ça lui servirait de leçon pour m'avoir quittée et ne pas être sûr de mes sentiments. Et comme je n'étais pas encore sûre que taquiner Edward soit une bonne chose, le message qu'Alice m'envoya m'en assura.

_J'aime ta façon de penser. Je t'aime et je te vois bientôt!_

_

* * *

_Avez-vous cru que Bella allait se laisser aller aussi facilement… Vous savez bien qu'elle pense trop pour ça! Lol. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la réconciliation que vous attendez toutes (sous la couette… et oui je le sais, je vous connais…) arrivera bientôt. Vu que ce chapitre n'était pas celui que vous espériez (Ça ce n'est pas ma faute), j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir et de vous dire dans quel chapitre ça arrivera. Trrrrrrr « Roulement de tambour… » 14!

À demain sur EE.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Luntatik


	11. Taquiner

J'ai été agréablement surprise de vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Moi qui s'attendais à recevoir des tomates, c'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit. La plupart d'entre vous êtes contente que Bella ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement. Vous pensez toutes que dans les livres, elle pardonne trop facilement. Une de mes lectrices Pata pour ne pas la nommer m'a fait la réflexion : dans les livres, il a failli mourir pour elle… ça change un peu la donne. Je suis bien d'accord avec elle et je crois que vous aussi. Donc, dans ce cas, je crois que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre…

Merci à : Miliampère – alinette 74 – Elisect32 – bettyjess1 – aude77 – San59 – anayata – Marion – Pata – luna – Dame-Laune – linea – isabellamisa

Pata : J'ai adoré ta réflexion : Ça lui apprendra de penser que les humains ne peuvent pas aimer autant que les vampires. Ça c'est bien dit!

Luna : Moi non plus je n'aime pas voir Edward souffrir (mais il le mérite un peu quand même… lol), mais tu verras que la torture ne sera pas si pire et pas longue…

Dame-Laune : Merci pour tous tes beaux commentaires. Ils m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur.

Linea : Merci de ta review. Je crois que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre…

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE – TAQUINER

BELLA POV

Je ne répondis pas à la remarque d'Edward à savoir si les _baisers l'emportaient_ et je me levai du lit pour lire le message d'Alice en supprimant un sourire. Je suppose qu'Alice approuvait que je torture Edward.

Je lui envoyai un message de remerciement et elle me renvoya un message disant que ma nouvelle identité devait arriver vers midi. Edward devait aller les récupérer à la réception. Ensuite, elle m'envoya un autre message qui était énigmatique.

_Travaille sur tes pensées histoire de voir si Edward peut les lire – *clin d'œil*._

J'haussai les sourcils en me demandant à quoi elle pensait, lorsque ça me frappa. J'avais une théorie de comment Edward avait pu avoir un aperçu de mon esprit. J'avais sortie toutes les pensées de ma tête, excepté celles que je voulais garder, et accessoirement, celles qu'il avait vues. Et vraisemblablement, celles qu'il verrait si je le refaisais comme Alice me le suggérait.

Alice me proposait de taquiner Edward avec mes pensées en lui laissant voir seulement certaines choses. Lui laisser voir certaines de mes pensées quelques instants pour ensuite tout arrêter et l'empêcher de voir la suite serait très frustrant pour lui. Ce serait une bonne torture… euh une bonne taquinerie.

Ça semblait amusant… _si_ j'étais capable de le faire. Qui sait si je serais capable de lui ouvrir mon esprit à nouveau. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois et ça aurait facilement pu être un hasard. Nous étions si tranquilles dans la nature. Il n'y avait personne autour. Peut-être que j'avais été au bon endroit au bon moment. Mais je voulais réessayer. Maintenant, j'avais un but.

Mais avec quelles pensées je devrais le taquiner? Les possibilités étaient infinies.

J'aimais encore Edward. Je n'avais jamais arrêté de l'aimer et j'étais offensé qu'il m'ait interrogée sur ça. Peut-être pourrais-je lui dire en pensée… mais pas maintenant. Mais dans pas trop longtemps non plus.

Je devais passer toute la journée avec lui à l'hôtel, puis ce soir, nous irions chasser. La pensée de regarder Edward chasser m'excita. J'avais toujours été curieuse à ce sujet, mais il ne m'avait jamais permis de le voir lorsque j'étais humaine. Il avait clamé que c'était trop dangereux et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi. Nous étions complètement livrés à nos instincts. Par contre, maintenant que j'étais un vampire…

L'autre soir, il avait seulement chassé un élan et le regarder faire était… wow. La façon qu'il avait de se déplacer si souplement et si puissamment pouvait rendre la chasse… sexy? Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était Edward Cullen qui chassait? À ce souvenir, je léchai mes lèvres. L'anticipation grandissait en moi. Je savais que j'allais bientôt le voir chasser. Peut-être pourrait-il _me_ chasser?

« Est-ce que tout va bien? », me demanda Edward. Il me regardait, toujours assis sur le lit.

« Hum, oui. Je pensais juste… à la chasse… de ce soir évidemment, pas des humains. », expliquai-je parce qu'il me regardait curieusement. C'était une très bonne chose que je ne rougisse plus. Mes joues auraient certainement rougies à cause de mes pensées. « Oh, Alice m'a dit que le colis arriverait ici vers midi. »

Il hocha la tête en me regardant toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », lui demandai-je en commençant à taper un message à Jake. J'espérais qu'il ne pense pas que j'étais fâchée contre lui. En fait, je n'avais jamais été fâchée contre lui. Juste ennuyée. De toute façon, je voulais qu'il sache que j'allais bien et que je ne tuerais pas d'humains.

« Tu ne m'as pas encore dit si tu me donnais une chance », me rappela-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules. « Eh bien, je ne t'ai pas mis dehors, alors… »

Il sourit vivement et je fis semblant d'être imperméable à ses charmes, même si à vrai dire, son sourire me faisait fondre.

J'attrapai mon sac à dos pour prendre mon stylo et mon journal pour ensuite m'assoir sur le sol, contre le mur qui était face à Edward. Je voulais griffonner dans mon journal tout en me pratiquant à ouvrir mon esprit à Edward. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que je n'écrivais rien.

« Est-ce que nous avons fini de parler? », me demanda-t-il légèrement déçu.

« Pour l'instant », j'hochai la tête en répondant. « Veux-tu regarder la télé? J'ai mon ordinateur portable, alors si tu veux l'utiliser… J'ai quelques jeux. Il y a un jeu de mots et les autres sont tous dans ce genre là. Je n'ai pas de jeux d'aventure ou avec des armes à feu », l'informai-je. « Peut-être que tu peux battre mon meilleur score. » J'aimais beaucoup jouer avec le jeu de mot. Lorsque j'étais humaine, mon meilleur score était de 144. La première fois que j'avais jouée après être devenue un vampire, j'avais marqué 995 et mon meilleur score était de 1288. Être un vampire avait des avantages.

« D'accord », répondit Edward.

Je pris mon ordinateur portable pour le déposer sur lui avant de retourner à ma place, sur le plancher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris? », me demanda-t-il lorsque je repris mon journal.

« Edward, c'est un journal », grondai-je.

« Alors, tu ne me le diras pas? », me demanda-t-il en faisant une petite moue attachante.

« Je crois que c'est l'objectif d'un journal », dis-je en commençant à me concentrer sur mes pensées tandis que je griffonnais.

Je l'entendis soupirer de frustration – eh bien je suppose que c'était de la frustration – tandis qu'il ouvrit l'ordinateur pour commencer à jouer.

J'essayai de penser à ce que je voulais qu'Edward entende dans mon esprit. Et si ça marchait, je me demandais s'il me le dirait. Il l'avait fait à Apache Creek. Il avait été en état de choc d'avoir entendu mes pensées à propos de Charlie. D'ailleurs, ces pensées étaient assez bénignes. Par contre, si mes pensées étaient inappropriées, je doutais qu'il reconnaisse les entendre. Ce serait intriguant de voir s'il me dirait la vérité.

Mais comment tester cette théorie?

Le baiser. C'était une bonne pensée pour débuter. Je continuai à griffonner, les yeux fixés sur la page tandis que je sortais toutes les pensées qui envahissaient ma tête, excepté celle de notre baiser. J'imaginais le visage d'Edward près du mien, sa bouche à seulement quelques centimètres de la mienne. J'avais inhalé son souffle si doux tandis qu'il me disait qu'il se battrait si je lui demandais de partir. J'avais tellement eu envie de le croire. Ses mains étaient sur mon visage, et j'avais été tellement émue par ce moment, que j'avais dû briser la distance qu'il y avait entre sa bouche et la mienne en entrelaçant mes doigts dans ses cheveux avant de le tirer près de moi. Je revivais l'extase de pouvoir enfin embrasser Edward comme je l'avais toujours voulu. Sa langue était si sucrée. Avant, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point elle était soyeuse. J'avais exploré sa bouche avec ma langue sans avoir peur que ses dents me blessent. Ensuite, il avait gémit dans ma bouche, alimentant le feu qui ravageait mon corps. Ce baiser avait été le paradis.

Pendant plusieurs heures, j'essayai – en vain – de me concentrer. Je réussis finalement après y avoir passée la matinée. Durant tout le temps où j'essayai de sortir toutes les pensées de ma tête, excepté le baiser que j'avais échangé avec Edward, j'entendais vaguement les touches du clavier de mon portable tandis qu'Edward jouait. Je revivais la fin de notre baiser, juste avant que je le repousse, lorsque je réalisai que le son des touches du clavier avait cessé. Je griffonnai paresseusement dans mon journal, mais je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi.

M'entendait-il?

J'étais trop nerveuse pour le regarder, alors j'écrivis dans mon journal : _A-t-il entendu?_, avant de me redresser nonchalamment en déposant ma tête contre le mur pour ensuite le regarder.

Comme je l'avais senti, il me regardait. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et il avait une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux, semblable à celle qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait entendu mes pensées pour la première fois.

Il m'avait entendu.

Je restai impassible en lui demandant : « As-tu battu mon meilleur score? »

EDWARD POV

Je dus secouer la tête pour retrouver des pensées cohérentes. _J'entendais_ les pensées de Bella à nouveau. Je ne savais pas comment, mais je les entendais. Elle pensait à moi. À notre baiser. Je sentis sa passion pour moi à ce moment là. Sa douleur et sa colère s'étaient dissipés pour être remplacés par du désir. Bella… me _désirait_. J'avais menti. Son contrôle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec celui de Carlisle, mais plutôt avec le mien. En cet instant, je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas aller rejoindre Bella sur le plancher et continuer là ou nous nous étions arrêtés sur la montagne.

C'était douloureux. Nous pourrions nous aimer avec abandon… mais nous _ne pouvions_ _pas_ parce que… parce que j'étais un idiot.

En attendant, Bella était assise loin de moi, d'un calme olympien, absorbée par ce qu'elle écrivait dans son journal – d'ailleurs, je me demandais s'il était question de moi – et je ne pouvais pas la toucher.

Cependant, elle me donnait une chance de regagner son amour. Elle ne s'était pas complètement refermée.

Et si elle pensait à moi comme ça, cela signifiait qu'elle avait encore besoin de moi. Mais elle ne le dirait pas. Et je ne pouvais pas me précipiter sur elle sans son autorisation. J'en avais envie, mais je ne pouvais pas. Après tout, j'étais un gentleman. À moins qu'elle veuille que je sois celui qui…

Je me débattis avec l'idée de lui dire ou non que je l'entendais à nouveau. Comment se sentirait-elle à propos de ça. Ses pensées envers Charlie étaient une chose, mais celle-là était beaucoup plus personnelle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'entendais seulement cette pensée et je ne savais pas si elle voulait que je l'entende, mais j'avais envie d'en entendre plus. J'avais _besoin_ d'en entendre plus.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour les révélations. « Hum, non. Je prends une pause. Est-ce que ça te dérange que je jette un œil sur la musique que tu as dans ton ordinateur? », lui demandai-je hâtivement.

Bella secoua la tête pour me dire que ça ne la dérangeait pas avant de se remettre à écrire.

Je fis défiler sa musique en regardant particulièrement la musique qu'elle avait _récemment ajoutée_. Et là, je vis quelque chose qui me fit arrêter de respirer.

Elle avait ajouté sa _berceuse_ dans sa bibliothèque musicale. _Edward_ était inscrit dans le nom de l'artiste. Elle devait avoir trouvé le cd, les photos et les billets d'avion. Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait, mais je fis jouer _Bella's Lullaby_ – juste pour voir sa réaction.

Elle cessa d'écrire sans lever les yeux.

« Peux-tu arrêter de la faire jouer, s'il te plaît », me dit-elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur son journal et il y avait une profonde douleur dans sa voix.

Je cliquai sur le bouton d'arrêt. « Bien sûr. » Cela m'attristait qu'elle ne veuille pas l'entendre, alors je continuai à la regarder.

« Alors… oui, j'ai trouvé les choses que tu as cachées », commenta-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? », demanda-t-elle en levant finalement les yeux vers moi.

Je secouai de la tête. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonne explication pour lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais caché ses cadeaux et les photos, excepté le désir de laisser un morceau de moi près de Bella.

« Je suppose que j'ai été… idiot? » Idiot sonnait assez bien. J'avais été stupide et d'une sentimentalité excessive.

Ses yeux rétrécirent et elle fronça les sourcils. Merde. Le regard meurtrier était de retour.

« Je suis désolé », ajoutai-je rapidement.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules sans dire un mot.

J'essayai de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. « Bella… je… »

« Comment étaient tes distractions? » m'interrompit-elle.

Merde. « Euh, il n'y avait pas de distractions, Bella », lui expliquai-je calmement. « Cela faisait partie du mensonge pour que tu… me laisse partir plus facilement », finis-je sans conviction.

« Je vois », dit-elle froidement. « Alors, aucunes distractions? »

Je jouai avec l'idée de lui raconter que j'avais essayé de traquer – en vain – Victoria, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'avais lamentablement échoué. Je n'avais même pas compris l'objectif de Victoria. Si j'étais un traqueur, je l'aurais trouvé et détruite _avant_ qu'elle ne ruine la vie de Bella. Si seulement j'avais compris à quel point Victoria voulait se venger. Je ne lui avais pas donné le crédit _qu'elle_ méritait.

« Non », répondis-je. « Je suis surtout resté roulé en boule en laissant la douleur me submerger. Tu m'as tellement manqué », ajoutai-je honnêtement. J'avais été complètement pathétique.

« Mmmm », fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de retourner à son journal. Elle ne parla pas pendant un certain temps. Peut-être allais-je obtenir un autre aperçu de son esprit. Ça semblait se produire uniquement lorsqu'elle était calme et concentrée. Pour l'instant, je ne pouvais que spéculer sur ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Soudain, une pensée me frappa. Alice m'avait dit que Bella croyait que j'avais trop de distractions pour revenir à Forks. Pensait-elle que j'avais été… _infidèle_? C'était vraiment absurde. Comme si une autre femme pourrait retenir mon attention.

« Bella, tu _dois_ savoir… » Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Femme de chambre », dit la voix d'une femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Bella redressa rapidement la tête et la panique s'empara de ses yeux. Depuis le taxi, c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi près d'un humain. Elle avala du venin.

« Tout va bien, Bella. Je vais aller ouvrir la porte », lui dis-je. « Un instant s'il vous plaît », dis-je vers la porte en me levant du lit.

« Attends », me dit Bella et en une fraction de seconde, elle était à mes côtés. « Je veux essayer quelque chose. »

« Quoi », demandai-je. À peine les mots sortis que Bella appuya son corps contre le mien. Ma respiration tressauta et mon esprit ne fut qu'un tourbillon de pensées indécentes. Dieu merci, j'avais plus d'un siècle de contrôle à mettre à contribution.

« Reste immobile », me dit-elle et j'hochai de la tête. « Ne bouge pas », me prévint-elle.

Je ne bougeai pas tandis que Bella se redressa sur la pointe des pieds en inclinant son visage pour le nicher au creux de mon cou. Son nez effleura l'espace entre ma clavicule et la base de mon cou tandis qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration. Ensuite, elle déplaça son nez en arrière de mon oreille et elle prit une seconde profonde inspiration. J'avais l'impression d'être électrocuté par les sensations qu'elle me donnait.

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle s'était approchée, elle s'écarta.

« Ok », murmura-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais trop abasourdi par ce que Bella venait de faire. C'était de la torture de ne pas pouvoir la serrer contre moi et de l'embrasser. Elle avait été si près. J'avais pu sentir chaque courbe de son corps se presser contre moi. « Tu peux aller ouvrir la porte maintenant », me dit-elle fermement en attirant mon attention vers la porte.

Elle était très, très chanceuse que j'aie assez de volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement ou lui donner un avant goût de sa propre médecine.

« D'accord », dis-je. Je fus stupéfait que mes pieds fasses ce que je voulais – à savoir, avancer jusqu'à la porte.

« Bonjour Mr Cullen. Voilà », dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre avec une pile de vêtements fraichement lavés dans les bras. Elle inclina la tête vers Bella en déposant les vêtements sur la commode. Bella lui retourna un sourire. « Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose tandis que je suis ici? », demanda-t-elle.

« Non, merci Pas maintenant, mais nous aurons des vêtements sales ce soir », lui dis-je en lui tendant un billet. Elle inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Je voulais qu'elle parte afin que Bella fasse à nouveau ce qu'elle avait essayé sur moi avant que la femme de chambre n'entre.

Au moment où je fermai la porte, Bella avait déjà des vêtements propres dans les mains.

« Elle est arrivée juste à temps. J'ai hâte d'enlever ces vêtements », dit-elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain, me laissant, encore une fois, déconcerté tandis que mon esprit se remplissait d'images de Bella sous la douche. De Bella et moi sous la douche. De Bella et moi sous la douche, faisant toutes les choses que je ne pouvais pas faire lorsqu'elle était une fragile humaine.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait? Le faisait-elle exprès? M'exciter pour ensuite se sauver?

Je poussai un soupir de frustration tandis que je me tenais devant la porte de la salle de bain – comme la première nuit – à essayer de voir ou d'entendre les pensées de Bella. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre quoi que ce soit, mais j'essayai juste au cas où.

Cela payait d'être persistant.

Durant exactement quatre secondes et demie je vis le reflet de Bella dans le miroir. Elle était nue tandis qu'elle se séchait dans la serviette blanche. Elle baissa le regard pour regarder… _oh mon Dieu_… sa poitrine. Elle devait avoir remarqué un sur fil sur l'un de ses… _mamelons_… qu'elle enleva avec ses doigts. Je le vis durcir lorsqu'elle le toucha. Elle pensa à quel point ça la chatouillait, mais que c'était plutôt agréable.

Qu'arriverait-il si je forçais cette porte pour lui montrer des choses qu'elle trouverait _plutôt agréables_…? Je l'aurais probablement fait si elle ne m'avait pas appelé.

« Oui? », répondis-je un peu trop fort. Ou était-ce avec trop d'empressement?

« Euh… peux-tu m'aider », demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

_Oh oui bébé. Je peux t'aider pour toutes sortes de choses._ « Bien sûr, Bella. De quoi as-tu besoin? » Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'avais réussi à garder ma voix stable.

« Eh bien, j'ai oublié de prendre mes sous vêtements. » _QUOI?_ « Peux-tu regarder dans la pile de linges propres. »

« Euh… bien sûr », répondis-je. Ma tête commençait à tourner. J'allai vérifier dans la pile – un peu trop excité par la perspective de voir sa petite culotte – mais il n'y en avait pas. Je secouai tous les vêtements, mais je ne trouvai rien.

« Bella, il n'y en a pas ici », lui dis-je.

« Quoi? », demanda-t-elle légèrement horrifiée. « En es-tu sûr? » Elle semblait douteuse.

Je ris dans ma barbe. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je voulais c'était voir ses sous vêtements. Ça m'aiderait à imaginer à quoi elle ressemblera si – _quand_ – nous ferions l'amour pour la première fois_. (N/T : Ah Ah… mais qu'il est coquin notre cher Edward… lol!)_ Si timide et se mordant la lèvre en étant seulement vêtue de la… lingerie qu'elle aimait. Pour l'instant, je devais découvrir quelles étaient ses préférences.

« Pas ici, désolé », dis-je.

« D'accord », dit-elle calmement. « Je suppose que je vais devoir m'habiller sans ça », murmura-t-elle. Évidemment, je l'avais entendue et cette idée m'envoya un frisson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain toute habillée, sans sous vêtements. Un secret que j'étais le seul à connaître.

J'avais l'impression que cette connaissance allait me rendre fou. Ce serait si facile de la toucher et de la taquiner en public. Personne ne saurait tandis qu'elle…

_Merde! Calme-toi._

« À ton tour? », me demanda Bella.

J'articulai à peine une réponse affirmative avant de prendre des vêtements propres et de me diriger dans la salle de bain.

Encore une fois, je remplis mes poumons de l'odeur de Bella qui y flottait. Par contre, cette fois, je voulais me concentrer. Je reniflai et aperçu le tas de vêtements sales sur le plancher. Au milieu, il y avait la petite culotte qu'elle venait _juste_ d'enlever. Elle était en satin, bleu clair et elle semblait plus foncée au niveau de l'entre jambe… plus foncé parce qu'elle était mouillée. C'était là que son odeur était la plus forte.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre et de me la coller sur le nez pour inhaler l'odeur de l'excitation de Bella.

Sans faire quoi que ce soit, elle me tuait lentement.

Après avoir pris une dernière bouffée, je la laissai tomber par terre. La situation dans mon pantalon me l'obligeait.

Je rentrai dans la douche et ouvrit seulement l'eau froide. Évidemment, ça ne m'aida pas vraiment. Contrairement aux humains, pour moi c'était seulement un changement de température. Je soupirai et mis l'eau chaude. Ça ne m'aida pas non plus, mais ce serait utile pour la suite.

La journée allait être longue et, même si je ne voulais pas le faire, je devais m'occuper de ma libération, ou la journée serait insupportable.

Lorsqu'elle était humaine, j'avais dû le faire souvent. Quand je nous arrêtais parce que nos baisers et nos caresses devenaient trop dangereux… trop dangereux pour Bella. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon contrôle avec elle, alors nous n'avions jamais été plus loin que les baisers et les caresses.

Je mis du savon dans ma main avant de saisir ma virilité. Je ne pensais qu'à Bella. Je fermai les yeux en imaginant ses mains sur moi, montant et descendant sur mon sexe en le serrant, le léchant, le suçant et en frôlant ses dents jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir. J'imaginais que la chaleur de l'eau était sa chaleur, la chaleur de sa bouche. Je me rappelai les moments où j'avais regardé Bella lécher et sucer sa nourriture. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

Je gémis le nom de Bella aussi silencieusement que je pus tandis que je jouis dans ma main. J'avais été si silencieux que même si elle écoutait à la porte comme je l'avais fait, elle n'aurait rien entendue.

Je posai mon front contre la paroi de la douche attendant de revenir à moi. Je devrai être patient. _Bientôt_... Bientôt Bella se rendra compte à quel point elle m'aime. À quel point nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Et… Dieu… je pourrai lui montrer à quel point je l'aime. _Patience_. Je pouvais être patient. Je l'attendais depuis plus d'un siècle, alors, je pouvais attendre encore un peu.

Même si je voulais désespérément lui montrer toutes les choses que j'avais apprises sur la sexualité durant ce siècle.

Je me séchai rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain en apportant nos vêtements sales pour les placer sur la chaise.

Bella était couchée sur le lit, par-dessus les couvertures, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Elle regardait fixement le plafond, alors je m'assis au pied du lit face à elle. Je me penchai vers l'arrière en m'appuyant sur mes mains pour mieux pouvoir l'observer et me concentrer sur son esprit dans l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau à moi.

Après quelques minutes de silence et aucunes pensées, je décidai de lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait, juste avant que la femme de chambre n'entre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as essayé toute à l'heure? » Je gardai mon ton curieux, plutôt que de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait réveillé.

Elle me fit un sourire en coin. « Eh bien, je testais une autre théorie. J'ai combattue la soif avec… » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'une manière si séduisante. « …ton odeur. »

« Ah! », souris-je. J'aimais sa nouvelle théorie. « Est-ce que ça a marché? »

« Assez bien », répondit-elle joyeusement. « Et euh… Est-ce que c'est ok pour toi? Je suis désolée. Je ne le ferai plus si… »

« Non, non, Bella! », la rassurai-je rapidement. Je voulais qu'elle le refasse. « C'est correct pour moi. En fait, c'est plus que ça », lui dis-je en souriant. « À vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup aimé. » Elle me rendit mon sourire avec un sourire satisfait. « Sauf pour… » Son expression devint rapidement sombre, alors je me dépêchai de finir. « À ce moment-là, j'ai _vraiment_ eu envie de t'embrasser. Je ne m'excuse pas pour ça, je veux juste que tu le saches. »

« Ah oui? », demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant pour ensuite se diriger vers moi à quatre pattes. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur moi, à l'exception d'une fraction de seconde où elle détourna le regard vers… l'horloge peut-être? Je n'en avais aucune idée et je m'en foutais. Bella me regardait comme si elle allait me sauter dessus.

« Alors, lorsque je fais ça… » Elle frotta son nez dans mon cou en inhalant mon odeur. « … et ça… » Elle mit son nez derrière mon oreille en prenant une autre inspiration. « Tu aimes ça? », murmura-t-elle contre mon oreille tandis que son souffle me chatouilla.

« Mmmm », dis-je en fermant les yeux. Lorsque je ne sentis plus son nez sur ma peau, j'ouvris les yeux pour constater que les lèvres de Bella étaient à peine à quelques centimètres des miennes, alors je me penchai vers elle pour…

Le téléphone sonna et Bella se redressa pour le regarder. Merde! Juste au moment où nous étions sur le point de nous embrasser.

Je me levai pour répondre. C'était le réceptionniste qui voulait nous annoncer que le colis d'Alice était arrivé.

Je poussai un soupir de frustration. Est-ce que l'univers était contre nous?

« Je reviens… À moins que tu veuilles venir avec moi, Bella? », lui demandai-je.

« Non. Vas-y », me répondit-elle. Elle avait un petit sourire. Je n'étais pas sûr si c'était un sourire d'amusement ou de regret. Avait-elle pris plaisir à cette interruption?

_Taquine._

Je partis durant environ cinq minutes et lorsque je revins, je pus entendre les pensées de Bella avant même d'avoir ouvert la porte.

Elle songeait à cette journée dans la clairière. Celle où nous nous étions avoué nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Quand et où ma vie avait vraiment commencée.

Je sentis la joie que Bella avait ressentie ce jour-là. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi et du monstre que j'étais. Elle se sentait… indigne de moi. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour moi. Cette pensée me fit mal, mais en même temps, je sentais son amour pour moi, alors… C'était excitant, irrationnel et passionnant. Ses sentiments reflétaient les miens. Ensuite, elle projeta ses pensées au lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et m'avait trouvée dans son rocking chair. Mon ange s'était réveillée pour courir vers moi et sauter sur mes genoux. Elle était étonnée que je sois resté et que je sois réel. Ce matin-là, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Il fallait que je rentre dans la chambre pour voir l'expression de Bella. Aussitôt que je glissai la carte-clé et que le déclic se fit entendre, les pensées de Bella disparurent.

Mais j'en avais assez vu. Elle avait évoqué de vieux souvenirs et elle avait envie de les revivre. Avait-elle voulu que je les voie? Je ne lui avais pas encore laissé savoir que j'avais entendu ses pensées à nouveau, et je me redemandais si je devais lui dire.

« Hé », m'accueillit-elle lorsque j'entrai. Elle semblait surprise, comme si j'avais interrompu quelque chose.

Je m'assis sur le lit à côté d'elle. Je devais lui dire.

« Bella, je t'ai entendu à nouveau. »

Elle me regardait curieusement. « Mes pensées? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Quand? »

« Juste avant de revenir dans la chambre et quelques fois aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'as-tu entendu… ou vu? », me demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

« Lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés au sommet de Camelback. »

« Hum hum », acquiesça-t-elle pour m'inciter à lui en dire plus.

« Et juste avant que je revienne, tu te rappelais notre première journée dans la clairière et le lendemain matin, dans ta chambre. »

Elle acquiesça, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés.

« Autre chose », demanda-t-elle.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui dire, mais ma traitresse de bouche s'ouvrit toute seule. « Oui, euh… C'était quand tu étais sous la douche plus tôt. En réalité, c'était _après_ ta douche. Tu étais en train de te sécher, puis tu t'es… _touchée_. » J'avais dit la fin de cette phrase dans un souffle

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je la devançai. « S'il te plaît, ne sois pas gênée. J'ai apprécié chaque seconde où ton esprit m'était ouvert. » _D'ailleurs, j'ai apprécié certains d'entre eux un peu trop._ « Je t'aime, Bella et j'ai vu et senti à quel point tu m'aimais aussi. J'espère que tu éprouves toujours ses sentiments pour moi. Je veux que tu saches que ce que tu as ressenti ce jour-là dans la clairière – et oui je l'ai senti – Bella, je ressens cela pour toi à… si je te dis de manière infini, ça fait trop dramatique? »

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. « Peut-être un peu », répondit-elle.

« Tu m'as rendu fou toute la journée. Le savais-tu? », gondai-je pour la taquiner.

« Oh? Comment? », me demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Voyons, Bella. Avec le souvenir de notre baiser de la nuit dernière, ton corps nu que tu as touché et ensuite, les sous vêtements que tu m'as demandé et ceux que tu as laissé dans la salle de bain… et ce que tu as fait juste avant que le téléphone ne sonne… Tout ça m'a laissé avec le désir d'en vouloir beaucoup plus. »

« Vraiment? », me demanda-t-elle en tentant de supprimer un sourire de satisfaction. « Bon à savoir, mais comment expliques-tu que tu puisses m'entendre? »

J'haussai les épaules en secouant de la tête. « Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ça semble se produire lorsque tu es calme et concentrée. »

Elle hocha la tête en réfléchissant à ce que je venais de lui dire. Ensuite, elle se pencha vers moi pour presser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser chaste, mais je l'aimai tout de même. Cependant, il se termina bien trop vite à mon goût. Je dus lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas la ramener vers moi et libérer toute la passion qui couvait en moi.

« Merci », lui dis-je lorsqu'elle se détacha. J'avais attendu toute la matinée pour un contact et j'étais heureux, même si je crevais d'envie qu'il soit plus extatique.

« Non, merci à _toi_ », me répondit-elle. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle me remerciait, alors je la regardai avec un regard interrogateur. « Ça fonctionne bien. »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Eh bien, je sais comment t'ouvrir mon esprit. » Ma mâchoire s'abaissa. « Tu vois, c'est un peu complexe à faire, mais… » Elle leva un doigt pour me faire signe d'attendre.

J'attendis et quelques minutes plus tard, je _l'entendis_.

_Je dois sortir toutes les pensées de ma tête pour seulement garder celles que je veux que tu entendes._

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. J'avais échappé l'enveloppe de Bella sur le bureau et je ne l'entendais plus rien.

Merde! J'avais brisé sa concentration.

« Oh! Ma nouvelle identité. »

Je pris l'enveloppe pour lui donner.

Je ne pus voir les documents, mais je vis la réaction de Bella. Elle haleta en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait.

« Bella? Que se passe-t-il? », lui demandai-je. Je craignais qu'elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle me remit son passeport. Il y avait sa photo, une photo lorsqu'elle était humaine, mais évidemment, son nom n'était plus Swan. Je souris en ressentant une chaleur traverser mon corps.

« C'est parfait, Edward. Est-ce que ça te dérange? » Je secouai la tête. Évidemment que ça ne me dérangeait pas. « Puisque je ne peux plus être une Swan, j'aurais moi-même choisi ce nom. »

Mes yeux brillèrent et une nouvelle passion m'assaillit. Le fait que Bella me dise qu'elle aurait elle-même choisie ce nom me fit suffoquer. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire que Bella et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je n'attendis pas sa permission. Si elle ne voulait pas m'embrasser, elle aurait à me repousser – nous savions tous les deux qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire.

Je ne pus me retenir et je me précipitai vers elle, la poussant sur le lit afin que je puisse être au-dessus d'elle, pour ensuite écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Bella me retourna mon baiser et m'embrassa avec la même passion que j'avais pour elle, entrelaçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Je t'aime », gémis-je dans sa bouche. Je brisai notre baiser pour voir sa réaction.

Elle avait un sourire taquin sur le visage. Elle nous retourna rapidement pour que se soit elle qui se retrouve au dessus de moi.

« Je t'aime aussi », me dit-elle en faisant gonfler mon cœur. Elle baissa la tête pour m'embrasser chastement avant de s'éloigner pour aller chercher ses documents. Elle les jeta dans les airs et ils se dispersèrent sur le lit. « Et j'aime comment ça sonne », ajouta-t-elle en souriant et en regardant son faux certificat de naissance.

Je souris aussi. « Moi aussi Isabella Marie Massen. »

* * *

J'adore le choix du nom de Bella.

Encore une fois merci de votre soutient.

À bientôt!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	12. La chasse

Bonjour! Je sais que je poste un peu en retard comparé à d'habitude, mais lundi j'ai subi une petit chirurgie des sinus, alors j'avais besoin de repos. Aujourd'hui ça va un peu mieux. Pour celles qui lisent EE, je tiens à vous dire que je posterai vendredi. Par contre, le chapitre sera un peu plus court que d'habitude.

Merci à luna – Miliampère – anayata – Marion2609 – isabellamisa – marion – Alinette 74 – aude77 – cynthia – Pata – linea – eliloulou

Luna : Oui, notre Bella a un peu changée… mais après tout elle est un vampire maintenant. Et Edward n'a-t-il pas dit que leurs sentiments étaient exacerbés? Merci de ta review.

Marion : Je suis contente que tu aimes le nom de Bella. Mains en fait… à qui il déplairait? Personne je crois… Lol. Merci de ta review.

Cynthia : Patiente… plus que deux chapitres… Lol!

Pata : Je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé ce « match ». Et non je ne crois pas que tu te trompes. L'Edward de SM est plus prude, mais moi je trouve plus l'Edward de cette fic. plus conséquent… Surtout qu'il a plus d'un siècle… Lol! Je ne crois pas que l'auteure arrête d'écrire cette fic avant de l'avoir terminée. Elle n'en ai pas à sa première et elle les à toutes terminée. Et pour finir, moi aussi je prendrai bien la place de Bella… Surtout en connaissant la suite…

Linea : Ah oui t'as bien raison. Edward le méritait…

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 – LA CHASSE

BELLA POV

Isabella Marie Massen. Le nom d'origine d'Edward. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi au nom qu'Alice me donnerait, mais _celui-là_ me rendait si heureuse.

Ok, lorsque je reverrai Alice, je l'embrasserai pour la salle de bain entièrement approvisionnée, l'étranglerais pour le M et Mme Cullen à la réception de l'hôtel et l'embrasserai à nouveau pour cette nouvelle identité. Et dans cet ordre.

« Tu t'en es souvenue? », me dit Edward. Il caressait mon dos en regardant par-dessus mon épaule le certificat de naissance.

« Bien sûr », répondis-je presque agacée. Comment aurais-je pu oublier son nom?

Nous examinâmes les documents pendant quelques minutes avant que je les range dans mon journal que je plaçai dans mon sac à dos.

Je me retournai vers Edward pour le voir assit sur le lit. Il me regardait, les yeux brûlants, et un magnifique sourire s'étendait sur son visage.

« Quoi? », lui demandai-je, curieuse de savoir ce qui lui faisait cet effet.

« Tu l'as dit », murmura-t-il. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Je ne les avais jamais vus d'une si belle couleur or auparavant.

« Oui, eh bien… » J'haussai les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un flash info, pas vrai? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'alerter les médias. »

« Eh bien, pour moi, en quelque sorte, c'est un flash info. »

Mon regard se rétrécit. « C'est parce que tu es… »

« Quoi? », me demanda Edward les yeux plissés et presque provocant. « Je suis quoi? »

« … tu es un idiot. »

« Je suis un idiot? », demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

« Oui, tu es un idiot, Edward. Premièrement, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

Il haussa les sourcils. Il semblait douter

Je soupirai en réalisant qu'il était temps de lui expliquer. « J'ai été blessée et en colère, très, très en colère, mais je n'ai jamais cessée de t'aimer. Et même si tu partais à nouveau… »

En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva devant moi, me saisissant fermement les épaules. « Bella, je te jure que jamais… »

Je secouai de la tête pour l'interrompre. « Non. Ne promets rien. »

« Je vois », dit-il doucement en baissant la tête, honteux. « Pour l'instant, mes promesses ne signifies rien pour toi. C'est… normal. » Le ton de sa voix était remplie de tristesse tandis qu'il se détourna de moi.

Instantanément, je me sentis malheureuse comme les pierres. « Edward… je… »

« Non, Bella », m'interrompit-il. « Je comprends. Je sais à quel point je t'ai blessée. Ce ne sera pas facile pour toi de me faire confiance à nouveau. Le réaliser est douloureux, mais… »

« Edward », l'interrompis-je à mon tour. « C'est juste que… » Je poussai un soupir. « Les promesses crées de l'espoir et l'espoir… » J'essayai de trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer. « La dernière fois, l'espoir m'a botté les fesses. »

Je regardai son expression devenir de plus en plus sombre. Je me sentais légèrement coupable pour ça, mais je lui avais seulement dit la vérité.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour nous exactement? », me demanda Edward. La crainte était évidente dans le ton de sa voix. « Je t'aime, Bella. Je suis ici pour rester, mais tu ne crois pas vraiment en moi ou du moins, tu ne veux pas te permettre de croire en moi. Comment puis-je te prouver que ce que je te dis est vrai? Je ne veux pas te quitter! »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse de promesses. D'ailleurs, je voulais que personne ne me fasse de promesses. Il n'y avait jamais de garantie et je l'avais appris de la manière forte. J'allais lui dire que même s'il partait, je continuerai de l'aimer, mais que cette fois, je serai mieux préparée. Évidemment, je voulais le croire. Je souhaitais vraiment fort qu'il reste avec moi pour toujours, mais seulement s'il le voulait vraiment. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, maintenant j'étais plus forte émotionnellement et physiquement. La force émotionnelle était ressortie de ma peine tandis que la force physique était inévitable. Ça venait avec mon nouvel état. Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'effondrer comme avant. Oui, ça me ferait énormément mal s'il devait me quitter encore une fois, mais si cela devait arriver, j'allais devoir y faire face. Et avant le déraillement du train, j'avais déjà trouvée la force de continuer. Si Charlie avait pu le faire, je pouvais le faire moi aussi. J'en étais malade et fatiguée d'être faible. Et que ce soit avec ou sans Edward, je ne serai plus jamais comme ça.

J'haussai les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai besoin de temps. Le temps que tu me prouves que ce que tu dis est vrai. »

Il hocha la tête. « D'accord », me dit-il. Le ton de sa voix était définitif. « Je le _ferai_ », clarifia-t-il surtout pour lui-même je crois.

« Ok », répondis-je avec un léger hochement de tête.

Edward me regardait attentivement dans les yeux, et j'étais hyper consciente que ses mains étaient toujours sur mes épaules.

« Est-ce que _ok veut dire_… que _nous_ allons bien? Que tu veux me reprendre? », me demanda-t-il pour s'en assurer. Il avait une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux.

J'hochai la tête presque en souriant. Presque, parce que je dus ajouter un fait désagréable. « Aussi longtemps que tu voudras être avec moi », dis-je en retenant certaines émotions. Il fallait que je sois forte. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile et Edward pouvait me quitter à tout moment. Selon ses dires, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il parte, mais moi je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de définitif. Je ne l'oublierai pas et je ne me ferai pas d'illusion. Mais pour l'instant, il était ici, avec moi, et je voulais profiter pleinement de sa présence. Ça aurait été déraisonnable de ne pas le faire.

Je garderais un petit espace dans ma tête complètement libre d'Edward. Comme ça, s'il me quittait, je pourrai me retirer dans cet espace et continuer. Personne d'autre que Jasper ne saurait à quel point j'aurais mal.

Edward me serra contre lui et enfoui son nez dans mes cheveux pour prendre une grande inspiration. Je l'entendis pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends heureux, Bella. Merci mon amour. »

Je lui rendis son étreinte en enroulant fermement mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Edward », lui dis-je. « Tu as toujours possédé mon cœur. »

Je regardai Edward s'approcher pour poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Cette sensation m'avait tellement manquée. Même si je l'avais déjà embrassé quelque fois, je n'en n'avais pas pleinement profité. J'avais juste été ravie qu'Edward m'embrasse et je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ça. Mais maintenant, je disséquai le baiser et je réalisais la différence de quand j'étais humaine.

Par exemple au lieu de ressentir ses lèvres glacées… elles étaient chaudes? Ce n'était pas le bon mot. Au risque de ressemblé à Boucle d'Or, je devais dire que ses lèvres étaient juste parfaites. Il n'y avait plus de différence de température. Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de la pression qu'il mettait lorsqu'il me serrait contre lui ou lorsqu'il m'embrassait. Il ne pouvait plus me blesser.

Et la langue d'Edward. Je ne me lasserai jamais de sa douceur et de son goût sucré. Le goût de sa langue se mariait parfaitement à son odeur. La façon qu'il avait de caresser ma langue faisait trembler mon corps de haut en bas. Son odeur m'étourdissait. Il m'avait toujours fait cet effet et cela prouvait que ce n'était pas le simple manque d'oxygène.

Une de mes mains remonta dans son dos pour pouvoir saisir ses cheveux si soyeux tandis que l'autre saisit l'ourlet de sa chemise pour y glisser mes doigts dessous. Sa peau autrefois si froide, me semblait maintenant parfaitement normale. Lorsque j'étais humaine je me sentais si fragile contre lui et il aurait facilement pu me briser en deux. J'étais surprise qu'il ne m'ait jamais blessée malgré toutes les fois où il m'avait serrée dans ses bras. Ça en disait long sur lui et sur son contrôle. Il se préoccupait vraiment de moi.

Mes mains restèrent là où elles étaient et je brisai le baiser pour inhaler l'odeur d'Edward. Je pris une profonde inspiration dans son cou et en arrière de son oreille, comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point ce que tu me fais est incroyable, Bella », me dit-il. Sa voix était rauque et il y avait un mélange d'émotion que je n'osais même pas nommer.

« Quoi? », demandai-je, ne sachant pas si c'était dû au baiser, à mes mains ou le fait que j'inhalais son odeur.

« Tout », répondit-il. « Être ici avec toi. Finalement. C'est incroyable. Tu es incroyable. »

Les mots d'Edward m'incitèrent à bondir dans les airs pour envelopper sa taille avec mes jambes. Il fut assez alerte pour me soutenir en glissant ses mains sous mes fesses et en me serrant contre lui. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent tandis que je collai mon bassin contre le sien. Je sentis son excitation se réveiller comme jamais je ne l'avais sentie auparavant. Il avait raison. C'était incroyable.

Je gémis dans sa bouche et il y répondit en me pressant fortement contre son érection qu'il pressa contre mon centre. Je fermai les yeux en jetant ma tête en arrière. Mon cou était exposé et Edward m'embrassait et me léchait tandis qu'il continuait à presser son bassin contre le mien. Lorsque j'étais humaine, je n'avais jamais rêvé qu'il me fasse ça, même si j'avais ardemment désirée qu'il pousse plus loin la frontière de nos contacts physiques. Il se pressait contre moi juste comme il le fallait, créant juste la bonne friction pour me faire haleter. Ma respiration devint tellement hachurée que s'en était embarrassant. Tout était trop et tout ce que je pus faire, c'était de gémir le nom d'Edward tandis que mon sexe se resserra pour ensuite se mettre à palpiter. Mon corps se mit à picoter pour ensuite se laisser envahir par la jouissance. J'arrêtai de bouger en posant ma tête contre son cou pour me délecter du plaisir qu'Edward venait de me donner.

« Oh mon Dieu! », gémis-je tandis que nous tentions tous les deux de régulariser notre respiration. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi merveilleux.

« Tu es si belle, Bella », me chuchota Edward en rabattant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille pour ensuite me porter jusqu'au lit. Il me sourit avec son magnifique sourire en coin. « Surtout lorsque tu viens de jouir pour moi », ajouta-t-il avant de m'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

Je souris à ce qu'il venait de me dire et aussi parce que je ne pouvais plus rougir. C'était évident que si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais fait.

Edward sembla avoir lu dans mes pensées, même si je ne m'étais pas ouverte à lui. Il caressa ma joue avec son pouce.

« Tes mignons rougissements me manquent Bella, mais je suis heureux d'en être privé si c'est pour faire ce que nous venons de faire et tout ce que nous allons faire dans le futur. » Il avait parlé sincèrement.

Je lui souris largement en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je m'étendis sur le lit en entraînant Edward avec moi pour que nous nous fassions face. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux en désordre en lui demandant : « Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que nous allons faire dans le futur? »

Son regard devint lubrique tandis que sa bouche forma un demi-sourire satisfait avant qu'il ne réponde : « Je pourrais te le dire », répondit-il. « Mais je crois que les actions valent plus que les mots. »

Je ris tandis qu'Edward remonta sa main sur ma cuisse pour ensuite frôler mon ventre avant de tracer à peine la courbe de ma poitrine. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva sur mon cou qu'il avait embrassé auparavant. Il le caressa avec ses doigts et je mis ma main sur la sienne.

Le désir nous avait quitté tandis qu'Edward scrutait mon visage. Son expression était tourmentée et torturée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », lui demandai-je en touchant ses lèvres avec le bout des doigts de ma main libre.

« Je me sens tellement confus », m'avoua-t-il.

« Bienvenue dans mon monde », répondis-je. « Tu es confus à propos de quoi? »

Il me répondit au bout d'une seconde. « Est-ce vraiment mal de me sentir heureux en ce moment? », me demanda-t-il. Je souris. Je savais comment il se sentait. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me sens vraiment désolé pour… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase, mais il caressa la cicatrise à la base de mon cou. « …mais en même temps, je suis ravie d'être ici avec toi. » Il embrassa mes doigts qui étaient sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi », approuvai-je en souriant tristement. Il déplaça ma main pour pouvoir m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Comment... s'est passé… Te souviens-tu de ta transformation? », me demanda-t-il. Je sentais encore ses doigts – qui étaient toujours sous ma main – qui touchait ma cicatrice.

Je secouai la tête. « Pas vraiment. Je me rappelle ce qui s'est passé juste avant la morsure et juste après, tu sais, la brûlure? Puis, plus rien à part ce que Jake m'a raconté. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait dit toute la vérité. Il m'a amené loin juste pour ne pas qu'on m'entende. J'ai dû hurler en me tordant de douleur. »

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû affronter ça toute seule », s'excusa Edward. « Je suis désolé, j'étais un imbécile. »

Je souris, mélancolique. « Oui, tu l'étais. » Je déplaçai mes doigts pour les remettre sur la bouche d'Edward pour qu'il puisse les embrasser à nouveau. « Mais ça m'a fait grandir, tu sais? Tout ce qui m'est arrivée… » Je poussai un soupir avant de terminer. « Ça m'a rendu plus forte », dis-je en hochant la tête.

Il avait les lèvres pincées. « Tu étais prête à vivre toute seule pour toujours », déclara-t-il.

« Je le suis encore », lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'a pas à être seule », me répondit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

Je n'avais pas envie d'argumenter. « D'accord », dis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Je t'aime », me dit-il gravement avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

« Moi aussi », répondis-je.

EDWARD POV

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi dans le lit. Bella était blottie contre moi et je me contentais de la serrer dans mes bras.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, je lui posai des questions sur son don. Sur la manière qu'elle s'y prenait pour m'ouvrir son esprit.

« Donc, tu m'as ouvert ton esprit pour me montrer intentionnellement certaines pensées? »

Bella était encore couchée sur le côté, face à moi, et elle me regardait avec un sourire narquois.

« Je voulais m'exercer et en même temps, te taquiner un peu. »

« C'était de la torture », lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle se moqua de moi. « Bien. C'était le but. Et c'était amusant aussi. »

« Je suppose que je l'ai mérité » reconnus-je. J'étais sûr qu'elle aurait pu me tourmenter encore plus. « Peux-tu me laisser voir toutes tes pensées et tout le temps? »

Elle me regarda d'une manière significative. « Je ne crois pas. C'était déjà assez difficile de te montrer ce que je voulais que tu vois. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi? », se demanda-t-elle.

Je réfléchis pendant un moment. « Tu sais après l'incident de la fourgonnette de l'an passé, je t'ai observé pour voir si… tu dirais quelque chose sur nous. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu n'as jamais craqué, même avec tous les élèves qui te traquaient pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. »

« Je voulais te protéger », me dit-elle.

« Je sais », répondis-je en lui embrassant le front. « Alors… peut-être que cette chose…»

« Mon mutisme mental? », m'interrompit-elle.

« Appelons ça un bouclier mental », suggérai-je. Elle haussa simplement les épaules. « Peut-être que ce bouclier est comme de l'auto préservation. Tu te protèges. Je me demande si tu pourrais l'étendre aux autres. »

« Tu veux dire que je pourrai protéger l'esprit des autres? », demanda-t-elle. Elle semblait désorientée.

J'haussai les épaules. « On ne sait jamais. Ça me fait penser à Zafrina du clan des Amazones. »

Bella sembla être plus alerte. « Zafrina? Celle qu'Alice m'a dit d'écouter lorsque je serai en Amazonie. Alice m'a dit qu'elle pourrait m'aider avec mon don, mais à ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. »

Je souris en hochant de la tête. « Oui, probablement qu'elle pourrait. Tu devrais voir le don de Zafrina. En réalité, je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnerait sur toi, à moins que tu lui ouvre ton esprit pour qu'elle puisse te montrer une vision. Ce serait intéressant. »

Bella me regardait bizarrement, alors je lui expliquai à propos de Zafrina et de son clan.

« Trois vampires, c'est considéré comme un clan? », me demanda-t-elle lorsque je lui racontai que Zafrina était considérée comme le chef de Kachiri et Senna. Elle était la seule des trois qui possédait un don. Mais il était assez puissant pour protéger tout son clan.

« J'imagine que quand je pense à un clan, je pense à toi et ta famille, et vous être beaucoup plus que trois. Alors, Zafrina peut créer des visions pour les autres? Est-ce qu'elle peut le faire pour plus d'une personne à la fois? », me demanda Bella incrédule.

« Oui. Ses illusions peuvent te rendre aveugle ou plutôt t'affecter. Si sa famille et elles n'ont jamais été menacées, c'est parce qu'elle envoie des visions qui rendent aveugles l'ennemi et pendant ce temps, elles peuvent prendre l'avantage.

« T'a-t-elle déjà fait ça? »

Je souris. « Oui, mais pas pour se protéger. C'était plus pour se divertir. En réalité, Carlisle et Esmé sont friands de ses illusions. Elle peut les commencer et les arrêter assez facilement. Elle a des siècles d'expérience, vois-tu. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Elle m'intrigue. Est-elle végétarienne elle aussi? », demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Je secouai la tête pour lui répondre négativement et l'expression de Bella s'assombrit.

« Malgré son régime alimentaire, elle est toujours très aimable », la rassurai-je. « D'ailleurs, elles le sont toutes les trois. Rappelle-toi que nous, les végétariens, nous sommes une minorité parmi les vampires. »

« Oh, ouais. » Elle hocha la tête en se blottissant plus près de moi. « C'est juste que la majorité des vampires que je connais sont végétariens. »

Je lui caressai les cheveux en déposant mon menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Veux-tu me fredonner ma berceuse? », demanda-t-elle.

Je souris, heureux qu'elle ne déteste plus sa chanson. « Bien sûr. Penses-tu t'endormir? », plaisantai-je.

« Non », dit-elle en embrassant mon torse. « Je suis prête à l'entendre à nouveau. »

« Bien sûr, Bella. » Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. « Veux-tu m'ouvrir ton esprit? »

« D'accord. Si tu es sûr de vouloir entendre la merde qu'il y a dans ma tête. »

« Il n'y a rien que je désire plus que ça. »

Nous restâmes donc l'un en face de l'autre – moi fredonnant tandis que Bella me laissait voir quelques unes de ses réflexions.

J'eus certaines questions à propos de certaines d'entre-elles.

« Tu vas jeter ta brosse à dent et ton dentifrice? », lui demandai-je.

« Oui. Je les avais mis dans mon sac. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Probablement par habitude, mais je ne les ai pas encore utilisés. Le venin doit être un nettoyant naturel », commenta-t-elle.

Elle me montra également son enthousiasme des retrouvailles avec ma famille. Elle craignait qu'Alice veuille jouer à la poupée avec elle, pas qu'elle en ait besoin à mon avis. Elle prévoyait d'embrasser Alice pour ensuite l'étrangler et l'embrasser à nouveau. Et dans cet ordre.

Je lui demandai pourquoi.

« Elle avait laissée la salle de bain de la villa entièrement approvisionnée. Le foutu M. et Mme Cullen de l'hôtel. Et enfin pour mon nom », m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je souris au M. et Mme Cullen. « Peut-être un jour… bientôt », rêvai-je. Bella me regardait curieusement, mais moi, j'étais très sérieux.

Elle me montra d'autres pensées. Elle avait très hâte de revoir Esmé et Carlisle. Elle les aimait comme ses parents. Cette pensée me fit mal pour elle parce que cela me rappelait qu'elle avait perdue les siens.

« Tu sais, Esmé et Carlisle t'aiment comme si tu étais leur fille », lui fis-je remarquer, suscitant un large sourire.

Elle avait prévu de battre Emmett au bras de fer. Cette pensée me fit éclater de rire.

Elle était inquiète à propos de Rosalie. « Elle est inoffensive », lui dis-je. Rosalie fera sans doute preuve d'empathie, pensai-je. Ça n'avait jamais été son choix d'être l'une d'entre nous et elle avait toujours envié Bella pour son humanité.

Et Jasper. Elle se demandait comment il allait réagir face à elle.

« Il se sent extrêmement coupable de se qui s'est passé à ton anniversaire », lui dis-je.

« Il n'est pas fâché contre moi? », me demanda-t-elle préoccupée.

« Bien sûr que non, Bella. » Jasper en serait insulté. « En réalité, il a peur que ce sois toi qui soit fâchée contre lui. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne le suis pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je suis celle qui n'a pas été capable d'ouvrir ce cadeau comme il faut. » Je la serrai encore plus contre moi en tressaillant au souvenir de cette triste nuit. Cette nuit avait changée beaucoup de choses pour moi. « Au moins, je ne suis plus un danger pour moi-même. »

Nous restâmes silencieux durant quelques minutes. Je croyais que Bella avait terminé de me parler avec ses pensées, mais j'en attrapai une.

_Embrasse-moi._

Alors je le fis.

Autour de huit heures, nous décidâmes de sortir pour nous rendre à Apache Creek à nouveau. Bella crevait d'envie de se nourrir de pumas et il y en avait là-bas. Et moi, je crevais d'envie de la revoir chasser.

C'était agréable de savoir qu'elle partageait certaines de mes préférences.

Juste avant de sortir de notre chambre, Bella remplit ses poumons et sa tête de mon odeur afin d'éloigner sa soif de sang. J'en pris un immense plaisir, surtout lorsqu'elle me montra à quel point mon odeur l'affectait.

Même si elle semblait en contrôle, nous attendîmes notre propre cabine d'ascenseur.

Dans le lobby de l'hôtel, elle assura très bien en apportant de temps en temps mon poignet à son nez pour respirez mon odeur et l'embrasser. Ça aussi j'aimais ça. Et pour les humains innocents, nous avions juste l'air d'un jeune couple, tendre et affectueux, plutôt que les vampires sanguinaires que nous étions.

La route jusqu'à Apache Creek se passa relativement en silence. Bella décida que le lendemain soir, elle voulait sortir avec moi pour s'acclimater aux humains, alors nous planifiâmes d'aller au centre commercial de Scottsdale. C'était l'idée de Bella et il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie de le dire à Alice. Elle sera fière et impressionnée. Bella pensait que si nous devions voyager, nous allions avoir besoin de bagages et pendant que nous ferions du shopping, elle s'exercerait à ne pas faire un massacre.

Nous ne voulions pas faire tout le chemin en voiture puisque ce n'était qu'à environ cent soixante kilomètre de Phoenix, mais nous ne voulions pas non plus faire tout le chemin à la course. Je me garai dans un motel à un peu moins qu'une cinquantaine de kilomètres du désert et nous courûmes le reste du chemin. Bella ne me laissa pas derrière elle comme d'habitude et je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Un fois arrivés dans la nature sauvage, nous nous promenâmes en essayant de repérer l'odeur d'un puma.

« Veux-tu que je t'en attrape un? », me taquina-t-elle.

Je ris. « Tu n'as pas à m'en attraper un, mais j'adorerais te revoir chasser. »

Bella haussa un sourcil.

Je souris d'un air satisfait. « Tu es très sexy lorsque tu chasses, mon amour », lui expliquai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais, je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

Bella admettait que j'étais sexy? Cela me fit sourire.

« On pourrait partager », suggérai-je. « Chacun notre tour? »

Elle me regarda, suspicieuse. « As-tu déjà partagé? »

Je secouai la tête. « Jamais. Mais pour toi? Je le ferai. »

« Merci », me sourit-elle. « Tu commences. »

J'hochai la tête avant de passer en mode chasse. Il y avait une légère brise qui amenait l'odeur d'un puma. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le trouver. Bella me suivait de près tout en gardant ses distances et sans faire de bruit. Je m'accroupis avant de m'approcher pour bondir sur le puma. J'aurais pu l'abattre tout de suite, mais je décidai de rouler avec lui pour faire un petit spectacle à Bella. Je lui brisai le cou pour ensuite me retourner et faire signe à Bella de me rejoindre.

Nous nous tenions de chaque côté du puma en nous regardant tandis que nous transperçâmes sa peau. Mon regard resta fixé au sien tandis que nous asséchions l'animal, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Tandis que Bella finissait de boire, je lui fis un clin d'œil, ce qui l'avait distrait juste assez pour que quelques gouttes de sang coulent à côté de sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas fair-play », gronda-t-elle en commençant à relever la main pour s'essuyer, mais je fus plus rapide. J'abandonnai la carcasse du puma et juste au moment où je saisis ses mains dans les miennes, je léchai le sang frais qui avait dégouté.

Bella semblait avoir été prise au dépourvu, ce qui était probablement le cas. J'aurais probablement été embarrassé de mes actions si je n'avais pas trouvé cette idée sexy. En plus, j'étais en mode vampire. Bella avait une lueur dans les yeux et elle ne s'était pas opposée à ce que je venais de faire. D'ailleurs, elle lécha l'endroit où j'avais posé ma bouche et qui était encore légèrement humide de mon venin.

« Merci », dit-elle.

« Ne me remercie pas », lui dis-je en l'embrassant chastement. « Maintenant, c'est à ton tour. »

Elle acquiesça avant de déguerpir. Je restais derrière elle en gardant tout de même mes distances. Elle trouva un puma encore plus gros que celui que je venais juste de chasser.

Elle s'accroupit avant de bondir avec encore plus de force que la première fois que je l'avais vu chasser. C'était incroyable de voir son petit corps démonter un puma beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Je croyais que nous allions devoir chasser plusieurs pumas, mais celui-ci devrait être suffisant. Bella n'aimait pas tuer comme en témoignait ses excuses envers l'animal avant de lui briser le cou. Elle ne voulait pas chasser plus qu'elle n'en avait besoin et en ne comptant pas l'incident des lapins de sa première chasse, elle chassait seulement un grand animal par chasse.

J'aimais beaucoup la chasse, mais je suppose que c'était une affaire de gars. Les filles n'étaient jamais aussi enthousiastes que nous lors de nos voyages de chasse.

Elle se retourna vers moi pour m'inviter à la rejoindre. Ce qui me fit extrêmement plaisir. Nous reprîmes la même position, chacun d'un côté, les yeux dans les yeux tandis que nous buvions. C'était étrangement érotique.

Je pensais que Bella voudrait me rendre la pareil en essayant de me distraire moi aussi, mais à mon grand désarroi, elle ne le fit pas.

Nous enterrâmes silencieusement le puma avant de retourner enterrer l'autre.

Une fois terminé, nous marchâmes à travers le désert et après un moment, Bella se précipita sur mon dos comme elle l'avait fait au sommet de Camelback. Elle appuya son menton sur mon épaule et de temps en temps, je lui volai un baiser.

Nous entrâmes dans une petite clairière lorsque Bella décida de descendre, mais avant que son contact ait le temps de me manquer, elle attrapa ma main pour nous conduire dans un endroit où nous pouvions nous assoir et admirer le paysage.

« J'aime le calme qui règne ici », commenta Bella en se penchant vers l'arrière pour appuyer son dos contre mon torse et sa tête sur mon épaule. « Et toi? Je sais que tu aimes la tranquillité d'esprit que tu éprouves en ce moment. »

« Oui et non. Et je pense que tu sais pourquoi. » Mes mots étaient seulement un rappel, mais j'élaborai juste au cas où. « Je ne me soucie pas des pensées des autres. Juste des tiennes. »

« Mmmm. » Elle hocha la tête. « Peut-être vas-tu entendre quelque chose alors », dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Je souris en sachant que Bella me préparait quelque chose. Je me concentrai sur son esprit, mais durant une demi-heure, je n'obtins rien. J'allais abandonner pour seulement profiter du fait que je la serrais dans mes bras lorsque finalement, je l'entendis.

_Crois-tu pouvoir me traquer?,_ me demanda-t-elle d'un ton railleur.

« Je ne suis pas un bon traqueur, mais je crois pouvoir te trouver, Bella. »

_La partie est commencée_ fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête pour m'embrasser rapidement pour ensuite se dégager de mes bras en gloussant tandis que je me demandais par quel côté elle était partie.

Je reniflai l'odeur de Bella et évidemment, je suivis ce que mon nez me disait. Elle était sournoise. Je ne savais pas où elle était allée, mais elle avait laissé une trace de son odeur qui zigzaguait dans un espèce de cercle. Et moi, j'étais complètement tombé dans son piège. C'était sans doute pourquoi j'étais un si mauvais traqueur.

Après avoir tourné en rond pendant un moment, je me trouvais dans ce qui était probablement le centre du cercle. Je regardai autour de moi pour décider par où aller lorsque je sentis un coup de vent ébouriffer mes cheveux déjà en désordre et entendis un rire.

Je savais que Bella était rapide, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi rapide.

Le coup de vent suivant déchira ma chemise tandis que Bella me poussa.

Je reniflai son odeur en essayant de la suivre du mieux que je pouvais. Nous étions comme un couple d'écoliers jouant à la tag, excepté pour notre vitesse qui était beaucoup plus élevé et que nous étions pratiquement indétectables pour l'œil humain.

Elle s'arrêta et attendit que je la rattrape. Bella me sourit et me laissa approcher suffisamment près pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Tandis que je fermai mes yeux, je sentis brièvement la langue de Bella glisser sur mes lèvres. Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux pour ensuite déguerpir, laissant abasourdi. Elle avait un tel effet sur moi. Je ne savais jamais ce qu'elle allait faire et j'adorais ça.

Après plusieurs minutes à lui courir après, je ne la trouvais toujours pas, mais je vis ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Elle les avait enlevées pour me déconcentrer. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas enlevé autre chose… quoiqu'en y pensant bien, elle n'avait plus grand chose à enlever.

Je ne prenais pas vraiment le jeu au sérieux, mais un jour, lorsque je serai plus fort qu'elle et que nous serions plus intimes, j'y jouerai plus sérieusement. L'instinct animal d'un vampire était très difficile à supprimer.

Soudainement, je l'entendis se plaindre « Oh… oublie ça » Tandis que je la sentis me tomber dessus en me faisant rouler sur le sol comme je l'avais fait avec le puma. Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement de rouler, Bella au dessus de moi. « Tu es un très piètre traqueur, tu sais? », me taquina-t-elle.

« J'en suis conscient », dis-je sèchement tandis qu'elle se pencha pour m'embrasser. Elle passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour que je l'autorise à venir rejoindre la mienne. Notre baiser ne dura qu'un instant avant que Bella ne le brise.

« Je ne crois pas que tu l'es », me taquina-t-elle.

Je plissai les yeux en l'embrassant tandis que je nous faisais rouler sur le sol dur.

« Hé », rit-elle. « Maintenant, nous sommes sales et nous n'avons plus de vêtements propres. Enfin, peut-être pas. J'imagine que la femme de chambre est venue prendre nos vêtements et que demain, ils seront propres. Cependant, je n'ai plus de sous vêtements. As-tu déjà oublié? »

« Oh non, je n'ai pas oublié. Crois-moi », souris-je. « Surtout avec ce qu'on a fait plus tôt dans la chambre. » Je sentais encore l'odeur de son excitation.

Bella souris en essayant de garder un air nonchalant. « Oui, c'était… bien », dit-elle en feignant l'indifférence.

« Juste bien, hein? », demandai-je. « Attend un peu, Isabella. Je vais te montrer ce qui est bien », la prévins-je pour plaisanter. Je remarquai que les yeux de Bella n'avaient plus leur teinte cramoisie autour de son iris. Maintenant, ils étaient de couleur caramel. Je souris en sachant qu'elle serait heureuse de ça et j'allais garder le secret jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentrés à l'hôtel.

« Quoi », me demanda-t-elle d'un air dubitatif. « Pourquoi tu souris? »

« Pour rien », répondis-je. « Es-tu prête à y aller? » Il était environ trois heures du matin.

« Oui », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Nous allâmes récupérer les chaussures de Bella avant de nous diriger vers la voiture.

C'était une bonne chose que Bella ne soit pas une personne très coquette. Elle ne vérifia pas son reflet dans le miroir tandis que je conduisais.

Avant que nous entrions dans le hall de l'hôtel, elle me renifla à nouveau, mais elle ne le fit pas aussi longtemps que précédemment. Elle tenta de respirer normalement, mais elle y renonça rapidement parce qu'elle respirait trop fort. Elle croyait attirer beaucoup plus l'attention en respirant qu'en ayant l'air crispé en ne respirant pas du tout.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je tentai de la distraire pour ne pas qu'elle voit son reflet dans le miroir en l'embrassant jusqu'à notre étage pour ensuite la prendre dans mes bras et la porter à notre chambre. Oui, c'était un travail difficile, mais quelqu'un devait se dévouer…

Et c'était très bien que cette personne soit moi.

« Que me vaut toute cette attention? », me demanda-t-elle une fois dans la chambre. « Non pas que je me plaigne », ajouta-t-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures.

J'haussai les épaules. « Je rattrape le temps perdu, mon amour. »

« Ok, alors tu continuera après que je me sois lavée. Je suis pleine de poussière », se plaignit-elle en grimaçant. « Oh, mais je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. »

« Je crois qu'il y a une robe de chambre quelque part », lui dis-je en regardant dans le placard. « Ah, voilà », dis-je en l'attrapant pour ensuite aller la poser sur le meuble lavabo de la salle de bain. « Hé Bella, viendrais-tu ici? », l'appelai-je.

« Quoi? », demanda-t-elle en entrant. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi.

« Tes yeux sont magnifiques », dis-je en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête.

Elle cligna des yeux en me frappant le bras. « Ne te moque pas de mes yeux monstrueux, Cullen », dit-elle en faisant la moue. Ce sujet était douloureux pour elle.

Je lui souris en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer vers le miroir.

« Prête? », dis-je en la faisant pivoter pour qu'elle fasse face au miroir.

Je ris en voyant Bella haleter bruyamment. « Oui », cria-t-elle en brandissant un poing de victoire.

« Des yeux monstrueux? », murmurai-je « Pour moi, ce sont les yeux d'un ange. »

* * *

Ah… toujours aussi parfait notre cher Edward. Il a toujours les bons mots…

À bientôt.

Miss Lunatik


	13. Contrôle

Bonjour tout le monde. Me voilà pour un new chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Merci à : Aude77 – alinette 74 – anayata – Habswifes – luna – marion – marion2609 – linea – cynthia – Pata – isabellamisa – eliloulou – elo-didie – Claudia – encreviolette – oliveronica cullen massen

Luna : Oui, je me remets tranquillement. Pour la suite de l'histoire, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais je suis sûre que tu vas l'aimer… Merci de ta review.

Marion : Va-t-elle le laisser prendre une douche avec elle? La réponse maintenant… Merci de ta review.

Linea : Oui, j'ai souffert, mais là ça va mieux. J'avais l'impression que le cœur battait dans mon nez. Lol! Merci de ta review.

Cynthia : Moi aussi je suis accro au passage romantique de notre couple préféré. Vont-ils oui ou non prendre une douche ensemble? La réponse ci-dessous. Merci de ta review.

Pata : Ah ça oui, je crois que tout le monde ici aimerait bien être à la place de Bella…

Claudia : Je suis bien contente de savoir que tu aimes cette traduction. Edward et Bella officiellement ensemble… Ça ne saura pas tarder…

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

* * *

CHAPITRE 13 – CONTRÔLE

BELLA POV

Je voyais vaguement le reflet d'Edward dans le miroir. Il avait un sourire amusé sur le visage, et pour une fois, peu m'importait de savoir si oui ou non il se moquait de moi. Auparavant, je ne me regardais jamais très longtemps dans un miroir, mais maintenant que j'étais vampire, je supposais que je pouvais compenser mon manque de coquetterie lorsque j'étais humaine. Mes yeux étaient or! Eh bien, en réalité c'était plus une couleur qui se rapprochait de l'oranger comparable à celle d'un hibou. Mais au moins, ils n'étaient plus cramoisis et ils ne me donnaient plus l'air d'un monstre.

« Ce n'est rien, d'accord? », dis-je en regardant le reflet d'Edward. Mais mots avaient été durs, mais mon plaisir était démenti par le ton de ma voix.

« Je voix bien ça », sourit-il. « Mais même avec tes yeux de diablesse tu étais belle, tu sais? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Ses compliments étaient scandaleux.

« C'est vrai. » Il rit en enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur ma nuque. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent tandis qu'il inhalait mon odeur à la base de mon cou et derrière mon oreille, comme je l'avais fait plus tôt. En le regardant faire dans le miroir, les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir augmentèrent de façon exponentielle. Mes genoux flanchèrent et je dus saisir le comptoir du lavabo.

Comment faisait-il ça?

« Est-ce que ça va? », me demanda Edward en resserrant son étreinte. L'amusement qu'il avait dans son expression était maintenant évidente dans le ton de sa voix et cela me laissa légèrement vexée, ce qui était un exploit vu les circonstances.

En examinant plus profondément mes émotions, je réalisai que ce qui me gênait, c'était son arrogance. Oui, Edward avait beaucoup d'effet sur moi, mais il ne devrait pas en être amusé. Avait-il oublié que je pouvais lui faire la même chose?

« Je vais bien. Je voudrais juste prendre une douche », dis-je en essayant de ne pas laisser ma respiration me trahir. Heureusement, ma main avait atterrit près du peignoir qu'Edward venait de déposer pour moi et peut-être que ça avait eu l'air intentionnel. « Je suis pleine de poussière, tu te rappelles? », lui demandai-je en me retournant vers lui.

Il me sourit avec ironie. « Oui, je m'en souviens. » Ses yeux assombrit me montraient exactement à quel point il s'en souvenait. « J'ai aimé rouler sur le sol avec toi. Et d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas remercié pour avoir commencé ce petit jeu. »

« Oh, c'est moi qui ait commencé? », demandai-je incrédule. « Je croyais que c'était toi qui avait commencé avec le puma. » Il me sourit timidement, comme s'il venait d'être pris la main dans le sac et qu'il cherchait un moyen pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. « Je te surveille, Cullen », dis-je les yeux rétrécit.

Je devais admettre que c'était Edward qui avait fait planer cette idée dans ma tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire tout ça avec le puma et je savais qu'il l'avait fait parce que je le regardais. Et je m'étais demandée ce que ce serait de le faire avec lui, ou encore mieux, de lui faire. Après tout, j'étais indestructible maintenant et j'en avais pris avantage. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire avec moi lorsque j'étais humaine… D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose avec moi lorsque j'étais humaine. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient tellement différentes. Je le désirais de la même manière, mais maintenant, nous pouvions faire beaucoup plus de choses. Je n'étais plus fragile et Edward n'avait plus à se contrôler. Mon corps pouvait supporter tous ce qu'il avait envie de me faire.

Je parcourus rapidement le corps d'Edward. Enfin ce que je pouvais parcourir parce qu'il y avait une grande partie que je ne voyais pas parce qu'il était appuyé contre mon corps. Je me rappelai lorsqu'il m'avait soulevé quand nous avions fait… ce que nous avions fait et je réalisai que je ne lui avais jamais rendu la pareille. J'aurais probablement dû… j'aurais voulu… mais je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'aurais pu faire. Il faudrait qu'on en discute, mais pour l'instant…

Plus tôt, j'avais senti l'érection d'Edward. Et maintenant, je la sentais encore et j'étais plus que curieuse.

Nous y étions. Tous les deux jeunes et inexpérimentés.

Eh bien dans son cas « techniquement » jeune et inexpérimenté.

Je me rappelai ce qu'Edward m'avait dit sur toutes les façons qu'il me voulait. Je voulais expérimenter chacune de ces façons. Ça tombait dans la catégorie : tirer pleinement partie d'avoir Edward comme compagnon, non?

Mais là encore, il faudrait qu'on en parle. Edward était assez vieux jeu. Voudrait-il… eh bien, je savais qu'il voulait, mais allait-il réellement le faire? Je n'en étais pas sûre. _(N/T : Ah… Bella ne connais-tu pas les hommes? Même s'il est vieux jeu, ça fait plus d'un siècle qu'il t'attend et croit moi il le ferait tout de suite s'il pensait que c'est ce que tu désir…)_ Et puis, en avais-je envie? Oui. Ce serait déraisonnable de ne pas le désirer. Mais que faire, vu que l'avenir… était incertain. Comme il me l'avait promis, il pouvait rester, mais il pouvait très bien partir. Voulais-je prendre le risque? Avais-je envie de me donner complètement à lui et risquer de le perdre à nouveau? J'avais besoin d'y réfléchir un peu plus longtemps.

D'une part, il m'avait déjà quittée et il pouvait le refaire si facilement, malgré le fait qu'il m'assure le contraire. Après tout, peu importe pourquoi, il m'avait menti. Il m'avait blessé de la pire manière possible et il m'avait condamné à être seule en rejetant mes sentiments. Il avait été arrogant et il s'était cru supérieur. Comme si le fait qu'il soit un vampire le qualifiait pour prendre des décisions pour la pauvre petite humaine que j'étais.

Mais d'un autre côté… il semblait avoir eu sa leçon. Et malgré le fait qu'il avait prit une très mauvaise décision, il l'avait fait pour me protéger. En sachant tout ça, n'était-il pas mieux de profiter pleinement de la vie, profiter des avantages et faire tout mon possible pour que si le pire devait arriver, je n'aurais aucun regret?

« Une douche, hein? », me dit Edward en se penchant vers moi.

Je me rendis compte que c'était le temps de prendre une décision.

J'inclinai le menton et immédiatement, je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes. Edward me prit par la taille tandis que je mis mes mains sur ses épaules pour le guider tandis que nous continuions à nous embrasser. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'utiliser ma force pour le faire reculer pendant que nous nous embrassions, même si j'étais plus forte que lui. Je brisai finalement notre baiser pour ensuite reculer.

« Oui, une douche », répétai-je. « Ou peut-être un bain. » Mon expression était triste tandis que je fermai la porte de la salle de bain. Je laissai échapper un petit rire en voyant l'expression choquée sur le visage d'Edward.

Il y aura d'autres moments pour prendre cette décision dans l'avenir.

EDWARD POV

Je restai bouche bée lorsque je réalisai que Bella venait de fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Soudain, je l'entendis faire couler l'eau. Allait-elle réellement prendre une douche sans moi?

Comment était-ce arrivé? Nous avions parlés d'une douche, puis nous nous étions embrassés. Douche et baisers. Je me souvins des baisers, d'un déplacement, encore des baisers, puis plus de baisers et une porte qui se ferme.

Je réalisai que c'était malheureusement en train de devenir une tradition – moi debout devant la porte de la salle de bain pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Mais au moins, la dernière fois, j'avais eu la chance ou peut-être le privilège d'entendre et de voir Bella. Peut-être que cette fois, je serais aussi chanceux. J'aimais bien cette Bella. Elle était tentante pour ne pas mentionner extrêmement sexy. Et si je n'arrivais pas à la toucher très bientôt, j'allais certainement m'enflammer. M'avait-elle réellement fermé la porte au nez avec une expression de regret?

J'appuyai mon front contre la porte en saisissant le cadre avec mes doigts. Je me retenais encore de ne pas enfoncer la porte.

Le silence ce fit et j'entendis Bella entrer dans la baignoire. J'entendais l'eau bouger et un pétillement. Elle prenait un bain avec des bulles.

Grâce à mon audition vampirique, je pouvais imaginer exactement dans quelle position elle était. Je savais que l'eau était au niveau de son estomac et léchait doucement ses seins, je savais aussi que les petites bulles qui s'accrochaient sur sa peau soyeuse éclataient.

Je me demandai si c'était ainsi que Daredevile se sentait_? (N/T : Daredevile est un avocat aveugle qui, en dehors de la cours est un justicier masqué. Ses autres sens sont exacerbés, spécialement l'ouïe.)_ Être en mesure de repérer le moindre mouvement, entendre la pluie sur le corps d'une femme, mais ne jamais être en mesure de la voir.

Je poussai un soupir de frustration tandis que mon esprit de vampire évoquait des images de moi avec Bella dans la baignoire.

Mon amour était une allumeuse.

« Edward? » me demanda-t-elle surprise. Elle avait dû m'entendre soupirer. « Est-ce que ça va? »

« Oui », répondis-je rapidement. _Cependant, je pourrais aller mieux._

« Tu n'en as pas l'air », commenta-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Parlons », suggéra-t-elle. Je regardais la porte, incrédule. « Entre », dit-elle en réponse à mon expression.

« Hum… seulement si tu veux que j'entre », dis-je en essayant de garder ma voix ferme. Intérieurement, je me maudissais parce que son invitation était parfaitement claire. Elle répéta : « Entre. » Elle ne pouvait pas me blâmer de faire ce qu'elle me demandait.

« C'est… d'accord », répondit-elle avec une légère hésitation dans la voix.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'une deuxième invitation, mais je me demandai jusqu'à quel point je serais capable de me contrôler. J'inspirai en ouvrant la porte pour la voir dans la baignoire. Elle était comme je l'avais imaginé, excepté que les bulles la couvraient entièrement, mis à part ses orteils qui sortaient à l'extrémité.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, j'avais peur de la mettre mal à l'aise, alors, je m'assis sur le sol en m'appuyant sur le mur face à Bella.

Durant un moment, nous nous regardâmes, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Je regardai Bella se mordiller la lèvre inférieure nerveusement tandis que ses magnifiques yeux me regardaient et m'étudiaient discrètement.

« Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal? », lui demandai-je tout à coup en me préparant à… je ne savais pas trop quoi. Quelque chose de pas plaisant, supposai-je.

À ma grande surprise, Bella secoua la tête par la négative.

« Alors, pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal? », demandai-je en inspectant son expression pour pouvoir deviner une partie de la réponse. Je cherchais quelque chose qui me dirait pourquoi elle me repoussait juste au moment où nous allions passer à un niveau supérieur.

« Edward… », commença-t-elle, mais je l'interrompis en parlant précipitamment.

« Bella, je sais que je devrais être heureux que tu m'adresses encore la parole. Je sais que j'ai détruit notre relation et ta confiance en moi, mais je croyais que nous avions fait des progrès et que nous étions… » Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer sans être indécent. « … sur la même longueur d'onde au niveau de notre intimité. Surtout après ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui. Mais vu ta réaction, je suppose que je me trompais. J'en ai envie, je le reconnais, mais c'est correct… » Pas vraiment, mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. « Je n'insisterai pas, mais lorsque tu seras prête ne te pose pas de question et ne te demande pas comment m'approcher. Je suis fou de toi, je te désire… toute entière. » Je connaissais Bella. Elle douterait et elle aurait peur. J'avais besoin de spécifier ce point maintenant, pour ne pas que mon supplice ne dure plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Tu me désires? », me demanda-t-elle. Elle semblait déconcertée.

« Bien sûr! » J'avais presque crié. Comment pouvait-elle penser le contraire?

« Moi aussi… Je veux être avec toi. C'est juste que… » Je me préparais à entendre quelque chose qui n'allait pas me plaire. « Je croyais que tu étais vieux jeu… » C'était tout? Je faillis rire. « … Et je ne savais pas… j'ai pensé que tu voudrais attendre. »

« Elle pensait que je voulais attendre? Même un masochiste ne pourrait pas supporter ça plus longtemps. C'était risible.

« Bella », je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle. « J'ai attendu. J'ai attendu plus d'un siècle pour être avec toi. Je ne veux plus attendre. Enfin, je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête, évidemment. Je t'aime. » _(N/T : Qu'est-ce que je disais…)_ Je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement. « Y a-t-il autre chose qui te tracasse? », demandai-je en appuyant mon front contre le sien. Elle ne semblait pas soulagée.

« Non, rien de nouveau », répondit-elle. « Juste de vielles choses et j'y travaille », dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je suppose qu'elle voulait me rassurer.

Je la regardais curieusement. Rien de nouveau? Je me demandai ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, lorsque ça me frappa. Elle avait toujours peur que je la quitte à nouveau. J'aurais pu être en colère ou blessé qu'elle doute de moi, mais je n'étais pas à sa place et je ne pouvais même pas imaginer le bouleversement intérieur qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle avait dit qu'elle essayait de réconcilier l'homme que j'étais maintenant avec celui qui l'avait abandonné et blessé. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que ce soit si facile. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'elle saute dans le lit avec moi aussi facilement, juste parce que notre libido était aussi élevée que celle d'un adolescent.

J'hochai la tête. « Je peux attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sentes… que le moment est venu. Je serai toujours là », lui assurai-je. Je n'étais pas sûr si je devais encore lui dire que je ne partirai pas. Après tout, elle pouvait croire ce qu'elle voulait. Il fallait juste que je sois patient.

« Merci », dit-elle en souriant. « De ta compréhension. » Elle posa sa main savonneuse sur ma joue en faisant couler l'eau du bain sur moi. Elle ferma les yeux en grimaçant, mais elle laissa tout de même échapper un petit rire. « Désolé », s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ça va », dis-je en ignorant mon t-shirt trempé.

« Je t'aime aussi », me dit-elle.

Mon cœur explosa comme il le faisait toujours en entendant ces mots. « Merci », dis-je en souriant avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser.

Bella plia les genoux en jetant un coup d'œil aux bulles. Elle inclina la tête pour m'inviter avec elle dans la baignoire.

« Vraiment? », demandai-je. J'étais définitivement surpris.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous nous comprenons maintenant et en plus, tu es déjà tout mouillé », dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais seulement si tu veux, bien sûr. »

J'avais déjà enlevé ma chemise avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

Je commençai à déboutonner mon jeans en jetant un regard vers Bella pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours d'accord.

« C'est juste… » Elle détourna les yeux sans finir ce qu'elle avait commencé à dire. Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait lancé un rapide coup d'œil au moment où j'entrai dans la baignoire. Elle essaya de cacher un sourire satisfait lorsque je rencontrai son regard au moment où je m'assis en face d'elle. Si je l'avais tenté comme elle m'avait tenté, moi aussi j'en serai satisfait.

Évidemment, il ne se passa rien, non pas que je ne le voulais pas. Ça ne m'aurait pas du tout dérangé de flirter avec elle, mais je voulais laisser Bella entamer quelque chose de plus intime que les baisers. La balle était dans son camp.

De toute façon, nous ne restâmes pas assez longtemps dans la baignoire pour ça. Nous parlâmes et Bella osa me défier de garder la tête sous l'eau le plus longtemps possible. J'aurais pu y rester indéfiniment, mais au moment où j'allais le faire, elle m'arrêta en réalisant que je verrais son corps si je le faisais.

Merde, elle était perspicace.

Une fois que les bulles commencèrent à disparaitre en révélant de plus en plus de peau, Bella décida que l'heure du bain était terminée.

Elle me demanda de regarder ailleurs pendant qu'elle sortait, ce que je fis. Cependant, je lui rappelai que je l'avais déjà vu la veille lorsqu'elle m'avait ouvert son esprit.

« Eh bien, essaye d'oublier ce que tu as vu alors », dit-elle en riant. Elle me demandait de faire l'impossible alors je ris aussi. Je n'étais pas susceptible de le faire dans un avenir rapprocher. Mémoire vampirique ou pas, et nous le savions tous les deux.

Bella mit le peignoir avant de me donner une serviette pour ensuite détourner les yeux tandis que je sortais de la baignoire.

« Merci », lui dis-en en enroulant la serviette autour de ma taille. « Et merci pour le bain. »

« De rien », me répondit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser.

Encore une fois, nous passâmes le reste de la matinée et l'après-midi blottit sur le lit, mais cette fois en peignoir et en regardant la télévision. Nous nous levâmes seulement pour s'habiller lorsque la femme de chambre apporta nos vêtements propres en reprenant les sales.

Au grand dam de Bella, ses sous vêtements n'étaient pas là. Ce qui nous fit croire que ce n'était plus une coïncidence amusante.

J'appelai le réceptionniste pour lui exprimer notre mécontentement, même s'il ne pouvait rien faire. Je pouvais toujours aller roder et découvrir qui faisait ça moi-même, mais cela signifiait de laisser Bella seule pendant un certain temps.

« Il y a un pervers qui garde mes sous vêtements », se plaignit Bella. « Une chance que nous allons bientôt faire du shopping. »

« Tout à fait. Es-tu certaine que tu es prête pour cela? » Ma voix sonnait comme celle d'un enfant comme j'en avais l'habitude lorsque j'étais particulièrement anxieux.

Bella hocha la tête. « Je pense que oui. J'ai besoin de le faire. Il faut que je m'habitue aux humains. Et après ça, si tout c'est bien passé, nous pourrons réserver un vol, n'est-ce pas? » Elle semblait excitée. Elle était vraiment impatiente de revoir ma famille.

J'hésitai durant une fraction de seconde avant d'accepter. Mais cet infime moment suffit pour capter l'attention de Bella. Plus rien ne lui échappait et elle me regardait, curieuse.

J'haussai les épaules. « Je ne crois pas être encore prêt à te partager », avouai-je. Et c'était la vérité. Je venais juste de la retrouver et nous allions bientôt être entourés de vampires. Certes, la plupart de ses vampires étaient de ma famille. Et cela m'incitait davantage à profiter du temps que je passais avec Bella en ce moment parce qu'il était sûr qu'Alice et Esmé voudraient passer du temps avec elle.

Bella encercla ma taille de ses bras en me regardant.

« Nous avons encore ce soir et demain », souligna-t-elle et j'hochai la tête.

« C'est vrai », concédai-je.

« Et pour toujours, non? », ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

Est-ce qu'un cœur mort et froid pouvait battre à nouveau? J'étais certain que le mien battait la chamade et je levai presque la main pour vérifier. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait un avenir avec moi.

Enfin!

« Absolument », assurai-je en lui embrassant le front.

Nous restâmes dans la chambre jusqu'à six heure et demi. Lorsque nous partîmes, il faisait encore jour, mais nous ne fûmes pas exposés à la lumière du soleil puisque la voiture était garée dans le stationnement intérieur de l'hôtel, ainsi que dans celui du centre commercial. Cela nous laissait environ deux heures et demie pour faire nos courses. Alice aurait été passablement énervée par la contrainte du temps, mais pour Bella, c'était amplement suffisant.

Bella me permit de conduire, mais elle décida que ce serait elle qui conduirait pour le chemin du retour. J'acceptai. J'étais curieux de voir comment la Bella vampire allait conduire par rapport à sa prudence et à son respect des règles lorsqu'elle était humaine.

Il nous fallut environ cinq minutes pour arriver Fashion Square Mall de Scottsdale.

Lorsque Bella fut habituée à l'odeur des humains, elle voulut aller acheter des valises.

Elle me tenait la main assez fort, mais lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le magasin, sa poigne se desserra considérablement. Elle eut seulement besoin de renifler mon poignet à quelques reprises pour repousser la soif de sang.

Nous décidâmes d'aller mettre les valises dans la voiture avant de continuer nos achats. Je portai nos deux valises tandis que Bella faisait du lèche vitrine.

Nous étions en train de décider dans quel magasin aller tandis que je refermai le coffre de la valise lorsque Bella dû attraper l'odeur de quelqu'un. Un couple marchait droit devant nous et j'entendis l'esprit de l'homme. Il était nerveux parce qu'il allait bientôt demander à sa petite amie Geneviève de l'épouser, mais aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard de Bella, toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers elle. Il avait peur d'elle. Puis, je vis son expression dans son esprit. Son regard était meurtrier, et il croyait qu'elle voulait les importuner, alors il essaya de se précipiter dans le centre commercial avec sa petite amie sans l'effrayer. Puis, j'entendis Bella haleter tandis que sa tête se tourna dans leur direction avec les yeux plissés, comme lorsqu'elle chassait.

« Edward », siffla-t-elle en paniquant. Ses poings se serrèrent tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux en avalant du venin. Elle semblait se débattre et lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas partir après eux.

En un instant, je fus devant elle, entourant son visage de mes mains.

« Bella, tout va bien », lui assurai-je.

« L'as-tu… senti? », me demanda-t-elle entre deux gorgés de venin.

J'hochai la tête. Cependant, j'avais sentis un très grand nombre d'humains. L'homme n'avait rien de spécial pour moi, ce n'était pas comme…

« Bella, comment te sens-tu? Est-ce que tu te contrôles en ce moment? » Je me demandais si le sang de l'homme chantait pour elle, comme le sien l'avait fait pour moi.

« J'ai besoin de le traquer, Edward », répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Sa voix était remplie de panique. « Mais je ne peux pas. Je veux, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas », ajouta-t-elle surtout pour elle-même. « Ne me laisse pas le tuer, Edward. S'il te plaît », me supplia-t-elle.

« Bella, le fait que tu sois en mesure d'en discuter avec moi en dit long sur ton contrôle, mon amour », lui dis-je. J'étais vraiment stupéfait. Mais si les choses devaient mal se passer, nous étions dans un endroit idéal. Si j'étais capable de l'empêcher de le tuer, je le ferais, mais honnêtement, si elle cédait à son instinct, je l'aiderais à détruire les preuves. À mon grand étonnement, elle était complètement rationnelle, enfin, aussi rationnelle qu'elle pouvait l'être face à l'extrême soif qu'elle devait ressentir.

« Rentrons à l'hôtel », suggérai-je. Elle n'était pas encore en mode chasse et elle avait encore les yeux fermés. J'étais sur le point de la prendre dans mes bras pour la ramener dans la voiture lorsqu'elle parla.

« Non », dit-elle. Elle semblait résolue et cela m'arrêta dans mon élan.

BELLA POV

« Je peux le faire », dis-je à Edward avec autant de calme que je pus. J'ouvris enfin les yeux. « Si je peux passer à travers ça… non, _quand_ je passerai à travers ça », me corrigeai-je. « Tout le reste sera un jeu d'enfant. »

Vraiment. J'étais déjà arrivée jusqu'ici. Certes, je n'avais jamais ressentis la soif de sang aussi forte que ça, mais pour l'instant, je n'étais pas partie après lui, même si j'en avais envie. Je m'imaginais tuer la femme et ensuite lui. Ça m'aurait pris environ cinq secondes pour le faire. En réalité, j'avais été sur le point de partir après lui, mais Edward m'en avait empêché en ramenant mon esprit à la clarté. J'avais été plus près que jamais d'assassiner quelqu'un et je me sentais coupable de mon manque de jugement et de contrôle.

Edward me regarda durant un long moment en étudiant mes yeux. Il semblait tourmenté. Il doutait et il était effrayé, mais j'étais décidé à retourner dans le centre commercial. Je ne tuerai pas l'homme. « Je peux le faire, Edward », lui dis-je. « Aucune bévue. »

« Bella… » Sa voix fut incertaine et je savais qu'il hésitait. Il se demandait probablement ce que Carlisle aurait fait et s'il m'aurait laissé entrer. C'était dangereux. Je le reconnaissais, mais je croyais vraiment que je pouvais le faire. J'étais déterminée.

« Edward », dis-je. Ma voix était aussi obstinée que mon état d'esprit. « Je me contrôle maintenant. Je te promets que je ne risquerais pas notre avenir. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il me réponde.

Il soupira. « Je te crois, Bella, mais Carlisle me tuerait pour permettre ça. » Sa voix était remplie de regrets.

Il avait raison. C'était beaucoup trop risqué. Je jouais avec le feu, non? J'étais déjà prête à retourner dans la voiture lorsqu'il poursuivit son idée.

« Reste tout le temps à côté de moi et si tu sembles ne plus te contrôler, je te jette sur mon épaule et nous nous sauvons, d'accord? »

Mes yeux s'allumèrent et j'hochai la tête pour approuver.

Edward me prit la main et nous commençâmes à marcher. « Toujours un aimant à danger », murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

J'inhalai l'odeur de son poignet pour ensuite l'embrasser.

« As-tu entendu ses pensées? », lui demandai-je par curiosité. Je pensais que si je le connaissais un peu mieux, j'aurais moins envie de le tuer.

Il hocha la tête. « Oui. Il s'apprêtait à demander sa petite amie Geneviève en mariage. »

J'hochai la tête. « C'est bien. »

« Oui et Geneviève pense qu'elle est enceinte. Elle ne lui a pas encore dit. »

« Oh, wow », dis-je. « Maintenant, je ne le tuerai certainement pas. »

« C'est tout », me demanda-t-il, incrédule. « C'est tout ce dont tu as de besoin pour ne pas le chasser? »

J'haussai les épaules. « Eh bien, lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, je ne voulais plus vraiment le tuer, mais le fait qu'il devienne un mari et un père boucle la chose. Il a un avenir et des personnes dépendent de lui. Je ne peux pas le leur enlever. »

Edward paraissait à la fois surpris et impressionné par mon raisonnement.

« Il sentait bon », marmonnai-je en inhalant encore une fois l'odeur de son poignet tandis que nous entrâmes dans le centre commercial. Je m'arrêtai pour montrer à Edward à quel point l'homme sentait bon pour moi. « Tu vois? »

Edward me regardait en état de choc.

« Non? », demandai-je.

« Bella », me dit-il sérieusement… il semblait fâché. « Il est ce que les Volturi appellent ton tuo cantante. C'est quelqu'un dont le sang chante pour toi. Ton chanteur. »

« Pourquoi es-tu fâché? », demandai-je stupéfaite par son ton.

Edward secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas fâché, Bella. Loin de là. Je suis… perdu. Carlisle ne le croirait tout simplement pas. C'est… » Il continuait à secouer la tête en signe d'incrédulité. « Impossible. Ton contrôle n'est pas naturel. Alice a raison. Encore. » Il resta là, le front plissé et les yeux sur moi. « Il ne t'appelle pas comme ton sang m'appelait, mais… » Il hésita, comme s'il se demandait si oui ou non il devait me le dire.

« Quoi? », demandai-je.

Il soupira. « Je ne suis pas le seul membre de ma famille à avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Tu t'en souviens? »

Un vague souvenir vacilla dans mon esprit. « Emmett », dis-je en me souvenant de cette discussion que nous avions eu dans la forêt. Il avait tué ses deux… chanteurs? Il y en avait un qui sentait meilleur que l'autre.

Je frissonnai. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Puis, je réalisai que si je partais, je ne serais pas en mesure de prendre l'avion pour rejoindre les Cullen. Pour pouvoir prendre l'avion, je devais avoir confiance en moi et en la capacité d'Edward de m'arrêter. M'enfuir n'était pas une option.

« Allez », dis-je en tirant la main d'Edward. « Nous perdons du temps. »

Il ne discuta pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous fûmes bombardés par l'odeur des humains, mais désormais, elle me dérouta à peine. L'odeur de l'homme avait été si forte et si séduisante, que les autres ne me plaisaient pas du tout en comparaison. Son odeur s'était rapidement ancrée dans mon esprit et je pus établir avec précision où il se trouvait. Je reniflai en me rappelant la disposition de Fashion Square à travers ma mémoire floue d'humaine. Je n'étais pas revenue ici depuis des années, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il était dans l'air de restauration et ça aurait dû me faire rire. Honnêtement, le besoin de le traquer, était moins fort, surtout après avoir senti l'odeur d'Edward et en me rappelant son avenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe », me demanda Edward.

« Il est dans l'air de restauration », répondis-je en riant.

Il rit aussi. « Bien. Alors, nous allons dans cette direction », dit-il en pointant la direction opposée. « Juste pour être sûr. »

Il restait environ une heure et quart avant que le centre commercial ne ferme et nous passâmes la plupart du temps chez Neiman Marcus _(N/T : Magasin où il y a de tout : vêtements pour hommes et femmes, cosmétiques, bijoux…)_, là où nous avions acheté les valises plus tôt. C'était un magasin où il y avait de tout et comme nous savions qu'elle taille prendre nous n'avions pas besoin d'essayer quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, la plupart des vêtements était surtout pour entretenir le prétexte du voyage. Nous en avions besoin pour remplir les valises_. (N/T : Penses-tu te promener nue en permanence, Bella? Lol!)_ Nous nous prîmes chacun quelques paires de jeans et quelques chandails. Évidemment, rien d'extravagant pour moi. Seulement des t-shirts. J'achetai quelques sweats en souvenir du bon vieux temps et bien sûr des sous vêtements. Edward sembla se réjouir de cette partie du shopping et il sembla se retenir lorsque je choisis les couleurs et les tailles.

Nous finîmes les courses et retournâmes à la voiture. Et tout ça, sans rencontrer mon « presque » repas.

« Voilà », me dit Edward en me remettant les clés de la voiture. « Veux-tu toujours conduire? »

J'hochai la tête en souriant. En fait, j'étais excitée de conduire pour la première fois depuis ma transformation. Je me demandai si j'allais être aussi intrépide qu'Edward. La vitesse venait-elle automatiquement avec l'état de vampire?

Je ne l'étais pas.

À plusieurs égards, il semblait que je n'étais pas un vampire normal.

« Vraiment, Bella? », me demanda-t-il. Il semblait exaspéré. « Tu dépasses à peine la limite de vitesse. »

« Hé, j'ai été élevé en respectant la loi », me défendis-je. J'accélérai légèrement en sachant que je pourrais aller beaucoup plus vite, mais à chaque fois que je regardais le compteur de vitesse, je pouvais presque voir le regard désapprobateur de Charlie et la déception dans ses yeux. C'était assez pour me dissuader d'accélérer encore plus.

Edward se contenta de rire. « Alors, tu as presque commis un homicide dans le stationnement », dit-il. « Mais dépassé 72 kilomètres dans une zone de 65 est hors de question », railla-t-il.

« Tais-toi », dis-je en feignant l'irritation tandis que je ralentis encore plus. Je ne voulais pas retourner immédiatement à l'hôtel.

Je me garai dans un cartier résidentiel. Tout était exactement comme je me le rappelai.

« Où sommes-nous », demanda Edward tandis qu'il suivit mon regard vers la petite maison en face.

« C'est mon ancienne maison », répondis-je calmement en regardant toujours la maison. Je sentis la main d'Edward sur la mienne, mais il ne dit rien. Il se taisait pour me laisser penser à mes parents. Ça commençait à être légèrement plus facile. « Je pense qu'ils auraient été fier de moi comme vampire », réfléchis-je.

Edward me sourit. « Je crois que tu as raison. »

« Penses-tu souvent à tes parents? », lui demandai-je.

Il me serra la main. « J'ai honte de le dire, mais je ne pense pas à eux aussi souvent que je le devrais », répondit-il. « Ils me manquent… Et je crois qu'ils seraient heureux de savoir que j'ai trouvé une famille aussi aimante, que je ne suis pas seul et que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un à aimer pour l'éternité », ajouta-t-il en serrant ma main à nouveau. Il se retourna vers moi. « Ils t'auraient aimé, Bella », dit-il doucement. Des émotions méconnaissables qui vacillaient dans son regard.

« Comment le sais-tu? », demandai-je, l'esprit rempli de nostalgie et de mélancolie. Je voulais le croire. Je voulais croire que ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie et qui l'avait élevé comme l'homme merveilleux et réfléchit qu'il était devenu m'aimerait.

Il haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente. « Parce que _je_ t'aime », répondit-il simplement en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Nous restâmes devant la maison durant quelques minutes. Ensuite, je roulai apparemment à une allure d'escargot, jusqu'à mon ancienne école primaire et mon ancien lycée avant de retourner à l'hôtel.

Nous mîmes quelques uns de nos sacs dans les valises et transportâmes les autres dans nos mains. Nous pouvions attendre le lendemain pour faire nos valises.

J'envoyai un message à Jake pour lui parler du non massacre de Scottsdale. Il fut heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de carnage. Ensuite, il me dit que lui et les gars avaient fini d'emballer mes affaires.

Il me demanda aussi comment ça se passait avec le trou du cul.

Je ris avant de lui répondre : _Il n'est pas si mal._

Jake répondit : _Tu vois, je suis un génie._

Je pouvais presque entendre son ton suffisant dans sa réponse. Instantanément, je lui dis que je lui parlerai plus tard. Je n'avais pas envie de traiter avec son égo démesuré.

Edward ferma mon ordinateur portable tandis que je fermai mon téléphone.

« Nous nous envolerons dans une journée et demi à huit heure du matin. Nous allons faire une escale à Miami et nous arriveront à Quito en Équateur à dix heure du soir », me dit-il. « Nous voyagerons une journée entière, et nous serons dans les aéroports. Ce qui est excellent car nous allons rester à l'abri de la lumière directe du soleil. »

« Wow », soufflai-je. « Ça va vraiment arriver. De l'Équateur, nous irons vers l'Ouest de l'Amazonie? » Edward hocha la tête. « Et quelques jours après je reverrai tout le monde? » Je ne pus cacher ma joie.

Edward acquiesça à nouveau en me souriant. Il semblait que mon enthousiasme soit contagieux. « Nous arriverons à Rio environ cinq jours après avoir atterrit en Équateur. »

J'étais si heureuse d'entendre ça que je me jetai sur Edward en entourant son cou avec mes bras.

« Merci! »

« De rien. » Il rit en me serrant dans ses bras. « Mais je n'ai que réservé le vol. »

Je secouai la tête avec ferveur. « Non, Edward. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Le vol compris, bien entendu, mais surtout d'avoir cru en moi en acceptant que nous retournions dans le centre commercial. Je sais que ça allait contre ton meilleur jugement. »

« Eh bien, en fin de compte la question était de savoir si je voulais parier contre Alice. Et nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse », dit-il en me souriant. « Et honnêtement, ton contrôle m'embrume l'esprit. »

Je grimaçai. « Eh bien, je l'ai presque tué. J'avais tout planifié dans ma tête. Je réalise ce que tu as pu ressentir cette première journée avec moi. J'étais tellement proche de toi en biologie. Ton contrôle est extraordinaire, Edward. À ta place, je me serais tué. »

Edward secoua la tête. « C'était après des décennies de pratique, Bella. Et tu sais que j'ai gaffé à plusieurs reprises par le passé. J'ai été très près de te tuer, tu sais. Ne rabaisse pas ton contrôle. Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu es un nouveau né et tu vas à l'encontre de tout ce que nous connaissons sur eux. »

J'étudiai l'expression d'Edward. Elle était sincère et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. « Merci? » Les remerciements sont bons pour n'importe quelle réponse, pensai-je.

« Oh! », me dit Edward en se souvenant de quelque chose. « Et j'apprécie que tu reconnaisses que je serai toujours avec toi », sourit-il. « Ça n'a pas échappé à mon attention et ça a également contribué au fait que nous ne sommes pas justes parti et revenu ici. Tu es resté en contrôle pour moi… pour nous. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me rend heureux, Bella », confessa-t-il en m'enlaçant.

Je pensai à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Oui, sans même le réaliser, je reconnaissais avoir un avenir avec Edward. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que si j'avais fini par tuer au centre commercial, j'aurais détruit tout ce qu'Edward et sa famille avait construit. J'avais voulu les protéger et dans le processus, je m'étais ouverte à l'idée d'être avec Edward.

Pour l'éternité

* * *

Ai-je besoin de vous rappelez ce qui se passe au prochain chapitre? C'est ce que vous attendez toutes avec impatience…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	14. Plus

Bonjour tout le monde. Alors, le voici, le voilà… Mais avant de vous laissez à votre lecture, je tiens à rappeler que c'est fic est classé M.

Merci à : alinette 74 – aude77 – Miliampère – elo-didie – Marion2609 – anayata – cynthia – oliveronica cullen massen – marion – linea – Pata – isabellamisa – Christèle – luna – eliloulou

Cynthia : Il est vrai que moi non plus je n'aurais pas juste _pris_ mon bain avec lui…

Marion : Merci de ta review et pour savoir si j'ai promis ce que tu crois, c'est juste en bas…

Linea : Oui, je sais que c'est dur d'attendre… Moi-même j'attends certaines fics avec impatience… Dans tous les cas, c'est signe que tu aimes ma trad., alors…

Pata : Voici la suite ma chère… Je sais que tu l'attendais avec impatience!

Christèle : Je suis bien contente que tu aimes cette fic. autant que moi. Merci de ta review.

Luna : Ma très chère luna, en fait dans le chapitre précédent, ils ont fait ce que j'appellerai du frottis frottas. Ils sont restés habillé et Bella a eu un orgasme juste avec le sexe d'Edward qui se frottait contre le sien. Il est vrai qu'avoir un orgasme de cette façon est exceptionnelle pour une femme, mais vu l'état de vampire de Bella… Et moi aussi j'aurais sauté sur Edward depuis longtemps, mais elle a tellement peur qu'il parte à nouveau qu'elle n'ose pas se laisser aller. Merci de ta review et enjoy…

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 – PLUS

EDWARD POV

Bella ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Du moins, c'était ce que je supposais en la serrant dans mes bras. Mes lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes, mais je ne la questionnai pas. Je savais qu'elle tentait de m'ouvrir son esprit.

_Je ne veux rien de moins que l'éternité avec toi, Edward._

Je ressentis une immense joie et mes lèvres furent sur les siennes avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier si je l'avais entendu. Ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche tandis que mes mains faisaient leur chemin sur ses côtes pour finalement arriver dans son dos. Je la rapprochai de moi pendant qu'elle entrelaça ses doigts dans mes cheveux, approchant encore plus si possible son visage du mien tandis qu'elle se frottait sensuellement contre moi.

Je la poussai sur le lit en me positionnant par-dessus elle, nos bouches ne se séparèrent à aucun moment. Je fis attention de ne pas l'écraser en gardant mon corps à quelques centimètre du sien en me supportant avec mes mains qui étaient de chaque côté de son visage.

Je voulais continuer. Évidemment que je voulais. J'étais de plus en plus dur et j'étais sûr que Bella pouvait le sentir comme je pouvais sentir son excitation. Je lui avais avoué à quel point je voulais être avec elle, à quel point j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour, mais j'avais promis de la laisser prendre l'initiative lorsqu'elle serait prête. Alors, je ralentis pour finalement rompre le baiser à contre cœur. Je reculai légèrement mon visage pour lui donner un peu d'espace et d'air.

Nos bouches restèrent séparées exactement cinq secondes avant que Bella saisisse le col de mon t-shirt pour me tirer vers elle et déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle emmêla sa langue avec la mienne en collant son bassin contre le mien. C'était clair qu'elle voulait continuer.

Je sentis ses mains vagabonder dans mon dos avant de descendre pour empoigner mes fesses, poussant mon érection contre sa cuisse. Une des ses mains gardait ma hanche en place tandis qu'elle fit glisser l'autre sous mon chandail, frôlant la peau de mes côtes et de mon dos. Avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait, Bella déchira mon chandail et le lança à travers la pièce.

Nous cessâmes de nous embrasser et je reculai ma tête pour pouvoir regarder Bella. Elle avait l'air aussi surprise que moi et elle se mordilla la lèvre en souriant légèrement. « Désolé », murmura-t-elle rapidement.

« C'est pas grave », répondis-je. « Puis-je faire la même avec le tien? », lui demandai-je plein d'espoir.

À mon grand désarroi, Bella secoua la tête pour dire non tandis qu'elle se redressait en me forçant à reculer. Mon expression s'allongea, mais je sentis les mains de Bella sur les miennes en les guidant vers le bas de son chandail pour m'inciter à lui enlever.

Je lui passai son chandail par-dessus la tête et une fois enlevé je le regardai pour ensuite regarder le visage de Bella. J'étais définitivement confus.

« C'est à Alice », m'expliqua-t-elle. « Elle te tuerait si tu le déchirais. »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire en comprenant. Bella pensait à tout.

Elle ferma les yeux. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle te tue maintenant que tu m'appartiens à nouveau, Edward », sourit-elle.

Je lançai le chandail de côté pour pouvoir regarder ma Bella. Je rencontrai ses yeux et ils étaient brûlants de désir. Je déplaçai mes yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres qui étaient légèrement de biais car Bella avait inclinée sa tête, me regardant avec émerveillement.

Je traçai la ligne de sa mâchoire avec mes doigts en les faisant glisser jusqu'à la base de son cou – où il y avait sa cicatrice – avant de l'embrasser doucement. Je pris ensuite la bretelle noire de son soutient gorge pour la faire glisser sur son épaule et sur son bras jusqu'où elle se confondit avec la dentelle du soutient gorge lui-même. Bella haleta légèrement lorsque je tournai mon pouce autour de son mamelon durci. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux à genoux sur le lit et lorsque je mis ma bouche là où mon pouce se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, Bella écarta encore plus les jambes. Instinctivement, ma main alla toucher le tissu couvrant son centre et je souris en me rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas de slip. Elle siffla en arquant le dos, poussant sa poitrine contre mon visage et j'inhalai profondément son odeur pour qu'elle fasse partie de moi, de mon âme. Ensuite, j'entendis de nouveau l'esprit de Bella.

_Edward, fais-moi l'amour… S'il te plaît._

Je reculai mon visage pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, pour vérifier sa demande. Elle hocha la tête en réponse à ma question muette.

« Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour », répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je glissai mes main au milieu de son dos en l'embrassant pour dégrafer son soutient gorge et je caressai la peau que je venais d'exposer avant de lui enlever.

Bella se recoucha tandis que je mis son soutient gorge de côté. Lorsque je reportai mon regard sur elle, elle avait déjà déboutonné et dézipper son jeans. Je l'aidai à l'enlever en le descendant sur ses hanches et sur ses cuisses, me révélant son corps. Je plantai des baisers sur sa poitrine et sur son estomac en m'appliquant à couvrir son torse en entier. À chaque fois que ma bouche touchait sa peau, elle se cambrait contre moi en gémissant.

Je jetai son jeans sur la pile grandissante de vêtements qui recouvrait le plancher.

Je me redressai pour faire la même chose avec mon jeans, mais Bella se redressa avant que je n'aie pu défaire le bouton.

« Puis-je? », demanda-t-elle en plaçant ses mains par-dessus la mienne tandis qu'elle se lécha les lèvres.

J'hochai la tête en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules pour ensuite les faire glisser contre son dos tandis qu'elle pressa son corps contre le mien en embrassant mon torse comme je l'avais fait pour elle. Elle tira en même temps mon jeans et mon boxer vers le bas, exposant l'étendu de mon désir pour elle.

Je respirai fortement en sentant les mains de Bella se déplacer sur mon torse, caressant mes mamelons, mon estomac et les muscle de mon ventre, toujours suivi de sa bouche.

Je sentis sa main droite se serrer autour de mon sexe, débutant un mouvement de va et vient, comme j'avais imaginé qu'elle le ferait. Mon souffle se transforma en sifflement lorsqu'elle mit sa bouche sur le bout de mon sexe pour le lécher et le sucer avant de le mettre de plus en plus loin dans sa bouche. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur et la douceur de sa bouche tandis qu'avec son autre main, elle jouait avec mes couilles et la peau entre mes jambes, me faisant frissonner à chaque mouvement.

C'était encore plus merveilleux que ce que j'avais imaginé, mais il fallait que je me reprenne. C'était notre première fois et je voulais… non, j'avais _besoin_ qu'elle jouisse en premier.

« Bella », gémis-je en déposant ma main sur son épaule pour qu'elle s'arrête. L'incertitude et la confusion qu'elle avait sur le visage me déchira le cœur.

« Je suis désolé. Ce n'était… pas bien? », demanda-t-elle. Si je n'avais pas été aussi douloureusement excité, j'aurais ri. Était-elle folle? Non, bien sûr que non, elle était juste Bella. Aussi peu sûre d'elle que lorsqu'elle était humaine, et c'était étrangement attachant. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'au fond, elle était la même fille. La fille dont j'étais profondément tombé amoureux.

« Bella », murmurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux. « C'était… » Je cherchais les bons mots, mais j'étais complètement perdu. « Je ne peux même pas te décrire ce que tu me fais ressentir lorsque tu mets ta bouche sur moi, mais je veux que ça soit spéciale pour toi, mon amour. Je veux que tu jouisses encore pour moi, mais cette fois, avec moi en toi, d'accord? »

La respiration de Bella devint hachurée et elle hocha la tête. Je l'embrassai doucement en la couchant sur le dos pour ensuite me positionner contre son entrée.

Tandis que je l'embrassai, je laissai ma main droite explorer son corps vers ses lèvres intimes. Je glissai deux doigts en elle. Elle était humide de désir et lorsque je commençai un mouvement de va et vient, elle cambra les hanches en écartant encore plus les jambes pour moi.

Je retirai mes doigts pour les apporter jusqu'à mon nez pour la sentir, et ensuite vers mes lèvres pour la goûter.

« Merveilleux », dis-je en léchant mes lèvres. « Tout en toi est merveilleux, Bella. »

« Edward, s'il te plaît », haleta-t-elle en arquant son corps contre le mien. « J'ai besoin de toi. »

J'hochai la tête. « Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu dois me le dire », dis-je. C'était notre première fois. Bella était un vampire, mais je n'étais pas certain si elle allait avoir mal. Elle ferma les yeux en acquiesçant.

Je me positionnai pour que mon gland glisse légèrement à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle leva ses hanches vers les miennes tandis que je me frayais lentement un passage en elle avant de me retirer pour ensuite pousser un peu plus profondément. Je répétai ce manège quelques fois jusqu'à ce que je la remplisse complètement. Je la pénétrai avec rythme en bougeant mon bassin contre celui de Bella en cadence avec ses gémissements. Ou était-ce des plaintes?

Bella ouvrit les yeux en saisissant mes biceps, alors je pu observer son magnifique visage et ainsi voir toutes ses réactions. Je n'étais pas sûr si elle voulait que j'arrête, mais lorsqu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et qu'elle poussa mes fesses avec ses talons, j'eus la réponse à ma question.

Je continuai à la pénétrer en murmurant son nom lorsque je sentis ses parois intimes se resserrer sur mon sexe. Je la sentis se tendre – comme elle l'avait fait juste avant d'atteindre son orgasme plus tôt.

« Oh mon Dieu, Edward », cria-t-elle en frissonnant, cédant à l'extase.

Entendre Bella crier mon nom, voir son expression et la sentir se resserrer sur moi tandis qu'elle jouissait me mena à ma perte. Je plongeai une dernière fois en elle avant de jouir à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Est-ce que ça va? », lui demandai-je en appuyant mon front contre le sien avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Elle sourit. « Mmmm », répondit-elle en retournant mon baiser. « Je vais plus que bien, et toi? »

« Et moi qui croyait que le paradis était dans ce taxi puant qui nous a amené ici. » Je secouai la tête en pinçant les lèvres. « J'avais tord. Le paradis est officiellement à l'hôtel Fairmont de Scottsdale, chambre 311. » En prononçant ces mots, je pensai à une description plus précise du paradis, mais je m'abstins de le mentionner. Peu importe l'époque, certaines choses n'étaient pas faite pour être entendu par l'oreille d'une dame.

Le rire de Bella était comme celui d'un ange. « Tu es ridicule, Edward, mais je t'aime quand même. »

Mon cœur se gonfla, comme d'habitude. « Merci. Je t'aime aussi. »

« Est-ce que ça a valu la peine d'attendre plus d'un siècle? », me demanda-t-elle nerveusement après que nous nous soyons glissés sous les couvertures. Pas que nous ayons froid, mais ça semblait la chose à faire. Je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser sortir de mes bras et il semblait qu'elle non plus. J'adorais sentir son corps contre le mien.

Je souris dans ses cheveux en la serrant plus fort contre moi. Oubliez le sexe. Elle valait une centaine d'années d'abstinence. Un millier même. « Absolument, même si je suis heureux d'avoir fini d'attendre. C'était comme je l'avais imaginé et même encore mieux. Et toi? Est-ce que ça a valu la peine d'attendre? »

Elle rigola. « Eh bien, je devrais me sentir mal pour toi puisque je n'ai pas attendu aussi longtemps que toi… »

« Mais tu ne te sens pas mal », finis-je à sa place.

« Non, vraiment pas. » Elle me sourit. « Et tu sais pourquoi? » Je ne me souciais pas vraiment de savoir pourquoi tant qu'elle me souriait comme ça. Est-ce qu'un seul sourire pouvait contrôler l'Univers? J'étais sûr que celui de Bella le pourrait. En tout cas, il contrôlait mon univers à moi.

« Éclaire-moi », dis-je en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Parce que maintenant nous n'avons plus à attendre », dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est une excellente consolation », approuvai-je.

Et lorsque Bella disait plus d'attente, elle voulait vraiment dire plus d'attente.

Un autre avantage à être un vampire? Nous n'étions jamais fatigués.

BELLA POV

Faire l'amour avec Edward était irrévocablement la chose la plus sensuelle et satisfaisante que j'eus jamais fait. Et c'était quelque chose que je pourrais faire durant un milliard d'années. J'avais entendu ses promesses d'éternité, sentis la sincérité dans ces promesses et expérimenté tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Je m'étais donnée à Edward – corps et âmes et j'en voulais encore. Je voulais que nous fassions qu'un. Il semblait qu'Edward se sentait comme moi. Comme si nous n'en avions jamais assez. Nous n'avions aucunes barrières humaines – comme la fatigue et la capacité physique – qui nous empêchaient de nous exprimer physiquement notre amour. Edward avait raison. La chambre 311 était définitivement le paradis.

Il nous restait une journée et demie avant de prendre l'avions et nous en profitâmes pleinement. J'étais certaine d'être la femme la plus heureuse. Premièrement, j'avais vécu ma première fois avec Edward Cullen. Et deuxièmement en étant un vampire, comme lui. Aucune douleur, aucun risque de blessure, ni grossesse ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Était-ce juste pour les autres femmes que moi j'eus droit à cette sexualité vampirique aussi chaude? Probablement pas. _(N/T : Je confirme. Ce n'est pas juste…)_ Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, non? J'avais raison. Mon corps pouvait supporter tout ce qu'Edward avait envie de me faire.

Oh et ce qu'il avait fait était…

Nous prîmes le temps de faire nos bagages et de nous préparer pour le vol. Nous pratiquâmes mon contrôle en prenant l'ascenseur avec des humains. Je n'étais toujours pas en mesure de respirer correctement, mais personne ne fut tué.

Nous attendions l'ascenseur lorsque je demandai à Edward comment il se sentirait si je dérapais réellement. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais le faire, mais j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il ferait.

« Je t'aiderais », me répondit-il simplement. Je le regardai incrédule, alors il s'expliqua. « Tout le monde à droit à l'erreur. » Il haussa les épaules. « Tu ne ferais pas la même chose pour moi? »

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je restai là, à regarder Edward, mais il dû m'appeler par mon nom pour attirer mon attention afin que j'entre dans l'ascenseur avec lui. Il y avait déjà un couple de personne âgé. Je n'eus pas de problème à retenir ma respiration, parce que la femme avait une odeur si douce tandis que son mari sentait mauvais. Le mélange des deux n'était pas très appétissant. Par contre, ils étaient vraiment mignons en se tenant par la main et en nous souriant à Edward et moi. La vielle dame nous dit que nous étions un joli couple. Entre leur gentillesse et leur odeur nauséabonde, c'était certain que je n'allais pas les tuer.

« Oui », répondis-je à Edward un fois que le couple fut descendu de l'ascenseur.

« Oui quoi? », me demanda-t-il tandis qu'il tenait la porte pour qu'elle reste ouverte pour moi.

« Oui, je t'aiderais », lui dis-je. Nous parlions trop faiblement pour qu'une oreille humaine puisse nous entendre, mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de parler de ces choses là devant eux.

« Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour décider si tu m'aiderais ou pas. Tu me blesses là », plaisanta-t-il. « Je t'aiderais à détruire toutes les preuves. » Il claqua des doigts pour accentuer son point.

Je grondai après lui toujours en plaisantant. « Je n'y ai pas pensé aussi longtemps », murmurai-je. « As-tu aimé l'odeur de ce vieux couple? », demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Il grimaça en secouant la tête. Donc ce n'était pas juste moi qui avait remarqué leur odeur opposée. « Pas aussi bonne que toi. Définitivement. »

« Faut-il aller leur dire que nous nous en allons? », demandai-je une fois près de la réception.

Edward sembla distrait. Il regardait la réception ou peut-être le réceptionniste qui était là lorsque nous étions arrivés en tant que M. et Mme Cullen. Il parlait avec un autre réceptionniste.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« C'est le réceptionniste », répondit Edward en inclinant la tête dans leur direction. « Il est sur le point d'être licencié. »

« Ah oui? »

« Ouais. Nous avons trouvé le voleur de lingerie. Il n'a pas seulement volé tes sous vêtements. Il en a volé à plus d'une trentaine clientes, dont une vieille dame. Peut-être celle qui se trouvait dans l'ascenseur avec nous. »

Je retroussai mes lèvres. Je ne pus cacher mon dédain.

« Veux-tu ravoir tes sous vêtements? », me demanda-t-il

Je secouai rapidement la tête. « Beurk! Pas après qu'il les ait touché », frémis-je. Quel pervers! « Sortons juste d'ici. »

Cet hôtel était charmant. En fait, il était assez luxueux et j'avais de merveilleux souvenirs de ma nouvelle vie à cet endroit. Le mystère des sous vêtements était le seul inconvénient.

Je restai là où j'étais avec les bagages tandis qu'Edward alla payer. Nous reçûmes un escompte en raison des sous vêtements.

Après être sorti, nous allâmes l'hôtel où nous avions laissé la voiture l'autre nuit pour aller chasser. Je n'avais pas vraiment soif, mais je savais que je devais être prudente, alors nous courûmes jusqu'à Apache Creek une dernière fois pour y chasser rapidement. Nous allâmes ensuite remplir le réservoir d'essence avant d'aller – à ma demande – à Camelback Mountain. Je ne reviendrai probablement jamais en Arizona, alors je voulais voir une dernière fois le sommet de la montagne. J'allais suggérer que nous fassions la course, mais Edward voulait me jeter sur son épaule puisqu'il n'avait pas pu le faire au centre commercial. Par contre, je ne le laissai pas faire parce que je voulais essayer autre chose.

« Tu sais que tu as le complexe du super héros? », lui demandai-je.

« Ah oui? », répondit-il en arquant un sourcil.

J'hochai la tête. « Oui. Et te souviens-tu lorsque tu m'as dit l'an dernier que je ne pouvais pas toujours être Lois Lane? J'aimerais être Superman, tu sais? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, Bella », me demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

Je souris en tapotant mon épaule. « Monte. »

Edward me regarda, incrédule et je le regardai sans flancher.

« Es-tu sérieuse? »

J'hochai la tête, mais il hésitait encore. « Aller. S'il te plaît? », gémis-je légèrement. « Je n'arriverai probablement pas à le refaire. C'est probablement la seule fois où je serai plus forte que toi. S'il te plaît? »

Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire, mais il finit par céder. « Ça ne sors pas de l'état d'Arizona, d'accord? »

Je ris en pensant à ce que dirait Emmett ou Jasper s'ils venaient à savoir ça.

J'hochai la tête. « Tu as ma parole. »

Edward étudia mon visage en se questionnant probablement sur ma sincérité, mais il dû être satisfait de ce qu'il vit car il monta sur mon dos, enveloppant ses bras autour de mon cou. C'était légèrement maladroit, mais il n'était pas lourd. Cela me prit environ cinq minutes pour arriver au sommet, mais j'avais été ralenti surtout parce que je riais. Edward marmonnait des choses du genre : « C'est complètement ridicule » ou « Incroyable ». Il n'était pas énervé. Seulement embarrassé et c'était ça qui était amusant.

Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps parce que nous devions retourner à la voiture pour aller à l'aéroport. Nous parlâmes de notre plan de match pour le vol International. Je m'inquiétai sur la chance que mon chanteur, ou peut-être un autre, soit sur le même vol que le nôtre.

Edward décida que nous le saurions à la porte d'embarquement et que si le sang d'un humain appelait l'un de nous, nous ne prendrions tout simplement pas ce vol.

Heureusement, nous ne dûmes pas le faire. Les gens sur notre vol ne sentaient pas vraiment bon pour moi, ni pour Edward. Tandis que nous attentions, il me parla des gens qui seraient sur notre vol. Il me parlait des petites choses qui leur passaient par la tête pour que j'apprenne à les connaître, tout comme il l'avait fait pour mon chanteur et sa copine au centre commercial.

Passer la sécurité fut un jeu d'enfant. J'étais nerveuse à cause de ma nouvelle identité, mais ils ne m'interrogèrent pas du tout. Edward m'avait entraîné à sourire chaque fois que les autorités semblaient avoir un doute sur quelque chose. En fait, il m'avait entraîné à éblouir les gens et ça avait fonctionné comme un charme.

J'aurais dû être fâchée qu'il nous ait pris des places de premières classes, mais je dus admettre que nos sièges étaient très confortables et que personne ne nous dérangeait. Dans l'avion, l'odeur était très concentrée et je dus retenir mon souffle presque tout le temps jusqu'à Miami et ensuite jusqu'en Équateur. Je restai près d'Edward en le sentant et en l'embrassant aussi souvent que je le voulais tandis que lui, il lisait dans les esprits des gens en me répétant tout pour me distraire de la soif de sang. À l'occasion, je lui ouvrais mon esprit pour me pratiquer et aussi parce qu'Edward appréciait beaucoup de m'entendre, même si mes pensées étaient banales et insignifiantes. Nous jouâmes à un jeu. Il devait remplir les blancs et comme ça je pouvais savoir s'il m'avait entendu.

_Affamé comme un…_

« Loup. »

_Il pleut des…_

« Cordes. »

_Ton sexe est…_

« En feu. »

Et nous continuâmes comment ça jusqu'à l'atterrissage, à Quito.

_Nous sommes arrivés._

Edward hésita. « Je ne connais pas celle-là », déclara-t-il en plissant le front.

J'éclatai de rire. « Non, Edward. Nous sommes arrivés en Équateur. Le jeu est terminé. »

La première chose que nous allions faire, était de rencontrer les Amazones et dans moins d'une semaine, je reverrai les Cullen. J'étais plus qu'excitée.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	15. Les amazones

Bonjour! Vous avez beaucoup aimé le chapitre précédent… Je me demande bien pourquoi? Lol! Pas de blabla cette fois-ci, juste le chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Merci à : oliveronica cullen massen – anayata – aude77 – San59 – marion – elo-didie – alinette 74 – linea – luna – isabellamisa – Liki0da – cynthia – Christèle – eliloulou

Linea : Merci de ta review et la suite c'est maintenant, alors profite… Quoique…

Marion : Oui, _enfin_… Merci de ta review!

Luna : Ah ça pour être exceptionnel, il l'est, y a pas de doute…

Cynthia : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aie fait grimper dans les nuages… Lol! Merci de ta review.

Christèle : Je suis contente de te donner les sentiments que tu ne peux expliquer – mais que je suppose être de bons sentiments – en lisant ma trad.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 – LES AMAZONES

BELLA POV

Notre but, une fois atterrit à Quito était de se diriger vers l'est à travers la forêt tropical – où évidemment il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'humain – pour ensuite voyager à travers le Pérou pour atteindre la forêt amazonienne du Brésil. Voyager avec une valise était encombrant, surtout pour monter les montagnes et les volcans, mais nous réussîmes tout de même assez bien.

Après avoir été aussi près des humains dans l'espace confiné d'un avion, faire face à la population de l'Équateur n'était pas un problème, quoique je n'aie pas vraiment eu à m'en soucier puisque nous quittâmes Quito aussitôt descendu de l'avion.

Il ne nous fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver au Brésil puisqu'une fois sous le couvert de la forêt tropical nous pûmes voyager durant la journée. Nous étions tous les deux très rapide et, en suivant le fleuve Amazone, nous arrivâmes à la tombée de la nuit.

Nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis l'Équateur parce que nous voulions tout d'abord sortir de la ville surpeuplée pour nous retrouver dans la sécurité de la forêt.

La mission était accomplie.

Maintenant que nous étions au Brésil, nous étions pratiquement prêts pour la réunion familiale. Du moins, je l'étais. Mais d'abord, je voulais vraiment rencontrer Zafrina et son clan. Alice et Edward m'avaient intrigué en me parlant de son pouvoir et en me disant qu'elle serait en mesure de m'aider avec le mien. J'étais légèrement inquiète parce que ces vampires étaient non végétariens et j'espérais qu'ils n'auraient pas à chasser lorsque nous serions avec eux.

Nous ralentîmes et je regardai autour de moi. Tout du Fleuve Amazone et de la forêt tropical était spectaculaire. Et je ne trouvai pas les mots pour les décrire. C'était le plus grand Fleuve que j'aie jamais vu. La forêt avec sa végétation diversifiée était d'un vert comme je ne l'avais jamais vu non plus. Dire que j'avais pensé que tout à Forks était vert lorsque j'étais retournée vivre avec Charlie. Mais vraiment, Forks n'était rien comparé aux nuances vibrantes de la forêt Amazonienne.

Et la faune! J'entendais le chant des perroquets – aras, toucans et plusieurs autres espèces. J'étais persuadée qu'il y avait de plus gros animaux autour de nous. J'avais lu sur eux. Capibaras, tapirs, paresseux, singes. Je les sentais, mais je ne les voyais pas. Ils devaient probablement nous sentir eux aussi et instinctivement, ils se cachaient pour se protéger des chasseurs mortels tels que nous. Même les moustiques ne nous importunaient pas.

Et pas parce que leur pathétiques dards ne pourraient jamais percer notre peau. Ni parce que notre sang ne les intéressait pas.

Puis, l'odeur de quelque chose de… gros me frappa. Je regardai Edward – lui aussi l'avait senti. Je savais que c'était un félin.

« Jaguar », me dit Edward en souriant.

« Serait-ce la spécialité de la forêt tropicale? », lui demandai-je comme si nous étions dans un restaurant cinq étoiles. J'avalai du venin. « Tu en as déjà goûté? »

Il hocha la tête. « Si tu aimes les pumas, tu vas adorer les jaguars », sourit-il.

« Tu m'intéresses », dis-je en lui retournant son sourire.

« Suis-moi », m'ordonna-t-il. Il regardait autour de nous comme je l'avais fait, mais on aurait dit qu'il savait où il s'en allait.

« Je ne sens plus le jaguar », commentai-je en me demandant pourquoi Edward nous avait détourné de notre proie.

« Nous pourrons chasser plus tard », répondit-il. « Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Nous parcourûmes quelques kilomètres à travers une végétation dense jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions près d'une chute d'eau. Étant originaire du désert, je n'en n'avais jamais vu, sauf sur photo. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, mais c'était la chute la plus spectaculaire que j'avais jamais vu. Edward tenait des broussailles pour que je puisse avoir une meilleure vue.

Lorsque j'eus une vue complète sur le plan d'eau, je déposai ma valise et mon sac à dos par terre. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire à quel point c'était magnifique.

« C'est bien, hein? », me demanda Edward tandis qu'il mit ses bras autour de ma taille en appuyant son menton sur mon épaule.

« Pas mal », commentai-je en haussant les épaules, essayant de dissimuler mon sourire. Il rit et moi aussi. « En fait, c'est magnifique. Comment connais-tu cet endroit? », lui demandai-je en tournant mon visage pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me retourner pour regarder l'eau.

« Je suis venu plusieurs fois au cours du dernier siècle. J'aime bien venir pour penser. »

« Oui, j'ai souvent souhaité pouvoir m'échapper en Amazonie pour réfléchir », plaisantai-je. Pour moi, la vie d'Edward – et maintenant la mienne – avait toujours été surréaliste. Pouvoir voyager facilement d'un endroit exotique à un autre. Aucunes tâches ménagères, aucuns devoirs, aucuns travails. Nous pouvions juste… être. Et c'était ma vie maintenant. Magnifique.

« Tu vois », me dit-il. « Tu le fais en ce moment, non? »

Je souris. « Tu m'as pris la main dans le sac. » Il ramassa mon sac à dos pour m'aider à le remettre en tenant les sangles avant de me remettre ma valise. Je pris sa main dans la mienne. « Où allons-nous, maintenant? »

« À un endroit top secret où tu pourras admirer tranquillement le paysage. »

Je marchai à coté d'Edward. Il nous emmena derrière la chute. L'eau tombait avec tellement de pression qu'on aurait dit un rideau et je pouvais à peine distinguer la forêt de l'autre côté.

Nous déposâmes nos sacs sur l'un des rochers plat qui étaient idéal pour s'assoir et se détendre. Nous étions là, la falaise derrière nous, et la chute devant avec un petit lagon. Nous étions dans un petit coin de paradis quelque part dans la forêt amazonienne.

« Edward, cet endroit est vraiment magnifique », murmurai-je. L'eau qui frappait les rochers faisait un bruit assez fort, mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. « Restons ici pour toujours. » Je l'entendis rire derrière moi. « Je suis sérieuse. » Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un abri, d'une voiture ou d'une télévision. Et la faune qui nous entourait était suffisante pour nous sustenter indéfiniment.

« Pris dans un coin de paradis avec une femme magnifique », rêva-t-il. Il mit ses bras autour de moi et je fis pareil. « Ça pourrait être pire. »

Je glissai mes bras sous le t-shirt d'Edward tandis que je levai mes yeux en lui souriant.

« Oui, ça pourrait définitivement être pire », répéta-t-il doucement avant d'appuyer farouchement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nous n'avions pas eu le moindre contrat physique depuis que nous avions quitté l'Arizona. Bien sûr, nous nous étions embrassés et blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'avion, mais nous n'étions pas seuls. Une fois descendu de l'avions, toute notre concentration avait été mise sur notre tâche, soit sortir de la ville si populeuse. Donc, nous n'avions pas eu la possibilité de nous rapprocher comme dans la chambre 311, qui d'ailleurs me manquait déjà énormément. Je m'étais donnée à Edward, complètement et inconditionnellement, et lui aussi. L'amour physique que nous avions partagé – et que j'espérais que nous allions continuer à partager – était un moyen d'exprimer à quel point je l'aimais. Les mots n'étaient tout simplement pas suffisants.

J'étais prête pour la suite de notre voyage, mais tout d'abord… un petit détour…

Je lui retournai son baiser avec la même vigueur et en posant mes mains sur ses épaules, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il me soutienne avec ses bras. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux si soyeux en rythme avec sa langue qui caressait la mienne. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'Edward, ce qui entraîna la rupture de notre baiser.

« Mmmm, je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser depuis que nous avons atterrit », gémit-il.

J'étouffai un rire en arquant un sourcil. « Mourrais? »

Il ricana. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que tu veux aller nager? », me demanda-t-il en me donnant quelques baisers.

Instinctivement, je regardai autour de nous, même si je savais que nous étions dans un endroit isolé. « D'accord. » Je n'avais pas de maillot, mais quelque chose me disait que je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Je regardai Edward enlever son t-shirt en souriant lorsque son torse parfait me fut exposé. Il déboutonna son jeans, mais avant de le dézipper pour l'enlever, il me regarda d'une manière significative, alors, moi aussi j'enlevai mon t-shirt. Il me sourit en hochant la tête avant d'enlever ses chaussures, ses bas et son jeans pour ensuite me regarder encore.

Je décidai de poursuivre notre petit jeu et j'enlevai mes chaussures et mes bas. Edward fut aussitôt en face de moi, glissant ses doigts sur mon ventre pour ensuite déboutonner et dézipper mon jeans avant de le faire descendre sur mes cuisses. Je me défis rapidement de son emprise pour me retrouver seulement en soutient gorge et en slip. Je saisis la main d'Edward pour l'emmener vers l'eau. J'eus soudainement très chaud tandis que je sentais ses yeux errer sur mon corps. Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour le voir me couvrir du regard, et mon sexe s'humidifia de désir. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine d'Edward. Manifestement, mon désir pour lui n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Je souris en lâchant sa main pour entrer dans le lagon. L'eau serait froide pour un être humain, mais elle était à une température idéale pour un être qui pouvait tolérer les températures extrêmes et rester indemne autant dans le froid de l'Arctique que dans la chaleur brûlante du désert.

J'avançai dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci recouvre mon corps entier. Je plongeai sous l'eau et lorsque je remontai, Edward était encore debout à me regarder sur les rochers tandis que j'enlevai les cheveux de mon visage.

« Tu ne viens pas? », demandai-je en commençant à nager sur le dos, toujours en le regardant. « C'était ton idée. »

« En fait, je profite de la vue », répondit-il.

Mes yeux parcoururent son entre jambe et je souris d'un air satisfait en voyant son membre dressé. « Moi aussi », dis-je. Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent encore plus. « Mais… », continuai-je. Je mis mes pieds au fond du lagon. C'était assez profond pour que seulement ma tête soit hors de l'eau. Je souris d'un air satisfait en enlevant mon slip et en dégrafant mon soutient gorge. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'inciter à venir dans l'eau avec moi? », demandai-je timidement en le regardant à travers mes cils tandis que je lâchai mes sous vêtements pour qu'ils flottent à la surface de l'eau.

Les yeux d'Edward brulaient de désir et tout ce que je vis furent des éclaboussures et la seconde suivant, il se tenait dans l'eau, face à moi. L'eau lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine, alors il plia les genoux afin que son visage puisse être face au mien. Immédiatement, je sentis les mains d'Edward sur ma taille qui me rapprochait de lui. À mon tour, je mis mes mains sur l'élastique de son boxer en déposant mes lèvres sur celles d'Edward. Lentement, je fis descendre son sous vêtements jusqu'au plus loin que je pouvais et par la suite, il me lâcha pour finir le travail en le laissant flotter avec les miens.

Je souris contre ses lèvres lorsque soudainement une idée me vint à l'esprit. Edward me regarda perplexe, alors je l'embrassai rapidement en caressant sa longueur avant de me pousser par l'arrière avec mes pieds pour m'enfoncer au fond de l'eau. Il me poursuivit avec un éclat de malice dans les yeux, ce qui me fit rire. Utilisant ma capacité à retenir indéfiniment mon souffle, je nageai directement vers Edward pour gifler légèrement son magnifique derrière nu.

Après ça, il reparti à ma poursuite. Si je n'avais pas été aussi amusé et complètement confiante, je crois que j'aurais eu peur de lui à cause de son regard. Il finit par me rattraper, eh bien, je le laissai me rattraper de l'autre côté de la chute.

Nous étions toujours sous l'eau, nous regardant durant un long moment. Finalement, je lui envoyai un baiser et en réponse, il me fit son magnifique sourire en coin avant de m'offrir sa main que je pris pour retourner de l'autre côté de la chute.

Nous revîmes à la surface de l'eau, mais Edward ne lâcha jamais ma main. Apparemment, il touchait le fond parce qu'il fut assez stable pour m'attirer contre lui. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille, sentant son érection contre moi. Il était très excité, comme moi, après notre petit jeu du chat et de la souris.

« Mon Dieu, Bella…tu es… incroyablement… sexy », dit-il en laissant des baisers le long de mon cou et de mes épaules. Je plantai mes ongles dans son dos en sentant son érection contre mon centre. Je pressai mes hanches contre les siennes, haletante, en l'exhortant de poursuivre.

« S'il te plaît, Edward », le priai-je lorsque je ne fus plus capable de supporter ses taquineries. Je déplaçai une de mes mains pour le guider contre mon entrée et une fois là, je descendis pour le faire entrer en moi. Une fois qu'il fut enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, nous poussâmes tous les deux un gémissement. Il saisit mes hanches plus fortement pour me faire monter et descendre sur lui et il continua à me déplacer comme ça tandis qu'il entrait et sortait de moi. Je lui laissai le contrôle, rejetant la tête en arrière et arquant mon dos pour qu'il puisse embrasser, lécher et mordiller ma poitrine. Les sensations combinées de la bouche d'Edward sur mes mamelons durcis et son sexe qui se déplaçait à l'intérieur de moi m'envoya au ciel. Je gémis tandis que mon corps se resserra autour de sa longueur et je prononçai quelque chose d'inintelligible lorsque la vague de plaisir se déversa en moi. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur Edward en le sentant se tendre avant de l'entendre grogner mon nom et celui de Dieu dans le même souffle.

Je soupirai d'extase en déposant mon menton sur l'épaule d'Edward.

« Tu es tellement belle », me murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

« Merci », murmurai-je rêveusement. « Toi aussi. »

« Veux-tu toujours rester ici? », me demanda-t-il après que nous nous fûmes séparés.

« Mmhmm », répondis-je incapable de former une réponse cohérente.

Je soupirai. « Je sais. Je sais. Alice nous pourchasserait », admis-je à contre cœur. Elle devait déjà être énervée parce que j'avais envisagé de rester là où j'étais avec Edward.

« Comme le reste de la famille », souligna Edward. « Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous impatient de te voir. »

« J'ai hâte de les voir aussi », souris-je. Et c'était vrai. Je n'avais pas vu Alice depuis si longtemps que je la laisserais probablement me faire tout ce qu'elle avait envie, juste pour passer du temps avec elle. Et j'étais impatiente de voir les autres aussi, excepté Rosalie. Je me demandais si je serais capable de soulever Emmett au dessus de ma tête. « Est-ce que nous pourrons revenir ici un jour? »

Les yeux d'Edward brillaient d'émotion. « Absolument », promit-il avant de m'embrasser. « Absolument. »

EDWARD POV

Bella voulait revenir ici. Avec moi.

J'étais heureux. Malgré un départ difficile et les doutes qu'elle avait par rapport au fait que je veuille rester avec elle pour l'éternité, nous arrivions finalement à quelque chose. Ses mots et nos ébats amoureux en étaient la preuve.

Nous récupérâmes nos vêtements qui flottaient pour les mettre à sécher et les remettre… éventuellement. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit et la journée suivante à explorer la forêt alentour.

Nous chassâmes le jaguar et comme je l'avais suspecté, Bella adora. Eh bien, autant qu'elle le pouvait, je suppose. La légère grimace qu'elle faisait en s'excusant avant de tuer sa proie était attachante.

La nuit suivante nous partîmes pour retrouver le clan de Zafrina, mais avant de partir, Bella voulait jeter un dernier coup d'œil à notre lagon pour le graver dans sa mémoire photographique en promettant de revenir bientôt.

Nous suivîmes le Fleuve vers l'est, là où le clan de Zafrina vivait il y avait quelques mois. Elles aimaient vivre dans la forêt, mais à proximité d'une ville pour se nourrir.

Nous rencontrâmes d'abord Kachiri avant de voir Senna et Zafrina qui n'étaient pas loin derrière. Elles étaient vêtues de leurs habituelles tenues d'animaux sauvages et elles de dressèrent de manière imposante pour Bella et moi. J'étais habitué à leur grande taille, mais Bella était plus petite que moi et elle avait l'air d'une enfant à côté d'elles.

Nous nous saluâmes chaleureusement et je leur présentai Bella. Je lui avais parlé du trio pour la préparer, mais elle semblait quand même nerveuse. Bien sûr, elle fut polie, mais très réservée. Elles avaient l'air sauvage et leurs mouvements – pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué – semblaient saccadés. Leurs yeux étaient toujours en mouvement, toujours vigilants et conscients de ce qui les entourait. J'étais certain que leur régime alimentaire jouait un rôle dans l'appréhension de Bella. Certes, elles semblaient moins… civilisées que les autres vampires qu'elle avait vue, y compris James, Laurent et Victoria, mais je lui avais assuré que le clan de Zafrina était de vieux amis et qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici sitôt, Edward? », me demanda Zafrina de sa voix rauque.

Bella me regarda interrogativement. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais récemment venu en Amérique du Sud.

Je souris. « Nous allons à Rio et Bella voulait te rencontrer. »

Zafrina et les autres se retournèrent pour regarder Bella. J'étais sûr que si elle avait pu, elle aurait rougie de cette attention. Bella croisa leurs regards en faisant un petit sourire crispé.

« Ah, je suis contente que tu ai trouvé la femme que tu cherchais », déclara Zafrina en alternant son regard entre Bella et moi. _Elle semble charmante._

Encore une fois, Bella me jeta un coup d'œil et j'haussai simplement les épaules, essayant de paraître nonchalant quand, en réalité je me sentais un peu nerveux. En fait, je me sentais plus qu'un peu nerveux. Zafrina pensait à Bella tandis que Kachiri et Senna notaient silencieusement à quel point Bella était belle. Zafrina supposait que le vampire que je cherchais depuis des mois était Bella. Et si cette dernière me le demandait, il faudrait que je mettre les choses aux clairs avec elle. J'avais peur de sa réaction si je lui disais que j'avais traqué Victoria. J'imagine qu'elle me blâmerait de ne pas avoir été en mesure de la suivre. Si j'en avais été capable, j'aurais pu éviter tant de dégâts. Juste à penser à sa réaction – surtout après les progrès que nous avions faits – me rendait extrêmement anxieux.

« Bella est intéressée par ton talent, Zafrina, mais je crains qu'il ne fonctionne pas sur elle. »

Zafrina fut abasourdie. « La plupart du temps, je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées », lui expliquai-je.

« Vraiment? », demanda Zafrina tandis qu'elle faisait apparaître le désert. Je regardai autour de moi et il y avait seulement du sable, de la poussière et des cactus. Le soleil tapait sur moi, même si je savais que nous étions en pleine nuit dans la forêt tropicale du Brésil.

« Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose », demandai-je à Bella.

« Voir quoi? », demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Le désert », répondit Zafrina.

« Non », lui répondit Bella.

« Humm », dit Zafrina. « Comment cela se peut-il? », se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. « Est-ce que tu as un bouclier, Bella? »

Je pus imaginer Bella hausser les épaules. « Je pense que oui… Je suis capable de le lever pour qu'Edward puisse entendre mes pensées. »

« Peux-tu l'étendre sur quelqu'un d'autre? », demanda Zafrina.

Finalement, le désert disparut. Kachiri, Senna et moi écoutâmes la conversation entre Zafrina et Bella. Zafrina pensait que Bella pourrait protéger l'esprit des autres, tout comme je me l'étais déjà demandé.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais pensé, alors je ne l'ai jamais essayé. »

« Bella, lorsque tu me permets d'entendre tes pensées et que tu te débarrasses de toutes les pensées parasitaires, que ressens-tu? », lui demandai-je.

Bella secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais analysé. C'est assez boiteux, hein? » Elle fit son sourire auto dénigrant habituel.

« Essaie-le maintenant et dit nous comment tu te sens », lui suggérai-je.

Il fallut plus d'une minute à Bella pour se concentrer et ensuite, je pus l'entendre et ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait.

_Je me sens… plus légère ou moins serrée autour de ma tête. C'est comme s'il y a quelque chose qui s'étire ou se libère? Peux-tu m'entendre? Et…_

« Oui Bella, je peux t'entendre. C'est comme si un élastique s'étirait autour de toi. »

« Oui », approuva Bella. Sa concentration s'était brisée en m'écoutant. « C'est très étrange, mais as-tu entendu la dernière partie, Edward? Je t'ai posée une question. »

Je secouai la tête. « Je t'ai seulement entendu me demander si je t'entendais », lui dis-je. « Quelle était ton autre question? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle pensait à autre chose.

« J'ai été capable de soulever cette espèce d'élastique qui protège mon esprit jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu m'entendais », réfléchit-elle. « Je me demande… Peux-tu entendre Zafrina », me demanda-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête. Zafrina pensait à quel point le talent de Bella était étrange et aussi à quel point elle avait du potentiel.

« D'accord. Edward, continue d'écouter et si tu ne peux plus l'entendre, laisse-moi le savoir. Zafrina, continue… de penser », dit Bella en souriant timidement.

Zafrina retourna le sourire de Bella en pensant que ce petit jeu était amusant. Elle était curieuse de voir jusqu'où Bella pouvait étendre son bouclier. Après quelques minutes, j'entendis une pensée venant de Zafrina qui fut inachevée. _Je ne crois pas que ça va…_

« Je ne t'entends plus », dis-je à Zafrina. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. La dernière chose que j'ai entendu est : Je ne crois pas que ça va… »

« J'étais en train de me dire que je ne croyais pas que ça allait fonctionner, mais vu l'effort de Bella, ce serait regrettable que ça ne marche pas », sourit Zafrina. « Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir cru en toi, Bella », s'excusa-t-elle.

Bella rit. « Ce n'est pas grave. Moi non plus je ne croyais pas que ça allait fonctionner. Qui le savait? », dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Essaie-le sur moi, Bella », dis-je. « Zafrina, je te le ferai savoir lorsque je ne verrai plus ton illusions. »

Zafrina hocha la tête avant de créer l'illusion d'une tempête de sable. Encore une fois, le soleil tapait et il ventait. C'était tellement réelle que je dus me protéger les yeux avec mes avant bras. Puis, je vis Zafrina, Bella Kachiri et Senna. Ces deux dernières avant les bras devant les yeux, comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt.

« Je peux vous voir », dis-je. « Bella, peux-tu étendre ton bouclier un peu plus? », demandai-je.

Bella serra les dents tandis qu'elle essayait de rester concentrer et quelques instants plus tard, Kachiri se redressa.

« Je peux vous voir aussi », nous informa-t-elle.

Ensuite, Senna nous dit qu'elle pouvait nous voir. Bella était en mesure d'étendre son bouclier sur nous trois!

« Impressionnant! », s'exclama Zafrina avec étonnement et émerveillement.

Bella perdit toute sa concentration et une fois de plus, je fus dans la tempête de sable, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Zafrina arrêta son illusion.

Nous regardâmes Bella. Elle semblait épuisée.

« Est-ce que ça va, mon amour? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je ne suis pas physiquement fatiguée, mais j'ai l'impression que mon esprit a été drainé », avoua-t-elle.

BELLA POV

Sentir mon bouclier s'étendre sur Edward et les autres était tellement bizarre. Je pouvais même estimer la distance qu'il fallait pour être capable de les couvrir.

Et lorsqu'Edward mentionna qu'il n'entendait plus Zafrina, je me sentis… puissante. Mais quelque chose me narguait. La deuxième question que j'avais posée à Edward lorsque je lui avais demandé s'il m'entendait. Qui était la femme qu'il cherchait? Je ne voulais pas me l'admettre, mais l'observation de Zafrina ramenait le doute. Lui avait-elle demandé s'il cherchait une amie qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps ou était-ce quelqu'un qu'il avait cherché récemment? Ce n'était pas clair.

Puisque nous étions avec les autres, je ne pus demander à Edward ou Zafrina ce que ça signifiait durant les deux jours suivants. En réalité, j'étais reconnaissante qu'Edward n'ait pas entendu le reste de ma question parce que cette conversation nous devions l'avoir en privée.

Nous explorâmes la forêt tropicale durant deux jours. En fait, ils me firent visiter. Nous croisâmes plusieurs chutes. Certaines étaient plus immenses, et par conséquent, probablement plus magnifique que celle qu'Edward m'avait montrée.

Évidemment, j'allais toujours préférer la nôtres. C'était la version Amérique du Sud de notre clairière. Elle était spéciale.

Nous pratiquâmes l'extension de mon pouvoir chaque fois que nous en avions l'occasion. J'essayai de lever mon bouclier assez longtemps pour voir les illusions de Zafrina. Ça fonctionna seulement une fois et durant une très courte période. J'étais au sommet d'une montagne prise dans une tempête de neige.

Les journées que nous passâmes avec Zafrina et son clan me firent grandir. Dès qu'Edward m'avait dit qu'elle était une vielle amie, j'avais su que je l'aimerais, mais il était vrai que j'avais légèrement eu peur d'elle. Elle était… sauvage. C'était la seule façon de la décrire. Sa robe, son allure… tout en elle était animale. Mais elle était très douce, tout comme Kachiri et Senna.

Le troisième jour, Kachiri et Senna allèrent chasser et demandèrent si Edward voulait y aller avec elle. Elle voulait utiliser son talent pour la chasse et je ne voulus pas en savoir plus. Dans tous les cas, Edward les amusait. Par contre, il sembla déchiré. Il ne voulait pas être impoli en leur disant non, mais il n'avait pas envie de me laisser seule avec Zafrina.

À contre cœur, je lui assurai que c'est correct et il partit avec les deux autres.

Zafrina et moi parlâmes puisque nous n'avions personne d'autre pour pratiquer mon don. Je lui dis qu'Alice lui disait bonjour et la remerciai pour m'avoir aidé avec mon don.

« De rien Bella, même si tu as tout fait seule. Tu avais seulement besoin d'un peu d'encouragement et Edward aurait probablement pu t'aider tout seul », me dit-elle de sa voix rauque.

Je souris. C'était probablement vrai. « Mais Edward t'entend penser et je suis sûre que la majorité de ses suggestions viennent de toi, Zafrina. »

« Alors, comme ça, ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu as vu Edward? », lui demandai-je le plus nonchalamment que je pus. « On dirait que tu l'as vu récemment? »

« Ah, oui. Il était ici il y a trois moi. Je suppose qu'il te cherchait », répondit-elle en souriant.

« Vraiment? », dis-je, essayant de garder ma voix stable. Zafrina semblait convaincue, mais il était évident qu'Edward ne me cherchait pas. En Amérique du Sud? Il y a trois mois, j'étais insensible à tout et complètement déprimée à Forks.

« Oui et il a été très persistent. Il est venu pour nous demander si nous avions vu une femme venant des États-Unis. Il a dit qu'il fallait qu'il la retrouve et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir trouvé », me dit Zafrina en riant sous cape. « Je crois qu'il peut s'arrêter maintenant, non? »

Je ris en espérant qu'elle ne sente pas mon malaise. Nos contacts avaient été agréables et j'avais grandi à ses côtés, mais nos interactions étaient encore maladroites, alors je ne croyais pas qu'elle ait dénoté mon anxiété, même si j'étais vraiment ébranlée.

Edward avait… désespérément cherché… une autre femme.

Ses distractions.

Mon cœur se brisa.

Évidemment, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée. Mais elle était toujours là, quelque part. J'étais simplement une distraction. Sa première distraction. Ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne veuille la revoir. Je tressaillis intérieurement. Même si c'était impossible, j'avais l'impression que j'allais être malade. C'était comme si j'avais reçu un coup de pied au ventre. Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et une vive douleur se propagea dans ma poitrine. Il fallait que je parte. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Il fallait que je courre.

« Dans combien de temps vont-ils revenir? », demandai-je tandis que mon esprit passait au cribles plusieurs plans beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude.

« Habituellement, il ne leur faut pas longtemps, mais avec Edward qui peut lire les pensées des gens, ça pourrait prendre plus de temps. Peut-être ne reviendront-ils pas avant demain? »

« Je vois », dis-je en hochant la tête. « Tu n'as pas besoin de chasser? », lui demandai-je.

Zafrina haussa les épaules. « Je pourrais y aller, mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule et je sais que tu ne te nourris pas comme moi. »

« Oh non. Ça va. Tu peux y aller. Je peux rester ici et chasser un autre jaguar. Va les rejoindre. De toute façon, j'aimerais continuer à explorer la forêt. C'est tellement beau ici », dis-je. « Je connais le secteur, maintenant. Et je peux retrouver votre trace. »

Zafrina réfléchit pour finalement acquiescer. « Mais je ne resterai pas parti aussi longtemps qu'eux. Je reviendrai immédiatement ou je t'enverrai Edward », me promit-elle.

Je souris, même si j'avais l'impression que tout s'écroulait. « Merci Zafrina. »

Zafrina décolla et avec amertume, je pris mon sac à dos et ma valise et décollai moi aussi.

Je ne voulais pas admettre ma situation immédiatement. Plus tard. Lorsque je serai seule, je laisserai la vérité s'abattre sur moi.

Pour l'instant, il fallait que je revoie mon plan de match. Laisser Edward à ses stupides distractions et me mettre dans la tête que je serai seule pour l'éternité

* * *

Arg… Je déteste les malentendus. Parce que oui, ce n'est qu'un malentendu, je vous le promets… S'il vous plaît, ne me lancer pas de tomates, ce n'est pas ma faute. Je promets de faire vite pour la suite.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	16. À jamais

Coucou tout le monde. Vu comment le dernier chapitre se termine, je sais que vous avez hâte de lire la suite, alors j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu et le voici…

Merci à : anayata – elo-didie – Alinette 74 – Marion2609 – bibounette01 – Christèle – aude77 – oliveronica cullen massen – luna – linea – Marion – Minomina – Linou2701

Bibounette01 : Merci de ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire…

Christèle : Merci de ta review et profite de ta dose… Lol!

Luna : Et oui, elle est énervante à toujours douter… Mais que veux-tu? Elle a eu tellement de peine… Par contre, personne ne peux vivre dans le doute continuel…

Linea : Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas laissée comme ça trop longtemps! Lol. Merci de ta review.

Marion : Merci de ta review.

Minomina : Je suis contente que tu relises mes trads. J'espère qu'elles te plaisent. Moi je trouve ça plus relaxant de lire en français. Merci de ta review.

Cynthia : T'as bien raison et je te cite : Bella sans Edward c'est comme une planète sans son soleil. Mais ne t'inquiète, elle le comprendra beaucoup plus rapidement qu'Edward…

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

À JAMAIS

BELLA POV

Je ne laisserai pas cela me briser.

Je _ne laisserai pas_ cela me briser.

Je répétais mon mantra tandis que je courais.

Je n'étais pas allée bien loin avant de commencer à penser à ce que j'allais faire. Une fois que Zafrina les aurait rejoint, je savais qu'Edward allait immédiatement revenir et une fois qu'il se rendrait compte que j'étais partie – peu importe si oui ou non il avait appris quelque chose de Zafrina – il me traquerait. Je pensais l'attendre pour lui donner la chance de s'expliquer. D'ailleurs, j'aurais probablement dû rester là où j'étais avant de sauter aux conclusions, mais l'émotion avait été trop grande. Il fallait que je m'arrête pour réfléchir à ce que j'étais en train de faire. Étais-je vraiment prête à envoyer Edward – après tout ce que nous avions réparés – dans les bras d'une autre femme sans connaitre la vérité?

Alors je m'arrêtai. La douleur dans ma poitrine m'y obligea. Ce n'était pas exactement la même douleur que lorsqu'il m'avait quitté la première fois. Tandis que je repensais à ce que Zafrina m'avait dit, la douleur se transforma en espèce de traction qui m'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Plus loin d'Edward?

Tandis que je réfléchissais à cette _traction_, je tournais en rond en laissant mon odeur un peu comme je l'avais fait à Apache Creek lorsque j'avais défié Edward de me traquer. Quoique la zone était un peu plus grande. Je décidai de ne pas partir… pour le moment. Je voulais attendre pour avoir des explications. Je lui devais au moins ça. Partir sans lui dire au revoir était… mal. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme sa famille – lorsqu'ils étaient partis sans même me le dire – peu importe à quel point j'avais mal.

Cependant, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Je retournai où nous étions pour y déposer ma valise. De cette façon, Edward saurait que je reviendrais pour la chercher. Je décidai d'embrouiller ma piste, juste au cas où Edward voudrait la suivre. Ça me donnerait un peu plus de temps. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me retrouve immédiatement en laissant une piste claire. Je grimpai aux arbres, reconnaissante de ne pas avoir ma valise. C'était déjà assez difficile de sauter d'arbre en arbre avec mon sac à dos. J'avais besoin de mes deux mains pour pouvoir me stabiliser.

J'étais trop occupée à essayer de ne pas réfléchir, alors je décidai d'ignorer l'appel manqué d'Alice, mais pour être honnête, mon téléphone était dans la poche avant de mon sac à dos et j'étais occupée à sauter d'arbre en arbre, essayant de trouver le bon endroit pour m'asseoir et réfléchir. Un fois assise au sommet d'un arbre, je sortis mon téléphone. Je ne savais pas s'il fonctionnait au milieu de la forêt amazonienne, mais peut-être qu'au sommet d'un arbre de presque deux cent pieds, oui.

Alice n'avait pas laissé de message vocal. J'hésitai à la rappeler. Elle avait dû me voir partir, mais elle avait également dû me voir décider d'attendre. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de rappeler à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait appelé depuis dix minutes et moi, je restai assise là à regarder son numéro.

Avant que j'aie pu m'en empêcher et sans l'autorisation de mon cerveau, mon doigt appuya sur le bouton de rappel.

« Bella », répondit-elle. Elle semblait soulagée. Elle avait répondu à la première sonnerie. Je secouai la tête, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de rire un peu.

« Alice », dis-je, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

« Merci de t'être arrêtée. Pour attendre Edward. Il est inquiet… »

Je fermai les yeux en grimaçant. Je me sentais coupable. Malgré tout, je détestais l'idée qu'Edward soit inquiet. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

« … et merci de ne pas… être partie… Je sais que tu hésites. »

Je ne pouvais pas parler parce que je me sentais encore plus mal.

« Écoute-le, d'accord? Parfois, il peut être idiot, mais il t'aime. »

Alice devait connait la femme que Zafrina avait mentionnée. « Alice, est-ce que tu sais qui… »

« Bella, Edward doit te le dire lui-même, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »

Alice avait parlé avec tellement de conviction que je ne pus m'empêcher de la croire. Et elle semblait être certaine que les choses allaient s'arranger entre moi et Edward. Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais juste à l'attendre et à l'écouter. Je pouvais faire ça.

Je me demandai si je devais aller à sa rencontre pour réduire le temps d'attente.

« Edward va te trouver dans douze minutes. Il a déjà compris que tu es partie et il tourne en rond », dit-elle en riant. « Tu es très bonne pour le déjouer. »

Je souris légèrement. « Merci. » Douze minutes. Je pouvais l'attendre. « Alice, sait-il que je l'attends? »

« Non », répondit-elle rapidement et sans scrupules. « Je vais le laisser suer – au sens figuré bien sûr », ajouta-t-elle en riant.

EDWARD POV

Kachiri, Senna et moi revenions de la ville lorsqu'Alice m'appela.

« Bella pense partir, Edward. Retrouve-la. » Le ton d'Alice m'alarma.

Mon estomac fut tout d'un coup dans ma gorge.

« Quoi? Bella veut partir? Sans moi? », lui demandai-je tandis que je décollai à toute vitesse en ne me souciant pas d'avoir laissé les deux autre derrière moi.

« Elle y pense. Quoi que tu aies fait, corrige-le rapidement », m'ordonna Alice. « Je veux la revoir et tout la famille vous attend avec impatience. »

Je réfléchis à ce que j'aurais pu faire récemment pour énerver Bella à ce point, et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, c'était le commentaire que Zafrina avait fait lorsque nous étions arrivés. Je savais que ça avait éveillé la curiosité de Bella, même si elle avait essayé d'avoir l'air de ne pas s'en soucier. Comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Merde.

« Je crois qu'elle pense que j'ai été infidèle, mais en réalité, je traquais Victoria. » Mon visage se contorsionna. Jamais! Comment pourrais-je désirer quelqu'un d'autre que ma Bella?

Malheureusement, ou peut-être heureusement, je ne pus dire à Alice le fond de ma pensée car je perdis le signal en pénétrant dans la forêt amazonienne. Je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière en continuant mon chemin. Je rencontrai Zafrina et cette dernière me dit que Bella avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne nous rejoindre. Zafrina avait dit à Bella qu'elle se dépêcherait de revenir ou qu'elle m'enverrait.

« Est-ce que Bella va bien? », lui demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. « Oh oui. Bella voulait explorer la jungle et chasser un autre jaguar. »

Je cherchai dans l'esprit de Zafrina pour obtenir plus d'information. Bella et moi venions de chasser et le jaguar était particulièrement rassasiant, alors je ne croyais pas qu'elle avait besoin de chasser de sitôt. Surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement tuer et qu'elle se nourrissait lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire.

« Est-ce que ça va, Edward? »

« Il faut juste que je retrouve Bella. » Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air complètement fou, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander : « S'il te plaît, peux-tu me dire de quoi vous avez parlé toi et Bella juste avant que tu partes? » Elle dû entendre l'urgence et le désespoir dans mon ton. Elle sembla perplexe, mais répondit néanmoins à ma question.

Elle me montra le visage de Bella pendant qu'elle répondait à sa question, à savoir la dernière fois que j'étais venu en Amérique du Sud. Zafrina lui avait expliqué à quel point j'étais désespéré de trouver un vampire femelle venant des États-Unis. Elle croyait vraiment qu'elle parlait de Bella, mais cette dernière savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors que le reste de son visage restait neutre, ses yeux étaient en état de choque. Même si Bella riait avec Zafrina, je pus dire qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça amusant. Seulement quelqu'un qui connaissait _vraiment_ bien Bella pouvait dire qu'elle était troublée.

Merde! La dernière chose que Bella ait entendue sur moi, c'était que je cherchais désespérément une autre femme. J'aurais dû mettre tout ça au clair avant de quitter Phoenix. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait, trop peureux de lui avouer que j'aurais pu empêcher le meurtre de ses parents. Merde!

Je continuai de me réprimander durant le reste du chemin pour retourner là où je l'avais laissée, mais comme je le craignais, elle n'était nulle part. Je fus soulagé de voir que sa valise était toujours là. Par contre, son sac à dos avait disparu. Elle avait probablement prévu de revenir. Je l'espérais, mais j'allais essayer de la retrouver. Il fallait que je lui explique.

Je cherchai son odeur et même si les plantes exotique sentaient très fort, je discernai facilement l'odeur florale de Bella. Bien que son sang ne chante plus pour moi, son parfum lui, chanterait toujours et je le suivis. Évidemment, je voulais le suivre, mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. J'étais attiré vers elle et j'avais l'impression d'être tiré par son odeur.

Elle était rusée. Tout comme à Apache Creek, elle avait embrouillé sa piste et encore une fois, je tournai en rond. Cela me fit perdre un temps fou, et évidemment, ça aurait été bien trop facile de la trouver sur ce chemin. Alors, je supposai qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la trouve et cette révélation fut douloureuse. Mais elle avait laissé sa valise. Soit elle n'avait pas voulue l'apporter avec elle – je serrai la mâchoire en réprimant l'émotion à l'idée que Bella soit partie – soit elle avait décidé de revenir la chercher. Il fallait que je croie qu'elle allait revenir. L'espoir était tout ce qui me restait.

Je réfléchis. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à tourner en rond comme ça. Qu'aurais-je fait pour essayer d'échapper à quelqu'un? Je n'aurais pas voulu fuir Bella et mon cœur se serra en pensant qu'elle me fuyait. Finalement, j'arrêtai de courir en levant les yeux au ciel pour… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être un conseil? Tout ce que je voyais, c'était des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Puis, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

J'escaladai le premier arbre que je vis. C'était un Kapok. Une espèce très ancienne et favorable à l'escalade due à leur hauteur. J'écoutai attentivement en cherchant l'odeur de Bella et je la trouvai facilement. En hauteur, l'air était moins chargé de l'odeur florale et tout était calme et tranquille. La faune se tenait certainement loin de Bella, alors je sautai d'arbre en arbre, me rapprochant de son odeur ainsi que du silence.

L'odeur de Bella devenait de plus en plus forte, alors je su que j'étais proche. J'espérais qu'elle ne continuerait pas à courir une fois qu'elle se rendrait compte que je m'approchais d'elle parce que si je pouvais la sentir, elle pouvait certainement me sentir également.

Je la repérai finalement, assise sur la branche d'un arbre un peu plus bas que sur lequel je me trouvais. Elle écoutait de la musique, mais elle dû me sentir car elle retira un des ses écouteurs pour ensuite rester figée. Oui, elle savait que j'étais là et le temps me sembla extrêmement long avant qu'elle ne parle.

« Tu m'as trouvé » me dit-elle sans toutefois me regarder. « Et étonnamment, plus rapidement que je le pensais. » Y avait-il une notre d'espièglerie dans son ton ou je l'imaginais?

Je souris. Je souris parce que je savais qu'elle faisait allusion à mes piètres compétences en tant que traqueur. Je souris à son commentaire compte tenu de la situation. Et finalement, je souris parce qu'elle voulait que je la trouve, elle _s'attendait_ à ce que je la trouve.

« Je suppose que si j'avais fait quelque chose de vraiment mal, il n'y aurait rien eu pour t'arrêter », dis-je en sautant sur l'arbre à côté d'elle pour jauger sa réaction en retenant mon souffle. Je m'approchai et à mon grand étonnement, elle ne bougea pas. « Pouvons-nous discuter? », demandai-je en sautant sur la branche où elle était assise. Heureusement elle était assez solide pour nous supporter tous les deux.

Bella était assise sur une branche, le dos contre le tronc avec l'une de ses jambe étendue devant elle tandis que l'autre pendait dangereusement dans le vide. Si elle avait été humaine, j'aurais été inquiet qu'elle perde l'équilibre et qu'elle tombe, mais maintenant, je savais que ça n'arriverait pas. Et de toute manière, même si elle tombait, elle atterrirait sur ses pieds. De plus, son corps était presque indestructible. Bella rangea son lecteur de musique dans la poche avant de son sac à dos, qui était lui aussi contre le tronc de l'arbre, supporté par deux branches. Je m'assis sur la même branche qu'elle, les jambes dans le vide, lui faisant face.

« C'est pour ça que je suis toujours ici », répondit-elle en levant le menton pour rencontrer mon regard. Elle attendait en me regardant avec espoir.

Je n'eus pas besoin qu'elle m'incite à parler. Je devais immédiatement régler le problème.

« Il y a quelques mois, j'étais ici. J'aurais dû te le dire et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait. » Bella baissa les yeux tandis qu'elle continuait à m'écouter.

« Je cherchais Victoria. Je la traquais. » Bella releva la tête complètement stupéfaite. Ses lèvres se séparèrent légèrement, mais aucun son n'en sortit, alors je poursuivis mes explications. « Je voulais désespérément la retrouver pour la détruire avant qu'elle fasse… quelque chose. Évidemment, je ne l'ai pas retrouvée. Je suis désolé, Bella. Désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de la traquer. Désolé de ne pas l'avoir arrêtée… »

« Tu as essayé de traquer Victoria? », me demanda-t-elle. Elle semblait en colère. J'hochai la tête en la suppliant avec les yeux pour qu'elle me pardonne de ne pas avoir pu sauver ses parents. « Tu as essayé de traquer Victoria », répéta-t-elle doucement. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une question, mais une déclaration.

Elle dû voir l'immense chagrin et les remords sur mon visage car son ton s'était considérablement adouci.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire », me reprocha-t-elle doucement

« Je sais. J'aurais dû. Je sais. » Je parlai doucement, me sentant coupable, mais j'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de Bella. Je voulais la toucher, la serrer dans mes bras afin de lui présenter encore mes excuses. « J'avais… peur. »

Bella fronça les sourcils en se questionnant.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes encore plus parce que j'avais détruit ta famille. Je ne savais pas ce que Victoria planifiait. Je pensais… En réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je pensais. J'avais juste besoin de faire quelque chose. J'étais complètement perdu sans toi et je ne supportais plus d'être près de ma famille… »

Bella secoua la tête. « Tes distractions », marmonna-t-elle, surtout pour elle-même, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. « Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y en avait pas eues et qu'elles faisaient partie du mensonge. Tu aurais dû me le dire, Edward. Je pensais… »

Bella mit la jambe qu'elle avait d'étendue sur la branche dans le vide, alors je fermai immédiatement l'espace qu'il y avait entre nous, laissant nos cuisses se frôler. J'encadrai avec mes mains son visage. « Jamais Bella. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre. Jamais. Crois-moi s'il te plaît. »

C'était comme si elle attendait ses mots. Ses épaules se relaxèrent instantanément et elle appuya son front contre mon menton. J'embrassai le sommet de sa tête tandis que je serrai son corps contre le mien.

« Je suis désolé », lui dis-je à maintes et maintes reprises, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux pour inhaler profondément son odeur. Je ne la laisserai pas partir. Jamais.

Bella secoua la tête en levant les yeux vers moi, la mâchoire serrée.

« Arrête Edward. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que Victoria planifiait. _Elle-même_ ne le savait pas. » C'était peut-être vrai, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Renée, Phil et Charlie.

« Mais si… »

« Non », m'interrompit-elle. « Nous ne pouvons pas vivre avec des _si_. C'est tout simplement impossible en plus d'être stupide. » Bella me regarda de manière significative.

« Alors, tu ne me blâmes pas? », chuchotai-je timidement, les yeux fixés au siens.

Elle ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, le tirant vers le sien pour que nos lèvres puissent se rencontrer. Je lui donnai plusieurs baisers sur les lèvres avant de déposer les miennes sur son menton et derrière son oreille pour inspirer l'odeur de sa peau à cet endroit.

« Mon Dieu, Bella, je t'aime », soufflai-je contre son oreille avant de prendre son lobe entre mes lèvres.

Bella gémit doucement en inclina la tête de manière à exposer plus de peau où j'y laissai une traînée de baisers. Puis, elle posa sa main contre mon torse en me repoussant légèrement pour me demander d'arrêter.

« Attends », dit-elle sévèrement. « Y a-t-il autre chose que tu devrais me dire, Edward? Parce que je te jure que je ne supporterai pas une autre surprise. »

J'hochai la tête. Je la comprenais parfaitement.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre secret, Bella. Je te le jure. Demande-moi n'importe quoi. »

« Vraiment », demanda-t-elle et j'hochai la tête à nouveau. Je voulais que tout soit clair.

« Où es-tu allé? Lorsque tu m'as… quitté. » Elle avait chuchoté la dernière partie.

Je lui racontai que nous étions allés nous installer dans le Nord Ouest du Vermont, à Swanton. Je lui dis aussi à quel point je m'étais senti pris en otage par ma famille parce qu'ils avaient peur de ce que je pouvais faire sans elle

« Comme quoi? », me demanda-t-elle en prenant encore une fois mon visage entre ses mains. Son expression était un mélange de peur et de préoccupation.

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois qu'ils avaient surtout peur que je me laisse dépérir. Je refusais de les voir, de leur parler et même d'aller chasser. Je suis resté roulé en boule dans le grenier, cédant à la tristesse et à la douleur. »

Bella ferma les yeux, comme si elle m'imaginait dans cet état. « Mais tu as réussi à partir… pour essayer traquer Victoria. »

« Oui », dis-je en hochant la tête. « Emmett m'a forcé à aller chasser en me traînant de force. Il m'a dit que je devais me secouer, que je devais faire quelque chose. Que je devais retourner à Forks pour toi. » Je regardai Bella. Elle se mordait la lèvre en retenant ses sentiments.

Elle avala avant de parler. « Mais tu n'es pas revenu », dit-elle en regardant ses mains qui tremblaient un peu, alors je les pris dans les miennes.

« Non, je suis désolé. J'étais presque arrivé, mais je me suis rappelé que je t'avais promis une rupture nette, que j'avais déjà assez ruiné ta vie. » Bella secoua la tête. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de cette époque.

« Alors tu as décidé de traquer Victoria? »

« Oui. Je ne voulais plus être près de ma famille et ils en avaient définitivement marre de moi. J'étais insupportable. _Ils_ étaient insupportables. Je n'arrivais plus à bloquer leurs pensées. Soit ils étaient énervés parce que je les avais obligés à quitter Forks, soit ils étaient désolés pour moi. Je n'étais plus capable de les entendre. »

La réaction de Bella changea au fil de mes mots. Elle devait sans doute se dire que la seule à avoir été énervée était Rosalie tandis que les autres avaient eu pitié de moi.

« Alice n'a jamais regardé mon avenir », dit-elle morose en regardant nos mains. Je caressai le dos des siennes avec mes pouces. La peine qu'elle avait dans la voix me bouleversa.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas, Bella. S'il te plaît comprends-moi. Je ne voulais plus que nous nous immiscions dans ta vie. Aucun d'entre nous. Mais une fois partie de la maison du Vermont, elle a dû te regarder quelque fois sans toutefois m'en parler. De toute façon, j'étais parti. J'ai suivi Victoria sans la trouver. Évidemment, c'était une fausse piste. Alors, je suis retourné au Vermont pour me rouler en boule dans le grenier et afin d'apaiser Esmé et Carlisle, j'allais chasser à l'occasion. Durant deux mois et demi, ils m'ont tous laissé à peu près seul dans ma misère. Lorsqu'elle t'a vu, Alice était partie chasser avec Jasper. Puis tu as subitement disparue. C'est probablement lorsque tu étais avec Jacob. » Elle me regarda, curieuse. « Elle ne voit pas les loups garous », dis-je en haussant les épaules, répondant à sa question muette.

Bella soupira. « Il semble que tu te sois porté aussi bien que moi », sourit-elle légèrement, même s'il n'y avait pas d'amusement dans sa voix. « Charlie ne savait plus quoi faire et il était sur le point de m'envoyer en Floride lorsque… » Je tressaillis, sachant ce qui était arrivé.

« C'est ironique », poursuivit-elle. « Juste avant que Laurent vienne me chercher, j'avais décidé d'avancer. Et puis, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais finalement je suis devenue une non vivante. »

Je grimaçai avant de recommencer à méditer sur le « si ». Et si Bella était restée humaine? Et si elle était morte cette nuit-là?

« Hé », dit-elle doucement comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées. « Non. On pourrait spéculer toute l'éternité, mais pourquoi se donner cette peine? Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière », me rappela-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête. Je savais qu'elle avait raison.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas partie après avoir parlé avec Zafrina », lui demandai-je.

Elle pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant. « En partie. Je voulais… non, je _devais_ t'écouter avant de prendre une décision. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je voulais partir, mais j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas partir sans rien dire… » Elle haussa les épaules, mais je finis sa pensées dans ma tête. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans rien dire parce qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait. _Nous_ lui avions fait ça. Oh mon Dieu, je me sentais terriblement mal.

« Je ne te mérite pas, Bella », dis-je dans un souffle posant mon front contre le sien. Elle m'embrassa doucement et j'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre moi. « Quelle autre raison t'a fait attendre, mon amour? Tu as dit que vouloir me parler était une partie de la raison. »

« Je ne pouvais pas partir. » Elle avait parlée d'un ton neutre, alors je reculai pour pouvoir la regarder.

« Parce que… »

« Parce que plus je m'éloignais, plus j'avais mal ici », dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. « Et plus je rebroussais chemin, moins j'avais mal. Comme si je devais être proche de toi pour ne pas souffrir. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si nous étions… connectés ou… »

« Liés », terminai-je pour elle. « Nous sommes liés », répétai-je et elle hocha la tête.

« Nous _devons_ être ensemble », dit-elle et j'hochai la tête à mon tour. « Nous sommes promis », murmura-t-elle. Sa voix était remplie d'émotion et si elle avait pu pleurer elle l'aurait fait. Elle me regardait en me suppliant d'approuver.

« Pour toujours », jurai-je.

« À jamais. » Bella appuya ses lèvres contre les miennes pour sceller notre engagement l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Je suis bien contente que le malentendu n'ai pas duré trop longtemps. J'imagine que vous aussi…

À demain sur EE

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	17. Retrouvailles

Bon lundi tout le monde. Je crois que ce chapitre va vous plaire, alors bonne lecture!

Merci à : elo-didie – oliveronica cullen massen – eliloulou – charlotzm – Claudia – aude77 – Minomina – linea – Letmesign23 – anayata – alinette 74 – Miliampère – Marion – Linou2701 – micka33 – Pata – cynthia – Christèle – luna

Claudia : Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec toi. Personne – et surtout pas Victoria – ne doit briser leur couple. Merci de ta review.

Minomina : C'est vrai qu'Edward semble avoir beaucoup plus confiance en leur amour et leur avenir. C'est probablement dû au fait que Bella est un vampire.

Linea : Oui, je sais que c'est dur d'attendre la suite et c'est pour ça que j'essaie d'être constante dans mes postes. Merci de l'apprécier.

Marion : Je suis contente que tu aimes la tournure de l'histoire. Merci de ta review.

Pata : Oui, heureusement qu'ils ont compris assez vite.

Cynthia : Tu veux et je te cite : _qu'ils marquent leur réconciliation de manière plus chaude_? Alors ce chapitre est pour toi… Petite coquine va…

Christèle : Merci de ta review et de tous tes encouragements.

Luna : Désolé de te le dire, mais la rencontre avec les Cullen ne se passe qu'à la fin du chapitre, alors pour les discutions, il faudra que tu attendes au prochain. Par contre, je crois que tu aimeras ce que tu liras en attendant… À ce que je vois tu semble apprécier Jacob, alors je tiens à te dire qu'il n'est pas aux oubliettes, mais encore une fois, je fais appelle à ta patience car il faudra attendre au chapitre 22 avant de le revoir. Mais, je crois que tu ne seras pas déçu…

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

* * *

CHAPITRE 17 – RETROUVAILLES

BELLA POV

Nous restâmes des heures dans l'arbre où nous venions de nous engager pour l'éternité. Aucun de nous ne voulait bouger de la branche où nous étions perchés et j'étais heureuse d'être dans les bras d'Edward.

« Je suis heureuse de ne pas être partie », dis-je en inhalant profondément son odeur si sucrée. Elle m'aurait tant manquée.

« Moi aussi », dit-il. « Je t'aurais cherché », dit-il fermement et je pus entendre les mots qu'il ne prononça pas. _Je t'aurais trouvé. Je n'aurais jamais renoncé._

« Je sais », murmurai-je. Il m'aurait probablement suivi jusqu'à la fin des temps, même jusqu'aux portes de l'Enfer et au-delà.

Heureusement, il n'aurait pas à le faire. Heureusement, je n'étais pas totalement impulsive.

C'était une bonne chose que je sois irrémédiablement amoureuse de cet homme. À cet instant, je réalisai que je ne lui avais pas dit et lui non plus.

Je reculai mon visage afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Je t'aime. »

En réponse, il me sourit chaleureusement, les yeux brillant. À cet instant, il était magnifique. « Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre », murmura-t-il en frôlant mes lèvres avec les siennes. « Honnêtement. » Il redéposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais plus fortement cette fois. Au début, le baiser fut chaste, mais rapidement, il s'intensifia. Nous nous collâmes encore plus l'un sur l'autre et nos mains se trouvèrent plongées sous les vêtements de l'autre, errant sur la peau dissimulée.

J'étais émerveillée de voir que nous pouvions nous perdre l'un dans l'autre aussi rapidement. On dirait que plus rien ne comptait, excepté nous. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de sentir les mains d'Edward sur le bas de mon dos, sur les courbes de mon corps, sur ma poitrine, ainsi que ses lèvres affamées sur les miennes et sa langue qui dégustait la mienne.

Mes mains se promenèrent sous le t-shirt d'Edward, glissant sur son ventre, traçant les muscles de son torse pour finalement serrer ses omoplates.

Je sentis un grondement se former dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il inhala l'odeur de mon désir. Nous nous dirigions sur une pente dangereuse. Dangereuse parce que nous nous trouvions à environ deux cents pieds du sol, mais apparemment nous ne nous soucions pas du fait que nous pourrions tomber.

« Edward? », dis-je dans un souffle en arrachant ma bouche de la sienne, mais incapable de ne pas la déplacer sur son cou.

« Hum », répondit-il en inspirant contre mon oreille.

« As-tu remarqué que nous sommes en train de nous embrasser passionnément dans un arbre? », demandai-je, la respiration haletante. Je penchai la tête vers l'arrière et Edward laissa une traînée de baiser sur mon cou et sur ma clavicule.

« Je penses que nous faisons plus que nous embrasser passionnément dans cet arbre », répondit-il entre deux baisers. Sa main droite trouva mon sein gauche et je gémis lorsqu'il se mit à le pétrir et à le masser.

« Oui, eh bien », dis-je haletante en essayant de me rappeler pourquoi exactement je voulais y mettre un terme. « Je n'ai pas envie de tomber de l'arbre, même si je suis pratiquement indestructible. » Je gémis à nouveau lorsque la main gauche d'Edward atterrit sur mon sein droit, pinçant mon mamelon durcit à travers la dentelle de mon soutient gorge.

« Peux-tu avoir foi en moi, s'il te plaît? », me demanda-t-il avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la mienne. Je suppose qu'il essayait de me dire que je parlais trop. Peut-être qu'il pensait que j'étais folle de vouloir arrêter.

Alors j'abandonnai, peu importe où ça allait nous mener. Je ne voulais plus y penser. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était laisser mon corps profiter du plaisir qu'Edward était sur le point de me procurer.

Il déplaça ses mains qui étaient sur ma poitrine pour les mettre sous mes bras. Il bondit pour être debout sur la branche en m'emmenant avec lui avant de m'appuyer sur le tronc, tout ça en continuant son assaut sur ma bouche qui ne bougeait plus à cause de la surprise. J'enroulai mes bras autour du tronc pour me stabiliser.

Edward remonta mon chandail, mais mes bras qui étaient sur le tronc de l'arbre l'empêchèrent de le passer par-dessus ma tête. Il cessa de m'embrasser pour pouvoir mieux me regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux brulaient de désir et me suppliaient de lui faire confiance.

Je me détendis, et en mordillant ma lèvre, je retirai prudemment mes bras du tronc pour ensuite les levers dans les airs pour qu'il puisse me retirer mon chandail. Je croyais qu'il allait le mettre sur la branche à côté de nous, mais à mon grand étonnement, il le laissa tomber vers le sol. Je fus bouche bée et je ne pus que sourire. Edward sourit à son tour d'un air satisfait et il sembla amusé par ma réaction. J'étais surprise – certes excitée aussi – par son manque de prudence. Il devait être assez confiant que rien n'allait nous arriver.

Alors je cédai, tirant son t-shirt vers le haut pour lui passer par-dessus la tête avant de le laisser tomber. Ensuite nous enlevâmes chacun nos chaussures et nos chaussettes. Le corps d'Edward m'appuya à nouveau contre le tronc tandis qu'il déboutonna et dézippa agilement mon jeans pour ensuite le descendre avec mon slip, caressant mes jambes avec ses mains et son visage. Je finis d'enlever mon jeans pour le placer soigneusement sur la branche, derrière Edward. En me replaçant droit devant lui, je saisis sa taille pour déboutonner son jeans avant de remonter mes mains dans son cou pour me tenir et, utilisant ma force et ma dextérité, je levai ma jambe pour descendre son jeans et son boxer en même temps, restant le plus possible contre son corps. Edward appuya un bras contre le tronc pour rester en équilibre tandis que l'autre me tenait pendant que je finissais de lui enlever ses vêtements.

Je constatai l'ampleur de son désir et tendis la main droite pour le caresser. Au moment où je m'emparai de son sexe, il bougea et mes jeans tombèrent de la branche. Bouche bée, je regardai vers le bas pour voir où nos vêtements avaient atterrit, puis je ramenai mon regard dans celui d'Edward.

Il sourit simplement en haussant les épaules tandis que mes yeux se rétrécirent. Il tenta de me distraire en appuyant son corps nu contre le mien, le stabilisant. Il m'embrassa pendant que ma main était toujours enroulée autour de son sexe, le caressant et le pressant. Il embrassa mon cou, avant de descendre sur mes seins qu'il mordilla et pinça par-dessus mon soutient gorge, tout en faisant lentement glisser une des ses mains le long de mes côtes, ma taille, ma hanche, pour aller caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses déjà humide de désir avant de glisser deux doigts en moi.

J'haletai tandis qu'il faisant des va et viens avec ses doigts pour me préparer à son corps. Ses mains me faisaient tellement de bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de plus en plus.

« Prête pour moi, mon amour? », me demanda-t-il. J'hochai la tête en gémissant _Dieu que oui_, et il me souleva pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il me dit de m'agripper après l'arbre. Je pus sentir le bout de son sexe à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais besoin de plus. J'avais besoin qu'il soit complètement en moi.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait en m'agrippai à l'arbre derrière moi tandis qu'il me pénétra d'un seul coup. Il saisit l'arbre lui aussi en commençant à bouger en moi. Je resserrai mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il entrait et sortait de moi, m'emplissant entièrement. J'haletai son nom et il pressa son front contre le mien en me martelant contre l'arbre.

« Tu es proche, mon amour. Je le sens », dit-il dans un souffle. Tout ce que je pus faire pour lui répondre, fut de gémir. J'étais très proche de mon orgasme et j'étais sur le point de me resserrer autour d'Edward. « Mon Dieu que je t'aime. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Bella? », me demanda-t-il. J'articulai un oui à travers mes gémissements de plaisir. « Enveloppe tes bras autour de moi. » J'enlevai mes mains de l'arbre et fis ce qu'il me demandait, lui faisant entièrement confiance. « Jouit pour moi, Bella. Maintenant », m'ordonna-t-il tandis que mon corps s'agrippa au sien.

J'étais au point culminant de mon orgasme, alors je remarquai à peine qu'Edward lâcha l'arbre pour se laisser tomber de la branche. Je tins son corps encore plus fort en laissant la chute intensifier mon plaisir

« Oh mon Dieu, Edward! », gémis-je en serrant étroitement sa taille avec mes jambes. Même si notre chute ne dura que quelques secondes, elle me parut durer une éternité alors que je me perdais dans son regard caramel, profitant des vagues de plaisir qui m'envahissaient. Je sentis Edward se tendre à l'intérieur de moi avant qu'il ne grogne mon nom en se déversant en moi tandis qu'il atterrissait gracieusement sur ses pieds.

Ni Edward, ni moi ne bougeâmes. Je continuai à le regarder dans les yeux, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. J'expirai, laissant ma bouche ouverte pour parler, mais je fus incapable de trouver les mots. Donc, je la fermai pour l'ouvrir à nouveau, mais tout ce que je fus capable de faire, c'était d'avoir l'air désorientée.

Edward fit simplement son sourire en coin satisfait et je dus pincée mes lèvres pour lutter contre le sourire qui menaçait de se former sur mon visage.

Finalement, je fus en mesure de parler, quoique ce fût bref.

« Vraiment? » Au moins le mot fut prononcé clairement. Je regardai autour de nous pour voir où nous étions avant de ramener mon regard dans celui d'Edward – qui souriait toujours – pour ensuite regarder le sol, là où nos vêtements étaient. Je remontai mes yeux vers Edward. « Deux cent pieds? Vraiment? »

« C'était amusant, non? »

Je secouai la tête. Il était incroyable.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé ça amusant? », me demanda-t-il dubitatif. « Parce que tu sembles avoir passé un bon moment », dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Comment as-tu eu cette idée, Edward? Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais dans… les sports extrêmes! »

« Seulement avec toi, mon amour. Seulement avec toi », me répondit-il tandis que nous nous séparâmes pour nous rhabillés. « Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais lorsque tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas tomber… De plus, tu as choisi l'arbre parfait. Il n'y avait aucune branche sur mon chemin.

« Tu es incroyable », dis-je en secouant la tête. « En plus, tu as fait tomber mon jeans de la branche », l'accusai-je.

Edward rigola. « Coupable. Mais tu n'auras pas à remonter dans l'arbre pour le récupérer, non? »

Je secouai la tête. « _Je_ ne serais pas remontée dans l'arbre. Puisque c'était ton idée – original je te l'accorde –, _tu_ serais remonté. » Je regardai autour en remettant mes chaussettes et mes chaussures, puis je lui souris vilainement. « On dirait que tu vas devoir remonter, Nostradamus », ris-je. « Mon sac à dos est toujours là-haut », soulignai-je en jetant un regard vers le haut. « Allez remonte. »

« Merde », murmura-t-il. En un éclair, il grimpa dans l'arbre, prit mon sac à dos et bondit tranquillement à côté de moi en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever de là où j'étais assise. Je lui décrochai un regard entendu en lui faisant un sourire satisfait.

« Merci », dis-je en me relevant.

« C'est quoi ce sourire? », me demanda-t-il.

« Ton manque de talent en tant que traqueur est compensé… par d'autre capacité », répondis-je en repensant à ce que nous venions de partager et lorsque nous étions à la chute lors de notre arrivé au Brésil.

Edward ricana, concédant à ma raillerie sur ses talents de traqueur. Voilà une autre bonne raison de ne pas être partie. Oui, Edward m'aurait poursuivi, mais seigneur, combien de temps lui aurait-il fallu pour me retrouver? Il me tendit mon sac à dos pour que je le mette sur mon dos. « Alors, quel est le plan? Ne devrions-nous pas déjà être parti pour Rio? »

Edward hocha la tête. « Oui. Retournons chercher le reste de nos affaires et dire au revoir au clan. »

« D'accord. Puis-je monter? », demandai-je. Son contact me manquait déjà et une fois avec nos valises, je savais que je n'en aurais plus l'occasion.

Il sourit. « Certainement. »

EDWARD POV

Nous retournâmes chercher nos valises et mon sac à dos, Bella sur mon dos. J'adorais qu'elle veuille que je la transporte, même si elle était plus que capable de courir avec moi. Même qu'elle serait probablement arrivée avant moi. Il semble que Bella avait envie d'être en contact avec moi autant que j'en avais envie. Nous serions ensemble pour toujours et jamais je ne la quitterais, à moins qu'elle ne le veuille, ce qui était peu probable. Je crois qu'elle était finalement convaincue que – en plus d'être fait l'un pour l'autre – je serais toujours avec elle et que nous étions liés l'un à l'autre.

Nous trouvâmes rapidement Zafrina et son clan et nous les remerciâmes pour leur gentillesse et pour nous avoir permis de rester avec elles ainsi que pour avoir aider Bella à parfaire son don. Cette dernière testa une dernière fois son boucler sur elles avant de partir. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour protéger leurs esprits et elle fut capable de le maintenir durant une heure, ce qui était beaucoup plus long que les fois précédentes.

J'étais vraiment impressionné, même si je m'ennuyais un peu. J'entendais seulement le chant des oiseaux. Bella avait beaucoup pratiqué et elle semblait avoir un meilleur contrôle de son pouvoir.

Je ne me laisserai jamais d'écouter l'esprit de Bella, même si pour l'instant c'était seulement pour quelques secondes

Eh bien, elle pourrait probablement le faire plus longtemps, mais à chaque fois je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la déconcentrer, soit en l'embrassant ou en la touchant puisqu'à chaque fois, ses pensées m'éblouissaient, peu importe si elle croyait qu'elles étaient banales. Tout à propos de Bella me fascinait. Et cela ne changerait jamais.

À l'aube le lendemain matin, nous arrivâmes près de Brasilia. Au cours de la journée, nous chassâmes près du Rio Tocantins. _(N/T : Fleuve du Brésil)_ Une fois la nuit tombée, nous continuâmes notre route vers Rio. La batterie de nos deux téléphones était morte depuis nous avions quittés Zafrina, mais je lui avais assuré qu'Alice nous verrait arriver.

Elle craignait encore de la rencontre avec ma famille. Elle était très excitée de les revoir, mais en même temps, elle se sentait nerveuse parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit réciproque.

« Bella, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec Alice, elle a exigé que je répare ce que j'avais fait pour que tu aies envie de partir. Elle m'a dit que toute la famille avait hâte de te revoir et que tu ne devais pas te sentir nerveuse. »

« Tout le monde? », demanda-t-elle. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Tout le monde », lui promis-je. Finalement elle acquiesça. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle soit convaincue, mais elle n'en reparla pas. Je voulais connaitre ses plans. Voulait-elle toujours être une nomade?

« Bella, est-ce que tu prévois de rester avec nous? La famille je veux dire. »

Elle sembla surprise par ma question et elle hésita avant de répondre. « Eh bien, je n'y ai pas encore vraiment pensée… Le voudraient-_ils_? » Elle mordilla sa lèvres, inquiète à nouveau.

« Pourquoi ne le voudraient-ils pas? », lui demandai-je incrédule. « Tu fais partie de cette famille. Ne crois jamais le contraire. Évidemment qu'ils le voudraient. Je ne crois pas qu'Esmé te laissera disparaître de sa vue pendant un certain temps », dis-je en souriant à cette idée. « Ou Alice, évidemment. Mais juste pour que ça soit clair, peu importe où tu décideras d'aller, j'y vais avec toi. » Et c'était non négociable.

Bella cessa de marcher pour me regarder, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Elle laissa tomber sa valise avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Elle y avait mit tellement de force, qu'elle me renversa. Cela me fit rire. Elle était tellement petite, mais elle pourrait sans aucun doute déraciner notre arbre.

« Désolé, mais merci, Edward », souffla-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Je souris devant l'absurdité de ma magnifique Bella. « Ce n'est rien, mon amour. Mais tu le savais déjà. C'est toi et moi. Pour toujours. »

« À jamais », souffla-t-elle avec détermination avant de presser doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. _(N/T Ah… c'est si mignon…)_

Nous arrivâmes à Rio au milieu de la nuit et nous dûmes cesser de courir. De tout façon, nous voulions prendre notre temps car durant les prochains jours, nous n'aurions pas beaucoup de temps seuls tous les deux. Bella me posa des questions.

« Dit-moi ce que ta famille à fait lorsque vous avez quittés Forks », me demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, Carlisle travaillait dans un hôpital au Vermont. Tu sais qu'il aime beaucoup trop la médecine pour ne pas la pratiquer. Esmé décorait des maisons. Nous avons acheté plusieurs propriétés dans le Nord Ouest. »

« Est-ce que les autres sont retournés au lycée? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je pense que personne n'avait envie de retourner au lycée. Nous avions tous besoin d'une pause surtout après… Forks. » Je pris la chance de regarder Bella. Elle sembla simplement perdue dans ses pensées. « Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils projetaient de faire. Lorsqu'Alice et Jasper m'ont prévenu de ta disparition, il y avait longtemps que je ne leur avais pas parlés. Lorsque j'étais à la maison, je bloquais leurs pensées et je disparaissais durant des jours pour aller chasser. »

« Comment m'as-tu trouvée? », me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui racontai la journée où nous étions retournés à la villa à Forks. L'odeur de chien mouillé, qui s'était avérée être celle de Jacob, et l'odeur troublante d'un vampire semblable à l'odeur de Bella.

« Nous avons trouvé la pile de journaux qui parlait du déraillement. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu étais morte. Je savais que si tu étais morte, je l'aurais senti, alors j'ai couru jusqu'à chez toi pour avoir des réponses. Jacob et ses amis étaient en train d'emballer tes affaires et j'ai entendu dans l'esprit de Jacob que tu étais devenue un buveur de sang et que tu avais sacrifié quelque chose pour eux. »

Elle hésita un peu avant de me jeter un regard furtif pour ensuite demander : « Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu as appris que j'étais… comme toi? »

Je poussai un long soupir en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de lui expliquer. « Au début, j'étais incrédule », expliquai-je. « J'avais pensé que si Charlie était mort, tu serais partie vivre avec Renée, mais c'est là qu'un des amis de Jacob à souligné que Renée et Phil étaient déjà… » Elle regardait le sol, alors je ne voulais pas prononcer le mot encore une fois. « Le reste, je l'ai appris de l'esprit de Jacob. J'ai vu… »

Laurent chassé par quelques loups. Victoria mordre Bella avant que les deux loups la chasse. Bella se tordre de douleur tandis que le venin se propageait.

« …tout. »

J'hésitai avant d'admettre. « J'étais angoissé et je me sentais coupable de se qui était arrivé à ta famille, mais j'ai réalisé que plus rien ne m'empêcherais d'être avec toi puisque tu étais comme moi. Immortelle et indestructible », dis-je en riant nerveusement. « Le fait que tu ne voulais plus de moi ne m'a pas empêcher de désirer ardemment être avec toi de nouveau. »

Bella me regardait curieusement. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire mes derniers propos.

« J'aurais passé l'éternité à te convaincre de mon amour pour toi », dis-je en haussant les épaules. « J'ai eu peur de ne pas être capable de te convaincre avant quelques siècles… » Ma gorge se serra en imaginant un autre vampire mettre les mains sur elle, la goûter comme je l'avais goûté, la toucher comme je l'avais touché, l'embrasser et être aimé par elle. Mes poings se serrèrent, chose qui passa inaperçu.

« Quelques siècles? », demanda-t-elle incrédule. « Tu aurais tenu durant deux cents ans? » Elle secoua la tête, probablement étonnée par le fait qu'elle marcherait sur terre beaucoup plus longtemps que ça. L'éternité était vraiment un concept difficile à intégrer pour l'esprit.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu sois convaincue », répondis-je honnêtement. « Quoique je suis profondément heureux que ça n'ait pas prit autant de temps. » Si ça aurait été nécessaire, je l'aurais attendu pour l'éternité, mais si un autre homme était entré dans le portrait, je l'aurais tué.

Je pouvais être assez patient, et l'attendre, mais je n'étais pas un saint. Et pas un vampire tolérerait que la femme qu'il aime soit avec un autre – pas même Carlisle aussi bon soit-il.

Sans tenir compte des émotions troublante qui étaient écrites sur mon visage, Bella renifla, incrédule. « Eh bien, maintenant, je me sens complètement idiote de t'avoir pardonné aussi facilement. J'aurais dû attendre au moins une ou deux décennies », dit-elle, taquine. « Tu l'as eu beaucoup trop facile, Edward », dit-elle en riant.

« Crois-moi », lui dis-je sérieusement. « J'en suis conscient. Vraiment Bella, je serai éternellement reconnaissant de ton pardon. Et je passerai chaque seconde de l'éternité à te le prouver. »

« Tu ne te serais pas lassé de me pourchassé après quelques siècles? », demanda-t-elle, taquine. Je pris la main de Bella pour qu'elle arrête de marcher.

« Isabella », dis-je sévèrement. « Cela faisait plus d'un siècle que je vivais avant de te rencontrer, mais ma vie a vraiment commencée à ce moment-là. Je pris son visage entre mes mains. « Ici, ce que nous avons là maintenant, c'est ma raison de vivre. Tu es ma vie et je ne me laisserai jamais de toi. » Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. « Jamais. » Elle sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser à nouveau. « Maintenant, si toi tu devais te lasser de moi… », chuchotai-je.

Bella secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas que ça arrivera… C'est totalement inconcevable. »

« Bien », dis-je en hochant la tête. « Maintenant que tout est réglé… » Je l'embrassai encore. « Nous allons aller rejoindre la famille. Ils nous attendent sur le quai », ris-je. Le quai était à environ à quatre kilomètres de là où nous étions, mais j'entendais déjà l'impatience d'Alice.

_Arrête de l'embrasser, Edward! JE VEUX VOIR MA SŒUR!_

« Alice va probablement me démembrer si je te retiens plus longtemps », dis-je en riant. « Elle a probablement déjà allumé le feu. Est-ce que tu es prête? »

Bella hocha la tête en souriant. « Oui », répondit-elle tandis que nous nous mîmes à courir.

Il ne restait plus qu'un kilomètre et demi à parcourir, et je sus qu'Alice courait pour venir nous rejoindre. Bella se tourna vers moi une seconde et sourit lorsqu'elle attrapa l'odeur d'Alice. Une minute plus tard, j'entendis Alice hurler : « BELLA! » et un grand fracas lorsqu'elles entrèrent en collision.

Il y avait une tâche de cheveux noirs pointu et de longs cheveux bruns qui circulait dans les airs tandis qu'Alice faisait tourner Bella

Le rire de Bella sonnait comme de la musique à mes oreilles.

Après quelques minutes, elles se calmèrent et je pus les distinguer clairement. Alice me remis la valise de Bella et prit sa main pour se diriger vers le bateau, là où le reste de ma famille attendait.

Je ricanai, laissant Alice faire à sa guise pour l'instant. Je savais qu'ils avaient hâte de revoir Bella et de toute façon je les rattraperai en quelques minutes.

Tandis que je m'approchai du quai, j'entendis l'esprit d'Esmé. Elle serrait Bella dans ses bras sans la bombarder de pensées. _Oh ma chérie. Elle est si belle et si forte. Enfin je retrouve ma fille._

Le reste des pensées d'Esmé allaient dans la même direction. Elle se sentait mal pour Bella et sa famille. Elle voulait assumer la douleur de Bella pour la perte de sa famille. C'était à peu près ce que le reste de ma famille pensait après avoir remarqué sa beauté tandis qu'ils attendaient leur tour pour la saluer.

_Bella semble forte émotionnellement et mentalement. Est-ce que les choses sont claires entre vous?_, me demanda Carlisle.

J'hochai la tête et il approuva en hochant la sienne lui aussi. Mais il savait que je voulais lui parler. _Nous parlerons bientôt,_ me dit-il.

La famille ne savait toujours pas que c'était Victoria qui avait tué ses parents et je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle veuille leur raconter l'histoire tout de suite.

« Merci de m'avoir attendu », dis-je à Alice en m'approchant du bateau. Elle me tira la langue. Très mature pour un vampire vieux de plusieurs décennies. « Est-ce que nous y allons? »

Nous montâmes à bord pour partir vers l'île. Nous restâmes assis en silence durant plusieurs minutes. Personne ne savait par où commencer. Je regardai Jasper.

_Elle est un peu nerveuse, mais à part ça, elle semble bien. Est-ce que tu sais si elle… me blâme?_

Je secouai la tête. Honnêtement, je ne croyais pas que Bella tenait Jasper ou qui que ce soit d'autre pour responsable.

Bella qui était assise à côté de moi, se tourna vers moi. « De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux? », nous demanda-t-elle à moi et Jasper. Elle était très perspicace.

« Bella », commença Jasper avec appréhension. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser pour… »

« Oh », l'interrompit Bella. « Non Jasper. Tu étais déjà pardonné cette nuit-là. Avant même que je parte de la villa! S'il te plaît, ne t'excuse pas pour une réaction… parfaitement naturelle. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été capable d'ouvrir un cadeau sans me couper. » Bella haussa les épaules. Jasper sourit en la remerciant. « Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que je suis infiniment moins maladroite et encline aux accidents maintenant », dit-elle en souriant. L'atmosphère s'allégea instantanément tandis que tout le monde rit avec Bella.

« Merde. Plus de trébuchement, Bella? », demanda Emmett en souriant. « Comment vas-tu me distraire maintenant? »

« Elle peut te battre haut la main maintenant », lui dit Alice en faisant un clin d'œil vers Bella.

« Chut, arrête de parler aussi sottement petit lutin », s'agita Emmett.

Jasper et moi rimes. J'avais hâte de voir Bella à l'œuvre.

« Tout ça peut attendre », dit Esmé. « Pour l'instant, je veux entendre Bella. Comment vas-tu? Et… » Esmé se mordit la lèvre. « Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à ta famille, ma chérie. »

Bella baissa le regard et je regardai Jasper pour lui signifier qu'il lui envoie une vague de calme.

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur Bella. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour… »

« Non, Edward », m'interrompit Bella en plaçant une de ses mains sur mon genou. « Je peux en parler maintenant. Ils doivent savoir », dit-elle en inclinant la tête vers le reste de ma famille.

* * *

Ouf… le prochain chapitre risque d'être fort en émotions…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	18. Discussion familiale

Coucou tout le monde. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont posé la question : Mais où est Rosalie? La réponse en début de chapitre.

Merci à : Miliampère – alinette 74 – elo-didie – anayata – aude77 – Imaginaire-de-kiki – luna – linea – marion – Letmesign23 – Linou2701 – oliveronica cullen massen – micka33 – cynthia – Shoushou – eliloulou – vinie65

Luna : C'est vrai que sans Jacob, il manquerait quelque chose à l'histoire. Et le Jacob de cette fic, je l'aime bien… En tout cas, plus que dans certaines autres…

Linea : Merci de ta review.

Marion : J'avoue que le coup de l'arbre était très bien. Merci de ta review.

Cynthia : Oui, c'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était… comment dire… extraordinaire… Moi aussi je l'ai bien aimée. Et c'est peu dire! Merci de ta review.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 18 – DISCUSSION FAMILIALE

ROSALIE POV

J'étais surprise. Nous l'étions tous lorsque nos yeux se posâmes sur Bella, tandis Alice fonçait droit vers nous, mains dans la main avec Bella.

« Wow », Emmett, Jasper et moi dîmes en même temps. Carlisle la regardait, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et Esmé haleta en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Bella était… magnifique.

Elle avait toujours été jolie – bien que modestement lorsqu'elle était humaine –, mais maintenant qu'elle était un vampire tout était encore plus beau. Ses cheveux et ses lèvres contrastaient magnifiquement avec le teint translucide de sa peau. Sa chevelure était longue et brillante. Ses yeux caramel – qui démontraient son alimentation – lui allait tellement bien et ses lèvres, non seulement magnifiquement pleine, avaient la plus belle nuance que j'avais jamais vu. La teinte si naturelle était une combinaison de corail, rose, rouge et brun. Je n'en avait jamais vu, même dans un tube de rouge à lèvres.

Même si elle ne mesurait que cinq pieds et deux ou trois pouces, ses jambes étaient élancées dans son jeans foncé. L'avantage d'être un vampire? Son manque flagrant d'équilibre avait disparu. En réalité, cette Bella était agile et gracieuse.

Évidemment, elle n'était pas près de me surpasser en beauté, mais tout de même. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait ça en elle?

« Elle n'a pas trébuchée une fois », commenta Emmett, semblant déçu tandis qu'Alice et Bella approchaient.

Elles souriaient et riaient comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées alors que ça avait semblé durer toute une vie.

Une vie dans la mesure où Bella avait perdu son humanité depuis que nous l'avions vue pour la dernière fois, cette terrible nuit lors de son dix-huitième anniversaire. J'avais hésité à partir, mais Edward avait été inflexible. Il disait que nous avions assez ruiné la vie de Bella comme ça, et que c'était la dernière fois que nous la mettions en danger. Nous devions nous éloigner pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie normale et bla bla bla Il n'avait pas pensé à nous. À ce qu'il nous faisait vivre. Je détestais devoir déménager et là, il avait fallu que nous le fassions à vitesse vampirique.

Edward avait été aveugle, égoïste et imbécile. Je n'avais jamais vraiment détesté Bella, surtout après qu'elle l'eut changé pour le mieux. Il avait arrêté de se morfondre et Emmett passait beaucoup plus de temps avec moi parce qu'Edward était tout le temps avec Bella.

J'avais même vu ce qu'Edward lui trouvait. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas pour sa beauté – vu qu'il m'avait rejeté, non pas que je le désirais –, mais son courage était… admirable.

Je n'arrivais juste pas à comprendre pourquoi elle voulait renoncer à son humanité. Elle avait tellement de potentiel. Elle pouvait vivre, vieillir et… avoir des enfants. Évidemment pas avec Edward, mais quand même. Elle avait des possibilités infinies et un avenir brillant et fructueux. Elle avait toutes les choses que je désirais désespérément, mais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Et elle, elle était là, prête à tout sacrifier. Mais autant je n'étais pas d'accord avec ses choix, autant je savais que notre départ ne servirait à rien.

Mais non, Edward avait tout décidé. Il avait pris la décision pour tout le monde et nous devions supporter tout les désagréments. Il avait insisté en disant que ses désagréments n'étaient rien comparés à ce que nous lui avions fait. Nous la mettions en danger depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'Edward avait abordé le sujet du déménagement, j'avais su que cela ne donnerait rien de bon. Pas besoin d'être une voyante pour ça.

Il suffisait de connaître le véritable amour.

Mais mon frère était aveugle. Bien sûr, il aimait Bella et voulait plus que tout être avec elle. Mais il s'était persuadé qu'il l'aimait assez pour la laisser partir, malgré tous les tourments qu'il subissait.

Et il avait fait connaissance avec les tourments.

Il était insupportable, malheureux, en colère et amer. Cependant, son raisonnement était correct. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Bella avait vécu. Son existence loin de Bella n'était rien comparée à la souffrance et à la douleur qu'elle avait endurée. Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour sa propre conscience? Sa tendance de super héros?

Elle était profondément et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Edward savait qu'elle l'aimait. N'importe qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Oh, mais mon frère avait grossièrement sous estimé les sentiments humains. Il était déterminé à croire qu'elle finirait par l'oublier et avancer.

Il n'avait pas vu à quel point il avait changé Bella et qu'il l'avait gardée saine et sauf. Cependant, je n'aurais pas dû être surprise de sa décision. Edward réagissait de manière excessive en imaginant toujours le pire scénario. Il pensait qu'elle finirait par mourir tragiquement si nous restions à Forks plus longtemps.

Personne – sauf Alice je suppose – savait ce qu'Edward avait dit à Bella ce jour-là dans les bois. Et peut-être qu'Alice ne le savait pas exactement car personne n'en avait parlé. Mais peu importe son histoire, il était évident que ça avait dû causer une immense douleur à Bella vu les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

Notre départ n'aurait jamais pu changer ses sentiments. Jamais. C'était clair. Ceux qui avaient connu le véritable amour le comprenaient. Mais nous étions tout de même parti et maintenant nous apprenions l'horreur que nous avions causée.

En revoyant Bella sur le quai, je restai là, regardant les autres la saluer et la serrer dans leurs bras. J'hochai simplement la tête en lui souriant et elle fit de même. Je sentais qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec moi.

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas la blâmer. Je ne lui avais jamais démontré de l'affection. Jamais. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? Au premier abord, je n'avais pas pu nier mon irritation à son égard. Elle était une menace pour ma famille. Elle menaçait notre vie si tranquille et si facile à Forks, un lieu que j'aimais beaucoup. Et j'admets que j'étais irritée par le fait qu'Edward soit attiré par elle, alors qu'il n'avait jamais démontré un intérêt pour moi. Mais lorsque j'avais réalisé à quel point elle avait transformé mon frère, à quel point elle le rendait heureux, je n'avais pas pus lui en vouloir d'avoir sa place dans la famille.

Pourtant, même si Emmett était amusé par son humanité et qu'il l'aimait comme un grand frère, je ne pouvais pas faire pareil. Elle était mignonne et sa maladresse était attachante, mais je n'avais jamais démontré de l'affection pour elle. À personne, excepté Emmett. Je suppose que j'étais intimidante pour elle, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement en présence des gens. Je suis ce que je suis.

Mais écouter ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Bella, apprendre que c'était Victoria qui les avait tués, était déchirant. Je suppose que même Alice ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé parce qu'elle alla immédiatement à côté de Bella.

C'était dur de regarder et d'écouter Bella nous raconter comment elle avait su ce que Victoria avait fait. Elle avait à peine réalisé ce qui venait d'arriver à son père avant d'apprendre ce que Victoria et Laurent avaient fait à Renée et Phil. Elle n'avait même pas pu pleurer. Victoria l'avait attaqué et l'avait transformé.

Nous l'avions laissé sans protection.

Je me sentais terriblement mal, et de toute évidence, je n'étais pas la seule. Emmett secouait la tête, incrédule, la mâchoire serrée. Je savais qu'il était en colère. Contre Edward ou Victoria? Je n'en étais pas sûre. La main droite d'Esmé se posa sur sa poitrine là où son cœur aurait battu. Je savais qu'elle aurait voulu être à côté de Bella pour la réconforter, mais Alice et Edward étaient déjà de chaque côté d'elle. Alice tenait sa main tandis qu'Edward caressait distraitement son dos, les yeux rivés sur le sol, et la mâchoire serrée lui aussi.

Lui et Bella avaient dû en parler longuement parce que – je connaissais mon frère et habituellement il serait en train de se réprimander en se disant que toutes ces horreurs étaient de sa faute. Mais non, il était assis là, clairement fâché, mais il ne perdait pas son sang froid comme il était apte à le faire.

Carlisle et Jasper restèrent plus calmes. Il était plus que probable que Carlisle tentait de rester fort pour nous tous. J'étais sûre qu'il parlerait seul à seul avec Bella pour s'assurer qu'elle allait réellement bien.

Jasper était occupé à envoyer des vagues de calmes. En tout cas, il essayait. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment parce qu'il absorbait toutes nos émotions : sympathie, colère, culpabilité, anxiété et tristesse. Je ressentais toutes ces émotions et je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point Jasper devait être accablé de ressentir les émotions de tout le monde.

Je voulais être près de Bella, lui offrir ma sympathie, mais je restai assise aux côtés d'Emmett, et à la place je pris la main de ce dernier.

Bien sûr, elle avait voulu devenir l'une d'entre nous. Elle en avait rêvé, mais ce qui lui était arrivé et comment c'était arrivé… Bella ne l'avait pas choisi.

« Je suis si désolée, Bella », murmurai-je. Elle m'entendit. Tout le monde m'entendit.

BELLA POV

J'étais plus que surprise d'entendre Rosalie exprimer sa sympathie. Lorsque j'étais humaine, elle m'avait à peine parlé, mais ici en écoutant ce qui était arrivé à mes parents, elle était plus belle que jamais, mais elle était très attristée. Comme un ange affligé.

Je regardai tout le monde. Ils avaient tous l'expression de Rosalie. Cette scène était déchirante. Ils ne devraient jamais avoir l'air aussi misérable. C'était injuste.

Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de savoir? Probablement pas. Mais je savais qu'ils voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Forks. Je savais qu'Alice les avait informé du déraillement de train et que c'était Victoria qui m'avait transformée, mais ils ne connaissaient pas le reste de l'histoire.

Lorsqu'Esmé et Rosalie dirent à quel point elles étaient désolées pour mes parents, il me fallut tout ma force pour ne pas m'effondrer. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me prennent encore plus en pitié qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Je voyais leurs regards tourmentés. Ils étaient repentants et pleins de remords pour plusieurs raisons. Ils se sentaient mal d'être parti sans même me dire au revoir et pour la mort de mes parents.

« Je suis désolée. Dois-je arrêter? », demandai-je timidement à personne en particulier. Je venais de leur dire que Charlie voulait m'envoyer vivre en Floride, mais que je n'y étais pas allée à cause de la morte de Renée et Phil.

Je leur dit que Charlie était venu avec moi à Jacksonville pour m'aider avec les funérailles. Puis, je leur parlai du déraillement de train lorsque nous étions revenus à Forks, ainsi que du rôle que Laurent et Victoria avaient joué dans la mort de mes parents.

Je restai remarquablement calme. J'étais encore énormément triste par la perte de mes parents, mais avec Edward et Alice à mes côtés, je me sentais plus forte. Je n'avais pas envie de m'écrouler devant eux car je ne voulais pas qu'ils se sentent encore plus mal.

« Si ça peut vous aider, le pire est passé », dis-je en souriant légèrement. En réalité ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était lorsque j'avais cru être seule pour l'éternité. J'avais perdu ceux que j'aimais et je devais quittée le seul ami qu'il me restait. Pour moi, c'était pire que la mort.

En fait, la terrible vérité, c'était que la perte de mes parents était bien pâle en comparaison à la perte d'Edward. Et chaque fois que je pensais à ça, je me sentais terriblement honteuse et coupable.

Quel genre d'enfant était plus triste par la perte de son petit ami que par la perte de ses parents horriblement assassinés.

« Te souviens-tu de ta transformation? », me demanda Carlisle en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je secouai la tête. « Pas de grand chose. Juste de ce que Jake m'a raconté. Il m'a déplacé de où Laurent et Victoria m'avaient emmené jusqu'à votre propriété. En fait, il ne savait pas que nous étions sur votre propriété jusqu'à ce que je me réveille trois jours plus tard. Nous avons commencés à explorer les alentour lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte. Il m'a aidé… »

Je pensai à mes deux premières semaines en tant que nouveau née et à tout ce que Jake avait fait pour moi. Il m'avait soutenu.

« … énormément. »

Je ris en repensant à son dégoût lors de mon carnage de lapins la première fois que j'avais chassé.

« Quoi? », me demanda Emmett, curieux, se demandant sans doute qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Je leur parlai de ma première chasse en tant que Blanche Neige démoniaque. Ils restèrent assis en silence, légèrement abasourdis. Au moins, c'était mieux que triste.

« Tu peux rire Emmett », dis-je en souriant, m'attendant à le faire craquer.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle. « Euh… pourquoi je rirais, Bella? », me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Pour avoir détruit une famille entière de lapins? », dis-je. « C'est pathétique, je sais. »

Emmett haussa les sourcils avant de répondre : « Bella, tu était toute seule. Je dirais que tu t'es très bien débrouillée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que oui, Jake était là, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il savait ce que c'est que d'être un nouveau né. Et il est chanceux d'être encore en vie. » Il soupira en secouant la tête.

« Ce qu'Emmett essaie de dire », s'interposa Carlisle. « C'est que nous sommes tous impressionnés. Premièrement parce que tu n'as pas tué Jacob, même si les vampires et les loups garous sont les pires ennemis du monde. »

J'haletai à l'idée de tuer Jacob. « Ça ne m'a même jamais traversée l'esprit », murmurai-je en secouant la tête.

« As-tu eu envie de boire son sang », me demanda Jasper. « Chasser pour assouvir ta soif est quelque chose de naturelle et vu que Jacob était là… »

Je grimaçai. « Beurk. Il pue. Tu ne l'as pas senti lorsque tu étais chez moi? », frémis-je en faisant rire tout le monde.

« Mais la soif? », demanda Esmé. « Comment as-tu géré la soif, ma chérie? »

J'haussai les épaules. « Les lapins, même si c'est triste, ont fait le travail pour une journée avant que je n'ai eu le courage de tuer un cerf. »

« Mais les gens, Bella, les humains… », me demanda Emmett. Il semblait abasourdi et légèrement exaspéré.

« Quoi les humains? », demandai-je.

« N'as-tu pas envie… », dit-il sans toutefois finir sa phrase.

Je secouai la tête. « Pas vraiment », répondis-je honnêtement. « J'ai essayé de me rappeler de ce que Laurent et Victoria ont fait à mes parents… et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire ça à une autre famille. Ça n'a aucun sens. J'ai gardé mes distances avec les humains afin de ne pas être tentée. Et puis, lorsque je traversais les villes et les routes pour explorer ma vitesse et ma force, je retenais mon souffle. Je me permettais seulement de respirer pour retrouver mon odeur lorsque je voulais rentrer à la maison. Je veux dire à votre maison. » Je me mordis la lèvre en me rappelant que j'y étais entrée sans autorisation. « Désolé, je suis entrée avec la clé qu'Alice m'a donnée. Est-ce que ça vous dérange? », ajoutai-je timidement.

« Bien sûr que non, ma chérie », sourit Esmé. « Je suis contente qu'Alice ait pensée à te donner une clé. »

Je regardai Alice. « Moi aussi », souris-je tandis qu'Alice serra ma main. « Oh ça me rappelle… » J'attrapai Alice pour la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser sur la joue. « Merci pour la salle de bain entièrement approvisionnée. J'y ai pris ma douche. »

Alice rigola. « Tu sais que ça me fait plaisir, mais, euh… n'étais-tu pas sensée m'étrangler ou quelque chose comme ça? »

Je ris. « Je ne vais pas vraiment t'étrangler, Alice », dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais je croyais que tu voulais m'embrasser, m'étrangler et m'embrasser de nouveau. Et dans cet ordre », dit-elle, taquine.

Je ris. « Wow, t'es trop forte. » Tout le monde nous regardait curieusement. « Je voulais l'embrasser parce qu'elle a laissé la salle de bain de la villa entièrement approvisionnée. Je voulais l'étrangler pour la réservation de M. et Mme Cullen à l'hôtel et pour finir je voulais encore l'embrasser pour ma nouvelle identité. Je l'adore », dis-je, rayonnante.

« Je savais que tu l'aimerais », dit-elle en applaudissant. « Et je savais que tu aimerais secrètement le M. et Mme Cullen. »

Je secouai la tête. « En fait, j'étais très énervée. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai! », résista Alice, incrédule.

« Edward? », demandai-je.

« Elle était énervée », dit-il pour confirmer mes dires. Il me regarda dans les yeux avec un infime sourire sur le visage. « Mais plus maintenant », dit-il doucement, semblant parler seulement à moi.

Je le regardai. « Non, plus maintenant », confirmai-je.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge – je crois que c'était Emmett – ce qui nous fit sortir de notre bulle. Nous regardâmes tous Emmett.

« Donc, tu étais à la villa… », dit-il pour m'inciter à continuer. « Et tu as décidé de nous trouver? », demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. « Pas exactement. Il fallait que je quitte Forks, mais je ne savais pas où aller. J'ai pensé à l'Alaska ou le Canada, mais ensuite je suis tombée sur quelque chose dans le bureau de Carlisle. » Je regardai ce dernier en grimaçant. « Désolé, j'ai fouillé dans ta bibliothèque », m'excusai-je timidement.

Carlisle se contenta de rire chaleureusement. « Il n'y a pas de problème, Bella. Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé dans mon bureau? »

« Un album photo d'Esmé. Il y avait une photo avec une maison sur la plage et un plan avec une île encerclé où il était écrit île d'Esmé. » Je souris en me rappelant mon incrédulité à la réalisation que Carlisle avait acheté une île entière pour sa femme.

« Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu as décidé de venir? », me demanda Emmett.

« À peu de chose près », dis-je. « J'hésitais, mais Jake m'a encouragé à vous retrouver. »

« Pourquoi hésitais-tu? », me demanda Alice, blessée par mon hésitation.

Je ne voulais pas répondre. C'était quelque chose que je voulais oublier et je ne voulais pas que l'un d'entre eux se sente mal.

Les mains d'Edward se tendirent durant un moment avant de reprendre leur caresse sur mon dos.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de partager tes sentiments, Bella », me dit Jasper et instantanément, je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir. Je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissante du pouvoir de Jasper.

« Eh bien, je n'étais pas sûre que vous… vouliez que je vous retrouve. Vous savez… vous êtes parti sans rien dire », répondis-je. J'avais peur de les regarder dans les yeux.

Après ce qui me sembla être une minute de silence, je mordis ma lèvre nerveusement et pris la chance de lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Esmé et de Carlisle.

« Mais je suis soulagée que vous soyez si accueillant », dis-je en soupirant. « Alors je vous remercie. Edward m'a dit que vous seriez heureux de me voir. » Je fis le sourire le plus authentique que je pouvais, malgré la douleur qui avait refait surface dû à mon récit. « Et je suis… incroyablement heureuse d'être ici avec vous. » Je regardai Emmett et Rosalie, arrêtant mon regard sur Rosalie. « Chacun d'entre vous. » Je lui souris, et à mon grand étonnement, elle me sourit elle aussi.

EDWARD POV

Tandis que Bella racontait à ma famille tout ce qui avait mené à sa transformation, je me retenais de ne pas parler. Je voulais m'excuser encore et encore pour être parti, pour avoir obligé ma famille à partir, pour le sort de ses parents ainsi que sa vie humaine volée. Évidemment, Bella savait à quel point je me sentais coupable et j'étais sûr que ma famille savait à quel point j'étais désolé. Non pas que ça les empêchait de m'agresser avec leurs pensées.

_Elle a vécu tant de choses en si peu de temps. Je suis sûr qu'elle a plus mal que ce qu'elle laisse paraître,_ pensa Carlisle.

Esmé s'inquiétait de l'équilibre mental de Bella et de la confiance qu'elle avait en elle, malgré le fait qu'elle s'en soit très bien sortie en temps que nouveau née, sans aucuns conseils excepté ceux d'un loup garou.

Emmett n'arrêtait pas de jurer silencieusement. _Merde! Merde! Je ne peux pas croire que nous l'avons laissé seule! Elle a perdu toute sa famille! Merde! Si Victoria et Laurent n'étaient pas déjà détruits, j'irais moi-même les détruire!_

Alice était choquée d'apprendre que Victoria était à l'origine de la fuite de gaz qui avait tuée ses parents et elle était attristée d'apprendre que Bella n'était pas certaine que la famille voulait la revoir. _Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne se sentait pas désirée! Merde, Edward!_

Même Rosalie était ébranlée par l'histoire de Bella. Elle n'avait jamais compris le désir de Bella d'être un vampire, mais elle savait que la façon dont ça s'était passée, n'était pas ce que Bella aurait choisi. _Je savais que partir n'était pas la bonne chose à faire,_ pensa-t-elle d'une manière significative.

Je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre elle, parce que sa pensée suivante démontrait l'envie de réconforter Bella. Mais elle ne le fit pas parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de sa réaction. Je me fis une note mentale pour remercier Rose plus tard pour sa sympathie et ses intentions envers Bella. Chose qui était très inhabituelle de sa part. Je savais qu'au fond, Rose était une bonne personne, mais elle ne le montrait pas souvent. Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui l'ennuyait et qu'elle ne me le montrait pas, excepté lorsque nous parlions de voiture.

Évidemment, Jasper était occupé à essayer de calmer tout le monde, y compris lui-même. Il se sentait coupable et en plus il se retrouvait avec la culpabilité, la colère et la tristesse des autres. Il se retrouvait avec toute une tempête d'émotion.

Finalement, Esmé ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Elle se leva et tira Bella pour qu'elle se relève pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras.

« Oh, ma Bella », dit-elle. « Nous voudrons toujours de toi. Tu es une partie de cette famille. Crois-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Merci Esmé », s'étouffa Bella, étranglée par les émotions.

« Tu en as toujours fait partie », cria Alice en se joignant à leur étreinte. _Et nous ne partirons plus jamais, Edward. La prochaine fois que tu nous fais un coup pareil, nous te laisserons et elle viendra avec nous._

Rosalie avait envie de se joindre à elles, mais encore une fois, elle fut incertaine. J'attirai son attention pour lui faire un signe rassurant. Elle me sourit pour me remercier avant de se lever et de se joindre à elles. « Tu est notre sœur maintenant », chuchota-t-elle pour Bella.

Cette scène était merveilleuse. J'étais extrêmement heureux de voir Bella embrassée – littéralement et métaphoriquement – par ma famille.

Jasper se pencha vers moi. _Il n'y a rien d'autre que l'amour ici,_ sourit-il.

_C'est ainsi que ça doit être, mon fils_, pensa Carlisle tandis qu'il me tapotait l'épaule.

_Oh…C'est assez sexy._

Je levai les yeux au ciel. On pouvait toujours compter sur Emmett pour une pensée ou un commentaire inapproprié.

_C'est génial. Merci de nous avoir ramené notre petite sœur Eddie_. Il me sourit. _C'est une façon de te racheter._

J'inclinai simplement la tête pour lui répondre.

Le soleil se levait tandis que nous approchions de l'île. Une fois l'étreinte terminée nous discutâmes de choses plus amusantes, comme Alice aimait bien dire.

« Bells, je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as encore tué personne. Même accidentellement », réfléchit Emmett. Il semblait légèrement agacé. « C'est injuste. »

« Ouais, vraiment », ronchonna Jasper. Il luttait toujours et il le faisait beaucoup plus pour Alice.

BELLA POV

« Eh bien j'ai failli succomber en Arizona », avouai-je. « Il y a eu cet homme au centre commercial. Edward a dit qu'il était mon… chanteur? Je suppose que son sang ne m'a pas appelé de la même manière que le mien a appelé Edward, mais il était quand même mon chanteur. » J'haussai les épaules. « J'ai vraiment eu envie de boire son sang, mais… »

« Attends. Il était ton chanteur? », demanda Emmett, incrédule. « Et tu ne l'as pas tué? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je le voulais. Je l'aurais fait. J'avais tout prévu dans ma tête, mais Edward m'a aidé à retrouver mon contrôle et nous sommes retournés dans le centre commercial. Il sentait définitivement très bon », dis-je, nostalgique.

« Comment as-tu su qu'il était le chanteur de Bella », demanda Carlisle à Edward. « Il n'avait sûrement pas la même odeur pour toi. »

« Non, il ne m'appelait pas comme Bella l'a dit. Mais son sang chantait vraiment pour elle. Elle me l'a montré », répondit Edward.

Tout le monde, excepté Alice, regardaient fixement Edward tandis que ce dernier me regarda.

« Oh, oui », dis-je. « Moi aussi j'ai un pouvoir, je suppose. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. C'était une bonne chose que je ne puisse plus rougir.

« Vous savez qu'habituellement Edward ne peut pas entendre mes pensées? Eh bien, j'ai un bouclier… mental que je peux soulever pour laisser Edward entendre mes pensées », expliquai-je tandis qu'ils me regardèrent tous intensément. « Oh, et j'ai pu voir les illusions de Zafrina, mais seulement durant une très courte période. C'était vraiment intéressant », ajoutai-je vivement.

« Alors Edward a été en mesure de sentir ce que tu as senti? », demanda Carlisle pour des éclaircissements.

Edward et moi hochâmes la tête.

« Remarquable », commenta Carlisle. « Es-tu capable d'étendre ton bouclier sur les autres? »

J'hochai la tête. « En quelque sorte. J'y travaille. Il me faut beaucoup de concentration pour y arriver. J'aimerais te le montrer, mais je ne pense pas être assez en forme en ce moment pour ça », avouai-je.

« Bien sûr », déclara Carlisle. « Quand tu seras prête. »

Je souris pour le remercier.

« Et je vais essayer d'ignorer le fait qu'Edward t'a autorisé à retourner dans le centre commercial après avoir été si près de perdre le contrôle. » Carlisle regarda Edward, désapprobateur tandis que ce dernier lui fit une expression désolé.

« Ne le blâme pas, Carlisle. Il savait que tu n'approuverais pas, mais j'avais repris le contrôle et je savais que je ne tuerais pas cet homme. Edward a eu confiance en moi et je voulais me prouver que j'étais capable d'être entourée d'humains pour être certaine que tout ce passerait bien dans l'avion. » Je souris en finissant mon explication. Je ne savais pas si mon monologue allait détendre Carlisle.

Oui.

Je pus presque le voir s'attendrir. Comme lorsque j'étais petite et que Charlie me prenait la main dans le sac. Je lui faisais de grands yeux en souriant et il laissait tomber.

Il l'avait fait cinq fois.

« Eh bien, heureusement que tu te contrôle. Edward devait en être convaincu parce que d'habitude il est plus prudent que ça », dit Carlisle.

Edward prudent, hein? Je repensai à nos rapprochements. Il semblerait qu'il avait jeté sa prudence au vent lorsque nous étions dans la forêt amazonienne. Edward avait dû penser la même chose parce qu'il attira mon regard pour me faire un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, ouais, ouais. Donc nous savons que ta soif est sous contrôle, Bells, mais c'est quoi cette histoire que le petit lutin a raconté à propos du fait que tu me battrais? »

Edward et Jasper secouèrent la tête.

Emmett renifla. « Je suis désolé petite, mais même si tu es un nouveau née, tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Emmett? », demandai-je les yeux plissés.

« Je ne sais pas. Une course à pied? À la nage? »

« Tu m'insulte là! Tu pourrais être un peu plus créatif », souris-je. Rosalie, Edward, Alice et Jasper approuvèrent ma réponse tandis qu'Esmé et Carlisle rirent.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter par-dessus bord », plaisanta Emmett en simulant un mouvement pour me saisir.

« Oh, c'est ça le défi? », demandai-je en feignant de bouger un peu, m'assurant de faire tressaillir Emmett. Ses réflexes n'étaient pas de taille. Et je ne savais pas combien de temps je serais plus rapide et plus forte qu'Emmett, alors je voulais en profiter pleinement.

« Tu ne pourras pas me jeter à la mer », me défia Emmett.

Les autres rirent tandis que nous tournions l'un autour de l'autre.

« La question n'est pas de savoir _si_ Bella peut te jeter par-dessus bord, Emmett… », souligna Edward.

« La question est de savoir _jusqu'où_ elle va te jeter », sourit Alice.

« Bla, bla, bla », se moqua Emmett.

Et là ça y était.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Je fis une feinte à gauche et ensuite à droite avant de pouvoir saisir le corps d'Emmett par la taille pour le tenir au dessus de ma tête. Et comme j'avais eu l'intention de faire, je le fis tourner autour de ma tête, comme dans un film de super héros. Ou encore comme un lutteur.

Ouais, je pouvais le faire.

« Rosalie, est-ce que je peux? », lui demandai-je.

« Oui, fait ce que tu as envie », sourit-elle.

« Quoi? Ah… aller, bébé! » Emmett supplia sa femme tandis que je pris mon élan pour le jeter dans l'Atlantique, là où le soleil se levait.

Nous entendîmes finalement des éclaboussures et plusieurs jurons. Je ne pus discerner exactement quels jurons parce les autres, y compris Carlisle et Esmé, me tapèrent dans la main.

Oui, tourmenter Emmett était définitivement amusant. Pour tout le monde excepté Emmett, quoique je suspecte qu'il se soit amusé aussi.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre qui se termine… Et sur une belle note. J'adore.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	19. Oh hisse

Bonjours à toutes. J'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui, pas de bla bla… Juste le chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Merci à : oliveronica cullen massen – Linou2701 – Letmisign23 – elo-didie – anayata – eliloulou – Imaginaire-de-kiki – cynthia – marion – Kris-S-Bella – aliecullen4ever – alinette 74 – linea – aude77 – Liki0da – luna – Pata – midsum

Cynthia : T'avais hâte de retrouver les Cullen? Alors je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire. Merci de ta review.

Marion : J'aime bien cette Rosalie. Tu as aimé le défi de la fin, alors je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Linea : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les retrouvailles. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient bien. Merci de ta review.

Luna : J'avoue qu'Emmett est drôle… Tu me diras si tu as aimé _Retrouvailles_. Moi j'ai bien aimé cette fic et je te conseille fortement de lire la fic parallèle à celle-ci : _C'était l'hiver au fond de leurs cœurs_. J'ai été agréablement surpris d'aimer autant une fic sans Edward et Bella comme personnage principale. J'adore le personnage de Cooper qui est beaucoup moins craintif avec Aline que l'a été Edward avec Bella… D'ailleurs j'attends la suite de cette fic avec impatience.

Pata : Merci de ta review.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

* * *

CHAPITRE 19 – OH HISSE

BELLA POV

Au moment où nous arrivâmes sur l'île, Emmett était étendu sur une chaise de plage, les bras et le visage étincelant à la lumière du soleil, et les vêtements mouillés.

« Comment s'est passé la baignade, Emmett? », lui demandai-je en souriant tandis que nous nous approchions tous de lui. Je n'étais pas la seule à sourire, en fait toute la famille souriait, même Emmett.

« Je t'ai laissé faire, tu sais? », m'informa Emmett d'un air suffisant. Ça avait dû lui prendre un certain temps pour trouver cette réponse tout prête. « Je voulais que tu te sentes forte, Bells. »

Jasper renifla tandis qu'une symphonie de rires se fit entendre.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en ricanant. Je regardai Edward qui secoua la tête, confirmant ce que nous savions déjà.

Je pointai Edward du doigt en disant à Emmett : « Il lit dans les pensées, as-tu oublié? »

Emmett se renfrogna. « D'accord », concéda-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas fini, Bells », promit-il, le regard rétrécit par son sourire mauvais. Il n'y avait aucune trace de malveillance ou de mépris dans sa voix.

« Oh, j'en suis bien consciente, Emmett. Ce n'était que le début. J'ai bien l'intention de te relancer dans l'Atlantique. »

« Ouais, c'est ça », railla-t-il.

« Ou dans l'océan Pacifique ou Indien ou un autre plan d'eau à ma porter », continuai-je comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

Alice applaudit, le visage illuminé par un sourire. « Oh, ça va être _si_ amusant à regarder. »

Emmett gronda après sa sœur. « Tu es la prochaine petit lutin. Je sais pour qui tu prends. Et toi… », ajouta Emmett pour Rosalie. « Et toi bébé, pour qui prends-tu? »

Rosalie se contenta de lever la main en murmurant : « La reine des Drames. »

« Bienvenu sur l'île d'Esmé », dit Carlisle par-dessus les rires. « Tu peux lancer Emmett dans l'océan n'importe quand. »

« Merde! », se plaignit Emmett en secouant la tête, incrédule. « Tout le monde est contre moi? Esmé? », demanda-t-il. « Maman, tu es avec moi, hein? » Il jouait sournoisement la carte maternelle en espérant obtenir sa sympathie, un stratagème qui échoua lamentablement.

Esmé sourit tristement vers Emmett. « Eh bien mon cher. C'était vraiment drôle de voir la petite Bella te jeter dans l'océan. » Emmett plissa les yeux. « Je crois que j'aimerais essayer moi aussi », ajouta-t-elle, pensive en évaluant Emmett avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Je ris. Ça c'était vraiment drôle à imaginer : Esmé agrippant Emmett. J'espérais en être témoin, mais pour l'instant, je devais laisser savoir à Jake que j'étais avec les Cullen.

Je regardai Edward pour lui demander où je pouvais faire charger mon téléphone, mais Alice me devança en me tendant le sien.

« Tiens. Utilise le mien. Dit à l'enfant que je le salue. »

Je souris. « Bien sûr. » Je composai le numéro de Jake sans vraiment y penser lorsque je me rappelai l'heure qu'il était dans l'état de Washington, mais il avait déjà répondu. Je grimaçai en réalisant que je l'avais réveillé. « Désolé, Jake », m'excusai-je.

« C'est bon », dit-il, endormi. « Tu vas bien? »

Je souris, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir. « Oui, ça va. En fait ça va très bien. » Et c'était vrai. Mon cœur brisé en deux et sans espoir de réparation était réuni à nouveau Mon avenir qui – seulement quelques jours auparavant – semblait si triste, solitaire et terrifiant était maintenant rempli de joie. Et j'avais une _famille_.

Même quand mes parents étaient en vie, je n'avais jamais eu une grande famille. Je n'avais jamais eu de grand frère pour prendre soin de moi.

Maintenant, j'en avais deux.

Je n'avais pas eu de sœurs pour m'emmener faire les magasins, bavarder et leur emprunter des vêtements et des bijoux sans leur dire.

Maintenant, j'en avais.

Ma mère, Renée, n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de maternel. Elle n'était pas le genre de mère à cuisiner et à dorloter. En fait, j'avais été plus une mère pour elle que l'inverse.

Mais maintenant, j'avais Esmé. Il était difficile de trouver une femme plus maternelle qu'elle.

Carlisle si accessible, si sage et expérimenté… Il serait mon père à l'avenir.

Edward…

Tout le monde avait besoin de passer du temps loin de leur famille. Une absence pour leur permettre de s'ennuyer et mieux se retrouver.

Edward sera mon escapade. Nous pourrions passer des semaines, des mois ou des années, voir des _décennies_ ensemble loin de la famille. Je ne me lasserai jamais de lui. J'en étais certaine. Il était tout pour moi.

La voix endormie de Jake interrompit mes spéculations – le destin pouvait-il avoir été si magnanime? – en exprimant son approbation. « Bien. As-tu rejoint les Cullen? »

Je répondis par l'affirmative et me mis à raconter à Jake les merveilles de ma nouvelle vie. L'Amazonie, lorsque j'avais jeté Emmett dans l'océan, la beauté de l'île d'Esmé et la douceur du sable tandis que je me promenai sur la plage.

Lorsque j'entendis Jake bailler, je me sentis coupable. Mes divagations l'empêchaient de dormir. « Oh, je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillé. Je sais que tu dois bientôt aller au lycée. »

« Non, ça va », me rassura-t-il. Il semblait un peu plus réveillé. « C'est bon de t'entendre. D'ailleurs, j'avais besoin d'un réveille matin. Je ne dors pas assez ces temps-ci. Est-ce que je peux te rappeler après le lycée? »

« D'accord Jake », dis-je avant qu'une pensée me frappe. « Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas assez? », lui demandai-je, curieuse.

« Oh, il y a des buveurs de sang qui rôde dans le coin. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. J'ai patrouillé jusqu'à trois heure du matin et je ne les ai pas trouvé. Je les ai seulement sentis. » Sa voix était nonchalante. Beaucoup plus nonchalante qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Je m'étranglai presque avec les mots. « Attend! Quoi? Qui? », demandai-je en m'arrêtant dans mon élan. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter? Était-il _fou_? Que se passait-il? « Tout les Cullen sont ici », soulignai-je avant d'ajouter « Sur l'île, Jake » juste au cas où il n'aurait pas compris.

« Ne panique pas, Bella. Je sais que ce ne sont pas les Cullen. Ce ne sont que quelques pouffiasses de sangsues avec un mâle. Ils cherchent l'homme que nous avons détruit. Celui qui t'a éloigné du déraillement. »

« Laurent? », demandai-je, ahurie. Il avait traîné avec James et Victoria… Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'était pas les deux seuls vampires qu'il connaissait. « Jake, fait attention », l'avertis-je. « Merde! Pas moyen d'avoir une vie normale », dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Tout va bien Bella. Je te parle plus tard, d'accord? »

Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération. Il persistait à ne pas avoir l'air de s'inquiéter de la situation autant qu'elle le méritait. « D'accord. »

Je me dirigeai vers la maison une fois que j'eus remarqué que plus personne n'était sur la plage.

« Comment va le clébard? », demanda Edward lorsque j'entrai dans la maison. « Bella? Quel est le problème? », me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua mon air frustré. Il fut immédiatement en face de moi, les mains sur mes épaules.

Alice vint aussi. Je lui remis son téléphone, surprise de ne pas l'avoir écrasé à cause de ma frustration.

« Jake dit qu'il y a des vampires dans les alentours de Forks », leur dis-je.

Edward regarda Alice qui se concentrait sur une vision.

Elle était frustrée elle aussi. « Je vois… le clan de Denali… Mais ils disparaissent. Probablement à cause des loups », dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Je ne vois pas bien, mais… Irina est déterminée à retrouver… Laurent? »

« Comment se connaissent-ils? », demandai-je

« Après que James ait prit la décision de te traquer l'an dernier, Bella », me répondit Edward. « Laurent a décidé d'aller à Denali et il a dû les rencontrer à ce moment-là », supposa-t-il.

« Sont-ils dangereux? Est-ce que Jake et la meute sont en danger? », demandai-je, inquiète.

« Ils ne voudront probablement pas provoquer une bataille », répondit Edward. « Peut-être que lorsqu'ils auront découvert que Laurent n'est pas là, ils retourneront en Alaska. »

Je réfléchis durant un instant. « Dans ce cas, ne devraient-ils pas être informés de ce qui est arrivé à Laurent? », me demandai-je à voix haute. « Si je cherchais quelqu'un, je voudrais savoir si je le recherchais pour rien », ajoutai-je. « Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent du mal à Jake et à la meute. Ils m'ont protégé. » Je ne savais pas à quel point ces gens étaient attachés à Laurent. Ils devaient être pas mal attachés pour aller le chercher. Je regardai Edward lorsqu'une pensée me frappa. « Tu crois qu'ils vont me blâmer? » Je ne les connaissais pas, mais j'étais effrayée par l'idée qu'un clan de vampires puisse être furieux contre moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella », me dit Carlisle en s'approchant pour poser sa main sur mon épaule. « Ce sont des amis. Je vais téléphoner à Tanya et Eléazar pour voir ce qui se passe. Ils savent qu'Alice les a vus arriver. »

« En attendant, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jeter un coup d'œil à l'île, Bella? », suggéra Esmé. « Edward? » Elle me sourit chaleureusement pour essayer de me calmer et me rassurer.

« Bien sûr », répondit Edward avec empressement. « On y va? », me demanda-t-il en me tendant le bras comme il l'aurait fait en vrai gentlemen au début des années 1900. Je souris en glissant mon bras sous le sien. J'avais vraiment hâte de voir l'île. L'assurance de Carlisle avait tempérée mes inquiétudes.

« Je veux venir aussi », geint Emmett comme un enfant. Je ris tandis qu'Edward gronda. « Peu importe, Ed. Continue à gronder. Tu auras Bella pour toi tout seul bien assez tôt. »

« Ouais », gazouilla Alice. Je me demandais ce qu'Alice et Emmett entendaient par là. Voulaient-ils que moi et Edward restions sur l'île, seuls? Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de savourer l'excitation à cette idée. « Nous voulons la voir nous aussi », ajouta Alice en attrapant ma main avant de commencer à me tirer vers la porte. Edward tenait farouchement mon autre bras, sans doute parce qu'il craignait que s'il me laissait aller, je disparaîtrais durant des heures avec Alice. « En plus, la compétition sera plus amusante comme ça. Allez Esmé. » Alice sourit. C'était clair qu'elle avait vu quelque chose. Et vu le rire qu'elle essayait de réprimer, ça devait être plutôt amusant.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward. Lui aussi étouffait des ricanements, me faisant rire malgré le fait que je ne savais pas pourquoi

Lorsqu'il était heureux, j'étais heureuse.

« Est-ce que je vais pouvoir lancer Emmett? », demanda Esmé.

« Je veux le lancer moi aussi », dit Rosalie.

« Peut-on s'amuser sans que ce soit à mes frais? », demanda Emmett en nous suivant sur la plage. « Pourquoi ne pas lancer ces deux idiots? », demanda-t-il en pointant Edward et Jasper.

« Oh, ils auront leur part du gâteau eux aussi », lui assura Alice. « Le distributeur d'humiliation contient des parts égales. »

Emmett hocha la tête tandis qu'Edward et Jasper se regardèrent nerveusement.

« Très bien. Alors que faisons-nous? », demanda Esmé.

« Voyons qui peut lancer Emmett le plus loin. » Alice sourit malicieusement provoquant le sourire de nous tous. Excepté Emmett évidemment.

« C'est la pire des idées que j'aie jamais entendu », grommela Emmett tandis que Rosalie annonça ardemment qu'elle voulait être la première à essayer.

Emmett gronda vers Rosalie qui se contenta de le regarder d'une manière significative, le défiant de refuser.

« Très bien », soupira-t-il, faisant face à sa femme les bras croisés sur son torse.

Rosalie le prit facilement par la taille, comme je l'avais fait sur le bateau avant de le jeter la tête la première dans l'océan.

« Impressionnant », dis-je tandis qu'Edward et Jasper sifflèrent leur appréciation.

« Jolie coup », applaudirent Alice et Esmé.

« C'était vraiment amusant », sourit malicieusement Rosalie.

« Mon tour », sourit Esmé. « Ça pourrait prendre un certain temps avant qu'Emmett revienne. »

« Hum, Alice », rit nerveusement Jasper. « Qu'avais-tu à l'esprit lorsque tu as mentionnée qu'Edward et moi allions être humiliés? Sommes-nous en compétition contre Bella? »

Alice hocha la tête. « Oui. Peu importe l'épreuve que tu choisis. »

« Hé, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire? », protestai-je. J'étais sûre que quoi que les gars choisissent, ils auraient l'avantage.

Alice me fit taire. « Tu les battra, Bella. Peu importe ce qu'ils choisiront. » J'étais flattée de la confiance qu'elle avait en moi, mais j'étais septique.

« Que penses-tu d'une course autour de l'île lorsqu'Emmett reviendra? », suggéra Jasper.

Les yeux d'Edward se mirent à briller. Il adorait courir et nous savions tous qu'il était très rapide. Je souris car je savais que j'étais plus rapide. Du moins, pour le moment.

« Le tour complet de l'île? », demandai-je curieuse. Je me demandais si mes nouveaux sens me permettraient de voir le paysage de l'île tout en courant à toute vitesse.

Jasper et Edward hochèrent la tête.

« Et pas de triche », déclara Edward en me désignant. Il devait se souvenir de moi le poussant à Camelback.

« Je n'y ai même pas pensé », dis-je avec indignation.

Nous nous alignèrent tous les trois, côtes à côtes, attendant qu'Alice donne le signal. Durant un instant, j'avais cru qu'ils me laisseraient dans un nuage de poussières, mais en fait c'est moi qui les laissai dans un nuage de poussières. Je fis facilement le tour de l'île avant de revenir vers Rose, Alice et Esmé au moins quatre secondes avant Edward et cinq secondes et demie avant Jasper. De plus, j'avais pu admirer le paysage de l'île. Je me demandais s'ils s'étaient retenus.

« Wow! », commenta Jasper une fois qu'il fut arrivé. Edward et Jasper me tapèrent dans la main. Nous fîmes la course deux autres fois et je gagnai à chaque fois. J'étais de plus en plus septique qu'ils y mirent toute leur force et toute leur vitesse. Je les considérai, les yeux rétrécis tandis que les femmes m'acclamèrent.

« Quoi? », demanda Edward.

« Est-ce que tu as retenu ta force? », demandai-je d'un ton accusateur tout en exprimant mes pensées à mon amoureux de télépathe.

Il secoua la tête.

« En es-tu sûr? », lui demandai-je dubitative.

« Ouais parce que nous voulons être battus par une fille », me dit Emmett. Il était revenu sur le rivage au cours de notre deuxième course. Sa voix coulait le sarcasme, comme l'eau salée dégoulinait de ses vêtements. « Qui est le prochain? », demanda-t-il, bougon. Évidemment, la nouveauté d'être dépassé lui avait passé.

Esmé leva la main.

« Emmett, veux-tu courir sur le rivage? », lui demandai-je, espiègle.

« Qui va te lancer dans l'océan? », demanda-t-il. « Moi? »

Je regardai tout le monde. « Qui veut me lancer dans l'océan? », demandai-je en riant tandis que je réalisai que c'était la chose la plus ridicule que j'avais jamais demandée dans ma vie.

Je regardai Edward. Il secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas », dit-il. « Je ne me sentirais pas bien », ajouta-t-il, expliquant sa réticence. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Passant au prochain Cullen en vu… « Jasper? », demandai-je.

Lui aussi déclinai, tout comme les femmes. Il semblait qu'Emmett était le seul à ne pas se sentir mal de me lancer dans l'océan.

« Bien », dis-je à Emmett. « Tu me lance, Esmé te lance et nous faisons une course à la nage pour revenir. » Je fermai les yeux.

« Oh oui. Tu vas y goûter », dit-il en riant.

Je me raidis, comme Emmett me le conseilla lorsqu'il m'attrapa par la taille avant de me jeter dans l'océan aussi facilement qu'un javelot.

Je criai tout en volant dans les airs.

J'atterris en faisant un énorme « splash ». Tout ce que je voyais, c'était l'eau bleue de l'océan et une petite étendue de terre au loin. L'île. C'était surréaliste, une pensée que j'avais souvent depuis que j'étais entrée dans le monde d'Edward.

Je restai là, nageant sur place en attendant Emmett avant de finalement l'entendre crier et d'être frappée par des éclaboussures.

Emmett était à environ une centaine de mètres de là où j'étais.

« Merde! », dit-il en nageant vers moi.

Je ris. Esmé avait été assez précise. Définitivement impressionnant.

« Es-tu trop fatigué pour faire la course? », lui demandai-je en décidant de ne pas souligner le fait que sa « maman » venait de le lancer, lui si massif, presque aussi loin que lui m'avait lancé moi, petite chose.

« Oh non », se moqua-t-il. « Es-tu prête petite sœur? », demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête. « On y va? »

« Hé, Bells? », m'interrompit-il.

« Quoi? »

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois ici avec nous », dit-il sincèrement.

« Merci Emmett », souris-je. C'était gentil de sa part de le dire. « C'est bon d'être… » Mais avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, Emmett cria « GO! » et se mit à nager comme un fou vers la rive en me laissant là, mâchoire ouverte durant un instant.

Quel tricheur!

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être idiote pour être tombée dans une ruse aussi bon marché.

Heureusement, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le rattraper et le dépasser. Je fus tentée de le pousser ou quelque chose du genre, mais je savais que si je faisais ça, il l'utiliserait comme excuse pour avoir perdu contre une… fille. J'arrivai à la plage bien avant lui et Edward m'attendait avec une serviette. _(N/T Ah, toujours aussi prévenant notre cher Edward…)_

« Merci », souris-je tandis qu'il m'enveloppa dans la serviette en me frottant les bras. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux mouillés et salés.

« De rien », dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. « Belle course », ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je remarquai que Carlisle était sur la plage et qu'il attendait avec nous qu'Emmett revienne.

« Eh bien », me dit Carlisle en inclinant la tête. « Maintenant dit nous. Est-ce qu'Emmett a triché? »

Je ris pour réponse. Edward ricana aussi en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

« Typique », se moqua Jasper en souriant.

Rosalie secoua la tête avec dédain tandis que son mari approchait.

« Tu leur as dit? », m'accusa-t-il.

« Nous l'avons supposé », me défendit Alice.

« Peu importe. Tu ne peux rien prouver », taquina Emmett. Puis, il me regarda : « C'est agréable de te voir, Bella. Même si tu bottes les fesses de tout le monde. »

« Merci encore, Emmett », souris-je. « Je suis heureuse de te botter les fesses. »

Nous commençâmes tous à marcher vers la maison. Carlisle voulait nous dire ce qu'il avait appris de sa conversation téléphonique avec le clan Denali. Tout le monde attendit pendant que moi et Emmett allâmes nous changer.

Mon sac à dos et mes bagages étaient dans l'une des chambres où je pus prendre ma douche avant de me changer. Edward m'attendait sur le balcon et il se retourna lorsqu'il m'entendit ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit ses bras et je m'enfouis dedans.

« Cette matinée a été très amusante, hein? », demandai-je, le visage contre son torse qui fut secoué de rire.

« Oui, mon amour. »

« C'est très beau ici, Edward », dis-je alors que nous nous tournions vers l'imprenable vue de l'océan. « Pouvons-nous rester un peu? Emmett a dit… »

Edward embrassa le haut de ma tête. « Oui. Nous pouvons rester ici autant de temps que tu veux, Bella. »

Je souris. Je n'aurais pas détestée rester sur l'île pour toujours. Je soupirai de contentement.

Mais je me souvins de Carlisle et de son appel téléphonique. Je me demandais si Edward savait quelque chose, alors je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe à Forks? », lui demandai-je.

Edward me regarda un moment avant de répondre. « Des choses intéressantes. Sans aucun doute », répondit-il mystérieusement.

« Intéressantes bonnes ou mauvaises? », poussai-je en sachant comment Edward pouvait jouer avec les mots. Je suppose que c'était un vieux réflexe du temps où les hommes protégeaient les femmes des informations plus « difficiles » à gérer.

Barbares.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde. Humaine, je ne l'aurais pas vu. Je commençai à me demander tous ce que j'avais pu manquer. « Je dirais… bonnes? »

« Tu poses la question? », lui demandai-je. « Alors, c'est subjectif? »

« Non », dit-il. « Je dirais que c'est plutôt intéressant en bien. À quatre-vingts dix-huit ou quatre-vingts dix-neuf pourcent en bien. »

« Ok », murmurai-je en me demandant de quoi il parlait.

« Aller. Allons en bas », me pressa-t-il en m'embrassant rapidement avant de me tirer par la main.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas, tout le monde était assis dans le salon. Il y avait un divan de libre pour moi et Edward.

« Bienvenue à une autre réunion familiale, Bella », me dit Carlisle en me souriant chaleureusement. Je lui souris pour le remercier. « Donc, j'ai parlé avec Eléazar et Tanya… et j'ai appris des choses intéressantes. »

Je frappai Edward avec mon coude lorsque Carlisle prononça le mot « intéressantes ».

« Premièrement Bella, tu as quitté Forks indéfiniment pour que Jacob et sa tribut puisse vivre normalement? »

« Oui », dis-je en hochant la tête. « Il m'a dit qu'ils se transformaient en loup parce qu'il y avait des vampires dans les alentours. Vous étiez déjà parti et j'ai pensé que si je partais, ils pourraient vivre normalement. »

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Aimerais-tu le revoir? »

J'haussai les sourcils. Pourquoi il me demandait ça? « Eh bien oui, mais se serait contraire à l'objectif de mon départ, non? »

« Oui », agréa Carlisle. « C'est tout un sacrifice que tu as fait là, Bella et j'ai pensé que puisque c'était ton souhait de laisser Jacob vivre normalement, ça devrait être le nôtre aussi, vu que tu fais partie de cette famille. » Il sourit. « Donc, nous n'avons plus besoin de garder la maison à Forks. » Carlisle regarda autour de lui. Personne ne semblait surpris ou énervé à l'idée d'abandonner la villa. « Nous allons rentrer dans l'état de Washington afin de commencer à emballer nos affaires. Toi et Edward êtes plus que les bienvenus pour vous joindre à nous immédiatement ou dans quelques jours si tu souhaites passer un peu plus de temps sur l'île. »

Je me retournai pour regarder Edward. Il haussa simplement les épaules. « C'est toi qui décide, Bella. »

« Ça va prendre au moins une semaine pour tout régler et tu pourrais revoir Jacob avant de partir pour… eh bien, nous avons le choix de la région, n'est-ce pas? »

Wow. Ce que ma vie allait être maintenant devenait de plus en plus clair. L'idée de passer l'éternité avec Edward et sa famille me fit frissonner. Tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Edward me faisait frissonner. Et l'idée d'avoir l'île à nous pour quelques jours était séduisante…

« J'aimerais rester ici un peu plus longtemps si ça ne dérange pas », répondis-je finalement. Mais je voulais voir Jake avant de ne plus jamais le revoir « encore ». Edward et moi pourrions les rejoindre après le week-end.

« Ah ouais », sourit Emmett en nous regardant, Edward et moi. Edward sourit légèrement et je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissante de ne plus pouvoir rougir. Merci mon Dieu, les autres ignorèrent Emmett.

« Qu'as-tu appris en parlant avec Eléazar et Tanya », demanda Alice.

« Il semble qu'Irina et Laurent était ensemble », annonça Carlisle.

La mâchoire me tomba. « Tu veux dire qu'ils étaient… mariés? », demandai-je.

« Dans ce genre là », répondit Edward. « Ils étaient liés un peu comme un couple marié. Comme nous tous ici. Leur lien était fort. »

Je réfléchis. « Alors, pourquoi est-il parti pour aider Victoria? », me demandai-je à voix haute.

« Laurent a dit à Irina qu'il reviendrait après s'être occupé de quelque chose à Forks », répondit Carlisle. La destruction et l'assassinat de ma famille était le « quelque chose » dont Laurent avait fait allusion. « Et vu qu'il n'est jamais revenu, Irina a voulu aller le chercher avec l'aide de son clan. »

« Ont-ils rencontrés les loups », demanda Jasper. « Savaient-ils ce qui est arrivé à Laurent? »

« Non, ils n'ont pas rencontrés les loups pour l'instant. Ils les ont senti et s'en sont méfiés. Et non, ils ne savaient pas ce qui est arrivé à Laurent. Après avoir entendu l'opinion d'Eléazar et de Tanya sur Laurent, je leur ai dit ce qui est arrivé à ta famille, Bella. Excepté Irina, le reste du clan n'a jamais aimé Laurent. Par conséquent, ils – excepté Irina – savent comment les loups t'ont sauvé après ce que Laurent et Victoria ont fait. Eléazar et Tanya comprennent totalement la situation et ne tiennent ni les loups, ni nous pour responsable. Ils vont en informer les autres, mais ils vont attendre pour l'annoncer à Irina. Elle a toujours été quelqu'un de… téméraire. »

« Tu crois qu'Irina essaiera de faire du mal à Jake et la meute? », demandai-je, effrayée pour Jake et les autres loups.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Eléazar et les autres vont rester près d'Irina. Ils sont conscients du lien qui vous uni toi et Edward et ils empêcheront Irina de nuire à ceux qui t'ont protégé. Ils retournent à Denali, mais reviendront nous rejoindre à Forks dans deux jours et nous lui annonceront ce qui est arrivé. Toi et Edward n'avez pas besoin de vous précipiter à Forks. N'ai pas l'impression d'en être obliger. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Carlisle était incroyable. Il prenait vraiment soin de tout le monde.

« Attendez, attendez, attendez. Tanya est consciente qu'Edward et Bella sont liés et elle est toute à fait cool avec ça? », demanda Emmett, incrédule.

Je jetai un regard curieux vers Emmett en me demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. Rosalie claqua l'arrière de sa tête, effaçant le sourire de plaisir qu'il avait sur le visage.

Je remarquai que le reste de la famille secouait la tête.

« Pourquoi », demandai-je avec une certaine appréhension. Une femme vampire qui ne serait pas « cool » avec le lien que nous avions moi et Edward? Cela signifiait-il ce que je pensais que ça voulait dire? « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Emmett? », demandai-je, cherchant à savoir.

« Euh rien, Bella. Je suis stupide. Tu me connais. Est-ce que nous partons aujourd'hui Carlisle? », demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Ça ne pourrait pas être aussi clair que s'il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas répondre.

Je regardai Edward qui secouait la tête. « Ce n'est rien. Je te le dirai plus tard. » J'hochai la tête. J'y tenais.

« Je devrais parler à Jake d'Irina », dis-je plus pour moi-même. Le reste de son clan semblait bien prendre la chose. Je regardai l'heure et constatai qu'il restait environ une heure avant que Jake ne termine le lycée. Il avait dit qu'il m'appellerait après le lycée, alors j'allais lui parler bientôt. Au moins, le clan Denali quittait Forks pour quelques jours et Jake pourrait dormir. Du moins, pour un certain temps.

Carlisle pensait que c'était une bonne idée de prévenir Jake.

« Merci Carlisle », dis-je. « Et merci à tous pour votre soutient. »

« Y a pas de quoi, Bella », me sourit Alice. « Tu fais partie de cette famille et les vampires protègent farouchement ce qui leur est propre. »

Je souris à sa déclaration lorsqu'une idée me vint. « Hé, si vous êtes, je veux dire nous sommes… » Je devais me rappeler que je faisais partie des vampires maintenant. « … si protecteurs, comment cela se fait-il que le clan d'Irina n'est pas furieux contre moi ou contre nous tous pour ce qui est arrivé à Laurent? »

« Psssshhh! C'est parce que Laurent était un connard », répondit Emmett comme si c'était évident. Le reste de la famille haussa les épaules en acquiesçant.

« Alors, quand partons-nous? », demanda Rosalie.

« Ce soir », répondirent Alice et Carlisle en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. « Jink, tu me dois un cerf. _» (N/T : C'est une expression américaine. L'original est : Jink tu me dois un coke. Vous rappelez-vous lorsque nous étions petites et que nous disions la même chose, il fallait se prendre le petit doigt et faire un vœu? C'est le même principe ici.)_ Ils rirent en même temps, ce qui me fit rire. Ah, l'humour vampirique. Un cerf semblait plus rafraichissant qu'un coke.

« J'aimerais te parler avant que je parte, Bella », déclara Carlisle.

« Bien sûr », répondis-je en me levant, même si je ne savais pas où nous allions pour discuter.

« Tu reste ici », dit Alice. « Edward, tu peux rester aussi. Nous allons prendre le bateau pour aller sur le continent. Le temps est couvert et nous pourrons faire du shopping. »

Emmett tressaillit au mot « shopping ». Il ne sembla pas apprécier et je sus pourquoi je m'entendais si bien avec lui.

« Toi et Jasper pourrez jouer à des jeux vidéos », lui dit Alice. Ce qui transforma considérablement l'humeur d'Emmett. « Bella, as-tu besoin de quelque chose? », me demanda Alice.

Je secouai la tête. « Non merci. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « C'était une question rhétorique, Bella. De toute façon, tu sais que je vais te ramener quelque chose. » Je levai les yeux au ciel à mon tour tandis qu'elle me fit un sourire éclatant et angélique. Sacré petit lutin.

« Alors Bella, tu sembles t'en sortir très bien malgré le changement radicale de ton mode de vie », nota Carlisle.

« Oui, je crois que je fais ça assez bien », répondis-je. Je souris lorsque je sentis la main d'Edward dans le bas de mon dos. Je m'étais rassise à côté de lui après que tout le monde fut partit.

Carlisle ricana, me faisant sursauter – je n'avais jamais entendu un son comme ça venant de lui. Cela me rappela qu'il était seulement dans la vingtaine lorsqu'il avait été transformé. « _Assez bien_ n'est pas le mot, Bella. Ne sois pas si modeste. »

« Je suis sûre que j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais je crois que je gère assez bien les choses, Carlisle. Et Edward m'a énormément aidée. Il a déjà répondu à plusieurs de mes questions. »

« As-tu des questions maintenant? », me demanda Carlisle.

Je réfléchis durant une seconde, mais rien ne me vint. Je détestais être le centre d'attention. Quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait été incapable de me faire taire tant j'avais de questions, mais maintenant, j'étais embarrassée. J'avais l'impression de gaspiller la sagesse et l'expérience de Carlisle et rien ne me venait à l'esprit excepté…

« Comment as-tu fait, Carlisle? Comment as-tu survécu durant tant de siècles essentiellement seul? », lui demandai-je finalement.

« Ah », acquiesça-t-il. « Comme tu peux l'imaginer, c'était difficile. Les êtres humains sont des êtres sociaux. Ils ont besoin d'être entourés pour être bien. Le fait d'être un vampire ne fait pas disparaître ce besoin, mais je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Faire le meilleur avec ce que j'avais. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose durant cette période et c'est pour ça que je suis devenu qui je suis aujourd'hui. Par contre, je ne souhaite à personne – immortelle ou pas – de passer par là. J'étais… » Il hésita, comme s'il s'interrogeait sur la meilleure façon de m'expliquer quelque chose d'indéfinissable. « … très solitaire. J'avais l'impression d'être condamné. Condamné et répugnant. »

J'hochai la tête. Je comprenais comment il s'était senti. « C'est comme ça que je me suis senti. Et j'étais convaincue que je serai seule pour l'éternité. Ça m'a terrifié », dis-je doucement. « D'ailleurs, ça me terrifie encore. » Edward me tira un peu plus contre lui pour me réconforter.

« Tu te sentais condamnée? », me demanda Carlisle pour que je poursuivre.

« Oui. À cause de ce qui est arrivé à mes parents », dis-je en mordant ma lèvre. « Je me sens responsable de leurs meurtres. Victoria et Laurent les ont tués à cause de moi. »

« Bella non », chuchota Edward. « C'est à cause de moi. Je suis le responsable. »

« Non Edward. C'est de notre faute à nous tous. Nous avons tous échoué en laissant Bella », déclara Carlisle. Je ne savais rien de l'échec, mais Carlisle avait raison. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se blâme, comme il ne voulait pas que je me blâme.

« Mais… », commença Edward.

« Non Edward! », dîmes sévèrement Carlisle et moi au même moment. Ensuite, nous rîmes tous les deux. « Jink, tu me dois un cerf! »

Nous ricanâmes. C'était agréable, et ça venait d'alléger l'ambiance.

« Maintenant, parles-moi de ton don, Bella. »

J'haussai les épaules. « Il n'y pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis devenue assez bonne pour lever mon bouclier mental pour permettre à Edward d'entendre mes pensées. Par contre, je ne peux pas le lever pour une longue période de temps. Je travaille toujours à l'étirer pour protéger l'esprit des autres. On dirait que c'est un élastique ou un bonnet de bain qui s'étend autour de ma tête. »

« Est-ce que ça a toujours été comme ça? As-tu remarqué autre chose? », me demanda Carlisle.

Je repensai au temps que j'avais passé seule. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un bouclier mental, mais… « Maintenant que tu en parles, il y a cette fois, au début quand je chassais. Je chassais le même cerf qu'un puma. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que le cerf était à moi. Je le voulais et plus important encore, je ne voulais pas que le puma l'ait. Après quelques essais pour approcher le cerf, le puma est parti. » Je regardai Carlisle et ensuite Edward. « Qu'en dites-vous? »

« Hum, peut-être que ce serait un bouclier physique? », pensa Carlisle à voix haute. J'haussai les épaules. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que je pouvais avoir un bouclier physique. « Essaie-le sur moi. Empêche Edward de me toucher. »

Alors, j'essayai d'imaginer une bulle autour de Carlisle qui maintiendrait Edward à distance, mais finalement, ce dernier fut capable de le toucher.

« Touché », bougonnai-je.

« Peut-être était-ce la première manifestation de ton don, avant qu'il n'évolue », spécula Carlisle. « Ou il aurait pu se mélanger à tes émotions à ce moment-là. » J'hochai la tête. J'étais très émotive à l'époque.

« Tu voulais le cerf plus que le puma? », me demanda Edward, incrédule, en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je souris timidement. « Hé, je n'avais jamais chassé de cerf à ce moment-là, alors encore moins un puma. Et en plus de ça… »

« Quoi? », demanda Edward à cause de mon hésitation. Je considérai le fait de lui dire que j'avais associé le puma à lui et par conséquent, j'étais excessivement en colère contre le puma.

Mais je n'avais pas voulu le tuer. Je n'avais jamais voulu le tuer.

« Je… ne voulais pas le laisser avoir le cerf. C'est tout », répondis-je. Edward pinça les lèvres et plissa le front. Il était clairement mécontent de ma réponse, mais c'était tout ce qu'il obtiendrait de moi pour l'instant car mon téléphone vibra. C'était Jake.

Je lui racontai qu'Irina cherchait Laurent et à quel point le reste de son clan ne l'aimait pas et qu'ils étaient de notre côté. Je dis tout de même à Jake d'être prudent. Je lui dis également que je le verrai au courant de la semaine prochaine car les Cullen voulaient, comme moi, que lui et sa meute vivent une vie normale.

Nous parlâmes également de notre journée. Je lui parlai de la natation et de la course que j'avais faite et il me raconta que Quil s'était imprégné de la nièce d'Emily. Claire, qui avait deux ans. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il parlait, mais il m'expliqua que l'imprégnation était à première vue comme l'amour, mais tellement plus puissant.

Je fus horrifiée qu'un adolescent s'imprègne d'une enfant, alors j'exprimai mon dégoût, mais Jake m'avertit de ne pas juger. Il continua à clarifier ce que l'imprégnation voulait dire. L'imprégnation des Quileute se passait habituellement entre deux personnes du même âge et ils devenaient un couple mais il pouvait arriver qu'elle se fasse entre deux personnes d'âge complètement différent. Dans ce cas les sentiments étaient plus comme celui d'un frère, un protecteur, un ami. Je me sentis un peu mieux. Je demandai à Jake s'il allait s'imprégner bientôt, mais il me répondit par la négative. Cependant, on aurait dit qu'il le voulait. Tout le monde était imprégné. Eh bien, Sam, Jared, Quil. Alors qui restait-il? Embry?

Jake et moi parlâmes durant un bon moment et lorsque je raccrochai, Edward et moi allâmes nous promener sur l'île en attendant que les autres reviennent. C'était terriblement romantique, mais nous ne pouvions pas aller plus loin que les baisers, car les autres allaient bientôt revenir. De toute façon nous allions passer quelques jours seulement tous les deux.

Je racontai à Edward la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jake. Il comparait l'imprégnation au lien entre les vampires. C'était une relation extrêmement forte.

Edward voulait que je lui explique mon hésitation au cours de la conversation sur le cerf et le puma. Il comprit ma frustration et ma colère envers le puma après que je lui aie expliqué à quel point j'étais énervée après lui à cette époque et que je l'associais au puma.

À mon tour, j'obligeai Edward à m'expliquer la remarque qu'Emmett avait fait sur Tanya plus tôt.

Apparemment Tanya, un vampire avec des cheveux bond vénitien avait toujours eu un _faible_ pour Edward.

Bien sûr, elle devait être l'équivalent vampire du lapin de Playboy. Bimbos, blonde, et avec de gros sein. Génial.

Edward pour sa part ne l'avait jamais encouragée. Il avait même contre carrer ses plans en la rejetant plus d'une fois. D'une façon courtoise évidemment. Mais peu importe, je n'aimais pas ça.

« Bella », roucoula Edward, me tirant vers lui en voyant le rictus sur mon visage. « Tanya est une personne gentille et perspicace. Elle m'a convaincu de retourner à Forks lorsque je suis parti la première fois. Tu te rappelles, tout de suite après notre première rencontre? C'est une amie. Elle et son clan sont comme de la famille élargie. Rien de plus. D'ailleurs… » Il sourit en se penchant pour me chuchoter à l'oreille : « Je préfère les brunettes. »

* * *

De plus en plus de choses mises au claires. Excellent.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	20. Lis mon esprit

Bonjour. La plupart d'entre vous m'ont fait part de votre hâte de lire le petit séjour de Bella et Edward seul à seul sur l'île. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, petites coquines… Lol. Par contre vous avez toutes bien aimé les petits défis avec Emmett, alors je ne crois pas que vous serez déçu.

Merci à : Letmesign23 – Linou2701 – elo-didie – oliveronica cullen massen – aude77 – anayata – Imaginaire-de-kiki – alinette 74 – marion – luna – Pata – linea – cynthia – Liki0da

Marion : C'est vrai que ces défis sont amusants. Merci de ta review.

Luna : Il est vrai que Bella s'habitue très facilement à sa nouvelle vie. Tant mieux. Merci de ta review.

Pata : Il est vrai qu'un peu de légèreté fait du bien… Merci de ta review.

Linea : Merci de ta review

Cynthia : Pour le petit séjour seul à seul, ce sera pour le prochain… Et non, les Quileutes n'auront jamais la paix… Quoique pour qu'ils ne s'en plaindront pas… Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Merci de ta review.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette magnifique alternative à New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**LIS MON ESPRIT**

EDWARD POV

« Je préfère les brunettes », chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Bella dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre que c'était elle que je voulais. Seulement elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'aimait pas que Tanya existe. Il m'était difficile de prendre ses craintes au sérieux. Moi voulant quelqu'un d'autre que Bella était ridicule.

« Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que c'est vrai ou parce que je peux te botter les fesses? », plaisanta Bella.

Je souris. Elle était adorable quand elle était jalouse. Déraisonnablement jalouse, mais tout de même jalouse.

« Oui », répondis-je à ses deux questions en flairant la peau derrière son oreille.

« Bien », soupira-t-elle. Je souris dans son cou en frôlant mes lèvres le long de celui-ci. Je souris à nouveau en suscitant un gémissement de sa part. J'adorais entendre ses sons si sexy venant d'elle.

« Edward », dit-elle pour m'avertir. « Ta famille sera bientôt de retour. »

« Et alors? »

« Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer dans l'océan », dit-elle taquine.

« Tu veux faire une course jusqu'à la rive? », lui demandai-je en haussant les sourcils tandis que mes mains ne cessèrent pas d'explorer son corps.

Son souffle se transforma en gémissement. « Non. Je vais juste te lancer. Peut-être te laisseront-ils revenir avec eux sur le bateau », dit-elle en se frottant contre moi involontairement – j'en étais sûr.

« Donc, tu es en train de me demander d'arrêter de faire ça? », demandai-je en suçant son lobe d'oreille. Elle gémit à nouveau. « Et ça? » J'écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne. Bella retourna mon baiser – et ce n'était pas mon imagination – malgré ses mains sur ma poitrine qui essayaient de me repousser. Nous savions tout les deux que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait me pousser à travers un mur. Les mains de Bella glissèrent finalement sur ma taille et reposèrent là comme si elle avait abandonnée. Je souris victorieusement contre ses lèvres avant de réalisé qu'elle m'avait soulevé par la taille comme elle l'avait fait avec Emmett.

« Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, mais tu sais que tu aurais dû », dit-elle en riant. « Ça aurait été la chose responsable à faire », ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant dangereusement proche de l'eau.

« Donc, tu es prête à me lancer dans l'Atlantique, et pourtant tu me fais la leçon sur la responsabilité », répliquai-je en plaisantant. Je savais que je poussais ma chance. J'envisageai brièvement de la saisir par la taille comme elle le faisait avec moi avant de courir avec elle pour la jeter dans l'eau. Mais c'était beaucoup trop discourtois. Peut-être en privé…

« Fait-le Bella, fait-le », entendîmes nous. La famille revenait. Le bateau était à environ un mile du rivage. Emmett encourageait Bella, ce qui la fit rire.

« Te rends-tu compte que je suis obligée de te jeter à l'eau maintenant? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi? », demandai-je en caressant la peau de sa taille. Elle frémit et je souris triomphalement.

« Premièrement, parce qu'il y a un représentant des résidents nouveau-né. Deuxièmement tu ne te rappelles pas qu'Alice à dit que l'humiliation serait divisé à part égale? » Bella souriait. Elle aimait ça.

« Tu m'embarrasserais devant toute notre famille, mon amour? », demandai-je, suppliant. En réalité, ça ne me dérangeais pas du tout qu'elle me lance dans l'océan. Je voulais juste voir si mes supplications dissuaderaient Bella.

Apparemment non.

« Je ne vais pas te lancer trop loin. Plus tard », promit-elle et j'aimais le ton de sa voix.

Avant d'avoir pu lui demandé ce qu'elle allait faire de moi plus tard, je fus précipitai au dessus de l'eau avant d'atterrir dedans en faisant un énorme vacarme à peu près aussi loin que le bateau.

« Merde, elle a toute une poigne », siffla Emmett avec respect. « T'as besoin d'aide, Eddie? » Il riait malicieusement en se penchant par-dessus la balustrade pour me regarder.

« Pourquoi ne sautes-tu pas à l'eau pour faire la course avec moi jusqu'au rivage? », le défiai-je. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour convaincre Emmett de faire la course. Il enleva son t-shirt et son jeans. Il portait un maillot de bain. « C'est pas fair-play », me plaignis-je lorsqu'il plongea dans l'eau à côté de moi.

« Tais-toi Ed. Nous savons tous les deux que tu nages plus vite que moi. J'ai besoin d'un petit avantage. »

« D'accord », grondai-je. C'était vrai que je nageais plus vite que lui, mais ça ne l'avais jamais empêché d'essayer de me battre.

Avant que nous commencions la course, il y eu une autre splash à environ dix pieds de nous. C'était Jasper. Nous le regardâmes tous les deux.

« Je suppose que j'ai envie de faire la course moi aussi », dit-il. Jasper était encore tout habillé. Emmett et moi regardâmes vers le bateau, là où Alice nous regardait.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'avais pas encore jetée quelqu'un dans l'océan. Je me sentais à l'écart. » C'était aussi bon que n'importe quel prétexte. Alice retourna dans la cabine principale tandis que nous trois, nous nageâmes comme des fou vers le rivage.

J'arrivai le première, malgré l'avantage d'Emmett tandis que celui-ci et Jasper furent à peu près à égalité, mais j'entendis Jasper jurer parce qu'Emmett lui avait saisis la jambe pour pouvoir atteindre la rive en même temps que lui. Les pensées de ce dernier me le confirmèrent.

Bella m'attendait avec une serviette. Elle était tout simplement radieuse. « Belle course. » Je la remerciai en l'embrassant chastement en attendant qu'Emmett et Jasper nous rejoigne.

« Il a triché », dit Jasper en même temps qu'Emmett niait.

« Non. »

Moi et Bella rîmes tandis que cette dernière leur jeta chacun une serviette.

« Eh bien, au moins j'ai battu Jasper aux jeux vidéos. Et tu es le prochain Eddie. Je suis toujours heureux de te botter les fesses. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Tes agressions mentales qui sont obscènes troubles les images visuelles. » Je frémis à quelques unes de ses pensées qui m'avaient assaillit par le passé.

« Pssssh », fit Emmett en faisant un signe de la main. « Tout est mental, frérot. Je peux te battre en pensant à ces choses-là, mais toi tu peux me battre en lisant dans mon esprit. Je crois que nous sommes à égalité, non? » Emmett regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un soutenait son argument, mais personne ne le fit.

« À quel jeux joues-tu? », lui demanda Bella.

Street Fighter, Mortal Combat, God of War, choisis ton combat. Je viens d'anéantir emo-boy ici présent à Killzone », répondit-il en pointant Jasper.

« Je ne dirais pas anéantir », contra Jasper.

« Alors, tu veux jouer, Bells ? », lui demanda Emmett en ignorant Jasper.

Bella secoua la tête. « Non merci. Je fais plus dans les jeux de mots, mais je vais vous regarder. Du moins, je serai dans la même pièce. »

« Tu es sûre? Je ne veux pas t'obliger à voir ton homme anéanti et triste », dit-il, tentant de la persuader.

Nous rîmes à l'exagération d'Emmett.

« Je crois pouvoir y faire face, Emmett », lui dit Bella tandis qu'Esmé, Alice et Rosalie approchèrent avec beaucoup plus de sacs que de bras. Bella et moi en prîmes quelques uns afin de les décharger un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça, Alice? », demanda Bella atterrée. « Sûrement pas tout pour moi? »

« Non. Esmé, Rosalie et moi avons chacune quelques sacs. »

« Oh. Bien », gémit Bella, sarcastiquement. Il restait toujours six sacs pour elle, avec on ne sait quoi dedans.

« Eh bien, j'ai vu ce que tu as mis et ce que tu n'as pas mis dans tes bagages. De plus, tu vas rester ici un peu, alors… », expliqua Alice avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Seulement quelques jours, Alice », lui dit Bella, essayant de la raisonner, en vain.

Alice se dirigea vers la maison et nous la suivîmes tous. « Veux-tu voir ce que nous avons achetés pour toi », demanda-t-elle, aucunement perturbée par les paroles de Bella.

« Ais-je vraiment le choix, Alice? », lui demanda Bella, et Alice lui répondit par un rapide « non ». « De toute façon, les gars doivent se changer avant le show de jeux vidéos que je vais en quelque sorte regarder. »

Alice se tourna vers Bella en souriant. « C'est une excellente idée, Bella. » Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'Alice bloqua ses pensées, et avant que j'aie pu lui demander pourquoi, elle me répondit : « Bella a un cadeau pour toi, Edward. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil curieux vers Bella. Comment pouvait-elle avoir un cadeau pour moi alors qu'elle n'était même pas aller faire de shopping? De plus, elle n'avait même pas demandée à Alice de lui acheter quelque chose. « Tu verras », me dit-elle, triomphalement.

Jasper et Emmett allèrent se doucher avant de se changer dans deux des chambres, alors j'allai dans la chambre que Bella avait utilisée plus tôt. Tandis que j'étais sous la douche, Alice montra à Bella ce qu'elle et les autres avaient achetés pour elle. Je ricanai tout au long de l'échange, voyant Bella dans l'esprit d'Alice.

« Alice, j'ai achetée des sous vêtements juste avant de quitter Phoenix », se plaignit Bella, lorsqu'Alice lui montra ce qu'il y avait dans le sac de lingerie. « Oh, c'est jolie », reconnu-t-elle en touchant la sois et la dentelle des sous vêtements. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. J'avais vraiment hâte de voir Bella porter ces articles… et puis, ne les portant plus. « Merci Alice », lui sourit-elle. _Merci évidemment._

« De rien. Regarde ça », dit-elle en prenant le contenu d'un autre sac. « Ne le trouves-tu pas splendide? », lui demanda-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

« Ouais… mais qu'est-ce que c'est sensé être? Surement pas un maillot de bain? Où est le reste? Je ne crois pas que ce sois un ensemble. » Bella avait un regard horrifié. En effet, le bikini était assez petit. Je souris. Alice était merveilleuse.

« Pour répondre à ta question, oui c'est un ensemble. »

« Alice, j'ai eu un bandage qui me couvrait plus que ça. » Avec tous les accidents qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'elle était humaine, j'étais certain qu'elle en connaissait une panoplie en bandage.

« Ed Hardly _(N/T : Désigner)_, Bella », lui dit sagement Alice. « Ed Hardly rend tout meilleur. »

« Eh bien, Ed n'utilise guère de tissus. »

« Eh bien, celui-ci rendra ton Ed… » Je secouai la tête, même si ma sœur ne me voyait pas, tandis que Bella mit ses mains devant elle, comme pour bloquer un coup de poing.

« Ok », protesta-t-elle. « J'abandonne. Tu as gagné, Alice. »

« Quoi? J'allais dire heureux », lui dit-elle, feignant l'innocence. « Ça, ça rendra Ed heureux. Réveilles-toi, Bella », ajouta-t-elle en restant impassible.

Je ris. Alice était une telle menteuse et Bella le remarqua aussi.

« Oui. » Elle hocha la tête en répétant ce qu'Alice avant dit. « Heureux. »

Oh oui, ça allait me rende vraiment heureux.

Alice lui montra ensuite des robes, des shorts, des hauts et des chaussures, qui étaient tous au goût de Bella.

« Tu vois. Ce n'est pas si mal », souligna Alice.

Bella lui sourit timidement. « Tu es toujours aussi ridicule », lui dit-elle.

« Je sais », sourit Alice.

« Mais je t'aime. »

« Je le sais aussi », lui répondit-elle en souriant toujours.

J'adorais qu'elles s'entendent aussi bien, même si je n'aimais pas lorsqu'elles se liguaient contre moi. Ce qui me rappela…

Je sortis finalement de la salle de bain pour me joindre à elles. « De quel cadeau parliez-vous plus tôt? », demandai-je. Bella leva les yeux d'où elle était assise sur le lit et me sourit. Elle semblait si heureuse et à l'aise, ici, avec Alice et le reste de la famille. J'étais ravie de voir qu'elle était heureuse après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« Eh bien, je vais augmenter le niveau des jeux vidéo en jouant sur le terrain », répondit Bella. « Bien que jouer s'étend également à mon bouclier. »

« Ah. Bonne idée », dis-je. « Ça va marcher, Alice? »

Alice sourit. « Devons-nous vraiment utilisé nos dons juste pour humilier Emmett? », demanda-t-elle, apparemment hésitante, tandis que nous marchions dans le couloir.

Bella et moi la regardâmes comme si elle était folle. Alice pensait-elle que ce serait facile de gagner contre Emmett?

« Bien. C'était juste pour voir si nous étions à la même page.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas, Emmett avait déjà installé la console.

« À quel jeu tu veux jouer, Ed? », me demanda-t-il. Son regard se rétrécit tandis qu'il nous regardait tous les trois. Ses sens vampiriques étaient clairement titillés. « Tu sais quoi? Je crois que je vais choisir moi-même le jeu. Je n'aime pas vos regards. On dirait que vous préparé quelque chose. »

« Ne soit pas paranoïaque, Emmett. » Alice ce moqua de lui comme si c'était l'idée la plus absurde du monde. « Nous discutions du cadeau que Bella va offrir à Edward. »

« Oh! », fut tout ce qu'Emmett dit. « Je choisis quand même le jeu », décida-t-il et j'haussai les épaules.

Emmett et moi, nous nous assîmes devant la télévision ainsi que Jasper qui voulait regarder. Rosalie et Alice feuilletèrent des magazines tandis qu'Esmé et Carlisle faisaient de la lecture.

« Alors, quel est-ce cadeau? », demanda Emmett. « Bella? » Il se tourna pour la regarder.

Bella était assise dans un fauteuil, essayant de se plonger dans ses pensées en griffonnant dans son journal, comme elle l'avait fait dans la chambre d'hôtel. Elle se concentrait pour bloquer les pensées des autres pour moi et j'espérais qu'elle allait commencer par Emmett. Ses pensées étaient les plus difficiles à bloquer, surtout parce qu'il me les criait. Il était déjà en train de penser à ce qu'il voulait faire avec Rose plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés à Forks.

Et Bella qui se demandait pourquoi je ne me souciais pas d'être particulièrement modeste près de ma famille. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'ils m'avaient fait voir au cours des décennies…

« Peux-tu baisser le ton, Emmett? », demandai-je sèchement lorsque le jeu commença, sachant qu'il était inutile de demander.

« Oh désolé », fut sa réponse pas du tout sincère.

Il n'était pas désolé le moins du monde. Et même si je n'avais pas pu entendre ses pensées, son ricanement me le démontra.

« Alors, quel est ce cadeau, Bells? » Il la regarda à nouveau et n'obtient toujours pas de réponse. Maintenant, il était vraiment curieux car Bella l'ignorait.

« Elle essaie de me le donner en ce moment », dis-je. « Tais-toi, Emmett. » Dire à Emmett de se taire faisait toujours l'effet contraire.

« Tu vois, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes l'acte de donner un cadeau, Bella. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas recevoir des cadeaux, alors laisses-moi t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne. Si tu veux donner un cadeau à quelqu'un, tu dois lui donner une boîte ou un sac avec quelque chose à l'intérieur. Quelque chose de tangible. Et alors, cette personne l'ouvre et est très heureux et reconnaissant peu importe ce que tu lui donnes. _Oh des chaussettes, merci_ », indiqua-t-il avant de poursuivre sur un ton mielleux. « On ne devient pas muet, ignorant tout le monde dans la pièce. »

« Tais-toi, Emmett et essaie de me tuer », crachai-je.

« Oh! D'accord. »

Alors Emmett et moi jouâmes une première partie. Normalement, j'aurais pu faire une bon combat, mais apparemment, quelqu'un lui avait donné un exemplaire du Kama Sutra et évidemment il l'avait mit en pratique. Ou du moins, il avait l'intention de le faire.

Un homme ne devrait jamais voir sa sœur comme ça.

Il me battit jusqu'à ce que son esprit devienne finalement silencieux. Et c'est alors que je reversai la vapeur.

« Oui », fis-je en levant le point dans la victoire.

« Peu importe. On recommence », ordonna Emmett.

Nous jouâmes encore deux parties de God of War, puis deux rounds de Street Fighter. Je battis Emmett à chaque fois. Avoir l'esprit clair était incroyable et je pouvais me concentrer sur le jeu. Bella était un génie.

Elle réussit à bloquer les pensées durant une heure et demie. Elle aurait sans doute pu continuer encore, mais Emmett qui était en colère dit en criant : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe merde? » lorsque je le battis à nouveau, et le bouclier de Bella se brisa. Elle releva la tête tandis que les pensées des autres bourdonnèrent dans ma tête à nouveau. C'était excellent, parce que non seulement je venais de battre Emmett aux jeux vidéo, mais aussi à ses jeux d'esprit.

Je souris à Bella tandis qu'elle se leva pour venir nous rejoindre.

« Tu as gagné? », me demanda-t-elle et j'hochai la tête.

« Merci », lui dis-je.

« De rien », sourit-elle. « Une heure et demie. C'est une record, hein? »

« De quoi parlez-vous? », demanda Emmett.

« J'ai étiré mon bouclier sur tout le monde, excepté sur Edward, pour qu'il puisse avoir un peu de calme », lui répondit Bella.

« Oh! », dit Emmett. « Ohhh! », répéta-t-il lorsque la lumière ce fut. « Donc, tu as triché », m'accusa-t-il.

« Comment ça triché? », demanda Bella, indignée.

« Parce que », répondit Emmett avec finalité comme si c'était une réponse acceptable. Nous attendîmes qu'il élabore, mais il ne le fit pas. Du moins pas beaucoup. « C'est inacceptable », ajouta-t-il avec un air menaçant.

« C'est très bien, Bella », la félicita Carlisle en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Peut-être voulait-il changer de sujet pour laisser le temps à Emmett d'accepter le fait qu'il venait de perdre? « Je n'ai rien senti lorsque tu as blindé mon esprit. Incroyable. Je me demande… Si l'esprit d'Edward avait été protégé avec le nôtre, aurait-il pu entendre nos pensées? »

Bella me regarda. Je pensais au moment où elle avait blindé mon esprit des illusions de Zafrina avec Senna et Kachiri. Mais j'avais été trop préoccupé par la tempête de sable pour faire attention aux pensées des deux autres.

« Je voyais seulement ce que Zafrina nous montrait et lorsque Bella a blindée tous nos esprits, j'ai entendu leurs esprit, mais seulement pour une courte période parce que le bouclier a reculé. J'ai vu ce qu'elles ont vu, la forêt tropicale. En tout cas, leurs pensées étaient similaires aux miennes. Nous étions tous étonnée que Bella arrive à blinder notre esprit des illusions de Zafrina. »

« Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir si tu peux lire les pensées des autres sous mon bouclier, non? »

Elle prit un moment pour se concentrer. Elle protégea d'abord l'esprit de Carlisle. Je le sus parce que j'entendis toutes les pensées excepté les siennes. Ensuite, je suppose que Bella blinda mon esprit parce que j'entendis Carlisle à nouveau, et… tout les autres aussi.

« Incroyable! », dis-je avec admiration. « Je peux entendre Carlisle et tout les autres aussi, excepté toi, Bella. »

« Est-ce que vous sentez quelque chose », nous demanda Bella.

Carlisle et moi secouâmes la tête. Nous ne sentions pas du tout le bouclier.

« Que ressens-tu, Bella? », lui demanda Carlisle.

« Euh… C'est comme si j'étais une bulle qui s'étirait ou une espèce d'écran clair autour de vous deux. Il bouge et il est flexible. Il moule votre corps. »

Nous regardâmes tous Bella tandis qu'elle décrivait son bouclier.

« Je ne sais pas si cela fait du sens », dit-elle. « De plus, tu peux entendre les pensées en dehors du bouclier », réfléchit-elle à voix haute. « Je sais que je te protège, Edward. Je peux le sentir. »

« Ok. Enlève ton bouclier de moi et met le sur quelqu'un d'autre.

J'attendis. Je ne sentis rien, mais je n'entendis plus Carlisle, ni Esmé, ni Rosalie. Ensuite, je n'entendis plus Emmett. Je leur dis ce qui se passait.

Je me demandai si le don de Jasper fonctionnerait à travers le bouclier, alors je le regardai.

« Je peux encore sentir leurs émotions. » Nous attendîmes un moment tandis qu'il envoyait des vagues de frustrations.

Tout le monde fronça des sourcils et ensuite, j'entendis Esmé, Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett. Le bouclier avait reculé.

« Désolé », grommela Bella. Jasper lui envoya une vague de calme. « Merci Jasper », sourit-elle.

« Fascinant », commenta Carlisle._ Je me demande si le don de Jane ou d'Alec traverserait le bouclier de Bella?,_ pensa Carlisle. J'haussai les épaules en secouant la tête imperceptiblement. Je n'étais pas sûr jusqu'à quel point le bouclier de Bella était impénétrable et il n'était pas question que je la laisse s'approcher assez près des jumeaux pour le savoir.

« Ouais, Jazz peut traverser le bouclier! », souligna Emmett en lui faisant un high five.

« Il est logique que Jasper puisse traverser mon bouclier car il peut influencer mes émotions, non? », demanda Bella.

C'était vrai. Je souhaitais pouvoir traverser son bouclier moi aussi pour pouvoir l'entendre plus. Peut-être pourrions-nous y travailler lorsque la famille sera partie à Forks. Carlisle pensa qu'ils devraient partir dans une demi-heure et j'essayai de ne pas en être trop excité, mais à vrai dire, je voulais vraiment avoir Bella pour moi tout seul. Du moins, durant quelques jours. Quelques années ou décennies seraient préférable, mais quelques jours feraient l'affaire. Pour l'instant. J'avais prévu de l'emmener… quelque part… un jour. Juste nous deux. J'avais tant de choses à rattraper et j'étais heureux de pouvoir le faire.

_Edward, nous allons prendre le yacht et laisser le bateau à moteur pour Bella et toi, d'accord? Ils l'ont ramené du continent cet après-midi._

J'hochai la tête tandis que Bella nous regardait, curieuse de notre échange silencieuse, alors je répondis à sa question à haute voix pour l'inclure dans la conversation.

« Ça me parait bien, Carlisle. Merci. Désolé Bella. Moi et Carlisle faisons souvent cela. Ils vont prendre le yacht et laisseront le bateau à moteur pour nous. »

« Oh! D'accord », sourit-elle. Nos yeux se verrouillèrent un instant. Je fus heureux de lui avoir expliqué la conversation avec Carlisle, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Bella était contente de comprendre et elle me le dit avec son regard.

« Ah oui, ils le font souvent », lui dit Alice.

« Habitues-toi », ajouta Jasper.

En fait je le faisais avec chacun d'entre eux et si Bella pouvait m'ouvrir son esprit, je pourrais le faire avec elle.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à la famille pour rassembler leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers Rio. Nous leur dîmes au revoir en leur promettant de les revoir dans trois jours.

_À plus, Ed. Ne fais pas ce que je ne ferais pas_, pensa Emmett en ricanant. Je ne crois pas que ça serait possible, mais j'hochai tout de même la tête.

Bella et moi marchâmes sur la plage, les regardant partir, jusqu'à ce que le bateau ne soit plus en vu.

« Ah! », soupirai-je dans le cou de Bella en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. « Tu es toute à moi », souris-je, embrassant la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« J'ai toujours été toute à toi », protesta-t-elle tandis qu'elle se retournait pour me faire face. J'adorais la sensation de son corps pressé contre le mien. Et j'adorais qu'elle avoue avoir toujours été toute à moi. Comment pouvais-je être si chanceux?

« Tu es chanceux, tu sais? », me dit-elle.

Je reculai ma tête pour la regarder. « Est-ce que tu viens de lire dans mes pensées? »

Elle fit la moue. « Non. Pourquoi? »

« J'étais justement en train de penser à quel point j'étais chanceux de t'avoir. Qu'allais-tu dire? »

« Oh, j'allais dire que tu as de la chance que je sois aussi patiente. Tes conversations silencieuses avec les autres me rendre légèrement dingue. »

Je ricanai doucement. « Je suis désolé. Vraiment. C'est juste que c'est automatique », dis-je en tapant ma tempe droite. « Je le fais depuis des décennies et cette habitude est difficile à briser. »

Elle grimaça. « Je sais. Il faut juste que je m'y habitue. Me le diras-tu si je suis impliquée? »

« Bien sûr », répondis-je.

« Alors… »

« Emmett m'a dit de ne pas faire ce qu'il ne ferait pas », dis-je. Elle rit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'en est-il de Carlisle? », me demanda-t-elle tout à coup. « Juste après que nous ayons appris que Jasper pouvait traverser mon bouclier? »

« Tu as vu ça? », lui demandai-je, surpris. Elle était forte. Très forte. Elle faisait allusion à la très brève conversation que j'avais eue avec Carlisle sur Jane et Alec. Je n'étais jamais entré dans les détails avec elle sur les Volturi et leur garde. Mais maintenant, elle devait les connaître. Elle me regardait, attendant une réponse. « Allons nous baigner et je te parlerai de ça. »

« On dirait un plan », dit-elle en commençant à se déshabillée directement sur la plage. J'haussai les sourcils, surpris. « Quoi? », dit-elle en réponse à mon regard. « Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. »

« C'est vrai, mais n'as-tu pas eu un nouveau bikini aujourd'hui? », lui demandai-je. Je voulais la voir avec, mais seulement pour le plaisir de lui enlever.

« Oh, s'il te plaît », dit-elle le levant les yeux au ciel. « Il ne laisse pas place à l'imagination. D'ailleurs… », ajouta-t-elle. « N'est-ce pas ton ultime but », dit-elle lorsqu'elle enleva son soutient gorge et son slip avant de pointer son corps dénudé. « Et tu as du rattrapage à faire », souligna-t-elle. Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'elle avait commencée à se déshabiller. Évidemment, elle était rapide, mais j'étais encore tout habillé.

« Facile à corriger », dis-je doucement en me débarrassant de mes vêtements. « Et je crois que tu es capable de savoir ce que j'ai à l'esprit en ce moment. »

Son éclat de rire me fit rire. « Parfois, ce n'est pas difficile de le savoir », dit-elle.

« Suis-je si évident? », demandai-je en la tirant contre moi pour l'embrasser doucement.

Bella enveloppa mon cou de ses bras et ma taille de ses jambes en m'embrassant farouchement en retour. « Rappelles-toi que nous sommes liés. »

Je gémis dans sa bouche tandis qu'elle s'accrocha à mes cheveux. La baignade et les Volturi allaient attendre un peu. Commençons par le commencement…

* * *

Ah… N'est-ce pas coquin de terminer comme ça? Au moins, vous avez une idée du commencement du prochain chapitre… Lol!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	21. Tu m'appartiens

Ce chapitre m'a fait du bien. Je vous explique : Je viens de terminer l'appel du sang. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon lemon pour alléger un cœur lourd. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, j'ai adoré l'appel du sang (Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous ne lisiez pas les prochaines lignes), mais comme l'histoire se termine mal pour Bree et Diego… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis attaché à lui comme à Edward. Faut dire que Stéphanie Meyer a vraiment le tour.

Merci à : elo-didie – Liki0da – PtiteKmye – Letmesign23 – linea – anayata – luna – oliveronica cullen massen – Linou2701 – cynthia – aude77 – Imaginaire-de-kiki – Vatrix – vinie65 – Marion – eliloulou

Luna : Tu sais bien que je l'ai déjà lu… Lol. (Au cas où tu ne te rappellerais pas, je parle de l'appel du sang). Et comme toi, dans hésitation je l'ai perçu seulement comme un horrible nouveau né et sa mort m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais maintenant que j'ai lu son histoire, je suis totalement bouleversé. Et que penses-tu de Diego? Moi je crois qu'il a essayé de protégé Bree et qu'il savait très bien qu'il était dans la merde lorsqu'ils se sont laissés dans la forêt.

Linea : Merci de ta review.

Cynthia : Ne t'en fait pas, je ne manquerai pas de féliciter l'auteure. Merci de tes review et profite bien du chapitre… petite coquine. Lol.

Marion : Merci de ta review et bonne lecture.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette magnifique alternative à New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**TU M'APPARTIENS**

BELLA POV

Nous avions déjà passé deux magnifiques journées sur l'île. C'était le matin de la troisième journée et nous attendions le couché du soleil pour partir vers le continent et prendre un vol en direction de l'état de Washington. J'étais impatiente de revoir les Cullen et Jake, mais l'île et le fait d'être seule avec Edward allaient me manquer. Nous savions que nous n'aurions pas l'occasion d'être seuls pour un petit moment, alors nous tirions le meilleur parti de celui-ci.

C'était comme si nous nous étions découverts pour la première fois à nouveau, seulement… en mieux.

En beaucoup mieux.

C'était comme la chambre 311 puissance cent. Principalement parce que la chambre 311 était un espace confiné. Ici, nous avions toute l'île pour nous explorer l'un et l'autre.

À partir du moment où le bateau avait été hors de vue, Edward et moi n'avions pas pu nous détaché l'un de l'autre. Si nous n'étions pas en train de faire l'amour, nous nous tenions par la main ou je montais sur son dos ou il me portait. Ce qui était certain, c'était que nous nous touchions tout le temps. C'était comme si Edward était ma source d'énergie et que j'étais la sienne. Je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit tout à fait sain, mais c'était comme ça. Nous devions être près l'un de l'autre afin d'être… juste d'être. Je me demandais si ce sentiment de dépendance allait diminuer avec le temps. Après tout, nous avions l'éternité devant nous.

Mais honnêtement? Je ne crois pas que ce sentiment allait s'en aller. J'allais toujours avoir besoin d'Edward, j'allais toujours avoir besoin d'être avec lui. Cette pensée était à la fois effrayante et exaltante.

C'est ce à quoi je pensais tout en feuilletant un album photo qui était dans l'une des chambres. Une équipe de nettoyage était venu et j'essayai de rester à l'écart, bien qu'ils n'aient pas grand-chose à faire. J'avais fait le ménage en prévision de leurs arrivés. Edward pensait que c'était bizarre de le faire, mais je n'aimais pas l'idée que des gens nettoient après moi. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais été élevée. L'équipe de nettoyage avait aussi apporté du carburant pour le bateau, parce qu'Edward voulait être certain d'en avoir assez, pour faire une promenade autour de l'île avant de partir pour Rio.

« Hey », me dit Edward en s'accotant dans l'embrasure de la porte tandis qu'un bateau était mis en marche. Le bruit diminua comme qu'il s'éloignait de l'île. « Ils viennent de partir. Que fais-tu? » me demanda-t-il en me rejoignant sur le lit.

« Quel âge ont ces photos? », lui demandai-je, fascinée. Je regardais des photos du mariage de Rosalie et Emmett. J'avais déjà passé à travers plusieurs albums qui contenaient des photos « des enfants » lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée à travers les décennies. Ils avaient tous l'air pareils, mais avec des vêtements et des coiffures différents. C'était les même personnes, mais à des époques différentes.

C'était assez drôle qu'Esmé ait gardé toutes ces photos ou même qu'elle les ait prises. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient changer au fil du temps. Ça devait être une plaisanterie, comme leur collection de chapeau de graduation monté comme une œuvre d'art dans la cage d'escalier de la villa de Forks.

« Environ vingt ou trente ans. Probablement leur troisième ou quatrième mariage? », me répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je supposais – même pour Edward – que ces photos semblaient pareilles après toutes années.

Je me rappelai qu'Edward m'avait déjà raconté quelque chose sur le fait qu'Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient mariés plusieurs fois pour ensuite aller en lune de miel. Ça faisait longtemps, lorsque je m'étais demandé si leur mariage était un peu comme celui des humains. À cette époque, il m'avait répondu, mais maintenant – par expérience – j'en avais une meilleure idée. Les mariages entre vampires étaient beaucoup fort que les mariages entre humains, qui était tout sauf incassable. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un taux de divorce chez les vampires. Il était probablement nul. Bien que les mariages entre vampires pouvaient se conter en centaines.

« Est-ce qu'Alice et Jasper sont mariés? », demandai-je, curieuse. Je n'avais vu aucunes photos de leur mariage.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment leur truc », reconnu-t-il à contre cœur. « Ils partent en lune de miel environ tous les dix ans, mais ils n'ont jamais eu de cérémonie de mariage officielle. Je pense qu'ils croient que leur relation dépasse ce qui est dit et fait dans une cérémonie traditionnelle, non pas qu'ils le prennent de haut. C'est plus le truc d'Emmett et Rosalie. En réalité, Rosalie est celle qui insiste le plus pour avoir une cérémonie de temps en temps, et Emmett va dans ce sens parce que c'est ce que Rose veut. Ce n'est pas le genre à Alice et Jasper. » Edward me regardait curieusement tandis qu'il me répondait. Il devait probablement se demander à quoi je pensais.

« Et Carlisle et Esmé? », demandai-je, toujours curieuse.

« Ils ont eu seulement une cérémonie, mais ils célèbrent leur anniversaire de mariage régulièrement. Carlisle fait d'habitude tout son possible pour faire plaisir à Esmé. » Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un triste sourire, se rappelant sans doute mon aversion pour les cadeaux.

« Non… tu ne me dis pas… », ris-je sottement en pensant que l'île était un cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage. Faire tout son possible était infiniment en dessous de la réalité. Edward sourit, car il savait mieux que moi que les Cullen faisaient plus que leur possible pour tout.

Je me souvins de ce qu'Edward m'avait dit lorsque nous étions en Arizona à propos du M. et Mme Cullen. _Peut-être un jour._ Lorsqu'il avait dit cela, il semblait tellement sûr de lui.

Ainsi, Edward voulait se marier, j'en étais plus que certaine. En avais-je envie? En fait, ça n'avais pas vraiment d'importance pour moi. J'étais supposée être morte, alors… Toute ma famille humaine avait disparue. Edward et moi étions déjà engagés pour l'éternité. Est-ce que ça signifiait plus de le faire devant d'autres personnes? Alice et Jasper avaient un point, mais si c'était ce qu'Edward voulait, je le ferais.

« Et nous? », demandai-je en fixant mon regard sur lui.

« Quoi nous? », me demanda-t-il avec circonspection, mais ses yeux scintillèrent.

« Est-ce que tu veux te marier? » demandai-je, même si j'étais presque certaine de connaître la réponse à cette question.

« Toi, veux-tu te marier », demanda-t-il, me retournant la question.

Je ris en poussant légèrement Edward. « Vas-tu répondre à ma question ou juste répéter ce que je dis? »

Edward ricana légèrement avant de s'emparer de mon visage entre ses mains, me regardant fixement. « Je suis presque certain que tu sais que je veux me marier avec toi, mais seulement si tu veux, mon amour. » Il avait parlé doucement mais délibérément.

Je plaçai mes mains sur les siennes. « Edward, nous nous sommes déjà promis l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. Que pouvons-nous faire de plus après cela? » Je vis qu'il essayait de ne pas avoir l'air affecté par mes mots, mais son visage s'attrista légèrement. Et l'étincelle de bonheur – presque triomphante – qu'il avait s'éteignit. « Mais… », continuai-je, mais je fus interrompu par nos deux téléphones qui vibraient. Nous venions de recevoir un message texte, alors nous regardâmes nos téléphones respectifs.

Nous avions reçu le même message :

_Je commence à faire des plans dès maintenant!_

Évidemment, il venait d'Alice.

Merde! Elle venait de me devancer. Cependant, je souris. Je pouvais presque entendre son cri de joie. Edward regardait fixement le message avant de me regarder.

J'haussai les épaules en lui souriant.

« Tu avais déjà pris ta décision », chuchota Edward, étonné. Ce n'était pas une question. Il savait que c'était vrai, compte tenu du message d'Alice.

« Eh bien, tu sais, je… », commençai-je, mais fus interrompu à nouveau. Mais cette fois, ce fus par la bouche d'Edward qui se posa farouchement sur la mienne. Je savais qu'il serait heureux de mon désir de me marier, mais en fait, il était carrément allumé. Et qui étais-je pour arrêter cette passion?

Heureusement, nous étions déjà sur le lit, non pas que le plancher, le sable ou la mer aurait été inconfortable. Nous l'avions même fait dans un arbre, alors…

Edward enleva ma robe soleil en un clin d'œil. En dessous, je portais le bikini qu'Alice m'avait acheté, mais il me fut ôté assez rapidement avant d'être jeté sur le sol.

À mon tour, j'arrachai le t-shirt d'Edward – le sixième depuis que nos minis vacances avaient commencés. On pourrait pense qu'il n'avait juste à ne pas en porter, mais je le soupçonnais d'apprécier secrètement que je déchire les vêtements qu'il portait. Je devais admettre que c'était plutôt excitant.

« Tu aimes faire ça, n'est-ce-pas? », me demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait, tandis qu'il détachait son maillot.

« Oui », répondis-je d'un ton neutre en frottant mes paumes sur les muscles bien défini de son torse. « Mais je ne prétends pas comme toi ne pas aimer ça », le défiai-je.

Edward tira mon corps contre le sien tandis qu'un grondement sexy sortit de sa gorge. « C'est vrai », murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser. « J'adore ça. » Il continua de planter des baisers le long de ma mâchoire, mon cou et ma clavicule. Ses dents mordillaient ma peau si sensible tandis qu'il me fit asseoir sur le bord du lit et qu'il se mettait à genoux, sur le sol, en face de moi. « J'aime ta force, Bella. »

Edward lécha et goûta chaque partie de moi qui entrait en contact avec sa bouche, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour me parler.

« Tu es si belle, mon amour. » Ses yeux d'or rayonnaient lorsqu'il les leva vers moi et mon cœur fondit sur place.

Mes doigts s'entrelacèrent dans ses cheveux de bronze, massant son cuir chevelu tandis qu'il captura un de mes mamelons durci dans sa bouche, le léchant et le mordillant alors qu'il caressa l'autre avec ses doigts. Je ne pus que gémir en baissant mes bras pour m'y appuyer.

« Tu es une déesse, Bella », souffla-t-il en déplaça sa bouche et ses mains vers le bas. Ses mains pétrissaient mes fesses et mes cuisses tandis que sa bouche continuait son assaut sur mon ventre et le haut de mes jambes. Très subtilement il me déplaça encore plus près du bord du lit avant de me faire écarter légèrement les jambes. Instinctivement je les ouvris encore plus à son contact. « Et une déesse mérite d'être adorée. Permets-moi de t'adorer, Isabella », dit-il la bouche contre la peau très sensible de mon aine.

Ma tête tourbillonnait et ma voix était coincée dans ma gorge. Aucune réponse appropriée ne me vint à l'esprit, et même s'il m'en était venu une, je doute que j'aurais eu la présence d'esprit de l'articuler.

Edward eut à peine prononcé ses mots que je sentis sa glorieuse langue laper ma fente, s'immisçant entre mes plis intimes avant de plonger à l'intérieur de moi. Je gémis d'extase à chaque coup de langue. C'était la première fois qu'Edward mettait sa bouche à cet endroit de mon corps et si j'avais pu avoir une pensée cohérente, je me serais demandé pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je pus faire, fut d'haleter et prononcer : _Oh mon Dieu! _Mes jambes finirent sur les épaules d'Edward afin de rapprocher mon centre de la source de plaisir, mais j'avais toujours l'impression de ne pas être assez près. Finalement, son doigt pressa et massa mon point le plus sensible tandis qu'il continuait à me lécher. Mes cuisses se mirent à trembler et je sentis les murs de mon vagin se resserrer autour de la langue d'Edward. C'en était trop et je cédai à mon apogée en hurlant le nom d'Edward et en jurant tandis que mon corps me propulsa dans le plaisir.

Je regardai le plafond ressentant les vagues de plaisir de l'orgasme. Si quelqu'un me demandait mon nom en ce moment, je vous jure que je n'aurais pas bien saisie la question et encore moins été en mesure d'y répondre correctement. Edward Cullen, plus spécifiquement la langue d'Edward Cullen m'avait fait perdre temporairement mon esprit… Où dois-je signer pour le perdre à nouveau?

Je me tortillai lorsqu'il commença à parsemer mes jambes de baisers. Il rit, profitant de mon hypersensibilité du moment, tout en continuant à embrasser sauvagement mon corps. Finalement, je me retrouvai complètement coucher sur le lit avec Edward à mes côtés qui me fixait du regard.

« Merci », me dit-il.

Je le regardai, étonnée. _Es-tu fou? C'est moi qui devrais te remercier._

« Pourquoi devrais-tu me remercier? », me demanda-t-il, curieux. Puis, il sourit. Il venait de voir mes pensées. Ce qui répondit à sa question. « Pense à autre chose, Bella », m'exhorta-t-il.

_Tais-toi et laisses-moi retrouver mes sens. Je crois que je viens de vivre une expérience spirituelle._ Mes pensées étaient légèrement laconiques, ce qui le fit rire.

« Une expérience spirituelle? » Il avait l'air assez fier de lui. « Et j'ai même réussi à te faire jurer », sourit-il, triomphalement.

_Ouais… eh bien tu ne perds rien pour attendre. C'est mon tour. Tu ne te rappelleras même plus de ton nom._

« Attends. Tu as oubliée ton nom? », me demanda-t-il, incrédule. Oui il était indéniablement satisfait maintenant. Quelque chose s'enclencha en moi. Je n'étais pas en colère, mais j'en avais assez.

Je pensai rapidement à comment je pouvais faire perdre la tête à Edward. Il m'avait dit plus tôt qu'il aimait la façon dont j'étais forte et qu'il adorait que je déchire ses vêtements. Peut-être que la puissante Bella pouvait remettre Edward à sa place? Pouvais-je le faire? Je me rappelai son sourire satisfait. Oui, je pouvais le faire. Et si je le faisais en lui laissant entendre mes pensées? Il serait comme du mastic entre mes mains. Je souris malicieusement.

« Allez Bella. Je ne t'entends plus. Peux-tu encore m'ouvrir ton esprit? », me demanda-t-il, le regard suppliant.

Je ne répondis pas. Et pour je ne lui ouvris pas mon esprit… pour l'instant.

« Vas t'asseoir là », dis-je en pointant le bord du lit où j'étais assise plus tôt. Il fit ce que je lui avais demandé. « Bon garçon. »

Je rencontrai le regard d'Edward tout en penchant ma tête vers lui, lui demandant en silence s'il m'entendait. Un lent sourire fendit son visage et il hocha la tête.

_Très bien. Mets tes mains sur le lit. Ne me touche pas._ Je le pointai du doigt pour souligner mes paroles. J'étais debout devant lui, le reluquant. Je toisais son érection en me léchant les lèvres.

_Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi?_ Il secoua la tête

« Dis-moi. »

Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et en pressant mon centre contre sa longueur. Nous gémîmes tous les deux.

_Ton esprit._ J'embrassai sa tempe et son front._ La manière dont tu penses. La manière dont tu penses à moi. Le fait que tu penses toujours à moi. Ton esprit? Il m'appartient._

J'embrassai ses lèvres. _Et ta bouche. La façon que tu as de m'embrasser. La façon dont tes lèvres m'aiment. Ta bouche aussi m'appartient. _J'embrassai son cou et ses épaules. _Et cet endroit juste ici, entre ton cou et ton épaule. J'adore la façon qu'il a de bercer ma tête. C'est endroit est à moi, _pensai-je en suçant le creux de son cou.

_Et tes bras,_ pensai-je en les lui massant, tandis que je l'embrassai sur les lèvres. _J'aime qu'ils soient forts et toujours prêt à me serrer ou à me prendre. Ces bras sont à moi._

Je pris ses mains qui étaient sur le matelas pour les déposés sur mes seins. _Et tes mains. Si agiles pour me toucher et me caresser. Ces doigts sont à moi._ Je pris son index dans ma bouche pour le sucer en tourbillonnant ma langue autour pendant que j'appuyai mon bassin contre celui d'Edward

« Oh mon Dieu, Bella », souffla-t-il.

Je souris en remettant ses mains sur le lit tout en commençant à embrasser son torse et en prenant ses tétons dans ma bouche. _Ton torse, ton cœur, sont miens aussi._ Un grondement sourd sortit de l'endroit où je l'embrassais.

Je continuai à embrasser son torse avant de descendre sur son abdomen. _À moi. Tout est à moi._ Je me déplaçai vers ses jambes pour masser ses cuisses tout en plantant des baisers sur les muscles de son ventre. _Tes jambes sont aussi à moi._

Finalement, je m'agenouillai face à lui, comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Je pris sa longueur entre ma main, embrassant l'extrémité. _Et ça? Définitivement à moi._ Puis, je pris la totalité de son désir pour moi dans ma bouche. _J'ai l'impression de ne jamais être assez près de toi. Même en étant tout près. _Je suçai et léchai sa longueur jusqu'à ce que je puisse la sentir toucher le fond de ma gorge. _Je veux juste te rendre aussi heureux que tu me rends heureuse, Edward. Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens, Edward. Es-tu à moi? Est-ce que je te rends heureux, mon amour?_

« Oh mon Dieu, oui, Bella! », siffla-t-il en respirant fortement tandis qu'il relevait les hanches contre ma bouche.

_Alors, jouis pour moi, Edward,_ lui ordonnai-je. _Jouis pour moi maintenant._

Il donna une dernière poussée à ses hanches avant que je le sente durcir à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Il prononça mon nom et jura deux fois en gémissant avant sa libération. Je pris tout ce qu'il me donna pour ensuite le nettoyer en l'embrassant. Je levai les yeux pour constater que maintenant, c'était lui qui fixait le plafond en essayant de réguler sa respiration – qui soit dit en passant était inutile – tandis que c'était à mon tour d'être satisfaite.

Je me levai pour m'asseoir à côté d'Edward sur le lit et il ne bougea pas. Je passai ma main sur son visage quelque fois, mais sont regard resta vide. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, alors je commençai à caresser avec mes doigts son front, ses joues et ses lèvres.

Je ris parce qu'il ne fit aucun mouvement. Je plantai finalement un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'éloigner pour m'étendre sur le lit. Il attrapa ma jambe comme je me déplaçai, essayant de me tirer vers lui, mais vu que j'étais plus forte que lui, c'est moi qui le tirai vers moi.

Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et je mis la mienne dans le creux de son cou. Correction dans le creux de _mon_ cou.

« Je t'aime », soupirai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi », murmura-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux. « Oh, il est cohérent? »

Je sentis son torse s'agiter parce qu'il riait. « À peine. Tu m'as fait tout un numéro, tu sais? C'était sexy en… Putain »

« Débaucher? », ris-je en fermant les yeux.

« Mon esprit ne fonctionne pas bien. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots appropriés. Pardonnes-moi. » Je souris. « Vas-tu dormir? », plaisanta-t-il.

« Non. Je vais juste me rappeler ce que c'était de dormir avec toi », lui dis-je en me blottissant contre lui. « Est-ce que me regarder dormir te manque? », lui demandai-je.

« Mmmm, peut-être une peu. Mais j'aime pouvoir passer tout mon temps éveillé avec toi maintenant. Surtout lorsque tu m'ouvre ton esprit. »

« Hum. »

« Est-ce que dormir te manque, mon amour? »

J'hésitai une fraction de seconde avant de répondre. « Dormir près de toi me manque. »

« Autrement dit, dormir lorsque je ne suis pas près de moi ne te manque pas? », me demanda-t-il prudemment.

« À peu de choses près. » J'haussai les épaules en évitant son regard.

« Veux-tu m'expliquer », me demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pas vraiment », lui dis-je.

« S'il te plaît, Bella? » me pria-t-il en mettant ses doigts sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder.

« Pourquoi es-tu si masochiste », me plaignis-je, frustrée.

Je le sentis hausser les épaules. « Je suppose que c'est le monstre en moi. »

Je giflai son torse. « Arrête avec ça. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Très bien », dis-je exaspérée en roulant mon corps loin de lui. « Cauchemars », crachai-je.

« Tu as fait des cauchemars? », me demanda-t-il en gardant sa voix neutre. Je savais qu'il essayait de réprimer ses émotions.

« De temps en temps », lui répondis-je.

« Ça veut dire quoi pour toi de temps en temps? Et dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît. »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Bella, s'il te plaît. Là, je suppose le pire. »

« Et c'est quoi le pire? », le défiai-je.

« Chaque nuit? »

Il prit mon silence pour une confirmation et enroula ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer fort dans ses bras. La vérité, c'était que je faisais des cauchemars plusieurs fois par nuit. Je me réveillais quelque fois en hurlant et Charlie venait toujours s'assurer que j'allais bien et il me réconfortait. Et je me réveillais aussi quelques fois en pleurant – même lorsque j'étais dans un sommeil profond. Je ne voulais pas lui dire ça car je savais que ça lui faire encore plus de mal. _Chaque nuit_ était déjà bien assez.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Bella », me dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux et en embrassant le haut de ma tête. Je me collai encore plus contre lui pour trouver le contact qui m'avait tant manqué durant si longtemps.

Je finis par me reculer pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Ça va maintenant, Edward. Je vais bien. » J'essayai de lisser les plis qui s'étaient formés sur son front en l'embrassant pour ensuite embrasser ses lèvres. « Tu m'appartiens maintenant. »

« Pour toujours », dit-il avec certitude avant de m'embrasser. « À jamais. »

Nous restâmes allongés durant quelques heures. Aucun de nous ne voulait bouger parce que cela signifierait que nous devions quittés l'île – notre nouveau coin de paradis. Quoique n'importe où avec Edward était le paradis. De plus, j'avais hâte de revoir Jake.

Nous finîmes tout de même par faire nos bagages et partir pour le continent. Je laissai le bikini là-bas. Alice pouvait bien être fâchée, mais moi je savais que je n'en aurais pas besoins, excepté là-bas. De toute façon, si nous devions aller quelque part où j'aurais besoin d'un maillot, je savais qu'Alice se ferait un plaisir d'aller m'en acheter un autre.

Il nous restait du temps avant notre vol, alors nous allâmes chasser. Edward et moi avions été si épris l'un pour l'autre sur l'île que nous n'avions pas chassé avant de devoir partir pour les États-Unis.

À l'aéroport de Rio, je pris pour Jake un t-shirt qui disait : _Mon meilleur ami est allé à Rio et tout ce qu'il m'a ramené est ce chandail de merde._ Je ris et j'étais certaine qu'il ferait rire Jake aussi.

Le vol vers Seattle était long et Edward et moi parlâmes tout le long. Pouvoir parler trop bas pour l'oreille humaine était une excellente chose. Il lisait les pensées des gens pour me raconter leurs secrets. Nous spéculâmes sur le fait qu'il lui avait été si facile d'entendre mes pensées lorsque nous avions fait l'amour pour une dernière fois sur l'île. Je décidai que c'était parce que ça m'avait pris un minimum d'effort pour lever mon bouclier après ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'en avais même oubliée mon nom. Encore une fois, il fut satisfait de lui-même jusqu'à ce que je lui rappelle à quel point il avait été incohérent lui aussi.

Nous jouâmes au même jeu que pour l'allée. Il devait remplir les blancs de mes phrases. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait tellement longtemps. Il me parla de la bague qu'il voulait me donner. Celle de sa mère. Nous pensâmes aussi à la cérémonie. Pour la plupart des gens, ça serait déconcertant de voir que les Cullen étaient de retour et qu'ils préparaient un mariage pour leur fils et son ex petite amie supposée être morte, alors nous optâmes pour une petite cérémonie à la maison. Il y aura seulement la famille, et Jake, évidemment.

Edward remarqua que je jouais avec le bracelet que Jake m'avait donné et me demanda ce que c'était. Il avait remarqué que je ne l'enlevais jamais. Je ne pouvais pas. En fait, j'avais l'impression que c'était le seul héritage vivant que Charlie avait laissé. Ses amis Quileutes. Mon ami qui m'avait aidé lorsque j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Mon ami qui avait refusé de me tuer quand tout ce que je voulais, c'était mourir. Il m'avait aidé à survivre lorsqu'aucun Cullen ne savait pour ma nouvelle vie. Il m'aimait, malgré le fait que j'étais son ennemie mortelle. J'avais tellement hâte de le revoir, même malgré sa répugnante odeur.

Une fois atterrit à Seattles, nous rejoignîmes la Volvo. Alice et Jasper l'avais laissé à l'aéroport pour nous. Apparemment, ils avaient des voitures à leurs autres maisons, car ils avaient laissé les voitures de Forks à Forks. Edward prit le volant et pour une fois, je n'eus pas l'impression qu'il conduisait comme un fou. Il appela Carlisle pour lui dire que nous étions en route tandis que moi, j'appelai Jake. Curieusement, ils étaient ensemble et je trouvai très étrange que Jake soit à la villa.

Bien que je ne le voyais pas, j'entendis très bien l'excitation dans sa voix. « Bells, dépêches-toi d'arriver, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

* * *

D'après vous, quelle est cette grande nouvelle? Plusieurs indices ont été semés dans les chapitres précédents…

Pour celles qui lisent EE, sachez que je viens de terminer la traduction. Il ne me reste qu'à le corriger, alors il sera en ligne d'ici 2-3 jours.

À bientôt

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	22. Quoi?

Bonjour tout le monde. Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir cette grande nouvelle. Bonne lecture.

Merci à : elo-didie – oliveronica cullen massen – Miliampère – alinette 74 – anayata – magikcilou – Imaginaire-de-kiki – Linou2701 – vinie65 – aliecullen4ever – eliloulou – marion – Letmesign23 – aude77 – bellavir – Coclicot – Rpatz

Marion : Merci de ta review.

Luna : C'est drôle parce que moi aussi j'avais espoir que Diego et Bree se revoit avant cette fin inévitable…

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette magnifique alternative à New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 – QUOI?**

BELLA POV

« Bells, j'ai une grande nouvelle », me dit Jake clairement excité.

« Quoi? »

« Hum, je crois que je vais attendre que tu arrive », me répondit-il après une brève hésitation, visiblement désireux de me l'annoncer, mais hésitant à le faire par téléphone.

« Quoi? », répétai-je irritée. « Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu as une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer, puis me dire d'attendre », me plaignis-je. J'étais plus qu'ennuyée. Je secouai la tête avec dédain et Edward se moqua de moi. Il entendait Jake aussi bien que moi.

« Oh, relax. » Je le voyais presque lever les yeux au ciel. « On se verra bientôt. Je serai chez les Cullen. »

« Peu importe », répondis-je laconiquement. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu là-bas? » Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une raison pour laquelle il serait là-bas alors que je n'y étais pas. »

« Je… euh… J'ai apporté des photos que mon père voulait que je te donne. Ce sont des photos de nous et de nos pères lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Billy a pensé que tu aimerais les avoir. »

« Oh! », dis-je. C'était gentil de la part de Billy et rapidement j'oubliai mon irritation envers Jake et sa grande nouvelle. « Bien sûr que j'aimerais les avoir. »

Je commencé sérieusement à penser à mes souvenirs. Cela m'effrayait, et plus qu'un peu. Je devais travailler vraiment fort pour m'en rappeler. J'étais jeune, mais pas assez pour ne pas m'en souvenir. Mais là, en ce moment, je devais lutter pour me souvenir. Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça lorsque je pensais à Charlie. Je paniquai légèrement.

« On se voit bientôt, Jake », lui dis-je hâtivement avant de raccrocher.

« Merde », dis-je en fermant les yeux pour essayer de me rappeler les voyages de pêche que nous avions faits lors de mes visites. Tout était sombre et vague dans mon esprit. C'était très troublant. Je me rappelai Billy et Charlie, assit sur la pelouse avec des chaises de pêche. Puis des flashs de Jake et moi jouant pas loin. Je n'avais pas de souvenirs significatifs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella? Nous serons à la villa dans environ vingt-cinq minutes. » Edward me regardait avec inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas ça », gémis-je. « Edward », j'attrapai sa main droite pour avoir du réconfort parce que je commençai vraiment à paniquer. « Je commence à oublier », haletai-je pratiquement d'horreur. « J'en ai déjà tellement oubliée. »

J'essayai de me souvenir de Renée et Phil. Je me rappelai du jour où j'avais quittée l'Arizona pour Washington, quelques randonnées à Camelback et Squaw Peak. J'eus un aperçu du lycée et des parties de base-ball de Phil dans les ligues mineures. Cela me calma légèrement. Je me souvenais d'à peu près tout des dernières années. Les bonnes et mauvaises choses. Quoique ces évènements étaient plus ou moins frais dans mon esprit. Flous et sombres, mais toujours là.

Je fouillai dans mon sac à dos pour en sortir mon journal et commençai à écrire les choses que je me rappelai. L'appel que j'avais fait à Charlie pour lui annoncer que je voulais venir vivre à Forks. Le moment dans la voiture lorsqu'il était venu me chercher à l'aéroport. Les soupers que j'avais pris avec lui. Ce n'étaient pas passionnant, mais c'était des souvenirs de mon père que je ne voulais pas oublier. Je notai le même genre de choses concernant ma mère et Phil. Bien que je fus en mesure de d'écrire mes souvenir à la vitesse vampirique et de remplir plusieurs pages avant d'arriver à Forks, je regrettai de ne jamais l'avoir fait lorsque j'étais humaine. J'avais pris tant de choses pour acquis.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux, mon amour? », me demanda Edward une fois arrivé à la villa. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot du reste du trajet, me laissant à mes pensées et à mon écriture.

J'hochai la tête. « Oui. Un peu. Et j'espère que les photos que Jake va me donner me rappelleront d'autres choses. »

« Je suis sûr que oui », dit-il en m'embrassant le front. « Je voudrai pouvoir t'aider à te rappeler », ajouta-t-il tristement.

« Tu m'aides déjà, Edward. Juste en étant ici. » J'hésitai un instant avant de poursuivre, car j'avais réticence profondément ancrée à révéler ma faiblesse. « Lorsque tu es près de moi, je me sens plus forte émotionnellement. Je peux gérer tout ça cent fois mieux que si tu n'étais pas là. »

Edward me serra dans ses bras. « Bien », dit-il en plaçant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. « Parce que je n'irai nulle part. Tu es coincée avec moi… et ma famille. »

Je ris. « J'aime cette idée. » Je regardai autour et vis quelques voitures inconnues qui devaient appartenir au clan Denali. J'étais surprise que Jake ne soit pas sorti de la maison pour nous saluer. Surtout avec sa bonne nouvelle, plus le fait qu'il devait être entouré de vampires censés sentir mauvais. J'étais encore plus surprise par l'absence d'Alice. Elle avait généralement une longueur d'avance sur les autres.

Je regardai Edward. Il devait entendre leurs pensées. Il semblait essayer de résoudre un puzzle. Il était calme, mais son front était plissé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward? Que se passe-t-il? Et où est tout le monde? » Je cessai de parler pour pouvoir écouter. Ils étaient tous à l'intérieur, dans le salon. Ils semblaient avoir une réunion.

« Non! Je m'en fou », dit la voix aigüe d'une femme en colère. Je ne la connaissais pas. Je regardai Edward pour voir s'il savait c'était qui. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées. Il était en colère.

« Edward, que se passe-t-il? », lui demandai-je calmement. « Qui est là? »

« Irina », dit une autre femme, sur un ton apaisant. Je ne reconnu pas cette voix non plus, mais la dite Irina répondit à mon interrogation.

« Non », dit Irina. « Ma propre famille contre moi? Et toi, Tanya, toi et… ça! Comment peux-tu me faire ça? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle trahison », siffla-t-elle aigrement.

Alors, Tanya essayait de calmer Irina. Je suppose qu'ils lui avaient dit pour Laurent. Et je suppose qu'elle ne prenait pas très bien la nouvelle. Mais qu'était le « ça » dont elle parlait?

« Ce n'était pas intentionnelle, Irina. Si tu regardes les faits… » C'était une voix masculine que je ne connaissais pas. J'imagine que c'était Eléazar.

« Je suis seule alors », dit Irina avec finalité.

« Reste près de moi Bella », souffla Edward en prenant ma main. Sa voix était tellement faible que je l'avais à peine entendue, même avec mes sens en éveils alors que j'étais juste à côté de lui. Je me demandai si les autres l'avaient entendu. J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Edward et moi entrâmes dans la villa pour y trouver une femme vampire, qui, je ne pouvais que supposer être Irina, était retenu par deux femmes. Elles faisaient face à Eléazar, Carlisle, une femme blonde platine – qui devait être Tanya –, Jake et Esmé. Emmett et Rosalie était à côté, debout à regarder le drame qui se déroulait, tout comme Alice et Jasper. Tandis que j'avançai, je me sentis calme et je sus que Jasper essayait contrôler l'humeur de la pièce.

Je ne pense pas que ça eut l'effet escompté sur sa cible principale. Les narines d'Irina se dilatèrent lorsqu'elle m'aperçut. Son regard était meurtrier et je souhaitai soudainement être encore sur l'île avec Edward.

« TOI! », cracha Irina, en se libérant de l'emprise de ses sœurs pour se diriger vers Edward et moi. Edward se mit dans un geste protecteur devant moi, tout comme les autres Cullen, Tanya, Eléazar et Jake. Ce fut Esmé qui se positionna en tête juste en face d'Irina. Je vis Carlisle placer sa main sur son épaule.

« Réfléchit, Irina », l'avertit Esmé. Elle avait presque sifflé les mots. « Nous ne voulons pas recourir à la force, mais je ne resterai pas les bras croisés à te regarder blesser ma fille, surtout quand on sait très bien que tout ça n'est pas de sa faute. » Vu qu'elle était dos à moi, je ne pouvais pas voir son expression, mais je pouvais très bien imaginer celle-ci, habituellement douce et belle, dure avec les lèvres pincées et les yeux plissés. Sa voix était stable, mais faible et féroce. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça et il était clair qu'elle était très sérieuse. C'était une maman vampire qui était en train de défendre son plus jeune enfant, le plus vulnérable.

Tous restaient silencieux tandis qu'Irina prenait conscience de la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Il était évident qu'elle était dépassée et elle aurait été folle de tenter quelque chose. J'eus soudainement le désir de me battre avec elle. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de violent, et même si elle n'avait rien fait à moi ou à ma famille, elle ne semblait pas se soucier de ce que Laurent avait fait au nom de Victoria. Maintenant, j'étais forte, je pouvais me battre. Victoria n'était plus là pour que je puisse la châtier, mais Irina, elle oui…

« Souviens-toi de qui tu es, Irina », lui dit une de ses sœurs.

« Reste en dehors de ça, Kate », lui ordonna Irina. « Tu as pris position. Toi et Carmen m'avez aussi tourné le dos. »

« Ce n'est pas obligé d'être comme ça, Irina », dit Tanya.

« Tais-toi! Salope! »

Tanya haleta, ou était-ce moi? J'étais déconcertée. Ça commençait à ressembler à un soap mélodramatique. Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un dire ça avant.

« Premièrement, tu es d'accord avec eux à propos de Laurent et maintenant… ça », ricana Irina.

Je sentais les pas d'Irina sur le sol. Je ne la voyais pas, mais apparemment, elle marchait prudemment autour de nous. Tous ceux qui m'entouraient suivaient chaque mouvement d'Irina. La main droite d'Edward resta derrière lui, sur ma hanche.

« Tu as réquisitionné ma famille maintenant, Carlisle. Et ton clan s'est encore agrandi avec la petite Bella! » Elle parlait avec tant de haine, accentuant mon nom. Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais probablement frémis de peur, mais maintenant, entendre à quel point son ton était condescendant – et de plus envers Carlisle –, me rendit encore plus furieuse. Qui était-elle pour me juger? Elle ne me connaissait même pas. « Et ce… mutant… », ajouta-t-elle.

J'étais incrédule. Je voyais un peu mieux Irina et je lui retournai son regard meurtrier. Personne ne traitait Jake de mutant. D'ailleurs je l'entendis gronder et je vis la main de Tanya se poser sur son torse, comme pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Irina.

« Fais très attention à ce que tu dis, ma sœur », dit lentement Tanya.

Irina se mit à rire. « Ma sœur… Tu n'es plus ma sœur. Tu appartiens à cet… enfant de la lune. »

_Enfant de la lune?_ Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

« Irina! », supplièrent Kate et Carmen.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses », lui dit Edward pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

Irina s'éloigna de nous pour se diriger vers la porte, prête à partir.

« Tu n'as pas seulement tourné le dos à moi, mais à notre monde », déclara Irina tragiquement. « Tu m'as profondément blessée. » Elle se précipita hors de la villa.

« Irina, attends! », cria Edward, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle était partie. « Elle rentre à Denali », dit-il. J'aurais dû avoir des regrets parce que nous n'avions rien arrangés, mais tout ce que je pensais, c'était : _Quelle vache._

Je restai debout, bouche bée, laissant Emmett et Jake briser le silence.

« Merde! », jurèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Ton langage », réprimanda Esmé à Emmett en le pointant avec le regard d'une mère. Il haussa les épaules en mimant avec sa bouche un « désolé ».

« Bells! », me salua Jake. « Tu es de retour! » Il s'approcha de moi et hocha la tête vers Edward en signe de salutation. Ce dernier hocha la tête en retour avant que Jake me serre dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui pouvait rivaliser avec celles d'Emmett. Il me fallut un instant pour lui répondre, car j'étais encore sous le choc.

« Hey, Jake. C'est bon de te revoir. »

« Bella, je ne peux plus… respirer », s'étouffa-t-il.

« Oh, désolé », dis-je d'un air suffisant.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas », contra-t-il. « Maintenant, tu sais à quel point tu es forte. Tu dois savoir qu'elle pression il faudrait pour me briser, non? » Il rit avant de me lâcher. Mon ami était malin, alors je ris avec lui. « Heureusement, il ne m'aurait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour guérir », se vanta-t-il.

« Vraiment? Pouvons-nous tester tes théories et parier sur le temps que tu mettrais à guérir? », lui demandai-je. Je vis les yeux d'Emmett s'éclairer, comme si je venais d'avoir l'idée du siècle. « Je plaisante, Emmett », dis-je en secouant la tête. Emmett se renfrogna avant que sa bouche ne forme un rictus.

Cela allégea l'atmosphère de la pièce, ou peut-être était-ce Jasper?

« Donc… », dis-je en regardant autour de moi avant que mes yeux ne se fixent sur Carlisle et Esmé. « Ça a été difficile. »

Esmé me fit un triste sourire. « Je suis désolée que tu ai été témoin de ça, Bella. Nous nous sommes finalement décidés à raconter à Irina le rôle que Laurent a joué dans la mort de tes parents et ensuite sa mort. » J'hochai la tête. Je regardai Eléazar et les femmes du Clan Denali.

« Oh, Bella! Pardonne-moi », me dit Esmé et elle me présenta Eléazar, Carmen, Kate et Tanya. Tanya était aussi belle que je l'avais imaginée. Sans aucune raison valable – excepté qu'elle ait fait par le passé des avances à mon Edward – je la maudit silencieusement, même si le passé n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Ils me dirent tous bonjour et me serrèrent gracieusement la main, même Tanya. D'ailleurs, elle me présenta des excuses pour Irina.

« Elle est en colère contre moi », commentai-je, comme nous nous assîmes dans le salon. Nous étions tous beaucoup plus détendu maintenant qu'Irina était partie.

« Oui », répondit Tanya. « Et comme tu as pu le constater, elle voulait… » Elle cherchait quels mots utiliser. « Te retrouver avec le reste de notre famille. » Elle fit un signe à son clan. « J'espère qu'avec le temps, elle s'apaisera et peut-être finir par nous pardonner. »

« J'espère », lui dis-je. « Ce sera plus facile pour elle de vous pardonner à vous qu'à moi », soulignai-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle », me rassura Edward en frottant mon dos. « Alice verra ses décisions et elle nous préviendra. Elle sera toujours dépassée en nombre. »

« Edward a raison », convint Tanya en lui souriant, et je la maudis encore plus, bien qu'elle soit gentille avec moi. « Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'as pas besoin de protection, Bella. Tu sembles être en mesure de t'en sortir toute seule. » Elle continua de sourire en me regardant dans les yeux un moment, avant de regarder Jake. Ce qui était très bizarre. J'haussai les sourcils en le regardant, et il répondit à mon regard avec une expression presque embarrassée. Je dirais qu'il se sentait honteux, mais puisqu'il était un loup…

J'allais lui demander se qui se passait, mais me ravisa. Après tout, nous avions de la compagnie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que j'avais compris que Jake avait quelque chose. De toute façon, Eléazar venait de suggérer qu'ils retournent à Denali pour voir ce qui en était avec Irina, même si elle avait semblé ne plus vouloir avoir affaire avec eux.

Eléazar, Carmen et Kate montèrent dans leur voiture, laissant Tanya et l'autre voiture. Irina avait dû partir en courant. Je m'attendais à ce que Tanya parte, mais non. Elle dit à son clan qu'elle leur parlerait bientôt, mais que pour l'instant, elle resterait ici. Encore une fois, je la maudis. Qu'avait-elle prévu de faire? Edward l'avait à peine regardé, restant près de moi tout le temps, excepté lorsque Jake m'avait serré dans ses bras. Pourquoi m'inquiétais-je que Tanya reste ici?

J'entendis Jasper ricaner et je lui lançai un regard mauvais. Il se redressa rapidement. Merde, il avait senti ma jalousie. Edward fut immédiatement à mes côtés, prenant ma main pour l'embrasser avant de la serrer pour me rassurer. Merde Jasper, merde.

« Alors, Bella », commença Jake. « Pouvons-nous parler? » Il regarda tout le monde avant de fixé son regard sur moi en souriant.

« Euh, bien sûr », lui répondis-je en me rappelant des photos qu'il voulait me donner, ainsi que sa grande nouvelle. « Tu as des photos pour moi, non? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ouais, elles sont à l'intérieur. »

Donc nous regagnâmes la villa, mais les autres nous laissâmes Jake, Edward et moi dans le salon. Tanya s'attarda, semblant vouloir rester avec nous, pour finalement aller avec Alice.

« Alors, regardez-vous un peu tous les deux, hein? » nous sourit Jake une fois que tout le monde fut parti.

J'essayai de lutter contre le sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur mes lèvres car je savais que Jake allait dire quelque d'arrogant, mais son stupide sourire était contagieux. Edward souriait lui aussi d'un air satisfait et il se mit à rire lorsqu'il cogna son poing avec celui de Jake.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça, Bells. » Jake se tourna pour cogner son poing avec le mien, mais je me pris la tête, levant les yeux au ciel en feignant l'irritation.

« Oui, tu es très intelligent, mais où sont ces photo? », demandai-je. Edward riait encore tandis que Jake prit une grande enveloppe de papier kraft et un sac de papier plat, comme ceux qu'ils donnent lorsqu'on achète une carte de vœux. Quoiqu'il en soit, le sac était beaucoup trop volumineux pour contenir une carte.

Jake me remit les photos. « Mon père a de bons souvenirs avec Charlie », me dit-il tristement. « Il lui manque énormément et il sait qu'il te manque encore plus. »

Je m'étranglai en essayant de répondre, alors j'hochai simplement la tête. Je savais que Jake savais que je ne voulais pas diminuer l'affection que Billy avait pour Charlie. Ils étaient des meilleurs amis et il savait que mon hochement de tête signifiait seulement que Charlie me manquait.

« Mon père a cherché ses vieux albums et a trouvé ceux-ci. J'ai fait des copies pour lui. Ces photos sont les originales », m'indiqua-t-il tandis que je fouillai dans la pile de photos. « Il a écrit derrière certaines d'entre elles. »

Je retournai chacune d'entre elles pour voir si Charlie y avait écrit quelque chose. Beaucoup n'avaient rien d'écrit, excepté la date, mais certaines avaient des citations.

_Première pêche de Bella_. J'avais six ans et je tenais une petite canne à pêche avec un petit poisson se balançant au bout. Je souriais avec fierté et Charlie était accroupi à côté de moi. Il avait un bras autour de mes épaules et avec son autre main, il pointait son pouce en l'air. Il souriait de fierté lui aussi.

_Tarte à la boue._ Avec Rachel, Rebecca, Jake et moi. J'étais recouverte de boue. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de père qui permettrait à leur enfant d'être aussi sale.

_Trop cool pour l'école._ Charlie avait prit une photo de moi entrain de lire au lieu de pêcher ou d'accorder mon attention à la pêche. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait prit une. À l'époque, j'avais onze ans. Tout d'un coup, je me sentis coupable. J'avais été une mauvaise fille. Au lieu d'être enthousiasme de passer du temps avec lui – que je ne voyais pas souvent – je le gaspillais à lire.

Je fermai les yeux, exaspérée en secouant légèrement la tête. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je ferais les choses différemment.

« Merde. J'ai été vache. »

« Bella », dirent Edward et Jake.

« Non. Je l'ai été. Vous savez ce que j'ai dit à Charlie? » Je n'attendis pas qu'ils répondent à ma question. « Je lui ai dit… », dis-je avec amertume. « Que la pêche, c'était stupide. » Je secouai la tête. « C'était son activité préféré et moi je lui ai dit que c'était stupide », crachai-je, dégoûtée de moi-même.

« Bella, tu étais juste une enfant », me dit Edward. Je secouai encore la tête en passant à la photo suivante.

_Le jour de la naissance de Bella._ C'était une photo de Charlie et Renée à l'hôpital. Renée me tenait dans ses bras alors que je venais juste de naître. Ils avaient l'air si jeunes et heureux. J'étouffai un sanglot.

« Hey, Bells, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser et Billy non plus… » Jake tendit la main pour reprendre les photos, mais je secouai la tête en les collant contre mon cœur.

« Non Jake. Ça va. Elles sont bien. C'est moi qui suis désolée. C'est juste… Ils me manquent énormément, c'est tout. Mais j'aime les photos. J'en ai besoin pour me souvenir des bons et mauvais moment. Je ne veux pas les oublier. » Jake hocha la tête en silence tandis qu'Edward me serra plus fort contre lui.

« Hey Jake, tu crois que Billy voudrais que je lui rende visite? J'aimerais qu'il m'aide à me souvenir. »

« Bien sûr Bells. Tu n'as pas besoin de le demander. Vous pourriez regarder les albums ensemble. Tu sais, probablement que ça l'aiderait lui aussi. »

« Merci », lui répondis-je en souriant légèrement. « Je pense que tu as raison. »

« Hey, j'ai toujours raison », dit-il d'un ton suffisant, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Dans tes rêves », dis-je en frappant légèrement son épaule. Eh bien, j'avais l'intention de le faire légèrement. Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui se passa. En réalité, je le poussai sur environ cinq pieds. Il tomba du divan et glissa sur le sol. Edward se mit à rire, impressionné par la distance que Jake avait parcourue.

« Merde Bella », me réprimanda Jake. Je lui dis que je m'excusai avec zéro sincérité. « Mais c'est un enchaînement agréable avec ce qui a dans le sac », dit-il en me le tendant.

C'était un objet plat, en forme de cercle avec un filet tissé lâche à l'intérieur, et quelques plumes accrochés au bas. C'était un capteur de rêves. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me donnait ça. Il savait que je ne dormais pas.

« Ce n'est pas de moi », me dit-il en répondant à ma question silencieuse. « C'est de mon père. » Je le regardai bizarrement. « Eh bien, mon père l'a donné à Charlie pour qu'il te le donne », précisa-t-il.

« C'est de Charlie? », demandai-je incrédule.

« Ouais… euh… tu veux vraiment entendre ça? », me demanda Jake et j'hochai la tête. « Ok, eh bien, après que vous êtes parti », déclara-t-il en regardant Edward. « Bella était… tu sais… déprimée. » Je sentis les bras d'Edward se contractés avant de me serrer encore plus fort. « Et puis, tu avais tous ces cauchemars. » Jake me regarda à nouveau. J'hochai la tête pour lui dire que je comprenais où il voulait en venir. « Charlie était si inquiet, Bella. C'est au moment où il voulait que tu retourner vivre avec ta mère. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a téléphoné à mon père pour lui demander s'il avait vécu ce genre de choses avec mes sœurs. Il lui a raconté que tu te réveillais plusieurs fois par nuit en criant et en pleurant… »

Edward me serrait vraiment fort et je me retournai pour le regarder brièvement. Ses yeux dorés étaient vitreux, tristes et remplis de remords. De ma main libre, je lui caressai la cuisse. « Ça va Edward. Arrête de te fustiger. » Je savais à quel point c'était difficile pour lui d'entendre ça et qu'il se réprimandait. Il savait déjà que c'était à toutes les nuits, mais maintenant, il savait que c'était plusieurs fois par nuit.

« Billy lui donné ça. Charlie était prêt à tout pour t'aider Bells, mais après ta mère et Phil… »

J'hochai la tête. « Merci », lui dis-je calmement en serrant le cadeau que mon père n'avait jamais eu le temps de me donner. Il était si désintéressé, si généreux, si protecteur, si… Charlie. C'était un autre morceau de Charlie que j'avais en ma possession. Je savais que je survivrai probablement au capteur de rêves, mais je savais qu'il resterait avec moi pour très longtemps. « C'est parfait. »

Je touchai les plumes en pensant à mon père durant quelques minutes avant de sortir de ma rêverie pour regarder Jake.

« Oh, et toi, tu n'as pas une bonne et grande nouvelle à partager? Je suis désolée. Je suis une mauvaise amie. S'il te plaît, dis-moi c'est quoi cette nouvelle pour que je puisse être excitée moi aussi et pour qu'Edward puisse desserrer sa mâchoire avant qu'elle ne devienne définitivement hermétique », plaisantai-je en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de ce dernier. Je le regardai et ses lèvres firent un triste sourire.

_S'il te plaît, ne te méprise pas, Edward. Tu pourras m'en parler plus tard si tu désir nourrir ce masochiste intérieur. Je t'aime. Embrasses-moi si tu m'as entendu._

Edward se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma tempe. Je souris.

« Vas-tu m'écouter ou quoi? », me demanda Jake, impatient, même s'il était clair qu'il plaisantait comme en témoignait ses yeux.

« Bien sûr », dis-je et Edward se redressa. Je remarquai qu'il essayait de supprimer un sourire, alors je lui giflai le bras. Quelque soit la nouvelle, Edward la connaissait. « C'est pas juste », me plaignis-je. _Stupide télépathe,_ grommelai-je dans mes pensées. Edward ricana et je lui giflai à nouveau le bras. Il avait entendu ça aussi. Génial.

« Bon, eh bien, tu te rappelle de cette folle d'Irina… »

« HEY », cria Tanya de l'étage. Ma bouche forma un « O ». Jake ferait mieux de faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Désolé, bébé » s'excusa Jake et je fus bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? », demandai-je incrédule. _Vient-il d'appeler Tanya « bébé »? C'est ce que j'ai entendu, non?_

« Oui, tu as bien entendu », répondit Edward à ma pensée.

J'étais toujours bouche bée, faisant une mise au point à haute voix. « Donc, lorsqu'Irina a dit… Et Tanya est toujours ici… Et tu l'appelle bébé… Edward est amusé… Je suis confuse… Plus maintenant… » Je regardai fixement Jake en rétrécissant mon regard pour qu'il me le dise clairement. « Dois-je comprendre que tu… »

« Oui Bells. Je me suis imprégné », dit-il avec certitude et joie. « D'un buveur de sang. »

« HEY », entendis-je les autres dirent.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette grande nouvelle? Pour une fois que Tanya n'a pas le rôle de sal*** dans l'histoire (Pas que je l'apprécie, loin de là. C'est une simple constatation). D'ailleurs, après avoir lu l'appel du sang, je me dis que ça devrait être à Victoria de jouer ce rôle, non?

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	23. Étrange amour

Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui pas de blabla, juste le chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Merci à : elo-didie – Liki0da – anayata – Imaginaire-de-kiki – Magikcilou – vinie65 – midsum – oliveronica cullen massen – aliecullen4ever – bellavir – Linou2701 – Letmesign23 – aude77 – cynthia – liz54210 – marion – eliloulou – alinette 74 – Raptz – Luna

Cynthia : Contente que ma trad. te plaise autant. Merci de ta review. Dis-moi donc, as-tu aimé les livres de Kimberly Raye? Parce qu'ils m'intéressent.

Marion : Merci de ta review.

Luna : Pour l'odeur, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre… Pour EE et bien comme tu le sais probablement, l'auteure n'a pas encore posté la suite, mais aussitôt qu'elle le fait, je me mets dessus.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette magnifique alternative à New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 – ÉTRANGE AMOUR  
**

BELLA POV

« Oui Bells. Je me suis imprégné », dit-il avec certitude et joie. « D'un buveur de sang. »

« HEY », entendis-je les autres dirent. Ils n'étaient pas en colère. Ils le taquinaient.

Je continuai à regarder Jake en fronçant les sourcils. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma sans prononcer un seul mot. Jake s'était imprimé d'un vampire. De Tanya… étrange. Pouvait-il faire ça? Eh bien, il l'avait fait, mais… wow.

Jake regarda nerveusement Edward avant de reporter ses yeux perplexes sur moi. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir Edward hausser les épaules.

« Bells, dit quelque chose », m'incita Jake.

« Hum… », fut tout ce que je pus articuler. Cela résumait assez bien ce qui se passait dans mon esprit. Jake continua à me regarder, attendant que j'en dise plus. « Fél… Félicitation », réussis-je à prononcer. Un sourire se forma lentement sur mes lèvres tandis que je terminai. « Est-ce que félicitation est la bonne chose à dire? », lui demandai-je.

Jake me sourit en haussant les épaules. « Oui », dit-il en riant. Je lui offris ma main pour qu'il me fasse un tape m'en cinq, et je le tirai ensuite dans mes bras.

« Jake, c'est… merveilleux, quoiqu'un peu fou, mais je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Es-tu heureux? »

« Oui Bells, je suis… foutrement heureux. Merci. »

Je gardai Jake aussi longtemps que je pus le supporter, exactement cinq secondes avant que je ne le pousse plus loin. De toute façon, Jake était plus que désireux de ne pas être dans mes bras.

Edward dû entendre les pensées de Jake car il ricana.

« Tu pues toujours autant », se plaignit Jake.

Je répétai ses propres mots lorsque je m'étais réveillée après ma transformation. « Eh bien, tu n'es pas un jardin botanique toi non plus. » Nous rîmes et en une seconde, tout le monde fut de retour dans le salon, Tanya assise juste à côté de Jake. Je détournai les yeux pour leur donner un moment d'intimité. Je ne voulais pas empiéter sur leur imprégnation, alors je regardai Edward. Il se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil et je lui souris en retour.

Je me retournai pour regarder Jake et Tanya. Ils semblaient heureux. Les yeux de Jake étincelaient tandis qu'il regardait Tanya. Ils dégageaient l'amour, l'admiration, le respect.

Évidemment, Tanya était magnifique. Elle avait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, quoique son expression me disait qu'elle était beaucoup plus âgée. Je dirais même beaucoup plus âgée qu'Edward. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient injustement brillants. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Ce n'était pas Rosalie, mais elle était tout de même époustouflante. Tout le monde pouvait le voir. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle avait l'air avant l'imprégnation, mais en ce moment, elle rayonnait. Elle rayonnait comme une femme amoureuse.

Leur couple était étrange. La peau foncée de Jake faisait ressortir le teint clair de Tanya. L'un faisait ressortir l'autre. Ils étaient fascinants. Je réalisai que j'étais ébahie. Ils étaient juste… étranges et beaux ensemble. Ils me retournèrent mon regard avec une expression penaude.

« Désolé », m'excusai-je.

« De quoi? », me demanda Tanya.

« J'essaie de ne pas vous regarder, mais je suis curieuse… »

« Ça va. Je savais que tu finirais par trouver quelque chose à dire », commenta Jake. « Alors dis-le », m'encouragea-t-il.

« D'accord », dis-je en prenant une profonde inspiration avant de les agresser avec mes questions. « Quand est-ce arrivé? Comment est-ce arrivé? Est-ce possible? Je veux dire, je vois bien que c'est possible, mais est-ce acceptable? », grimaçai-je. « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Qu'en pense la meute? Qu'est-ce que Billy a dit? Et qu'en pense ton clan, Tanya? Et… »

« Bella », m'interrompit Jake à moitié sévèrement et à moitié en plaisantant pour mettre un terme à mon flot de questions. « Vas-tu continuer à poser des questions sans attendre d'avoir de réponse? »

« Désolé. » Je suppose que j'y étais allée un peu fort, mais j'étais vraiment curieuse. Le reste de la famille rit de mon embarras.

« Nous avons tous eu les mêmes questions », me rassura Alice.

« Ouais », ajouta Emmett. « Mais nous n'avons pas eu le culot de leur demander tous ça d'un coup », me dit-il en riant.

« Ça va », me dit Tanya avec un sourire.

Je fixai Jake du regard. « Très bien. Va s'y. »

« Eh bien, il y a trois jours, quand cette folle… » Jake jeta un coup d'œil à Tanya, car face à ses injures, elle venait de lui donner un coup de coude. « Euh, quand Irina est revenue, à la recherche de cette sangsue… Laurent? » J'hochai la tête. « Ouais, eh bien le reste du clan de Tanya est venu aussi. Je ne les avais pas encore vus. Tu te souviens lorsque nous nous sommes parlé? »

J'hochai la tête à nouveau avant de l'interrompe avec une nouvelle question, qui avait surgit dans ma tête. « Si tu ne les avais pas vu, comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'il y avait trois femmes et un homme? » Jake sourit en dilatant ses narines et je le regardai un instant. « Oui, mais… euh… oublie ça », dis-je en frissonnant légèrement. Je venais de décider qu'il y avait certaines choses que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir, dont comment Jake était en mesure de discerner les femmes des hommes.

« Peu importe. Tout comme moi, ils suivaient la trace d'Irina et j'ai finalement croisé leur route. J'ai vu Eléazar et Carmen en premier. J'allais les attaquer lorsqu'Eléazar a levé la main en me disant qu'ils étaient venus en paix. Il m'a dit qu'il avait parlé avec Carlisle et qu'ils étaient amis, alors je me suis arrêter pour les écouter. C'est à cet instant que Tanya est apparue pour voir ce que faisaient Eléazar et Carmen. Et je l'ai vu… » Jake fixa Tanya du regard comme il se taisait.

Avant que je puisse demander à Tanya si elle avait ressenti quelque chose en voyant Jake, elle me dit : « Jacob était dans sa forme de loup. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et immédiatement j'ai été attirée par lui. » Elle me regarda en haussant les épaules et je me tournai vers elle, perplexe. « Il me regardait comme s'il me connaissait. Comme s'il connaissait mon âme? Je sais que ça semble fou, mais… »

Jake continua son histoire.

« Eléazar m'a demandé si j'étais Jacob Black, alors j'ai hoché la tête. Il m'a dit qu'il savait ce qui t'était arrivé, Bella. Il voulait en parler tranquillement. J'ai pris une chance et suis allé me transformé. C'était peut-être stupide et certainement risqué, mais je lui faisais confiance, je leur faisais confiance » continua Jake en souriant d'un air satisfait ainsi que Tanya, ce que je trouvai étrange. Cela devait être une de leur plaisanterie.

« J'étais très curieuse, alors je l'ai observé lorsqu'il s'est transformé et lorsqu'il s'est habillé », me dit Tanya. « J'étais très impressionnée. »

« Vous pouvez sauter cette partie », leur dit Edward. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et je le vis frémir tandis qu'il tentait de chasser de son esprit les images qu'il avait vu. Ah, Jake nu devant une Tanya très impressionnée. Bon, je n'avais pas besoin de ses images mentales de mon meilleur ami.

« Oui, s'il te plaît, saute cette partie », dis-je. Les deux tourtereaux se contentèrent de sourire, ne semblant pas du tout être embarrassés.

« Donc, nous avons parlé. Je savais qu'ils étaient venus en paix, mais qu'Irina cherchait toujours Laurent. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé excepté elle. Ils attendaient que Carlisle et sa famille reviennent avant de lui dire. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient du côté des Cullen, surtout quand on sait ce que cette sangs… ce que Laurent a fait à ta famille, Bells. » J'hochai la tête pour lui démontrer que j'avais compris. « Donc, ils ont retrouvés Irina pour la ramener à Denali jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais Tanya est restée. »

Je regardai Tanya.

« Je sentais que je ne pouvais pas quitter Jacob », me dit-elle.

« Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit hors de ma vue », ajouta Jake.

« Alors nous avons… parlé », déclara Tanya en souriant. « Durant deux jours », ajouta-t-elle et Jake sourit à son tour.

« Psshh parler », se moqua faiblement Emmett, mais évidemment, nous l'entendîmes tous.

« Tais-toi Emmett », crachai-je en ne voulant pas connaître les détails de ces deux journées. « Ils ont juste parlé, d'accord? »

« Ok, ok », me répondit Emmett en levant ses deux mains en l'air pour me calmer. Évidemment il avait un léger sourire en coin sur le visage, mais je choisis de l'ignorer.

_Ils ont plus que seulement parlés, n'est-ce pas?, _demandai-je silencieusement à Edward, avant de lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de réponse, mais il m'en donna un en fermant les yeux et en hochant la tête presque imperceptiblement.

Je frémis encore, quoique plus légèrement que précédemment en essayant d'oublier cette partie.

« Donc, tu t'es imprégné? », dis-je à Jake et il hocha la tête. « Et toi… » dis-je en regardant Tanya. « Imprégnée? »

« Un lien s'est formé entre moi et Jacob, oui », sourit-elle.

« Et ta famille pense… »

« La meute trouve ça étrange, mais bon, je suis l'alpha. » Jake haussa les épaules. « Que peuvent-ils faire? »

« Et Billy? », demandai-je.

« Mon père est cool avec ça. De toute façon, je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Je ne peux pas le contrôler. C'est arrivé et c'est tout. Il n'a jamais vu ça et il n'en a jamais entendu parler, mais il y a un début à tout. »

« Et ta famille semble favorable, Tanya », dis-je à Tanya. « Sauf pour Irina. »

« Tu as raison. Irina n'apprécie rien ni personne en ce moment », me répondit Tanya. « Apparemment, elle et Laurent avait un lien, mais ce qu'il a fait avec Victoria est… odieux et impardonnable. Nous sommes un clan pacifique, Bella. » J'hochai la tête. « Nous avons sous estimé le lien qu'Irina avait développé avec Laurent. Nous pensions que c'était juste une aventure, surtout après son départ pour aller aider Victoria. À ce moment-là, nous ne savions pas ce qu'il allait faire et Irina croyait qu'il reviendrait après s'être occupé de « quelques affaires » et qu'il était un homme de parole. »

Tout le monde était incrédule.

« Je sais », continua Tanya. « J'espère qu'Irina retrouvera ses esprits. » L'expression de Tanya était un mélange de douleur et d'espoir.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour ta meute? », demandai-je à Jake. Leur seul but, était de détruire des vampires et la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'attaquaient pas les Cullen, était le traité. Mais pour autant que je le sache, le traité ne comprenait pas le clan de Tanya.

« C'est délicat », me répondit Jake. « Le traité est toujours en vigueur avec les Cul… je veux dire avec ton clan », corrigea-t-il pour m'inclure avec les Cullen. Mon cœur se réchauffa parce qu'il reconnaissait ma place avec eux. « Et il y a une règle non écrite qui stipule que la personne dont une membre s'est imprégné est protégée par le reste de la meute. Par contre, ça n'empêcherait pas la meute d'éclater, quoique je doute qu'ils le fassent, mais ça reste une possibilité. Nous savons que le clan de Tanya est végétarien, alors maintenant le traité s'étend à eux aussi, même Irina, mais… » Jake regarda ostensiblement Tanya avant de continuer à me parler. « … si elle mord un humain sur nos terres ou si elle essaie de te faire du mal, Bella… Tu fais partie de ma famille. Peut-être pas par le sang, mais tout de même. Et je protège ma famille. » Jake me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il me faisait une promesse, me donnait sa parole. « Et cela vaut pour le reste de la meute. » Encore une fois, mon cœur se gonfla. C'était plus que ce que je méritais, mais j'étais tout de même très reconnaissante de son amitié.

Tanya laissa échappée un soupir. Son expression était dure et lorsqu'elle parla sa voix fut sèche. « Nous n'en viendrons pas jusque là », dit-elle à Jake.

« Espérons que non », lui répondit solennellement Jake. Lui et Tanya partagèrent un autre moment avant de me regarder à nouveau. « As-tu d'autre questions, Bells? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, voulant savoir, sans toute fois le demander. « C'est une question idiote », dis-je.

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de sexe? », me demanda Jake. « Parce que… »

Si j'avais encore du sang dans les veines, mon visage serait probablement devenu cramoisi. J'étais plus que mortifié. « NON », criai-je. « Mon Dieu, non. » Je mis mes mains sur mon visage.

Jake – comme tout le monde dans la pièce – se moqua de moi. Edward me tira contre lui lorsqu'il vit que j'étais embarrassée, même s'il ricanait. Je lui giflai la jambe.

« Relax, Bells. Je sais que tu ne me parlerais pas de sexe devant tout le monde. Merde, tu sais que c'est trop facile de t'embarrasser, non? »

Je pinçai mes lèvres en rétrécissant mon regard. Il aimait un peu trop jouer avec moi. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, attendant que les rires se calmes.

« D'accord » dit finalement Jake en se calmant. « Quelle est ta question? »

Je secouai la tête. « Oublies », répondis-je sèchement.

« Génial. Maintenant, elle est énervée », grimaça Jake.

« Aller, Bells. Demandes-moi », me supplia Jake. Il semblait regretter, mais pas assez à mon goût.

J'ignorai Jake et regardai Tanya. « Est-ce que l'odeur de chien mouillé te dérange? Comment peux-tu le supporter? », lui demandai-je en retroussant le nez.

Tanya rejeta sa tête en arrière et commença à rire et Jake leva les yeux au ciel tandis que je lui tirai la langue.

« Je dois admettre que la première fois que je l'ai vu, ma première pensée a été qu'il puait », commença-t-elle à répondre.

« Première pensée? », demandai-je, septique.

« Ouais, Bella. J'ai compris. Nous avons tous compris. Je pue », commenta Jake laconiquement. J'hochai la tête pour lui confirmer qu'il puait et aussi pour lui montrer que nous pouvions jouer à ce jeu à deux. Il me sourit et je sus qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

« MAIS », ajouta Tanya. « L'odeur ne me dérange pas. Je suppose… que je m'y suis habituée, ou alors c'est que je l'aime trop pour que ça pose problème… »

Je tiquai sur son commentaire. Moi aussi j'aimais Jake, mais il puait vraiment.

« Et Tanya elle, ne sent-elle pas mauvais pour toi, Jake? », lui demandai-je.

Jake secoua la tête. « Peut-être que c'est parce que j'en suis imprégné », suggéra-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que son explication faisait du sens. « As-tu d'autre questions aussi stupides? »

Je pensai durant un moment. « Ah oui, mais elle n'est pas aussi stupide. C'est la remarque qu'Irina a fait à Tanya en disant que tu étais _un enfant de la lune_? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi », me répondit Jake.

« Un enfant de la lune est un vrai loup garou, Bella. Ce que Jacob n'est pas », me dit Edward.

Jacob et moi le regardâmes, tous les deux confus.

« Techniquement, tu n'es pas un enfant de la lune, Jacob. Un vrai loup garou ne se transforme qu'à la pleine lune. Le fait que tu puisses te transformer à volonté et quand tu le veux fait de toi un métamorphe plutôt qu'un enfant de la lune. »

« Donc les vrais loups garous existent vraiment? », demandai-je.

« Hey! », protesta Jake, offensé parce qu'il n'était pas considéré comme un vrai loup garou.

« Jake, tu es un loup garou, bien que tu ne hurle pas à la lune et ne te transforme pas en loup seulement à la pleine lune. Et je suis sûr que la potion tue loup ne t'empêcherait pas de te transformer, non? », lui demandai-je. J'avais probablement lu Harry Potter trop souvent.

« De plus, les vrais loup garous ne font pas partis d'une meute. Ils sont – pour la plupart – des êtres solitaires. Ils peuvent mordre les humains et les transformer, mais pas toi. La métamorphose est dans ton code génétique. Le gène est activé lorsque l'un d'entre nous est à proximité. D'ailleurs, je voudrais m'excuser pour ça », ajouta Edward.

« Vous vous métamorphosez en un animal ou un humain que vous avez vu avant », intervint Carlisle. « Et pour une raison que je ne connais pas, vous, les Quileutes, vous prenez la forme d'un loup. »

Le front de Jake se plissa tandis qu'il assimilait cette nouvelle information.

« Très bien. Alors tant pis si Jake est un métamorphe plutôt qu'un loup garou ou un enfant de la lune comme dirait Irina », dis-je. « Est-ce que le fait d'être un vrai loup garou est une mauvaise chose? En dehors de mordre les humains. C'est seulement un autre mythe qui n'est plus un mythe, non? Quel est le problème? »

« Il y a un des Volturi, Caïus, qui a eu une mauvaise expérience avec les vrais loups garous. Il les a détruit un par un jusqu'à l'extinction », nous informa Carlisle. Eh bien Jake et moi, car j'imagine que les autres savaient déjà tout ça.

« Donc, s'il l'apprend, Jake et sa meute sont… » Je regardai Jake et commençai à me sentir mal. Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car il y avait une chance que ce Caïus entreprenne de détruire Jake et sa meute.

« Bella », me dit doucement Jake, tentant de m'apaiser. « Ne panique pas. »

Je l'ignorai. Comme si je pouvais ne pas m'inquiéter. « Qu'est-ce qui va empêcher Irina d'aller voir les Volturi? », demandai-je. Elle était en colère et voulait se venger. Ce serait facile pour elle de faire ça et j'étais énervée que personne d'autre ne semble s'en inquiéter.

« Je la garde à l'œil, Bella », me rassura Alice

Je considérai cela. Je ne voulais pas critiquer ouvertement le pouvoir d'Alice, mais Irina était au courant de son don, non? Elle pouvait le contourner en se décidant à la dernière minute. Est-ce qu'Alice voyait les décisions de dernières minutes?

« Bella, tu réfléchis trop », me dit Jake en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je regardai autour de moi. Personne ne semblait nerveux. En fait, ils avaient tous l'air confiant.

« Est-ce qu'Irina sait qu'Alice ne voit pas lorsque les loups sont près? », demandai-je à Tanya et elle secoua la tête. J'étais presque sûre qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit à sa sœur – peut-être qu'elle ne la considérait plus comme telle dorénavant. Au moins, la possibilité qu'elle se serve des loups pour aller voir les Volturi sans être vu était impossible.

« Bien. Je ne piquerai pas de crise… pour l'instant. » Je ne pouvais pas leur promettre plus que ça. Ce que je voulais vraiment faire, c'était de partir à la recherche d'Irina pour la secouer. Ou pire encore la démembrer et la brûler moi-même, mais à l'heure actuelle, personne n'avait besoin de savoir cela. Merde! Alice avait probablement vu que j'y avais pensée.

Nous restâmes assis, en silence, durant un moment. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire sur la question et j'avais envie de m'éloigner pour quelques heures.

« Bella, veux-tu aller chasser? », me demanda Edward comme s'il avait senti mon besoin de m'éloigner.

J'essayai de ne pas avoir l'air trop excitée, mais j'étais très heureuse qu'il l'ait suggéré. J'hochai la tête en lui répondant : « Oui, allons-y. » Je regardai Jake : « Penses-tu que je peux aller voir Billy demain? », lui demandai-je.

« Ouais, bien sûr », me répondit-il.

J'hochai la tête. « Bien. » Edward et moi nous nous levâmes.

« Vas tuer quelque chose, Bells », me sourit Jake. « Dis bonjour à Fleur _(N/T : La moufette dans Bambi) _pour moi », gloussa-t-il.

« Peut-être voudrais-tu faire un bras de fer avec moi avant que je parte, Jake? », plaisantai-je. « Peut-être une course ou des push up? »

« Euh, non, ça va », me répondit-il à contre cœur. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que je le mette dans l'embarras face à sa petite amie

Edward et moi dîmes bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de partir.

EDWARD POV

Je sentais que Bella avait besoin de sortir de la maison. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne paniquerait pas, mais moi, je croyais que c'était plus pour nous apaiser. Elle était très agitée.

Tandis que nous courrions, nous ne parlâmes pas. Je laissai Bella en tête, curieux de voir où elle planifiait chasser. Peut-être que se serait un endroit où elle était allée lorsqu'elle avait explorée sa nouvelle vie d'immortelle. Je voulais aussi que Bella ait le sentiment de contrôler quelque chose, même si c'était quelque chose d'aussi simple que la chasse. À la maison, elle m'avait semblé assez impuissante, mais Alice m'avait montrée une vision de Bella, arrachant la tête d'Irina, et Jasper avait senti la colère de Bella, autant face à Irina que lorsque nous avions parlé de Caïus.

Je savais qu'elle était inquiète pour Jake et sa meute. Elle pensait probablement que nous étions fous de ne pas être inquiet, mais Alice connaissait l'état d'esprit d'Irina et elle vérifierait souvent ses intentions.

Je devais admettre que je voulais détruire Irina moi-même pour s'être précipitée sur Bella comme elle l'avait fait. Elle était complètement folle. Comme si l'un de nous allait la laisser toucher à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Bella. Esmé avait fait peur à Irina car elle ne faisait jamais de vaine menace. Un jour, Emmett n'arrêtait pas de sacré à cause d'un jeu vidéo, même après qu'Esmé l'ait averti à plusieurs reprises. Ça l'avait tellement énervée, qu'elle avait débranchée la console avant de l'écraser avec ses mains aussi facilement que si ça avait été une guimauve. Si ce n'avait pas été de Carlisle qui avait placé sa main sur l'épaule d'Esmé, Irina aurait fini dans un tas de cendre sur le champ. J'étais sûr que personne ne se serait objecté, excepté le clan de Denali et encore. Peu d'entre eux s'en serait plaint.

Bella était rapide, mais j'étais capable de la suivre. C'était bien de savoir qu'elle ne cherchait plus à me fuir. Pendant que nous courrions, elle me jeta des coups d'œil à quelques reprises. Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour essayer d'alléger son humeur et elle me sourit en retour, alors je supposai que ça avait fonctionné.

Finalement, elle ralentit pour finir par s'arrêter au Canada. Nous sentîmes l'odeur de deux pumas qui se trouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux et je laissai Bella prendre le plus gros pour qu'elle n'ait pas à en chasser un autre. En attendant Bella, je chassai un cerf et lorsque nous eûmes fini nous disposâmes des carcasses ensemble.

Il y avait un ruisseau à proximité et nous y allâmes nous laver les mains.

« Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux? », demandai-je en lui prenant la main.

« Je crois », me répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Hey, je ne t'ai pas entendu parce que j'étais occupé avec mon puma, mais lui as-tu fais des excuses avant de lui briser le cou? »

« Comme d'habitude », me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Et en passant, merci de m'avoir laissé le plus gros puma », ajouta-t-elle en sautant sur mon dos avant d'enrouler ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi. J'adorais lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Même si elle était forte et indépendant, elle aimait que je la porte. J'embrassai ses deux paumes avant de les remettre là où elles étaient, sur mon torse.

« Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas présenter tes excuses à Irina avant de lui arracher la tête? »

Bella hésita et je pus la sentir pincer les lèvres. « Alice? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, Alice me l'a montrée. »

« Irina n'aura aucune excuse venant de ma part si elle met la vie de Jake en danger comme je crois qu'elle va le faire. Tu crois qu'elle va rester là, à ne rien faire? Comme l'a si bien dit Jake, elle est folle. »

« Oui, je sais », répondis-je. « Pourtant, nous ne pouvons pas la détruire simplement parce qu'elle est folle. » C'est ce que j'avais voulu faire à Victoria, mais nous n'avions pas de lien comme avec le clan d'Irina. « Attendons qu'elle suscite une altercation. Crois-moi Bella, elle sait qu'elle est surveillée. Un faux mouvement et elle est morte. Il y a toute une ligné de vampires et de loups qui ont les yeux rivés sur elle en ce moment. »

« Ouais, mais elle est à moi », dit-elle avec finalité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'était comme si Irina était un morceau de tarte ou quelque chose que tout le monde se battait pour avoir.

Bella m'indiqua une surface d'herbe pour que j'y marche. Il était sur le flanc d'une colline. Elle sauta de sur mon dos et me pris la main pour que je la suive.

« Tu es déjà venue ici? », lui demandai-je.

« C'est l'un des premiers endroits où je suis venue. Involontairement, bien sûr. Après avoir chassée, je venais m'étendre ici pour regarder le ciel clair de la nuit. C'est endroit est bien pour venir y réfléchir. »

Nous nous étendîmes tous les deux sur l'herbe et Bella mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

« Dis-moi Edward. Est-ce étrange que Jake se soit imprégné de Tanya? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, parce que j'étais tellement amusé par la situation. Si je n'avais pas pu lire dans leurs pensées, j'aurais probablement trouvé tout ça très peu probable. L'imprégnation des Quileutes était un phénomène étonnant et fascinant. C'est définitivement le même genre de lien qui nous unis, moi et Bella. J'étais soulagé, et vraiment heureux pour eux. Qui aurait cru que Tanya s'engagerait un jour? Certainement pas l'un d'entre nous.

« C'est certainement… peu orthodoxe, tout comme notre existence. De plus, il n'y a pas de règles définitives. Tout ce que tu croyais impossible lorsque tu étais humaine ne l'est pas. Et même maintenant, en tant qu'immortelle, tu brises le moule. Tu n'agis pas du tout comme un nouveau né, eh bien comme nous croyons qu'un nouveau né devrait agir. Donc, même dans le monde surnaturel il y a des miracles. » J'embrassai sa tête. Après tout, elle était mon miracle personnel.

« Est-ce que Tanya ressent la même chose que Jake? »

« Ah! C'est ça ta crainte, Bella? La fidélité de Tanya? »

« Ai-je tort de m'interroger? », contra-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas que Jake soit malheureux. Laisse-moi le savoir si deux têtes doivent être arrachées. » Sa férocité et sa loyauté m'amusèrent autant qu'elles m'étonnèrent.

« Tu n'auras pas à mettre tout un clan de vampires hors circuit, Bella », lui assurai-je. « Tanya a en effet formé un lien avec Jacob. Elle lui est loyale. Cependant, elle espère désespérément ne pas être mise à l'épreuve. »

« Elle croit vraiment qu'Irina va finir par se calmer? », me demanda-t-elle, dubitative. « Elle est désillusionnée. Je suppose que je le savais déjà. » J'entendis le sourire dans sa voix et il me confirma qu'elle avait confiance en mes sentiments pour elle et seulement elle. Elle savait que je n'avais jamais désiré être avec Tanya. Jamais. Je ricanai à la déclaration de Bella.

« Oui, eh bien, nous avons tous nos défauts, non? »

« N'est-ce pas la vérité », ajouta-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, je suis plus que légèrement têtue et entêté. »

Bella roula sur elle-même pour se coucher sur moi en me regardant. « Tu es passionnée et loyale », la corrigeai-je. Je ne voyais pas ça comme des défauts. À mes yeux, c'était des attributs. Puis, je la maintiens en place avec mes bras en commençant à énumérer les miens. « Et moi, je pense trop et… »

« Et un monsieur je sais tout », finit-elle pour moi. « Mais en réalité, ce ne sont pas des défauts » dit-elle. « Pas autant que têtue et entêté. »

« Au moins, tu n'es pas folle », dis-je. "Mais je suis entêté moi aussi", ajoutai-je.

« N'en soit pas si sûr, Edward. Je suis certaine qu'au fond de moi il y a une folle prête à arracher la tête d'une autre folle. »

« J'aime ta combativité », dis-je en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres. « Mais pour l'instant, voyons si nous ne pouvons pas canaliser cette combativité. »

« Qu'as-tu en tête? », me demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle savait ce que j'avais en tête, car elle appuya plus fortement son corps contre le mien. Elle bougea son bassin contre le mien juste de la bonne manière pour sentir ce que j'avais en tête.

« Bella, est-ce que je peux entendre tes pensées pendant que je te fais l'amour? », lui demandai-je en me rappelant à quel point ça avait été chaud la dernière fois, lorsqu'elle avait revendiqué mon corps. Je me rappelai à quel point il m'avait été facile de l'entendre après lui avoir donné une _expérience spirituelle._ « Si je te fais perdre la tête comme je l'ai déjà fait, est-ce que je pourrai entendre tes pensées? »

« Si tu me fais perdre la tête comme tu l'as déjà fait, je ne serai pas en mesure de contenir mes pensées », me dit-elle. Elle devait penser à notre dernière fois sur l'île. Je sentais déjà l'odeur son excitation. Bella débarqua de moi avant de me faire asseoir pour passer mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête. Je fus légèrement déçu qu'elle ne le déchire pas, mais je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi j'étais torse nu une fois rentré à la maison. Eh bien, elle n'aurait pas vraiment eu à s'expliquer, mais elle en aurait été gênée.

Nous enlevâmes rapidement nos vêtements avant que j'allonge Bella sur le dos pour me placer au dessus d'elle. Sa peau était exposée au clair de lune et durant un moment, j'admirai la façon qu'elle avait de briller avant de ratisser chaque centimètre carré de son corps avec ma bouche, mes mains et mon propre corps.

Je finis par rejoindre sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément, caressant sa langue avec la mienne tandis que mes mains se promenaient sur son corps. Je déplaçai ma bouche dans son cou en veillant à embrasser la cicatrice à la base de celui-ci. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort et se tordit contre moi lorsque je touchai ses zones les plus sensibles : ses mamelons durcis, le dessous de ses seins, ses hanches… Lorsque je commençai à lécher et sucer l'intérieur de ses cuisses, là où ses jambes rencontraient son centre chaud, elle poussa ses hanches contre mon visage en inspirant fortement, même si je ne l'avais même pas encore goûté.

Je léchai mes lèvres d'anticipation. Finalement, je touchai son centre avec ma langue et un long sifflement s'échappa de la bouche de Bella, ce qui m'encouragea à continuer. J'écartai un peu plus ses jambes avant de caresser avec ma langue ses plis intimes et l'intérieur de son sexe avec plus de ferveur.

_Oh mon Dieu, Edward_, cria-t-elle dans sa tête. _Oui, comme ça,_ pensa-t-elle lorsque je détendis ma langue pour ensuite lécher son sexe de haut en bas avant de la pousser en elle. Je répétai maintes et maintes fois ce mouvement jusqu'à ce que je sente le corps de Bella se resserrer sur ma langue._ Juste là! Ne bouge pas. Oh mon Dieu, ne bouge pas. Je vais jouir. Oh mon Dieu, Edward!_ Je la tins plus fermement comme que je la sentis trembler de plaisir. Je laissai Bella dériver dans les vagues de plaisir avant de relâcher ma poigne et d'embrasser son corps en m'attardant sur ses seins.

_Merci._

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi », dis-je en souriant contre sa peau.

_Non, je crois que tout le plaisir a été pour moi,_ me répondit-elle. _Maintenant, c'est pour ton plaisir, mon amour._

J'aimais lorsqu'elle m'appelait comme ça. Et j'aimais encore plus sa prochaine action. Elle se retourna sur le sol pour se mettre à quatre pattes avant de tourner sa tête vers moi en se léchant les lèvres.

_Prends-moi. Je sais que tu aimes cette position et je veux te sentir en moi. S'il te plaît._

Elle me tua. Me dire tout ça en ajoutant s'il te plaît à la fin. Elle pouvait être à la fois douce et sexy. Elle avait raison. Nous avions fait l'amour dans cette position sur l'île et j'avais été surpris de constater à quel point c'était bon.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'une autre invitation. Je la pris en entrant profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. J'embrassai son cou et ses épaule tout en faisant un mouvement de va et vient en elle.

_Touches-moi, Edward,_ me demanda-t-elle. _Je peux nous supporter tous les deux._ Elle illustra une de mes mains caresser sa poitrine tandis que l'autre massait son clitoris.

Je fis ce que Bella souhaitait en m'enfonçant en elle plus fortement à chaque fois qu'elle me le demandait. Je commençai à sentir Bella se contracter et se serrer autour de moi. _J'y suis presque. Plus fort. Oui, plus fort… là comme ça. Fais-moi jouir, Edward._

Être en mesure d'entendre le plaisir de Bella, m'amena aux portes du mien. Je plongeai une dernière fois en elle avant que nous atteignîmes l'orgasme ensemble. Je gémis le nom de Bella en me déversant en elle. Elle avait tournée la tête pour que nos visage soit l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle aussi gémit dans l'extase en ronronnant pratiquement contre ma mâchoire.

_Je t'aime._

« Je t'aime aussi, Isabella », dis-je en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Après nous avoir rhabillés, nous restâmes là, un moment, profitant du calme et du fait d'être ensemble. J'étais contente que l'esprit de Bella soit libre d'inquiétude. Du moins, pour l'instant.

* * *

J'adore les fins de chapitre comme celle-là et j'ai l'impression de ne pas être la seule…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	24. Souvenirs

Bonjour tout le monde. Pas de blabla aujourd'hui. Juste le chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Merci à : elo-didie – Linou2701 – Miliampère – vinie65 – Imaginaire-de-kiki – cy159 – marion – Letmesign23 – linea – Luna – BellaSwan12 – midsum – aude77 – anayata – Cynthia

Je tiens à remercier BellaSwan12 pour m'avoir donné le nom de la potion d'Harry Potter en Français.

Marion : Pour ce que va faire Irina, je n'en sais rien, l'auteure n'est pas rendu là dans son histoire. Seul l'avenir nous le dira… Merci de ta review.

Linea : Merci de ta review.

Luna : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi : le grand amour est inconditionnel… Merci de ta review.

Cynthia : Mes traductions sont toujours agréables à lire? Quoi dire d'autre que : Merci beaucoup. Ça fait très plaisir de savoir que notre travaille (même si c'est seulement une trad.) plaît. Merci de ta review.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette magnifique alternative à New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24 – SOUVENIRS**

BELLA POV

Nous retournâmes à la villa tard dans la matinée. Tout le monde était occupé dans la chambre à emballer leurs dernières affaires. Tout ça rendait très réel le fait que les Cullen quittaient Forks pour toujours. Cependant, cette fois-ci, je serais avec eux.

Edward et moi allâmes dans sa chambre. C'était très étrange d'y entrer pour la première fois depuis des mois. J'entrai lentement, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce, essayant de comparer la chambre des mes souvenirs flous d'humaine. Je remarquai qu'Edward m'observait.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment changé », commentai-je en regardant sa collection de cd.

« Depuis… »

« Depuis que vous être parti. »

« Tu n'es pas entré après ta transformation? », me demanda Edward, curieux.

Je secouai la tête, surprise qu'il n'ait pas remarqué l'absence de mon odeur. Peut-être que mon odeur d'humaine masquait mon odeur de vampire.

J'avais exploré le reste de la maison de mon propre chef, mais je n'étais pas entrée dans la chambre d'Edward. « J'y ai pensé, mais c'était trop difficile », lui avouai-je, mordant ma lèvre en rencontrant son regard. Malgré le fait que nous étions revenus ensemble, je ressentais toujours la douleur de son absence lorsque nous en parlions, ou lorsque j'y pensais. Edward était à l'écoute de mes émotions et je savais qu'il ressentait ma douleur. Son expression était torturée tandis qu'il s'assit sur son canapé en cuir noir.

Je me demandais s'il allait finir par se pardonner. Je grimaçai en réalisant qu'il le ferait lorsque la douleur s'effacerait de ma mémoire.

Ce qui signifiait, jamais.

Il tendit le bras pour que je le rejoigne et dès que je fus à portée de main, il m'enlaça et me tira contre son torse pour que je m'assoie sur ses genoux.

« Je suis désolé, mon amour », murmura Edward en appuyant son front contre le mien. « Tellement désolé », s'excusa-t-il à nouveau. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse, mais il le faisait quand même. « Jamais plus », me jura-t-il.

« Je sais », répondis-je.

Après une minute, il se dégagea de moi pour aller récupérer quelque chose dans un de ses tiroirs de sa commode. En un instant, il fut de retour à mes côtés sur le canapé.

« Alors, voici la bague que je veux te donner, Bella », me dit Edward tandis qu'il ouvrit la main pour me montrer l'alliance de sa mère. « Si tu le souhaites, bien sûr. Elle a appartenu à ma mère ainsi qu'à ma grand-mère. Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur pour que ma mère puisse lui transmettre, alors… »

Je regardai, sans voix, le bijou dans sa paume. Tandis qu'Edward parlait il jouait distraitement avec. Le design était magnifique dans toute sa splendeur d'époque. La monture était délicate, fine, et en or. Un joyau ovale niché au sommet, était entouré de diamants, plus étincelants les uns que les autres. C'était une bague de style classique. Classique et magnifique. J'étais autant ravie qu'incrédule. J'étais incapable d'articuler un mot, incapable de remercier Edward parce qu'il me considérait digne de porter ce souvenir de famille.

« Je me rends compte qu'elle est démodé », reprit-il un peu nerveusement, probablement déconcerté par mon absence de réponse. « Si tu préfères quelque chose de plus moderne nous pourrions aller… »

Je ne permis pas à Edward de finir sa phrase, qui était à mon avis blasphématoire. Comme si je pouvais ne pas la vouloir. Cette idée était complètement absurde. Je déposai ma main sur celle d'Edward, mettant la bague de sa mère en sandwich entre nous, pour ensuite interrompre son discours par un baiser.

« Elle est parfaite, Edward », soufflai-je, étranglée par l'émotion plus que je l'avais prévu. « Merci. »

Edward me sourit, le soulagement et la joie écrit dans les yeux. « Vraiment? », me demanda-t-il.

« Évidemment », le réprimandai-je, légèrement agacée qu'il ait pu en douter.

« Bon d'accord, alors », Edward descendit du canapé pour se mettre à genoux. Il tenait toujours ma main lorsqu'il me demanda : « Je suis plus qu'heureux que nous nous soyons retrouvés et encore plus parce que tu m'as donné une deuxième chance. Je promets de ne plus jamais te quitter et je suis prêt à passer l'éternité avec toi. Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu m'épouser? »

J'étais bouche bée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il me demandait, même si nous avions pris cette décision avant de quitter l'île. J'aurais ri si Edward ne me regardait pas comme ça, attendant ma réponse officielle.

_Tu m'as appelé Swan,_ lui fis-je remarquer avec mon esprit. Il me sourit et je sus qu'il m'avait entendu. _Pour toujours?,_ ajoutai-je toujours en silence.

Edward hocha la tête. « Absolument. » Il me regardait toujours, attendant ma réponse. Il avait besoin que je lui réponde.

Je me mordis la lèvre en hochant la tête avant de répondre : « Oui, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, Edward. Merci. »

Edward sourit tandis qu'il glissait la bague à mon doigt. Il l'admira durant un moment avant de l'embrasser et d'embrasser mon doigt. Je ris tout en le tirant pour qu'il se rassoit à côté de moi. Je tendis mon bras, bougeant ma main dans différents angles pour voir de quoi ma main avait l'air avec la bague.

« C'est vraiment beau, hein? », demandai-je en hochant la tête. Je me penchai vers Edward pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

« J'adore », répondit Edward. « Elle est parfaite, mon amour », ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser au sommet de ma tête. Je me tournai légèrement pour qu'il puisse embrasser mes lèvres, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Avant que nous puissions nous emporter, nous fûmes interrompus par des coups urgents donnés à la porte. Nous nous arrêtâmes en nous regardant.

Edward soupira avant de dire à Alice qu'elle pouvait entrer. Il avait à peine prononcé les mots, qu'Alice bondit dans la pièce sans arracher la porte, et me serra dans ses bras.

« La bague est magnifique. Félicitation! », hurla Alice.

« Merci », ris-je. C'était stupéfait de voir à quel point elle était heureuse pour nous.

« Il était grand temps que tu t'installes, Edward », lui dit-elle avec autorité.

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, Alice », lui dit-il en riant.

« Alors, j'ai pensé… », commença Alice tout en s'assoyant sur le canapé, entre moi et Edward. « … qu'une petite cérémonie serait parfaite étant donné que tu n'es vraiment pas supposée être ici, Bella. »

« Bien vu », lui répondis-je.

« Alors, que dirais-tu d'une petite cérémonie, très simple, ici avec la famille, demain après-midi? »

« Est-ce que Jake et Billy peuvent venir? », demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était ennuyée parce qu'elle trouvait que je n'étais pas assez rapide pour me rendre compte qu'elle simulait. « Bella, j'ai dit la famille. » Je la regardai. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surprise par son irritation. « Bien sûr », finit-elle par dire.

Je ris de moi-même avant de me jeter sur Alice pour l'enlacer. Évidemment qu'Alice me permettrait d'inviter qui je voulais à mon mariage, mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle je la serrai dans mes bras. J'étais heureuse qu'elle reconnaisse Jake et Billy comme des membres de la famille. Ils étaient tout ce qui me restait de ma famille humaine, et maintenant, les Cullen les acceptaient car ils étaient importants pour moi. Leur acceptation n'avait pas de limite.

« Alors, qui présidera la cérémonie? », demandai-je. « Et je suppose que tu as déjà une robe pour moi, Alice? Ou peut-être porterais-je des jeans? » Je regardai Alice et Edward.

Edward ricana. « Tu peux porter ce que… »

« Je m'occupe de ça », intervint Alice, acide, en lorgnant Edward. Peut-être avait-elle eu une vision de moi portant mon vieux sweat gris à mon mariage.

Je souris. Je savais qu'Alice allait s'occuper de ça. « Et qui présidera la cérémonie », demandai-je à nouveau. Je fus effrayée lorsque je vis qu'Alice et Edward me souriaient. Oh oh, ça devait être drôle…

« Ton choix : Carlisle, Jasper ou Emmett », me répondit Alice.

Mon front se plissa, mais avant que je puisse poser une question, Alice m'expliqua.

« Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas faire venir n'importe qui ici, étant donné que la ville entière te croit morte. Qui de mieux pour présider que l'un d'entre nous? », me dit Alice. « Sais-tu à quel point il est facile d'obtenir une licence par Internet? » ajouta-t-elle. « Alors, qui ce sera? Ils sont tous prêt à le faire et veulent tous le faire. »

Je regardai Edward pour qu'il m'aide car je ne savais pas qui choisir. De plus, je ne voulais pas blesser quelqu'un. « As-tu une préférence, Edward? », lui demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules. « Oui. Et je crois que toi aussi. »

Avais-je une préférence? Oui. Confrontée à un choix comme celui-ci et compte tenu de mes options… Je devais choisir quelqu'un qui serait capable de diriger une cérémonie efficacement. La réponse était évidente. Il était la personne la plus compétente et la plus respecté que je connaisse, une source et un mentor pour plusieurs.

« Carlisle… », commençai-je. Ça devait être lui, mais j'étais curieuse de savoir comment Emmett et Jasper se débrouilleraient. J'étais certaine qu'ils avaient leur propre théorie sur « comment présider une cérémonie de mariage ». Ils feraient probablement un excellent travail, mais Carlisle – j'en étais convaincue – présiderait la cérémonie avec tout le sérieux et tout le respect que l'occasion l'exigeait.

« Exactement », dit Edward en hochant la tête.

« Quoi? Oh aller », entendîmes-nous Emmett se plaindre depuis sa chambre. Nous nous mîmes à rire, comme tout le monde dans la maison. L'ouïe des vampires était autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Il était difficile, voir impossible d'avoir une conversation privée, et j'étais certaine qu'ils avaient entendu Edward me faire sa demande.

« Désolé Emmett et Jasper », m'excusai-je.

« Moi aussi j'aurais pris Carlisle, Bella », me dit Jasper, ce qui me fit sourire.

« D'accord, mais est-ce que je pourrai au moins présider vos renouvellement de vœux dans cinquante ans? », nous demanda Emmett.

« Bien sûr », dis-je en arquant un sourcil pour vérifier si c'était correct avec Edward. Non seulement je consentais à ce qu'Emmett préside notre cinquantième anniversaire, mais j'essayais de réaliser que j'allais être avec Edward durant les prochains cinquante ans et même plus. Cela me donnait le vertige, mais dans le bon sens. « Si tu en as toujours envie », ajoutai-je pour Emmett.

« Oh ouais! », répondis Emmett.

J'imaginais Emmett présider nos renouvellements de vœux avec une marier – moi en l'occurrence – en t-shirt démodé de cinq décennies avec une immense gâteau pour nos invités les loups.

Alice grinça des dents.

« Je ferai votre centième anniversaire », entendis-je Jasper dire.

« Hey, et moi si je veux présider? », demanda Jake tandis que lui et Tanya entrèrent dans la pièce.

« As-tu une licence », lui demandai-je. Est-ce que tout le monde était allé sur Internet pour en demander une.

« Non, mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était très facile », me répondit Jake en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice. Elle lui retourna son sourire. Les loups garous avaient une bonne ouïe eux aussi.

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire que vous planifiez aujourd'hui une cérémonie qui aura lieu dans cinquante ans? », demandai-je. « Peut-être que nous pourrions planifier celle qui aura lieu très bientôt pour commencer. » Cela devait hors de contrôle.

« Oui. Que diriez-vous d'en parle plus tard? », demanda Edward.

« Bien sûr », répondit Jake. « Hey Bella, mon père te fait dire que tu peux y aller à n'importe quelle heure aujourd'hui », me dit-il. « Il a hâte. Il a réorganisé tous les albums photos. J'ai acheté une imprimante et des tonnes de papier photo pour pouvoir faire des copie de toutes les photos afin que toi et mon père ayez les mêmes. C'est ce que Tanya a fait cette nuit pendant que je dormais. »

Je regardai Tanya en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux. « Wow. Merci, Tanya! C'est gentil de ta part. »

« Mais de rien, Bella. En fait, c'était amusant et j'étais heureuse de le faire. Ne pas dormir peut être très pratique parfois », me dit-elle en souriant.

« Je pense que oui. Je suppose que je peux y aller maintenant », dis-je en me levant pour me préparer. Je me tournai vers Edward. « Viens-tu? » Aussitôt que les mots sortirent de ma bouche, je me demandai s'il pouvait venir. Je ne connaissais pas exactement les clauses du traité et j'avais supposé qu'il pouvait venir, mais je n'étais pas sûre que ça ne viole pas le traité. « Peux-tu venir avec moi à La Push? » Je regardai Jake. Tanya pouvait y aller, mais après tout, Jake s'était imprégné d'elle. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si Edward voulait venir voir Billy avec moi. Je ne savais pas non plus si Jake savait si Edward était autorisé à venir avec moi sans rompre le traité. La limite de nos relations était floue _(N/T : Hey Bella, ça en fait des questions…)_

« Je vais t'emmener jusqu'à la frontière », négocia Edward. « De toute façon, je crois que c'est un chose que tu dois faire seule avec Billy. »

Jake hocha la tête, en accord avec Edward. Je suppose qu'il avait raison. « Très bien », dis-je en allant chercher mon sac à dos. Il contenait encore mon journal, quoique grâce à ma mémoire vampirique, je n'aurais probablement pas besoin d'écrire ce que Billy me raconterait.

Une fois arrivé à la frontière j'embrassai Edward. Pas certaine de combien de temps j'allais rester avec Billy, Edward me dit de prendre mon temps. Alice allait me voir revenir à la frontière et il y viendrait me chercher. J'allais devoir ramener les albums de photos avec moi. Pas qu'ils seraient lourds, quoiqu'encombrant.

Le salon de Billy était envahi par des boites à chaussures et des albums photos. La moitié était pour moi. Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée et le début de l'après midi à regarder des photos. Pour la plupart, Billy me donna les originales, surtout si Charlie y avait écrit quelque chose au dos. Il me raconta des histoires sur mon père avant et après sa rencontre avec ma mère.

Charlie et Renée s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. Ils étaient jeunes, amoureux et complètement différents. Billy me parla de leur petite et simple cérémonie de mariage. Je souris en pensant que ce sera la même chose pour Edward et moi. Cependant notre avenir serait différent. Pas d'enfant et ensemble pour l'éternité.

« Lorsque tes parents t'attendaient, Charlie était nerveux et effrayé », me dit-il. « Il me demandait : Que vais-je faire si elle ne m'aime pas? Et Que vais-je faire avec une petite fille? Je ne connais rien sur les filles. Et merde, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre les plus grandes. » Nous rîmes tous les deux. Malgré ses doutes, il s'est avéré qu'il était un bon père.

L'atmosphère devint plus lourde lorsqu'il en arriva au départ de Renée avec moi. « Charlie avait le cœur brisé à plusieurs nivaux. L'amour de sa vie était parti avec sa petite fille. Il lui a fallu un certain temps pour se remettre sur pied. Je pense que le pire, c'est qu'il serait parti avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter ses parents qui étaient mourants. »

Mais il avait réussi. Il était si fort. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment il avait fait. Il était incroyable.

Nous parlâmes de mes visites à Forks durant l'été. « C'était le point culminant de l'année entière, Bella. Il disait à tout le monde que sa petite fille venait lui rendre visite. Les gens en avaient assez de l'entendre, mais quand tu étais ici, il était fier comme un paon. Si je me souviens bien, tu recevais gratuitement un dessert au restaurant. Les serveuses ne pouvaient pas résister à tes grands yeux bruns. » Billy se mit à rire et moi aussi. Je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir fait des beaux yeux pour avoir gratuitement de la tarte à un si jeune âge.

« Ouais, mais j'ai grandi et je n'avais plus vraiment envie de venir », admis-je, pleine de remord en continuant à regarder des photos. « Je détestais la pêche et je ne lui ai pas rendu la vie facile. » Je me sentis encore plus coupable.

« Oui c'est vrai », convint Billy. Je relevai la tête, surprise. Ses yeux scintillaient et il ricana. « Mais tous les adolescent sont comme ça. Charlie ne l'a jamais pris personnel, d'accord? Alors ne culpabilise pas. Il savait que tu l'aimais. »

Entendre Billy me dire ça, me réchauffa le cœur. « Merci, Billy. »

« De rien, Bella, mais c'est la vérité. Il t'aimait beaucoup trop pour le prendre personnel. Il était ravi que tu viennes le visiter. Et il se foutait de te retrouver en Californie lorsque tu avais treize, quatorze et quinze ans. Lorsque tu as décidé de venir habiter ici, il était sur un nuage. » Billy se mit à rire. « Vraiment, Bells. Il essayait d'avoir l'air calme, mais à l'intérieur il jubilait. Sa petite fille était de retour. »

Nous nous mîmes tous les deux à rire. Charlie, jubilé?

Nous parlâmes de l'inquiétude de Charlie après mon accident à Phoenix et après qu'Edward soit parti. « Honnêtement, Bella, j'ai été tenté de lui raconter pour les Cullen pour qu'elle essaye de t'éloigner d'eux, mais il défendait toujours Carlisle et sa famille. Après que Jake t'ai retrouvé dans les bois… » Billy se perdit dans ses pensées. « Charlie ne voulait même plus entendre le nom Cullen. Ensuite, il ne savait pas comment t'aider avec tes cauchemars et ta… » Il évalua ma réaction et choisit ses paroles avec soin. « … dépression. »

Je fermai les yeux un moment, non pas parce que ça faisait mal de penser à ce sombre moment de ma vie – même si c'était douloureux –, mais surtout parce que ça faisait mal de savoir à quel point Charlie avait voulu m'aider, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu.

« Ça a été douloureux pour Charlie de penser te renvoyer à Jacksonville, mais honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. »

J'hochai la tête. Si j'avais été à la place de Charlie, ça m'aurait probablement traversé l'esprit aussi.

« Mais Renée et Phil… Charlie voulait, avait besoin que tu restes près de lui. Il avait vraiment peur de ta réaction. »

« As-tu soupçonné quelque chose? », lui demandai-je.

« Peut-être un peu, mais je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons. Je ne pensais pas que les Cullen feraient quelque chose, mais je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec le lien que tu entretenais avec eux. » Et c'était vrai. C'était à cause de mon lien avec eux que j'avais rencontré James, Victoria et Laurent. Mais ce n'étaient pas la faute des Cullen. Ils avaient essayé de me protéger.

Je mordis ma lèvre. « Billy, est-ce que tu détestes les Cullen? »

Il prit un moment avant de répondre. « Je ne les ai jamais aimé, mais… Jake m'a dit comment ils agissent avec toi, en dépit de leur départ… » Il se tut, ne sachant pas trop comment finir.

« Billy, c'était un malentendu », les défendis-je. « Edward l'a fait parce qu'il voulait que je sois en sécurité. »

Il hocha la tête. « Maintenant, je le sais. Ils ont maintenu le marché – certes à leur manière –, en faisant ce qui était le mieux pour toi. C'est quelque chose que Charlie s'est toujours efforcé de faire, alors… disons que je ne les déteste pas. »

Je souris pour le remercier.

« Alors… euh… qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir un vampire pour belle-fille? », lui demandai-je. Il arqua un sourcil en se demandant probablement si je savais quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Je ne savais pas si Jake et Tanya allaient se marier. Probablement. Je devais le demander à Jake. « Eh bien, ta belle-fille Tanya », dis-je en haussant les épaules, penaude.

Il soupira. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Je reconnais que c'est un peu étrange, mais comme j'ai déjà une fille vampire… », me répondit-il en serrant mon épaule.

« Tu me considères comme ta fille? », lui demandai-je, surprise.

« Bien sûr. Eh bien, peut-être plus comme une nièce? » Billy rit de sa blague avant de poursuivre. « Bella, ton père et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Les enfants de l'un étaient comme les enfants de l'autre et vice versa. Nous nous sommes promis de prendre soin d'eux si quelque chose devait arriver à l'un de nous. »

Je le regardai avec étonnement, ayant de la difficulté à croire qu'il me considérait, moi, un sale buveur de sang, un ennemi de sa tribu, comme sa propre fille. Je réalisai que l'acceptation de Billy et Jake envers les Cullen était exceptionnelle. Billy me regardait sans ciller.

« Billy, j'ai vraiment envie de te serrer dans mes bras », dis-je. « Puis-je? »

Il se mit à rire avant d'ouvrir les bras. « Je suis désolé si je pue », m'excusai-je tandis que je le serrai dans mes bras. Il rit encore.

Lorsque finalement je le lâchai pour retourner m'asseoir, une idée m'assaillit. Je demandai à Billy si je pouvais lui demander quelque chose et il y consentit.

« Edward et moi allons nous marier demain », lui dis-je.

« Je sais Bella, mais ce n'est pas une question, chérie. »

« Je sais », souris-je timidement. « Alors… euh… Tu peux me dire non, mais est-ce que tu… » Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de terminer. « Est-ce que tu voudrais m'emmener à l'autel? », lui demandai-je rapidement. « Vu que Charlie n'est pas ici. »

Billy me regarda. Il était clairement étonné et il réfléchissait à ma demande. Il se mordit la lèvre et je cru qu'il allait refuser, mais il hocha la tête, incapable de parler. J'avais l'impression qu'il se battait avec de fortes émotions.

Je lui souris. « Merci Billy », dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Il retourna sa main, paume vers le haut, pour serrer la mienne.

« De rien. Je suis… Je suis vraiment honoré que tu aies pensé à moi. Je suis honoré de représenter Charlie. »

« Je suis honorée aussi, Billy », souris-je.

Nous continuâmes à regarder des photos durant une heure. Billy me raconta d'autres histoires sur Charlie. L'une d'entre elles racontaient une des rares fois où mon père avait été ivre et qu'il avait essayé de convaincre ses amis d'aller courir nu dehors. Heureusement, Charlie ne l'a pas fait, mais je ris en l'imaginant crier « Allons courir nu! » Qui croyait-il qu'il était? Will Farell_? (N/T : Il arrive souvent à Will Farell de courir nu dans ses films.)_

Finalement, je demandai à Billy comment il se sentait à propos d'Irina et sa réaction sur l'imprégnation de Jake et Tanya.

« Je crois que personne ne se préoccupe de la sœur de Tanya », me plaignis-je. « Je ne lui fais pas confiance et je ne crois pas qu'elle laissera Jake et Tanya tranquilles. » _Ou moi_, ajoutai-je en silence parce que je ne voulais pas parler de sa vendetta contre moi. J'étais certaine d'être capable de la maîtriser, mais je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'Irina existe et risque de nous causer des problèmes.

« Jake ira bien, Bella. La sœur de Tanya est folle… »

« Merci », l'interrompis-je et il me sourit. Enfin quelqu'un d'autre reconnaissait qu'Irina était folle.

« Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle fasse grand-chose. Si elle revient, Jake est très capable de prendre soin de lui-même et la meute peut protéger la tribu. De plus, je crois que Tanya arrêterait sa sœur si cela devenait nécessaire. »

J'hochai la tête, espérant que Billy ait raison. « Que penses-tu de l'immortalité de Jake? », lui demandai-je.

« Tu sais, Bella, je me suis senti vraiment désolé pour toi lorsque tu as quitté Forks. Je savais à quel point c'était dur pour toi après tout ce que tu venais de perdre. Je t'admire pour le sacrifice que tu as fait. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été proches, mais Charlie et Renée t'ont bien élevé pour que tu réagisses comme tu l'as fait. Jake se sentait tellement mal de ne pas avoir arrêté la femme vampire à temps et t'obliger à partir. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour intervenir, mais Billy continua. « Je sais. Je sais. Il ne t'a pas obligé à partir, mais c'est comme ça qu'il se sentait. Il avait l'impression de ne pas te donner le choix. Et plus, il se sentait vraiment mal de ne pas t'accompagner. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi. Et moi aussi. J'avais l'impression de t'abandonner aussi. »

« Billy, toi et Jake avez fait tellement pour moi après… », je soupirai. « Après Charlie. Je me devais de partir. »

« Je sais que tu voulais que Jake et les autres aient une vie normale, même si cela voulait dire que tu serais seule à faire… ce que les vampires font. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a trouvé Tanya et il partira avec elle pour que les autres puissent vivre une vie normale. Maintenant, il comprend ce que tu as ressenti. »

« Jake va partir? », demandai-je, surprise. « Il ne me l'a pas dit. » Mais ça faisait du sens. Si lui et Tanya restaient, les autres ne vieilliraient pas non plus. Il allait se sacrifier pour sa tribu et leurs donner la vie qu'ils voulaient et qu'ils méritaient.

« Embry et les autres pourront se marier, avoir des enfants et vieillir normalement. » J'hochai la tête. Ils vivraient une vie normale.

« Jake sera le seul », commentai-je.

« Si d'autres vampires arrivent dans la région, le gène refera surface. »

« Est-ce que Jake sera toujours leurs alpha? », demandai-je, ne sachant pas comment marchait les trucs de loups garous.

Billy haussa les épaules. « S'il veut reprendre sa place comme alpha, alors oui. Sinon, il y aura un nouvel alpha. Je suis heureux que Jake ait trouvé une compagne – peu importe ce qu'elle est –, mais je suis soulagé de savoir, que grâce à toi, il lui restera toujours une partie de la maison. Je suis désolé de tout ce qui t'ai arrivé, mais après que moi et ses sœurs auront quitté ce monde, il t'aura toujours. Donc, finalement, je suis content. » Billy me regarda avec curiosité. « Est-ce que c'est tordu? »

Je ris faiblement. « Non Billy. Eh bien, en fait, oui, c'est tordu, mais c'est ce avec quoi je dois vivre depuis que j'ai retrouvé les Cullen, en particulier Edward. »

J'avais perdu mes parents et mon humanité pour gagner l'amour de mon existence. C'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Évidemment, je n'avais pas voulu perdre mes parents, mais Edward était ce que j'avais toujours voulu. L'ultime route vers mon bonheur avait été aigre-douce.

Ça ressemblait à une balance. D'un côté, il y avait une immense tristesse mais qui était compensée par une immense joie. Si la tristesse n'avait pas été d'un côté, je n'aurais jamais vraiment apprécié la joie qui se trouvait de l'autre.

Je ne partageai pas mes réflexions philosophiques, choisissant plutôt d'exprimer des pensées plus optimistes. « Moi aussi je suis heureuse, car grâce à Jake, moi aussi je vais toujours avoir une partie de la maison. » Cette pensée me fit sourire. Moi ami sera toujours avec moi.

Je quittai la maison de Billy avec une sensation de chaleur en moi. Qui aurait cru qu'il se créerait un tel lien entre lui et moi?

Tel que promis, Edward me rejoignit à la frontière.

« Comment ça s'est passé? », me demanda Edward après m'avoir embrassé. « As-tu eu ce que tu voulais? »

Je souris. « En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'ai les souvenirs et les histoires de Charlie que je désirais, mais j'ai aussi appris à connaître Billy et j'ai redécouvert Jake. Non pas que je ne les appréciais pas avant », ajoutai-je.

« Wow. Eh bien, je dirais que tu as eu une journée très productive », commenta-t-il en serrant ma main.

« Oui », dis-je en hochant la tête. Je racontai à Edward quelques histoires sur Charlie, lui expliquai les sentiments de Billy envers les Cullen, Tanya et la nouvelle vie de Jake. Je lui dis aussi que Billy allait prendre part à notre mariage.

« C'est vraiment bien ce que fait Billy. C'est très généreux de sa part de nous accepter », remarqua Edward. « Je suis vraiment surpris. » Et moi aussi je l'étais, surtout après sa mise en garde de l'an dernier. Je me rappelai également qu'il avait envoyé Jake au bal pour m'informer qu'il gardait un œil sur moi. Ça avait été étrange et effrayant, mais maintenant je savais qu'il avait fait ça pour essayer de me protéger.

« Il a réalisé que vous… que nous n'étions pas un aussi grand danger qu'il croyait. Il m'a dit qu'il me considérait comme sa fille », dis-je en sentant la même chaleur que j'avais ressentie en quittant la maison de Billy. Edward hocha la tête. Il semblait impressionné et sincèrement heureux pour moi. J'aimais que mon bonheur fasse également son bonheur. Je pris sa main pour l'embrasser.

« Alors, et toi? Qu'ai-je manqué, aujourd'hui? », lui demandai-je doucement, tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

Il secoua la tête. « Pas grand-chose. Seulement quelques préparatifs pour le mariage. »

« Que dois-je faire pour demain? », demandai-je en me demandant pourquoi Alice ne m'avait pas encore donné une liste de choses à faire.

Edward me fit simplement le sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. « Tu as juste à te présenter. » Je lui souris. Je pouvais gérer ça. Je devais informer Alice que Billy allait me donner à Edward à la place de Charlie et c'est ce que je fis lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa. Alice nous rencontra à l'extérieur et nous informa que nous devions allés directement dans la chambre d'Edward. Il devait m'y garder en captivité jusqu'à la cérémonie.

Je souris à nouveau. _Ça_, je pouvais définitivement le gérer.

* * *

Alors, voici pour ce chapitre.

À bientôt

Miss Lunatik


	25. Ma fille

Bonjour. Hier, j'ai reçu une review anonymes de Sabrina pour mon petit OS L'amour avant le mariage. La voici _: il y a bocoup trop de détail se qui gache malheureusement tout ! l'histoir et sont contexte sont totalement déformer ! Jamais Stefenie Meyer n'orai écrit tan de détail !_

Je dois préciser que les fautes, ce n'est pas moi, j'ai collé le texte

Je ne suis pas vraiment fâché de cette review, mais comme c'est une review anonyme, j'ai décidé d'y répondre ici parce que je ne la trouve pas vraiment constructive. J'écrirai la même chose sur le prochain chapitre d'EE. Cet os est classé M. Tu étais averti d'avance. Il ne fallait pas le lire si ce genre de fic ne t'intéresse pas. Effectivement, comme tu le dis, il y a des « détails », mais c'est justement le pourquoi de cet os. Il est évident que SM n'aurais pas écrit ça. Son public cible c'est les adolescents. Mais je ne suis pas SM. Je lui ai seulement emprunté – pour l'instant de quelques lignes – les personnages que nous aimons tant!

Désolé d'avoir pris autant de ligne pour répondre à cette review, mais comme vous le savez, j'ai pour habitude de répondre à toutes les review que vous prenez le temps de m'écrire et je ne pouvais définitivement pas passer à côté de celle-ci. Maintenant place au chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Merci à : elo-didie – anayata – Linou2701 – oliveronica cullen massen – magikcilou – Letmesign23 – Marion – aude77 – micka33 – eliloulou – Imaginaire-de-kiki – maria – luna – vinie65 – Liki0da

Marion : Merci de ta review.

Maria : En fait, je ne peux pas faire de lemon plus intense parce que ce n'est pas ma fiction. Moi je ne fais que la traduction. Désolé…

Luna : Tu as tout à fait raison. Dans cette fic, Jacob me tape BEAUCOUP MOINS sur les nerfs vu qu'il ne se met pas entre Edward et Bella. Lol. Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai demandé à ForksVampireGirl si elle avait l'intention de faire Breaking Dawn du POV d'Edward. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle voulait finir EE et prendre un petit break, mais que ce n'était pas exclu… Par contre, je crois qu'elle a plus l'intention de faire quelques parties de l'histoire et non le livre en entier comme avec Midnight Sun et Edward's Eclipse. J'avoue que le livre en entier, ce serait une méchante job. Elle ne manque jamais une occasion de dire à quel point elle aime écrire cette fic, alors la question est : Va-t-elle résister? Espérons que non!

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette magnifique alternative à New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

* * *

**MA FILLE**

EDWARD POV

« Un lit? », me demanda Bella lorsque nous entrâmes dans ma chambre après sa visite chez Billy Black. Alice avait insisté pour que nous en ayons un malgré le déménagement et je n'avais pas pu être en désaccord avec elle. Bella et moi allions rester à Forks encore quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à quitter cette ville pour de bon. J'étais certain qu'elle voudrait voir la maison de Charlie une dernière fois, et moi, je voulais aller à notre clairière avec elle.

Et pour ce qui était du lit, nous allions nous mariés après tout. Nouveaux marié avec toute la maison pour nous tout seul, puisque tout le monde avait prévu de partir juste après la cérémonie.

« Eh bien, c'est une chambre à coucher », soulignai-je, regardant Bella toucher doucement le fer forgé du lit après qu'elle ait déposé les albums photos.

« C'est vrai », approuva Bella avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en me souriant. « C'est bien », dit-elle en se faisant rebondir sur le matelas. Je m'assis à ses côté, rebondissant moi aussi.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi. Il est arrivé juste après mon retour de la frontière. Alice l'a commandé. »

Bella secoua la tête en ricanant. « Alice pense à tout, non? »

« Oui, je pense à tout », cria Alice de l'escalier.

« Alice, es-tu sûre que je ne peux rien faire? », lui demanda Bella.

« Tout est sous contrôle. Il faut juste que tu ne viennes pas en bas. Je veux que ce soit une surprise », lui répondit Alice.

Nous nous regardâmes en haussant les épaules.

« Hey, on peut sortir de la maison, non? », demanda Bella. J'arquai un sourcil. « Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas aller en bas, mais nous pouvons sortir par la fenêtre. »

« Oui, mais où veux-tu aller? », lui demandai-je. Nous venions tout juste de chasser, donc, elle n'avait pas soif.

« Tous ces souvenirs avec Billy m'ont donnés envie d'aller à First Beach. Charlie avait l'habitude de m'y emmener lorsque j'étais jeune. J'ai envie de m'y promener le long du rivage. »

Bella sembla excitée à l'idée d'aller dans un endroit qui lui rappelait une partie de son enfance. Je détestais devoir lui dire non, mais je n'étais pas autorisé à aller à La Push. Il n'y avait aucun traité l'empêchant d'y aller, quoique j'avais envi d'y aller avec elle.

« Bella », dis-je, la voix pleine de regrets.

« Oh ouais », soupira-t-elle. « Stupide traité. »

« Je suis désolé, mon amour. Mais tu peux toujours… »

« Je veux y aller avec toi », dit-elle en faisant la moue. Elle voulait partager cette expérience avec moi. Elle réfléchit durant un moment avant d'appeler Jacob en souriant. « À quoi bon avoir l'alpha pour meilleur ami si je ne peux même pas lui demander une faveur? »

Tanya et Jacob entrèrent dans la pièce une seconde plus tard.

« Hey Bells », salua Jacob tandis qu'il entra, suivit de Tanya, qui nous salua. « Comment ça s'est passé avec mon père? »

« Très bien », lui répondit Bella. « Nous avons eu beaucoup de plaisir. Il a accepté de m'emmener à l'autel demain », lui dit-elle. Le plaisir coloriait sa voix.

« Ouais, j'en entendu ça. C'est cool. Vas-tu le pousser en marchant à côté de lui? », demanda Jacob. « J'essaie juste de m'imaginer de quoi ça va avoir l'air. »

« Hum, bon point », dit Bella avant de réfléchir un moment. « Je n'avais pas pensé à toute la logistique, mais euh… peut-être que tu pourrais pousser Billy et je marcherais à côté de vous deux? », lui demanda-t-elle, hésitante. Elle se mordit la lèvre en attendant la réponse de Jacob.

Le regard de Jacob se rétrécit tandis qu'il considérait sa demande. « Donc, tu veux que nous t'emmenions tous les deux à l'autel? » _Wow, c'est énorme. Je me sens honoré,_ pensa Jacob. Évidemment qu'il devait être honoré.

Bella hocha la tête. « Eh bien vous faites tous les deux partis de ma famille. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprends. Je pourrais toujours pousser Billy avec une main… »

« Bella », l'interrompit Jacob en riant. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Bien sûr que je le ferai. »

Le visage de Bella s'illumina tandis qu'elle sourit à Jacob en le remerciant.

« Merci Jacob », lui dis-je et il acquiesça.

L'instant d'après, Alice entra. « C'est une excellente idée, Bella. Hum, as-tu d'autres détails de dernière minute? », plaisanta-t-elle.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Désolé pour le caucus, mais je crois que c'est tout. »

Jacob et moi nous nous regardâmes légèrement étonner. « Caucus? », demanda Jacob en même temps que moi. Depuis quand Bella utilisait la terminologie du football? _(N/T : ici nous parlons bien du football Américain.)_

« Je me souviens d'avoir entendu Charlie dire que c'est ce qu'ils font lorsque le quart arrière désire changer de jeu à la dernière seconde », expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'est venu à l'esprit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une forte connexion avec Charlie aujourd'hui. »

Jacob hocha la tête. « La prochaine chose que tu sauras, Bells, c'est que tu voudras aller à la pêche », plaisanta-t-il en me regardant. « Et boire de la bière », ajouta-t-il en riant.

Bella leva simplement les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir qui était supposé être exaspéré, mais un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Ça me rappelle, Jake », commença Bella. « J'ai vraiment envie d'aller à la plage avec Edward. Peux-tu alléger le traité pour quelques heures? » Bella pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en regardant Jacob avec de grand yeux. « Je serais ta meilleure amie », ajouta-t-elle pour plaisanter.

Tanya se mit à rire et Jacob leva les yeux au ciel. Il était certain qu'elle était une dangereuse créature.

« Très bien », répondit-il à contre cœur, feignant l'agitation. « Laisse-moi juste le temps de prévenir les gars pour que tu ne sois pas démembrer une fois là-bas », dit-il en souriant.

« Comme s'ils pouvaient m'attraper », dit Bella à voix basse, même si nous pouvions tous l'entendre. « Mais merci, Jake », lui dit gaiement Bella.

« De rien. » Jacob appela Embry pour qu'il prévienne les autres de la présence de Bella et de la mienne à La Push.

Tandis que Jacob était au téléphone, Alice, Tanya et Bella allèrent dans la chambre d'Alice pour montrer sa robe à Bella tandis que je regardai quelques unes des photos que Bella avait ramenées. J'entendis Alice avertir Tanya de ne pas penser à la robe pour ne pas que je la voie à travers son esprit, ce qui me fit rire.

Jacob termina son appel avant le retour des filles.

« Tout est arrangé », me dit-il. « Amusez-vous bien. »

« Merci beaucoup, Jacob », lui dis-je. « Je suis sincèrement reconnaissant de ta générosité et de tout ce que toi et ton père avez fait pour Bella. »

« Ça va », me répondit-il. « Elle avait tant de pertes à gérer. Nous voulons juste qu'elle soit heureuse. »

« Moi aussi », dis-je. « Et en passant, je suis heureux pour toi et Tanya. »

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dents à la mention de Tanya.

« Elle est géniale, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je me suis imprégné d'une buveuse de sang », dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Hey », entendîmes-nous crier Tanya. Alice et Bella se mirent à rire.

Jacob grimaça. « Désolé. » Je ris de lui. Il était complètement gaga, mais je ne pouvais pas me moquer de lui, car moi aussi je l'étais. Jacob attira mon attention en me pointant sa tête, apparemment pour que j'écoute son esprit.

_Je veux lui offrir une bague. Tu crois qu'Alice et Bella pourraient m'aider à la choisir? Elle part pour Denali tout de suite après la cérémonie et je l'y rejoindrai quelques jours après parce que je dois faire certaines choses pour mon père._

J'hochai la tête, convaincu que même si Bella ne savait pas quoi choisir, Alice, elle aurait une opinion bien arrêtée sur la chose. Mais Alice ne serait pas en mesure de voir l'avenir avec Jacob, alors je lui dis de lui envoyer un texto. Peut-être pourrait-il en tirer quelque chose.

Une fois que Bella eut fini dans la chambre d'Alice, nous partîmes pour La Push par ma fenêtre. Elle monta sur mon dos et je courus vers First Beach.

Nous marchâmes sur le bord de la plage la plus rocheuse tandis que Bella me racontait des histoires de Charlie que Billy avait partagées avec elle. J'admirais l'amitié qu'ils avaient eue. L'engagement qu'ils avaient pris l'un envers l'autre pour prendre soin de leurs enfants était étonnant. Ce genre de loyauté et de fraternité était très rare. Ce genre de générosité et de protection ne pouvait être comparé qu'à Carlisle.

Il faisait sombre, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de très bien voir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au premier bassin de marée, le regard de Bella était lointain. Nous rîmes lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle y était tombée plusieurs fois étant petite. Évidemment, Charlie était toujours là pour la relever.

Bella me rappela que c'était ici qu'elle avait appris plus d'un an auparavant les légendes Quileutes et l'histoire des sangs froids.

L'histoire qu'elle avait réussis à connaître en flirtant avec Jacob.

Si Jacob ne s'était pas imprégné de Tanya et n'était pas incroyablement heureux, j'en aurais été ennuyé, agacé et plus qu'un peu jaloux.

C'était bizarre, mais la première fois que j'avais entendu cette histoire, je m'étais senti désolé pour Jacob. Je savais de quoi les charmes dévastateurs de Bella étaient capables. Cependant, maintenant, je me sentais… je me sentais nerveux. Inconfortable. Terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse me prendre ma Bella.

Je croyais avoir mis la douleur, le déchirement absolu du rejet de Bella et son indifférence apparente, de côté.

Apparemment pas.

Pourtant, après m'être forcé à mettre ses inquiétantes pensées de côté, j'étais curieux de savoir comment elle avait flirté pour obtenir ces informations. Dans une telle situation, j'étais certain qu'elle n'avait pas l'aplomb de Tanya. Bella était l'innocence même tandis que Tanya – ainsi que Kate et Irina – étaient versées dans l'art du flirt. Un peu trop même, selon moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après qu'elle eut flirté avec le cabot – il fallait vraiment que je mette un couvercle sur ma jalousie –, elle avait compris ce que j'étais. D'ailleurs j'étais encore sous le choc qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu comme un monstre, un démon. Elle était trop gentille. Comme toujours.

Avec le sujet « Jacob » sur le tapis, Bella me dit ce que Tanya lui avait dit lorsqu'elles étaient dans la chambre d'Alice. Jake avait prévu d'aller vivre en Alaska avec Tanya. Il était inquiet à propos de Billy et il essayait de convaincre son père d'aller vivre avec ses sœurs. Jake détestait devoir quitter Billy, mais il le fallait pour que les autres puissent vivre une vie normale. Cependant, Billy était têtu et il voulait rester sur la réserve. Si Billy emménageait avec l'une de ses filles, Jacob et Tanya pourraient lui rendre visite. Apparemment, Billy y réfléchissait.

Je dis à Bella que Jacob voulait offrir une bague à Tanya et qu'elle se tienne prête à l'aider.

Je me mis à rire lorsqu'elle hésita en prétendant ne rien connaître sur les bijoux. « Cependant, Alice serait parfaite pour cette tâche », souligna-t-elle. J'étais d'accord et je lui dis que c'était ce que j'avais dit à Jacob.

Nous finîmes par parler de notre avenir, lorsque nous quitterions Forks. Nous voulions vivre un peu avec la famille, mais l'idée d'être juste nous deux durant une ou deux décennies était très attrayante.

« L'Europe serait bien, mais je veux aussi retourner sur l'île », me dit Bella, mélancolique. Me rappelant de nos moments dans la jungle et sur l'île, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.

Nous étions en train de réfléchir à un endroit où passé notre lune de miel lorsque nous entendîmes et vîmes Quil et Embry courir vers nous sur la plage. Ils étaient sous leurs formes humaines.

Dans leurs esprits, il y avait un fouillis de pensées que j'essayais de suivre à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

_Vas-tu lui dire?,_ demanda Embry

_Oh non, Jake a dit qu'il le ferait_, répondit Quil. _Il m'a dit qu'il arriverait bientôt._

_Tout ce que je dis, c'est que je crois qu'elle voudrait le savoir immédiatement,_ dit Embry.

_Nous allons attendre Jake. Elle l'apprendra bien assez vite,_ ordonna Quil. _Crois-tu que c'est vraiment lui?_

_Jake est le seul à l'avoir bien vu. Je l'ai seulement vu durant une seconde. C'est sûr que ça lui ressemblait s'il était un…_

_Tais-toi, Embry!,_ hurla Quil. _Cullen peut t'entendre!_

« Hey, les gars », les salua Bella. « Jake vous a dit que nous serions ici, non? Vous n'êtes pas ici pour nous démembrer j'espère. » Bella était la seule à rire. Moi, j'écoutais leurs esprits.

« Ouais », lui répondit Embry, regardant nerveusement vers Quil. « Et vous, vous allez bien? »

« Oui. Pourquoi? », fut notre réponse à tous les deux.

Quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas encore à comprendre s'était passée. Les gars ne laissaient rien filtrer. Ce devait être sur ordre de Jacob.

« Euh… il y a de nouveaux buveurs… je veux dire vampires en ville », nous informa Quil. « Jake va arriver. »

« Les connaissez-vous? », demanda Bella en paniquant.

Ils se regardèrent avant de nous dire d'attendre Jacob.

« Pourquoi », demanda Bella. « C'est mauvais? Est-ce que c'est Irina? »

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais heureusement, Jacob approchait.

Je cherchai dans son esprit pour trouver des réponses ou des indices. « Attends-moi, Bella », lui dis-je. Ce que je venais d'entendre venait de me couper le souffle et je courus à la rencontre de Jacob en laissant Bella avec Quil et Embry.

« Edward qu'est-ce… », fut la dernière chose que je l'entendis me dire avant de lui répéter de m'attendre.

« Jacob, en es-tu certain? », lui demandai-je. « Tu dois être absolument certain avant d'en parler à Bella », le prévins-je, les dents serrées.

Il rencontra mon regard en me montrant ce qu'il avait vu : deux vampires mâles. L'un semblait fuir l'autre. J'eus un aperçu des deux. Je n'avais jamais vu le traqueur. Il était plus jeune que le vampire qui le fuyait.

« Impossible », murmurai-je, incrédule. « Il ne peut pas… Le peut-il? »

« C'est ce que j'ai vu », me dit gravement Jacob. « Ils sont partis en courant de la réserve. »

Je me demandais qui était le jeune vampire. « Ils se dirigeaient vers où? », lui demandai-je.

« Vers Forks. Peut-être votre maison. Je suis certain qu'ils vous ont senti. »

« Que se passe-t-il », demanda Bella, prise de panique. Elle était juste à côté de moi maintenant. « Qui se dirige vers la villa? »

« Bella nous n'en sommes pas sûrs et je ne veux pas sauter aux conclusions trop rapidement », lui dis-je le plus calmement possible. « Retournons simplement à la maison. »

« Quil, Embry, vous, surveillez les alentours », leur dit Jacob. « Gardez aussi un œil sur mon père, ok? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Est-ce que Billy est en danger? », demanda Bella. « S'il vous plaît, dites-moi quelque chose », nous supplia-t-elle.

Je soupirai. « Il y a deux vampires. L'un semble vouloir tuer l'autre. » Je dus m'arrêter car Alice m'appelait.

« Alice, est-ce que c'est… », lui demandai-je.

« Edward », répondit Alice, stupéfaite. « Je n'arrive pas à le croire, mais oui. Le plus jeune essai de tuer… »

« Alice, qu'as-tu vu d'autre? », lui demandai-je.

« Bella. Elle va le protéger. Elle va le sauver. Mais, Edward, le combat sera difficile. Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent. Revenez à la maison. Vite. » Je lui dis que nous arrivions avant de raccrocher.

« Edward, s'il te plaît », me pria Bella.

« Bella, je vais répondre à tes questions, mais nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus. En ce moment, Charlie est en danger, ainsi que le reste d'entre nous », lui dis-je.

Sa mâchoire s'abaissa. Elle était abasourdie. « Quoi? Est-ce que tu es en train de dire… »

Jacob hocha la tête, confirmant ce que je venais de dire.

Bella ne bougea pas. Qui pourrait lui reprocher? Les nouvelles étaient pour le moins choquantes. Jacob la mit sur mon dos et nous commençâmes à courir vers la villa.

« Est-ce que… Charlie est comme nous? », me demanda Bella.

J'hochai la tête.

« Mais comment? J'ai vu la voiture s'enflammer lorsque Laurent m'a emmené. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais espérons que nous le saurons bientôt. »

« Qui est après lui? », demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne le sais pas non plus, mon amour. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Charlie essai de fuir un autre vampire et que d'autres vampires pourraient venir pour l'aider à… le tuer lui… ou nous tous. Alice n'en est pas encore sûre. »

« Mais est-ce que c'est Charlie? »

« Pour autant que nous le sachions. »

Alice attendait à l'extérieur de la maison. Bella retrouva immédiatement l'usage de ses jambes et sauta de mon dos.

« Alice », souffla Bella, hors d'haleine, même si théoriquement elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer. « Mon père? »

« Oui. Il est à l'intérieur, Bella. Il vient d'apprendre ce qui t'es arrivée. Il vient d'apprendre que tu n'es pas morte dans l'incendie. »

« Mais comment? », demanda Bella.

« Entre et il te l'expliquera », lui répondit Alice.

« Et les autres? Qui fuit-il? »

Je compatissais avec Bella. Il y avait tant de questions laissées sans réponses. Tout ça était tellement confus, mais j'étais heureux pour Bella. Son père était toujours en vie… Eh bien, en tout cas, il n'était pas mort.

Dès que nous ouvrîmes la porte, nous vîmes Charlie, assis sur le canapé du salon, avec toute la famille autour, au milieu des arrangements floraux, qui semblaient prendre énormément de place pour l'instant.

« Papa? », souffla Bella tandis qu'elle serra Charlie dans ses bras. « C'est toi! »

« Mon Dieu, Bella », réussit à dire Charlie en contrôlant à peine ses émotions. « Bébé, je pensais que tu étais… »

« Je sais », cria Bella. Si elle avait pu, elle en aurait pleuré. « Moi aussi, mais comment? »

Je regardai tout le monde. Ils avaient tous l'air de se battre avec leurs émotions. Nous étions tous heureux pour Charlie et Bella. Peu importe ce qui les avait séparé, ils s'étaient retrouvés. C'était un miracle. C'était ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais appris que Bella n'était pas morte et qu'elle était devenue immortelle, comme moi. Confusion. Soulagement. Joie. Amour.

Nous avions tous l'impression de nous immiscer entre eux, mais pourtant, nous n'arrivions pas à détourner le regard. C'était un spectacle très émouvant à regarder. On aurait dit que le cœur d'Esmé allait éclater. Rosalie se mordait la lèvre inférieur tandis qu'Alice bondissait légèrement en tapant dans ses mains. Elle avait la chance de voir l'avenir.

Et moi, j'avais la chance de lire dans son esprit. Lorsque nous nous marierons, en espérant que tout se déroule comme prévu, et que ça ait toujours lieu demain, Bella aura Charlie et Billy pour la mener à l'hôtel.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Beaucoup d'entre vous croyait que ce serait le mariage… D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi vous aviez toutes si hâte… Lol! Ne vous en faites pas, il aura bien lieu. Pour être exacte, ce sera dans deux chapitres.

Sur ce, je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt. xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	26. Près du bonheur

Bonjour tout le monde. Alors voici les explications que vous attendiez toutes. Bonne lecture.

Merci à : cy159 – Rpatz – Letmesign23 – Liki0da – Galswinthe – Linou2701 – elo-didie – aude77 – oliveronica cullen massen – Galswinthe eliloulou – Imaginaire-de-kiki – luna – anayata – Miliampère – vinie65 – magikcilou – alinette 74 – chrys63 – Marietounette – lamiae – marion – cynthia – Galswinthe – aurlie

Merci à Miliampère et Galswinthe qui m'ont signalé une faute extrêmement flagrante. Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête…

Luna : Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien l'intrigue. Elle sort de l'ordinaire.

Marietounette : Merci de tes review. Je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise. En passant, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les changements de POV.

Lamiae : Merci pour tes review.

Marion : Les réponses à tes questions c'est ici. Merci de ta review.

Cynthia : C'est vrai que Charlie transformé, c'est toute une surprise. Comme toi, j'apprécie cette nouveauté. Moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais vu en vampire… Merci de ta review.

Aurlie : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma traduction. Merci pour tes review. Pour faire suite à ton commentaire sur mes commentaires je tiens à te dire que je ne prends personne pour des idiots. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout le monde comprenne bien. Moi-même, je ne connaissais pas Daredevil avant de traduire cette fic.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette magnifique alternative à New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26 – PRÈS DU BONHEUR**

BELLA POV

Charlie! Je serrai mon père encore plus fort, de crainte qu'il disparaisse ou qu'il s'évapore. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu es bien ici », murmurai-je.

« Moi non plus, Bells », dit Charlie, la voix aussi basse que la mienne.

Je profitai du moment jusqu'à ce que j'entende un « crack » tandis que je sentis Charlie broncher. Je me rendis compte que je le serrais trop fort.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, papa », m'excusai-je. J'imagine que j'étais plus forte que je ne le pensais. Je brisai l'étreinte pour éviter de briser mon père.

« Tu as toute une poigne », plaisanta Charlie en ricanant pour alléger l'atmosphère de la pièce.

« Est-ce que ça va? », lui demandai-je avant de sursauter en remarquant ses yeux. Ils étaient comme les miens. Il devait avoir un régime végétarien, comme nous. Je me demandais comment il avait fait. Qui – s'il y avait quelqu'un – lui avait appris.

Il s'approcha pour me serrer contre lui. Son emprise était plus douce que la mienne. « Je vais plus que bien, chérie. Tu es ici… » Charlie s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua mon expression. « Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Je tendis timidement la main pour lisser la peau autour de ses yeux. « Tes yeux, papa », murmurai-je.

« Hein? Oh! » Il haussa les épaules. « Ils ne sont pas rouges comme Riley et les autres. Je ne me suis jamais habitué à ces sauvages », répondit négligemment Charlie. Il était blasé à propos de quelque chose de merveilleux.

« Quoi? », demandai-je, complètement perdue. « Qui est Riley? Quels autres? » Puis, je me souvins qu'Edward m'avait dit que d'autres arrivaient pour tuer… mon père, ou moi, ou nous tous. « Papa, qui en a après toi? » Ma nouvelle et harmonieuse quoi-de-mieux-pour-te-séduire-que-ma-très-chère voix bascula vers l'hystérie. Quoique la voix des vampires semblait avoir un problème avec les cris perçant.

J'étais ébranlée. Il y avait tant de chose que je voulais savoir. Tant de chose à raconter.

Oh, et le fait que des vampires meurtriers qui en avaient après mon père avait peut-être un rapport avec ça.

Je ne savais pas si je lui en étais reconnaissante, mais Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme. Je voulais être alerte. La panique que je ressentais me permettait d'être prête pour les évènements à venir, même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui était à venir.

Dans tout les cas, je ne voulais pas être calme. Calme voulait dire détendu. Et détendu signifiait ne pas être prêt.

« Jasper », grondai-je, incapable de cacher mon irritation tandis que je tentai de lutter contre l'apaisement.

« Détends-toi, Bella. Personne ne s'en vient pour l'instant. Riley est parti », déclara Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, tout comme Charlie.

« Comment le sais-tu? », demandâmes Charlie et moi en même temps. Si les circonstances avaient été moins intenses, j'aurais probablement dit à mon père : Jink, tu me dois un cerf.

Edward sourit légèrement, essayant de ne pas rire. Je suppose que notre expression – à moi et Charlie – était amusante pour lui. Génial. Au moins l'un d'entre nous s'amusait.

« De Charlie et Alice », expliqua-t-il. Évidemment, je compris, mais Charlie était encore confus.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit », déclara Charlie en regardant Edward avec une expression à la fois ennuyée et abasourdie. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette expression. J'en avais eu mon lot avec Edward et Alice.

« Edward peut entendre tes pensées et Alice voir le futur », expliquai-je à mon père. Il me regarda sans comprendre.

Nous le laissâmes digérer cette information tandis que nous nous déplaçâmes vers le salon. Je m'assis avec Edward d'un côté et Charlie de l'autre.

« Quelle est cette odeur de chien mouillé? », demanda Charlie, le visage tordu par le dégoût. « Plus je m'approchais de Forks, plus l'odeur devenait forte. »

J'étouffai un rire en me mordant la lèvre tandis que je regardai Jake. Le reste de la famille se mit à ricaner doucement et Jake leva la main en l'air comme s'il était dans une salle de classe.

« C'est moi, Charlie. »

« Jacob, es-tu aussi un vampire? », lui demanda sévèrement Charlie. Je vous jure qu'à ce moment, il ressemblait à un vieil oncle qui venait de surprendre son neveu à mentir.

« Putain non! », répondit rapidement Jake, dégoûté. Il regarda ensuite dans la pièce, se souvenant qu'il était entouré de buveurs de sang avant d'ajouter : « Non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal à ça. » Charlie continuait de regarder Jake, de l'analyser. « Je suis un loup garou », admit-il avant d'ajouter : « Ou un métamorphe, selon eux. » Jake pointait Edward et le reste des Cullen.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais finalement, il ne fit que pousser un soupir.

« Je sais papa… ça en fait beaucoup en même temps », lui dis-je. « Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler. » Et c'était un euphémisme.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer », admit Charlie en secouant la tête. Il serra ma main avant de me demander : « Que t'est-il arrivé, Bells? »

J'étais beaucoup plus intéressée par ce qui était arrivé à mon père, mais je suppose que lui aussi. J'essayai d'être la plus brève possible pour que nous puissions rapidement passer à son histoire.

« Laurent, un vampire, m'a saisi lorsque je suis sortie de la voiture. Il m'a emmené dans une clairière au milieu de la forêt, où Victoria, un autre vampire, m'a mordue et transformée avant que Jake et sa meute ne les détruisent tout les deux. Puis, j'ai quitté Forks pour aller au Brésil retrouver Alice et les autres », conclus-je en passant par-dessus le plus important. S'il voulait vraiment en savoir plus, il serait toujours temps de lui raconter plus tard.

Charlie alterna son regard entre moi et Jake. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour corroborer ma version des faits.

« Est-ce que ta transformation a duré trois jours? », demanda Charlie. Nous étions tous visiblement surpris. Comment Charlie savait le temps que prenait une transformation? À moins que quelqu'un lui ai tout appris.

Jacob et moi hochâmes la tête.

« Qui t'a aidé durant tes premiers jours? Jake? », demanda Charlie, incrédule.

« Oui », répondis-je. Ma voix était à peine un murmure.

« Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas tuer Jake? », me demanda mon père.

J'étais stupéfaite des questions que Charlie me posaient. C'était les mêmes questions que les Cullen m'avaient posées. Ils savaient ce que c'était d'être un nouveau né et naturellement, ils s'étaient demandés comment j'avais réussi, surtout en sachant à quel point c'était difficile. Charlie agissait comme s'il était un vampire vieux de plusieurs décennie et non pas comme le nouveau né qu'il était.

« Je… eh bien… il pue », répondis-je. J'ignorai Jake qui leva les yeux au ciel ainsi que les ricanements d'Emmett et Tanya. « Papa, pourquoi tu sais tant de choses sur les nouveaux nés? Qui t'a appris? Comment ça se fait que tu sois végétarien? Qui t'a transformé? Qui est resté avec toi? Comment… » Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes questions jusqu'à ce qu'il m'interrompe.

« Bella, j'avais déjà une idée sur les vampires avant d'en devenir un. » Charlie regarda tout le monde dans la pièce avant de ramener son regard sur moi. « Et je suppose que toi aussi. »

Il savait? Il savait à propos des Cullen? J'étais sidérée. « Tu savais? », lui demandai-je, incapable de cacher mon étonnement.

« Tout ceux qui vivent dans la région et qui ont travaillé dans la police ont entendu parler des ces légendes. J'avais seulement entendu quelques histoires… Harry Clearwater parle beaucoup lorsqu'il a bu. En plus de Billy – tu connais cette partie de l'histoire –, mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment porté attention jusqu'à ce que je réalise que j'étais devenu un vampire. Lorsque Riley m'a dit que nous recherchions des vampires végétariens avec leur animal de compagnie, ici, à Forks, j'ai tout compris, bien que je ne savais pas qui était l'animal de compagnie en question. Je croyais que tu étais morte. En fait, on m'a dit que tu étais morte. »

« Qui t'a dit ça? », lui demandai-je.

« Victoria. »

« Bon, et qui est Riley? »

« Il est celui qui devait me surveiller après que Victoria m'ait transformée. »

« C'est Victoria qui t'a transformée? » Encore une fois, j'étais ébranlée. Je me mis à réfléchir à cette nuit. Quelqu'un m'avait saisi. Laurent. Je m'étais retournée pour voir qui c'était. Peut-être que j'avais haleté d'horreur lorsque je m'étais aperçu que c'était lui. Je m'étais ensuite retournée vers la voiture, pensant que Charlie y était encore. Puis, la voiture avait été poussée dans les flammes. Laurent avait dû faire ça. Est-ce que Victoria avait sorti mon père de la voiture durant la seconde qu'il m'avait fallu pour regarder Laurent? Elle était rapide tandis que mes réactions d'humaines étaient si lentes. C'était possible. Le fait que mon père soit assis, ici, aujourd'hui, en était la preuve.

Tout s'assemblait dans ma tête. Laurent m'avait emmené à plusieurs miles. Victoria était arrivée un moment après. Elle avait très bien pu mordre Charlie et le remettre à Riley avant de venir à la clairière.

« Je me souviens d'avoir été saisi par une tête flamboyante. J'ai essayé de te chercher, Bella, mais elle avait une telle emprise sur moi… Elle courait… tellement vite. Puis je l'ai entendu dire : _Les Cullen ont tué votre fille. Tu peux aider à les détruire_. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait. Je ne savais même pas son nom. Je ne l'ai su qu'après ma transformation. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, trois jours plus tard, Riley était là. La seule raison pour laquelle je sais que la transformation dure trois jours, c'est parce que j'ai été témoin de celle des autres. » Charlie s'arrêta, semblant avoir réalisé quelque chose. « Bella, est-ce que tu as beaucoup souffert? » Il semblait si inquiet. « Les autres se tordaient et criaient de douleur. Je ne pouvais pas supporter des les entendre ou de les voir. Je ne peux que supposer que c'était la même chose pour toi. »

Bien sûr que ça avait été douloureux. J'étais sûre que j'avais souffert. Et j'étais certaine que mon père avait souffert aussi. Je n'aimais pas penser à ça. L'idée que quelqu'un que j'aimais ait autant souffert que moi était… douloureux. Mais nous étions arrivés ici par cette intermédiaire. Tous ceux dans cette pièce avaient vécu ça. Heureusement que nous n'étions pas cohérent durant tout le temps de la transformation. Mais le fait que nous étions ensemble pour l'éternité valait bien la douleur de la transformation.

« Je… ne me souviens pas de ma transformation, papa. Jake a dit que j'ai souffert, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. » Je tapotai la jambe de Charlie en lui souriant pour le rassurer. J'allais très bien, et particulièrement maintenant. « Qui sont les autres? Et où étais-tu papa? »

« Le Canada. Territoire du Yukon. Au début j'étais seul avec Riley. Il m'a expliqué ce que j'étais et qui m'a transformé. Il avait l'impression que Victoria allait revenir. Il semblait être amoureux d'elle. Ils voulaient créer une armée. »

« Une armée? », l'interrogeai-je. « De vampires? Pourquoi? Comment? »

« Pas seulement une armée de vampires, Bella », intervint Jasper. Toute notre attention se tourna vers lui. « Une armée de nouveaux nés. Malheureusement, j'ai déjà vu ça auparavant. J'ai déjà été au cœur des batailles entre vampires. »

« Les Volturi vont devoir intervenir, n'est-ce pas », demanda Tanya. Elle devait savoir de quoi Jasper parlait. Elle connaissait son histoire.

« Je ne les ai pas vu prendre de décisions », dit Alice. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de nouveaux nés. Il semble qu'ils se détruisent entre eux. »

Charlie hocha la tête. « Ils sont sauvages. Ils assassinent les gens. Ils y a des luttes internes aussi. Riley a dû en tuer et moi aussi. Nous ne voulions pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Ils sont seulement un peu plus d'une douzaine, à moins qu'ils en aient créé d'autres, ce qui est tout à fait possible. Les nouveaux nés font d'autres nouveaux nés. »

_Plus d'une douzaine? Seulement?_ Ça me semblait beaucoup et Charlie parlait comme si ce n'était rien. Eh bien, peut-être qu'un peu plus d'une douzaine n'était rien comparé au nombre à l'origine… Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de connaître leur nombre initial. Quelqu'un a dû parler à ces vampires de taux de natalité, pensai-je distraitement en questionnant mon père. « Tu as détruit des nouveaux nés? », lui demandai-je.

« Il fallait que je le fasse. Pour la population. Ils tuaient des gens innocents. Et pourquoi? Pour se nourrir? Ils se battaient juste après avoir commencé à se nourrir, ne finissant pas le travail et laissant assez de venin pour les transformer. » Charlie secoua la tête avec un air de dégoût. « Tout ce qui me passait par la tête dans ces moments là, Bella, c'était qu'il te tuaient toi ou la fille, la sœur ou la mère de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'arrivais pas à le supporter. »

_Tout comme moi._ Je détestais l'idée de tuer quelqu'un qui était aimé dans le simple but de me nourrir. Ce n'était pas bien.

« Et tu t'es nourri avec des animaux », dis-je. Ce n'était pas une question. Évidemment, Charlie ne buvait pas de sang humain. Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges. Nos yeux étaient pareils. Ils n'étaient pas encore complètement or, mais ils n'étaient pas cramoisis non plus.

« J'ai résisté au sang que Riley a essayé de me donner. Il a même essayé de me faire boire à même une personne. » Mon père secoua une fois de plus la tête en grimaçant. Oui, il était révulsé par cette idée autant que moi. « Mais il n'en était pas question. Il s'est fâché contre moi en me disant que j'allais dépérir si je ne buvais rien. À ce moment là, j'ai presque eu envie de déguerpir. Je ne voulais plus être là et je devenais de plus en plus faible. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi dans un tel état. Il fallait qu'il termine le travail de Victoria, soit d'en finir avec les Cullen et leur précieuse Bella. » Il dit la dernière partie en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. J'étais surprise. Victoria avait créé Charlie pour aider à me détruire.

« Riley ne connaissait pas nos liens. Victoria lui avait seulement mentionné que je faisais partie intégrante du plan pour tuer les Cullen. Je l'ai compris lorsqu'il a insinué que tu étais encore en vie. Il fallait que je te retrouve pour te protéger. J'ai donc pensé que si j'avais besoin de sang pour rester fort, je pouvais peut-être tuer des animaux plutôt que des humains. Au début, Riley a ri, mais il a finalement décrété que si c'était ce que je voulais faire pour me sustenter, il s'en foutait. Tant que je lui étais utile comme c'était prévu… »

« Est-ce que Riley sait maintenant », lui demandai-je. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il était à Forks.

« Je suppose qu'il a dû s'en douter lorsque j'ai commencé à détruire son armée », ricana mon père.

« Mais tu as dit que Riley en avait tué aussi », commentai-je.

« Oui, mais je suis devenu fou. Je me suis occupé de douze d'entre eux. Il en reste probablement quinze, Riley compris. Je ne crois pas que Riley en crée de nouveaux. Ceux qui restent sont en meilleur contrôle que ceux que nous avons tués. »

« Pssshhh, seulement quinze? », ricana Emmett. « Pas de problème. Allons les démembrer! »

« Ils ne sont pas dans le coin », dit Jake en fronçant les sourcils. Il venait de jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Il avait l'air déçu. Lui aussi voulait se battre, mais il semblait que ça n'arriverait pas ce soir.

« C'est bien. Ça nous donnera le temps de nous préparer », dit Jasper en hochant la tête.

« Trois jours », nous informa Alice. « Eh bien, au moins deux jours et demi. C'est parfait. Nous pouvons encore célébrer le mariage! », dit-elle totalement excitée.

« Mariage? », demanda Charlie. « Et vous déménagez? Encore? » Son regard se fixa sur Edward.

EDWARD POV

Charlie semblait avoir envie de gronder après moi. Il ne me bombardait plus avec des pensées sur la transformation de Bella. Maintenant, il avait autre chose à l'esprit. Je ne savais pas si Charlie croyait vraiment que je pouvais entendre ses pensées, mes ses questions s'adressaient à moi.

_Bella va t'épouser, non? Après que tu l'aies blessé comme tu l'as fait? Tu as dû pédaler pour qu'elle te pardonne! Je devrais… Peux-tu vraiment m'entendre?_

J'avalai en me rappelant de rester calme. « Oui Charlie, je t'entends », répondis-je.

_Sais-tu à quel point tu lui as fait du mal? Sais-tu à quel point c'était douloureux de la voir comme ça? Tu as brisé le cœur de ma petite fille, tu sais? Ce jour là, elle est devenue complètement vide. Je devrais arracher tes membres un par un pour lui avoir fait ça._

Je tressaillis aux images que Charlie me montra : Le corps inerte de Bella dans les bras de Jacob tandis qu'il sortait de la forêt. Bella, assise sur une chaise le regard vide et figé vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Bella se réveillant en criant et en pleurant. Bella le visage décharné regardant une assiette pleine. Même au travers la brume de sa mémoire humaine, c'était douloureux à voir.

Charlie avait rapidement compris comment mon pouvoir fonctionnait. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit si bien adapté à sa vie d'immortel.

« À quoi tu penses papa? », demanda Bella sur un ton d'avertissement. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi. « Sois gentil », ajouta-t-elle sévèrement. Elle était toujours trop gentille en protégeant le monstre.

« Ça va, Bella », lui dis-je. « Il s'inquiète pour toi. » Je pouvais supporter le châtiment de Charlie. Nous savions tous les deux que je le méritais. Bella était trop indulgente. J'étais chanceux et je le réalisais plus que n'importe qui.

Tout d'un coup, tout le monde décida de quitter le salon, même s'il pouvait entendre de n'importe où dans la maison. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient être poli, nous donner un semblant d'intimité.

_Oh merde! Bonne chance Eddie!,_ pensa Emmett. Il était beaucoup plus amusé qu'inquiet pour moi.

_Tout va bien aller,_ me rassura Alice. _Charlie est doux comme un teddy bear (N/T : Ours en peluche. En français on aurait pu dire doux comme un agneau, mais à cause de la suite, j'ai préféré garder l'expression anglophone.)_ Oui. Un Teddy bear qui voulait m'arracher la tête_. (N/T : Un agneau ne pourrait décidément pas le faire. Lol!)_ Je voyais ses visions sur le mariage, alors je n'étais pas trop effrayé par ce qui allait se passer entre moi et Charlie. J'étais juste anxieux de la conversation à venir.

Alice, Carlisle et Esmé dirent à quel point ils étaient heureux que Charlie soit avec nous et que tout se passerait bien, pour ensuite quitter le salon.

« Charlie, je retourne à la maison. Est-ce que ça te dérange que je parle à mon père? », demanda Jacob. « Je suis sûr qu'il sera très content de savoir que tu es… » Il grimaça en repensant à sa déclaration. « … que tu n'es pas mort. »

Charlie lui répondit qu'il était d'accord et que si Billy voulait le voir il en serait très heureux, mais que si ce n'était pas le cas, il comprendrait.

« Oh, eh bien tu le verras demain. Hey Bells, veux-tu toujours que mon père et moi… »

Bella leva le doigt pour que Jacob arrête de parler.

« Papa, Edward et moi allons nous marier demain. Je sais que tu es probablement en colère contre lui à cause… » Elle hésita, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas me blesser, même si je l'aurais mérité. D'ailleurs, je mériterais encore pire pour ce que je lui avais fait à l'automne. « … d'avant. Mais c'est un malentendu et tout va bien maintenant. » Elle me sourit en me regardant chaleureusement. « D'ailleurs, tout va plus que bien. En fait, euh… nous allons nous marier », répéta-t-elle pour résumer tout ce qui c'était passé avec la phrase :_ nous allons nous marier_. Ça me réjouissait que Bella croie que tout allait bien entre nous parce que nous allions nous marier. Le mariage allait démontrer à quel point notre relation allait plus que bien. Cela réchauffa considérablement mon cœur froid, mon cœur mort.

« J'ai demandé à Billy qu'il m'emmène à l'autel. Il était convenu que Jake pousse son fauteuil roulant et que je marche à côté d'eux. Mais maintenant, puisque tu es là, tu pourrais pousser le fauteuil de Billy? » Bella regarda brièvement Jacob. Il sourit en hocha la tête à sa demande silencieuse. Bella lui rendit son sourire avant de se retourner pour faire face à son père. Jacob était tout à fait à l'aise avec le fait de laisser sa place à Charlie et il était très heureux que Bella veuille toujours que Billy l'emmène à l'autel.

« Vas-tu donner ma main à Edward? », demanda-t-elle à Charlie.

Charlie regarda prudemment Bella tout en réfléchissant à la question. _Eh bien, si Bella veut vraiment épouser ce rustre, alors je dois respecter sa décision. De plus, je sais qu'elle pourrait lui arracher la tête si elle le voulait. Ne l'énerve pas!_

Je ris. « Je sais Charlie. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris la leçon. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Bella soit heureuse. Et heureusement pour moi, pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, elle croit que je peux la rendre heureuse. Je ne la laisserai jamais tomber à nouveau », jurai-je. Peu m'importait de prononcer ces mots devant tout le monde, aussi mielleux soient-ils, car ils étaient sincères et vrais. J'avais la chance que Bella soit de retour dans ma vie, et ce, pour l'éternité, ni plus, ni moins. Je n'allais pas briser ça. « Alors, est-ce que nous avons ta bénédiction? »

Charlie hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Et je suis heureux d'être ici pour donner la main de ma petite fille. » Bella fit un énorme sourire et embrassa son père en le remerciant. « Tu n'as qu'à dire un mot, Bella et je t'aiderai à le démembrer », plaisanta Charlie en inclinant la tête dans ma direction.

Un écho de : _moi aussi_ se fit entendre des quatre coins de la maison. Le plus fort fut celui d'Emmett accompagné d'une menace mentale.

* * *

Alors? Est-ce que ce revirement vous plaît toujours autant?

Petite pub pour moi-même. J'ai traduit deux OS avec le couple Bree/Diego. Voici les liens :

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6166397/1/La_vie_infinie_de_Bree_Tanner

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6204900/1/Bree

J'ai aussi un two-shots en attente, et j'ai l'intention de poster le premier chapitre en début de semaine prochaine.

Au plaisir de vous y retrouver. Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	27. Oui je le veux

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le chapitre tant attendu… Bonne lecture.

Merci à : chrys63 – sandra – cynthia – alinette 74 – Linou2701 – aurlie – vinie65 – elo-didie – magikcilou – Galswinthe – oliveronica cullen massen – anayata – Imaginaire-de-kiki – luna – Sabrina

Sandra : Merci de ta review.

Cynthia : La réponse à tes questions juste en bas… Tu déteste les mariages? Eh bien, ne t'en fait pas, c'est une toute tit cérémonie. Lol! Je suis certaine que tu vas aimer!

Aurlie : Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic. Merci de ta review.

Luna : Ah… tu as bien raison… Edward va devoir se faire pardonner deux fois plus. Lol. Ça promet…

Sabrina : Je suis contente que tu te sois excusé. En fait, tu as le droit de ne pas aimer le lemon, mais je crois qu'il y a une façon de dire les choses. Oublions tout ça veux-tu? Sans rancune.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette magnifique alternative à New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27 – OUI JE LE VEUX**

BELLA POV

« Charlie me déteste », soupira Edward tandis que nous regardions le ciel de la nuit.

« Il ne te déteste pas », niai-je en me blottissant contre lui, plaçant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Nous étions dans notre clairière, observant les étoiles. « Il nous a donné sa bénédiction », lui rappelai-je.

« Oui, mais c'est parce qu'il veut ton bonheur. Je suis sûre que même si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait donné son consentement, dans la mesure où tu voulais l'épouser. Tu l'as entendu. »

« Il ne faisait que plaisanter », lui dis-je avant d'embrasser son cou. Je réussis à étouffer mon sourire au souvenir des paroles de Charlie : _Tu n'as qu'à dire un mot, Bella, et je t'aiderai à le démembrer_.

« Papa! », l'avais-je réprimandé en lui serrant légèrement le bras. J'étais certaine que Charlie avait souri à Edward pour lui indiquer qu'il plaisantait. Je ne savais pas si Charlie avait ajouté autre chose dans sa tête que seul Edward avait pu entendre, mais s'il l'avait fait, Edward ne m'en avait rien dit.

Tout de suite après, Alice était venue chercher Charlie pour lui faire essayer quelques costumes pour le mariage, puis Jake et Tanya l'avaient emmené voir Billy. Jake avait appelé son père de la villa lorsqu'Alice avait réquisitionné Charlie.

Billy n'était pas en état de choc autant que nous l'avions pensé lorsqu'il avait appris que mon père n'était pas mort. Il avait dit quelque chose dans le genre de : Bien sûr qu'il est mort, lorsque Jake lui avait annoncé qu'il était un buveur de sang. Ce qui a valu à Jake une claque sur chacun de ses bras. Une venant de moi et l'autre venant de Tanya. Ensuite Billy a commenté que tout le monde allait lui survivre. Peut-être considèrerait-il devenir un membre des morts vivant…

« Edward, arrête », lui dis-je fermement. « Charlie veut que je sois heureuse et tu me rends heureuse. Peu importe le reste. Je suis sûre à… soixante-quinze pourcent que Charlie t'aime », plaisantai-je. « Les gens ne sont pas obligé de t'aimer, tu sais? », lui dis-je en pointant son torse avec mon index.

« Je sais, je sais », répondit-il en me serrant plus fort. « Mais, je me sentirais mieux si je plaisais à mon futur beau-père. »

« Tu as dit qu'il était toujours en colère contre toi, Edward. Donne-lui du temps. Tu as l'éternité pour qu'il t'aime », dis-je en embrassant son cou à nouveau. « Et tu n'as pas besoin de gaspiller du temps à essayer de me faire revenir », plaisantai-je.

Edward ricana. « C'est vrai. Ça aurait la partie la plus difficile. »

« Ça n'aurait pas été si difficile », répliquai-je. « Probablement pas du tout. »

Je me réajustai pour pouvoir voir le ciel, mais ma tête resta posée sur le torse d'Edward.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené ici », dis-je. « Elle est toujours aussi magnifique. Même dans l'obscurité. » J'appréciai toujours la beauté de notre clairière, même sans la lumière du jour.

« Une dernière visite avant que nous partions pour toujours… », rêvassa Edward.

« Encore », finis-je pour lui. Combien de fois l'un de nous quittera Forks « pour toujours »? En quelque sorte, ce lieu nous attirait. « Nous avons un mariage à célébrer et une bataille à gagner avant de partir », lui rappelai-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas oublié », me dit Edward. « Comment le pourrais-je? Je vais épouser la femme que j'attends depuis plus d'un siècle et je vais participer à détruire une armée de vampires nouveaux nés. Tout ça dans l'espace d'une semaine. Une semaine excitante, d'ailleurs. »

Je secouai la tête à son attitude désinvolte. Emmett, Jasper, Jake, la meute, mon père, et maintenant, Edward attendaient tous avec impatience le combat. Ils semblaient tous très confiant. Je voudrais pouvoir en être aussi sûre qu'eux. Ce n'est pas que je doute de leur compétence, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un doute, non? Ce serait irresponsable de ne pas douter, hein? Il fallait bien ne pas devenir trop arrogant et trop confiant.

« Nous ne sommes pas arrogant, Bella. Nous sommes simplement certains que le bien surpasse le mal. »

J'en eus le souffle coupé. « Tu m'as entendu? », lui demandai-je. Edward avait dû m'entendre, même si je ne m'étais pas concentré pour ça. « Je pense que mon inquiétude crée des trous dans mon bouclier », me plaignis-je en m'asseyant, avant de baisser les yeux pour le regarder.

« Tu ne m'as pas ouvert ton esprit? », me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, surpris.

Je secouai la tête en pensant à notre chute dans la forêt Amazonienne. « Peux-tu m'entendre maintenant », lui demandai-je.

Edward m'observa un moment en se concentrant pour finir par secouer la tête.

« Bien », dis-je en hochant la tête. « Comme ça devrait être. » Je me sentais mieux. Apparemment, il fallait que j'arrête de m'inquiéter.

« J'aime entendre tes pensées », me dit Edward en faisant la moue. Manifestement, il n'appréciait pas que j'aime qu'il ne m'entende pas tout le temps.

« Je sais, Edward, mais pense s'y. Mon bouclier mental est ma défense. Si tu arrives à m'entendre accidentellement, cela signifie probablement que mes défenses ne sont pas à leur meilleur. Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose, surtout quand nous avons un groupe de vampire à démembrer. »

« Tu as raison », concéda-t-il. Puis il se tut, réalisant quelque chose. « Attend! Tu veux combattre? »

« Bien sûr », répondis-je avec véhémence, légèrement agacée qu'il pose la question. « Et n'y pense même pas. Je vais combattre. » Il n'y avait aucune chance que je ne combatte pas. Mais j'y réfléchis une fraction de seconde de plus avant d'ajouter : « Mais tu vas me montrer comment, n'est-ce pas? »

Soudainement, je me mis à avoir peur. Je voulais lutter avec ma famille. Bien sûr que je le voulais, mais serais-je un atout? Je savais comment détruire un vampire, mais je ne savais pas si ce serait facile. Mis à part les animaux que je chassais, je n'avais jamais fait de mal à personne. Je n'avais jamais combattu, alors un combat mortel… Serais-je capable de démembrer un vampire? Je me demandais comment mon père avait été capable de le faire. Était-ce instinctif comme la chasse? Et quant était-il d'Alice et des autres lorsqu'ils avaient démembré James l'an dernier? Je ne leur avais jamais demandé comment ils s'étaient sentis lorsqu'ils lui avaient arraché la tête. Jusqu'à quel point ils en avaient été affectés par la suite? Après tout, les Cullen étaient un clan pacifique. J'étais certaine qu'ils étaient réticent à tuer d'autres vampires, peu importe les dires d'Emmett, et à quel point Riley et les nouveaux nés étaient diaboliques et hors de contrôle.

Edward me regardait avec une expression incertaine. Il était évident qu'il hésitait.

« Tu vas m'apprendre à me battre, hein? », répétai-je avec urgence, vu qu'il ne me répondait pas. « Edward? », ajoutai-je d'un ton sans équivoque en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je réalisai que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me battre, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'Edward soit loin de moi, qu'il combattre sans moi. Il pourrait se blesser, voir mourir…

Je savais que si Edward mourait, je le suivrais, même si personne ne voulait m'aider. Je devais combattre, comme ça, si ça devait arriver, un ennemi pourrait le faire…

Je secouai la tête pour me sortir de l'esprit ces pensées si morbide. J'étais contente d'avoir fermé mon esprit à Edward. S'il avait entendu ça, jamais il ne m'aurait laissé approcher le lieu du combat.

Edward me regarda silencieusement durant un moment avant de finalement hocher la tête, et j'hochai la tête à mon tour. Je me levai en continuant à regarder vers le bas pour voir Edward. Il me regardait, arquant un sourcil.

« Quoi? Tu ne veux tout de même pas commencer maintenant? », me demanda-t-il en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

« Bien sûr », lui répondis-je. « Pourquoi pas? »

« Bella nous aurons le temps après la cérémonie. Je suis certain que Jasper est déjà en train de planifier une stratégie. Il voudra probablement que les loups se joignent à nous. »

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. « C'est logique. D'autant plus qu'ils semblent tous avoir envie d'une bonne bataille. »

« Oui. Et… », continua Edward. « … je voudrais qu'on se concentre seulement sur nous et sur nos vœux ce soir. » Il avait raison. Carlisle avait suggéré que nous composions des vœux, ou du moins, que nous empruntions des paroles à un célèbre poète. Cela allait ajouter une touche personnelle à notre cérémonie qui était déjà non traditionnelle. Edward et moi avions déjà sélectionné quelques livres de poésie et choisis certains sonnets.

Nous avions également remis notre lune de miel à plus tard à cause de ladite bataille. Je n'étais vraiment pas heureuse de ça, mais ça m'aidait de penser qu'après, j'allais avoir Edward pour moi indéfiniment.

Il leva ses yeux or vers moi. Son regard était malicieux et il me fit le sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Cela suffit à me faire oublier pourquoi j'étais debout au lieu d'être près de lui. Je lui souris en retrouvant ma place à ses côté, reposant ma tête sur son torse une fois de plus.

« C'est beaucoup mieux », souffla-t-il en massant mon cuir chevelu tout en se penchant pour déposer ses lèvres sur mon front. _En effet, c'est beaucoup mieux_, pensai-je en l'enlaçant plus étroitement.

« Pas assez », murmura-t-il. Je ris en tournant mon visage vers lui. Il me prit par surprise en m'embrassant. Une fois, deux fois, avant de presser fermement ses lèvres contre les miennes pour les capturer. J'inhalai son odeur, la laissant envahir mes poumons. Je profitai de la chaleur que je ressentais à être si proche de lui, oubliant tout, excepté Edward.

Lorsque nous rompîmes le baiser, je pris une bouffée d'air pour purifier mon esprit du vertige que me donnaient toujours les baisers d'Edward. Je commentai nonchalamment : « C'est ennuyeux. Cela signifie que nous devrions probablement attendre quelques décennies avant de nous marier. »

Edward ricana en secouant la tête. « Pas question », dit-il en me serrant plus fort. « Mais n'oublie pas que nous avons une tâche à accomplir. Ce n'est pas qu'amusement et jeu, mon amour », me rappela-t-il.

« Vrai », approuvai-je en prenant un livre pour le donner à Edward. Je sortis de son étreinte pour m'asseoir avant de m'emparer d'un livre moi aussi.

EDWARD POV

Le temps que nous passâmes dans notre clairière fut trop court, mais j'en avais apprécié chaque instant. Après avoir établi que Bella participerait au combat, nous regardâmes des livres de poésie pour nos vœux de mariage tout en parlant du temps que nous avions passé dans la clairière lorsqu'elle était humaine. C'était l'endroit où avait eu lieu le point tournant de notre relation. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup de l'incident « James », mais plutôt du temps que nous avions passé après ça. Bella avait aimé que je reste avec elle la nuit. Les battements de son cœur me manquaient, mais être avec Belle en ce moment, tous les deux immortels, était tellement mieux. J'avais presque oublié pourquoi j'avais refusé de la transformer, et je pourrais presque me donner une claque pour ne pas l'avoir fait.

Presque.

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais pu me résoudre à la condamner, à lui voler son âme. Peut-être que si j'avais su que c'était inévitable – mon instinct de jalousie aurait certainement surgi pour exiger qu'elle soit mordue par moi et seulement moi! –, j'aurais pu la transformer. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu me réconcilier avec ma conscience.

Néanmoins – quel que soit le sort de nos âmes –, tant que Bella serait à mes côtés, je pourrais faire face à tout. Elle était si douce et si gentille qu'il était impossible que Dieu la condamne. Sachant cela, je me sentais mieux d'être un monstre.

À l'aube, nous rentrâmes à la maison avec nos vœux en tête. Nous avions lu quelques vers à voix haute en décidant de ne pas nous dire ceux que nous avions choisis.

Alice avait déplacé l'heure de la cérémonie pour que Bella et moi ayons quelques heures supplémentaires seuls à seuls. Aussi casse-pied et ennuyeuse qu'Alice pouvait être parfois, elle était définitivement utile. Elle avait prévu d'emmener toute la famille chasser dans le nord. Loin, loin dans le nord.

« J'aime comment ton esprit fonctionne », lui dis-je avant qu'elle n'emmène Bella se préparer. Nous venions à peine d'entrer.

« Je sais. Et de rien », me répondit-elle avec suffisance. Bella inclina la tête en me regardant avec curiosité. En réponse, je lui fis un clin d'œil tandis qu'Alice l'entraînait dans sa chambre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras me remercier plus tard », entendis Alice dire à Bella d'un ton suffisant tandis qu'elles montaient l'escalier.

« Je ne comprends pas », lui dit Bella, clairement égarée.

Je souriais toujours lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre pour mettre mon costume. Pas de smoking. Nous avions décidé de ne pas être trop chic. Belle en était heureuse, alors j'étais heureux.

Emmett et Jasper entrèrent dans ma chambre, vêtus de leur costume, en me disant que c'était presque l'heure.

En bon militaire, Jasper réfléchissait à des stratégies et de toute évidence, il essayait de me bloquer ses pensées. Je jetai un œil vers Emmett, mais il n'y avait rien, excepté des pensées sur les jeux vidéo.

« Que m'empêchez-vous d'entendre? », leur demandai-je. Je n'étais pas inquiet car je ne ressentais pas de réelle tension dans l'air. J'étais tout simplement curieux de savoir pourquoi leur esprit ne se concentrait pas sur le mariage.

« Jasper ne veut pas que tu vois de quoi à l'air Bella dans sa robe de mariée », me répondit Emmett.

« Oh! », dis-je. « Et toi? »

« Je repensai à ce que j'aurais dû faire pour battre Jasper plus rapidement. » Il hocha la tête, réaffirmant ce qu'il venait de dire. En fait, il semblait plein de remords de ne pas l'avoir battu en deux parties plus qu'en trois.

J'observai Emmett jusqu'à ce que Jasper m'explique. « Emmett n'a pas été autorisé à voir Bella parce qu'Alice savait qu'il aurait été incapable de ne pas te la faire voir. »

Je ris. C'était vrai. Emmett était incapable de garder un secret. Je n'étais pas ennuyé parce que je savais que j'allais voir Bella très bientôt.

« Oh, mais tu me remercieras bientôt pour emmener Charlie chasser après », souligna joyeusement Emmett. Dans sa tête, il ajouta respectueusement : _Tu ne voudrais pas que ton beau-père soit dans le coin lorsque tu prendras sa fille? N'est-ce pas, Eddie?_

« Wow Emmett, c'est chic de ta part », dis-je en ignorant le fait qu'il m'ait appelé « Eddie ». C'était tout à fait dans le genre d'Emmett de penser à ça. Je lui fis un petit sourire. J'étais heureux pour Charlie et Bella, mais pour l'instant je n'étais pas à l'aise avec Charlie. D'ailleurs, après tout ce qui s'était passé, je ne savais pas si je finirais par me sentir bien avec lui. Il semblait ressentir du ressentiment envers moi, mais après ce que j'avais fait à Bella, c'était à juste titre. Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il aidait Bella à me déchiqueter si je lui faisais du mal, il ne regardait qu'elle, mais par la suite, il m'avait regardé en souriant tout en pensant : _Je ne plaisante pas._ Je me demandais s'il allait finir par s'adoucir. L'idée de passer l'éternité avec Bella était absolument merveilleuse, mais l'idée de l'éternité avec Charlie me menaçant… pas tellement.

Je me tournai vers Jasper. « As-tu un plan de match? », lui demandai-je en faisant allusion à Riley et son armée.

Il hocha la tête. « Alice, Jake et moi avons parlés. Les loups vont nous aider. Je ne suis pas du tout inquiet. »

J'hochai la tête satisfait, et confiant que tout se passerait bien. « Bella veut se battre aussi », leur dis-je.

« Génial », sourit Emmett visiblement content. « Elle bottera les fesses à quelques nouveaux nés! »

Son enthousiasme était contagieux, et Jasper et moi hochâmes la tête, d'accord avec lui. Bella était très rapide, et évidemment, très forte. Je savais qu'elle se défendrait très bien, mais je ne la laisserai seule à aucun moment durant le combat.

Je souris à mes frères. « Oui, je suis sûr qu'elle sera génial. Elle est déterminée à participer, bien qu'elle appréhende un peu. Ce serait bien que nous passions tous le plan en revu. Et peut-être nous pratiquer un peu en simulant des combats », suggérai-je.

« Tout a été pensé », m'assura Jasper en déposant sa main sur mon épaule. _Bella ira bien. Alice l'a dit._

Je le savais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de passer à travers les prochains jours pour que le reste de notre vie à moi et Bella puisse commencer.

Sur ce, et juste au moment où je me mis à penser à Alice, elle passa la tête dans le cadre de la porte pour nous informer qu'il était temps de descendre. Je ris sous cape. Pensez au diable et il apparaîtra…

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger, désormais parée de gigantesques bouquets de fleurs, et je notai à quel point c'était beau et parfait plutôt qu'ennuyeux et intrusif comme lorsque nous étions arrivés de First Beach.

Je pris place devant la petite foule. Carlisle, qui était prêt, me souriait d'une manière rassurante. Nos témoins, ma famille, Jacob, Tanya, Quil et Embry ne firent qu'accroitre l'immense joie que je ressentais. Je regardai Esmé. Elle rayonnait et elle avait les yeux brillant. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleurée.

_Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Edward,_ pensa-t-elle. _Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde. Bella et toi vous vous appartenez l'un à l'autre._ Esmé était toujours si gentille et si affectueuse, comme l'avais été ma propre mère avec moi. J'espérais que mon regard lui transmettait ma gratitude.

Avant que je ne puisse analyser l'esprit de tout le monde, j'entendis de la musique, alors je tournai mon regard pour voir Charlie poussant Billy Black d'une main tandis que son autre bras était accroché à celui de Bella comme qu'ils se dirigeaient vers moi. Mon esprit et mon regard stoppèrent sur Bella. Elle était tout simplement radieuse dans sa robe rose pâle sans bretelles. Les couches de tulle et d'organza s'arrêtaient sur le plancher.

Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'était que la robe soulignait parfaitement sa beauté naturelle. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, dévoilant son magnifique visage. Son maquillage simulait les légers rougissements qui avaient l'habitude d'apparaître sur ses joues lorsqu'elle était humaine. Je souris, nostalgique. Comme j'avais aimé ses rougeurs.

Bella rencontra mon regard et nous partageâmes ce moment. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de moi, elle me laissa entendre ses pensées.

_Je t'aime, Edward,_ pensa-t-elle en souriant. De sa main libre, elle portait un petit bouquet de lys, de freesia et de lavande. Mon cœur se gonfla – encore une fois – tandis qu'elle me montra comment elle s'était sentie lors de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Et je fus surpris de constater qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Les souvenirs que je pensais extraordinaire n'ont sûrement pas eus la même importance pour elle… ou du moins ceux auxquels je pensais.

La première fois que nous étions allés à la clairière. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et m'avait vu, assis dans son rocking chair. Le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle m'avait vu quand elle avait finalement repris conscience dans sa chambre d'hôpital à Phoenix. Le bal du lycée, malgré sa réticence à y aller et mon refus de la transformer. Les innombrables nuits où j'étais resté avec elle dans sa chambre, elle endormie à mes côtés. Notre baiser au sommet du Mont Camelback. La première fois que nous avions fait l'amour dans la chambre 311. Elle était sur le point de me montrer la chute de la forêt tropicale lorsque Carlisle se racla la gorge, ce qui lui fit perdre sa concentration.

Billy et Charlie attendaient que je prenne la main de Bella. _Edmond, c'est à ton tour de jouer, mon ami,_ pensa Charlie en ricanant.

Edmond? Il ricanait. Ses yeux ne me lançaient pas de poignards. C'était une bonne chose.

Les yeux brillants de Billy transmettaient son amusement. _Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, plus rien d'autre ne compte. Comme Jake et Tanya._

Je descendis de mon nuage, pour regagner une certaine maîtrise de moi. Je serrai la main de Billy et ensuite celle de Charlie. Ce dernier me regarda significativement avant de me lâcher. _Apparemment, tu rends ma fille très heureuse, alors… merci… Edwin. _Ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie. Je me demandais si Emmett n'avait pas donné des idées à Charlie en lui disant que je n'aimais pas les surnoms. Dans tous les cas, je pouvais facilement supporter les taquineries de Charlie maintenant qu'il m'acceptait.

Eh bien, plus ou moins.

« Merci Charlie », lui dis-je. Il hocha la tête pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur le front de Bella avant de mettre sa main dans la mienne. Bella lui remit ses fleurs avant qu'il n'emmène Billy près de Jake et Tanya.

Bella et moi nous nous regardâmes durant un long moment, serrant nos mains de plus en plus fort. Nous finîmes par nous tourner vers Carlisle, qui souriait, prêt à commencer.

« Amis et famille, merci de vous joindre à nous en cette journée si spéciale. Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons l'amour de Bella et Edward. Ils ont surmonté tellement d'épreuves pour être ensemble, et contre toutes attentes _(N/T : Contre toutes attentes se traduit : Against the odds, une partie de titre)_, ils ont surmonté l'impossible. Nous sommes ici pour assister à leur union. Êtes-vous prêts pour vos vœux? » Carlisle nous regarda et nous hochâmes tous les deux la tête. Il me fit signe de commencer.

Il y avait beaucoup de poème que j'aurais voulu utiliser, mais je croyais que le plus approprié était un de Sir Edwin Arnold. _(N/T : Je ne suis vraiment pas une fan de poèmes, alors j'ai fait une recherche sur Internet. J'ai essayé de trouvé la traduction exacte de ce poème, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous le traduire. C'est tout de même les vœux de mariage d'Edward…)_

« Quelque part dans ce monde qui est le notre, attend;

Pour une âme solitaire, il y a une âme esseulée;

L'une poursuit l'autre durant des heures;

Et étrangement, elles se rencontrent soudainement;

Puis, elles se fondent l'une dans l'autre, comme des feuilles vertes avec des fleurs or;

En un tout parfait et magnifique;

Et la longue nuit se termine;

Pour s'ouvrir sur le jour éternel. »

_(N/T : Je peux vous dire que ce n'est vraiment pas de la tarte de traduire un poème… Quand je pense que j'ai celui de Bella à faire… Arg! Lol. Merci à Coclicot et son amie pour m'avoir aidé.)_

Bella mordillait sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait lorsque je terminai mon poème, et mon cœur s'allégea considérablement. J'avais choisi le bon.

« Edward, c'est magnifique », dit-elle. « Merci. » Je ressentais beaucoup trop d'émotion pour être en mesure de parler alors je serrai sa main.

« Bella », dit doucement Carlisle, l'incitant à commencer. Bella hocha la tête et pris une inspiration. _(N/T : C'est la même chose que pour Edward. J'ai fait des recherches sur Internet, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le poème traduit en français. Alors, je vais faire mon possible pour le traduire.)_

« Loin de toi, il n'y a pas de musique;

Il n'y a pas de soleil;

Le monde est gris.

Loin de toi;

Les horloges sont figés;

Et le temps est un voyageur

Qui a perdu son chemin;

Je suis à peine vivante;

Jusqu'au moment où;

La porte s'ouvre;

Et que tu y passes;

Maintenant mon âme flotte;

Sur la mélodie d'une musique;

Qui me fait ressentir une telle joie;

Que je ne savais même pas pouvoir ressentir;

Donc tu vois;

Pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais;

Être loin de toi. »

_(N/T : Ah… celui-là était un peu plus facile. Merci à Coclicot et son amie pour m'avoir aidé.)_

C'était magnifique. Je n'avais jamais entendu ce poème là avant. Je me demandais si Bella l'avait elle-même composé. Impressionnant.

« Merci », mimai-je avec mes lèvres. Elle me fit un petit sourire que je connaissais. Autrefois, il aurait été accompagné d'un rougissement.

Carlisle récita des vœux plus traditionnels avant que nous échangions nos bagues. Il nous déclara mari et femme. Je réussi à me contrôler pour seulement déposer délicatement mes lèvres sur celles de Bella. Je l'embrassai doucement et chastement, ce qui était très loin du baiser que j'avais envie de lui donner – mais ça pouvait attendre à plus tard. Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement, principalement en raison de l'enthousiasme des loups et des mains de pierres de mes frères.

Je flottais sur un nuage. Les émotions se déchaînaient en moi. Maintenant, elle m'appartenait. Le goût de la victoire dans ma bouche était mieux que n'importe quel vin humain, mieux que n'importe quel sang, y compris celui de Bella.

Les seules choses qui m'empêchaient de jeter Bella sur mon épaule pour l'emmener directement dans notre chambre, c'était la connaissance que je pourrais le faire sous peu et le désir qu'elle reste un moment aux côtés de son père.

Je ricanai en réalisant que je voulais plaire à un homme plus jeune que moi d'un demi-siècle.

Nous fîmes le tour de nos invités, qui nous félicitèrent et nous souhaitèrent leurs meilleurs vœux. Esmé nous étreignit durement tous les deux à plusieurs reprises en informant Bella, que maintenant, elle était officiellement sa fille. Elle nous souhaita une éternité de bonheur.

Jake, Tanya, Billy et les autres membres de la meute partirent après que nous leur ayons servi du gâteau ainsi que du café, à l'exception de Tanya évidemment. Je les remerciai de leur présence et d'avoir été là pour Bella.

Alice nous embrassa tous les deux en nous disant qu'elle savait que nos poèmes seraient parfaits. Charlie rit tandis qu'il serrait ma main en nous félicitant.

_Félicitation. Rends-la heureuse, Edgard. Je t'ai à l'œil,_ pensa-t-il en rétrécissant le regard, mais en me tapotant tout de même l'épaule.

« Es-ce que tu es gentil », demanda Bella à Charlie, en le regarda avec un regard d'avertissement, tout en l'étreignant.

« Toujours », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Uh hum », marmonna Bella. Elle tapota son épaule avec un doigt en lui disant « sois gentil ».

« Toujours », répéta-t-il. Il me regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Bella, qui était toujours dans ses bras, lorsqu'il fit un « V » avec ses doigts en me pointant avant de le ramener vers ses propres yeux à la Robert Deniro, comme dans le film l'autre belle famille. Toute ma famille, y comprit moi, éclata de rire.

Bella se détacha pour voir ce qui faisait rire tout le monde. Elle regarda son père qui feignait l'innocence tout en haussant les épaules. Elle pencha la tête de côté, mais décida de ne pas s'y attarder.

C'est alors qu'Alice prit la parole, demandant négligemment si nous avions besoin de chasser.

« Nous venons juste de chasser », lui répondit Bella, bien qu'Alice le sache déjà.

« Oh, d'accord. Charlie, tu dois venir avec nous pour chasser dans le Nord », insista Alice.

« Hum… euh… », bégaya Charlie en nous regardant, dubitatif, Bella et moi. Alice obtint son attention en déposant une de ses mains sur son épaule et en lui faisant une moue « made in Alice ». Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour que Charlie cède. Alice était définitivement dangereuse.

Alice applaudit et sourit avec enthousiasme avant d'ordonner à tout le monde d'aller se changer parce qu'ils allaient partir tout de suite après. Il fallait que j'offre un beau cadeau à ma sœur pour tous ses efforts. _Un magnifique bijou italien peut-être?,_ pensai-je. Je pourrais prendre quelque chose pour Bella en même temps. La dernière fois que j'avais regardé, Roberto Coin avait une collection innovatrice, ou peut-être Orlando Orlandini…

Je plaçai cette idée dans le fond de mon esprit tandis que je conversai avec ma famille en essayant de me distraire des pensées de ma femme (ma femme!) et sur le comment nous allions passer notre nuit de noce.

Enfin, ils partirent et nous eûmes la maison pour nous. Je me concentrai sur ma femme. Ma Bella.

Je pris son visage en coupe. « Je vous aime, Mme Cullen », murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser comme j'avais eu envie de le faire un peu plus tôt. Je libérai ses cheveux, les laissant chuter dans son dos avant d'y entrelacer mes doigts pour la rapprocher de moi. Je m'empressai de me perdre dans les profondeurs de sa bouche. Ça m'avait pris tant de contrôle pour simplement rester docilement à ses côtés durant toute la journée. Maintenant, c'était l'heure de ma récompense.

« Je t'aime aussi », me dit-elle après s'être éloignée de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais Bella me tendit la main, alors je la pris. « Quand crois-tu qu'ils seront de retour? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Je dirais à l'aube, au plus tôt », lui répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il n'était pas tout à fait midi. Nous avions le reste de la journée et toute la nuit pour nous. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Après tout, notre lune de miel serait très courte.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Pour celles que ça intéresse, le poème de Bella est écrit par _Sarah_ _Brightman_ et se nomme _Away_ _from_ _you_ (Loin de toi). Tandis que celui d'Edward est écrit par _Sir_ _Edwin_ _Arnold_ est se nomme _Somewhere_ (Quelque part).

Maintenant c'est l'heure de la pub. J'ai commence à traduire une nouvelle ff. Ce sont de petit drabbles sur nos personnages préférés. Voici le lien : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6234426/1/Twilight_25_Round_3

J'ai aussi traduit un two-shot sur le couple Bree/Diego, dont le premier chapitre est en ligne. Voici le lien : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6228620/1/La_vie_alternative_de_Bree

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	28. Aura

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Merci à : luna – anayata – Imaginaire-de-kiki – oliveronica cullen massen – eliloulou – chrys63 – Galswinthe – Letmesign23 – vinie65 – aelita48 – Linou2701 – elo-didie – cynthia – sabrina – manon

Luna : Je suis d'accord avec toi, le chapitre précédent était beau.

Cynthia : Merci pour tes beaux compliments. Ils font toujours plaisirs à lire.

Sabrina : Merci de ta review.

Manon : Merci de ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma traduction. Et fais-toi en pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de la traduire.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette alternative de New Moon est écrite par MadeleineJade.

* * *

CHAPITRE 28 – AURA

BELLA POV

Nous étions à peine entrés dans la chambre lorsque ma robe me fut enlevée. Edward l'avait presque arrachée en grondant. Mon soutien-gorge et mon slip _furent_ directement déchirés à même ma peau. Probablement parce que je venais de déchiqueter le costume et la cravate d'Edward. Il semblait que nous avions tous les deux hâte d'avoir – finalement – la maison pour nous. Edward me prit et me porta vers le lit pour ensuite me poser délicatement sur le matelas, comme si j'étais encore une fragile humaine. Le baiser qu'il planta sur moi et la pression de ses doigts sur mes pointes durcies indiquaient qu'il appréciait que je sois indestructible maintenant.

Aussi forte et féroce que j'étais, je profitai de son souffle si doux sur mon corps. Sa douce langue caressa d'abord doucement la mienne, puis avec de plus en plus de pression tandis qu'il goutait chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, avant de refaire son chemin en sens inverse. Lorsque les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent les miens, il entrelaça nos doigts avant de mettre mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Je mordillais ma lèvre tandis que nous continuions à nous regarder et qu'il appuya sa virilité contre mon entrée pour ensuite s'enfoncer en moi très lentement. Nos respirations se synchronisèrent tandis qu'Edward entrait et sortait de moi. À chaque fois qu'il poussait en moi, il réitéra ses vœux avec des mots d'amour. Je me sentais de plus en plus près de mon apogée, alors j'enroulai mes jambes autour de la taille d'Edward, appuyant mes talons contre ses fesses en me resserrant autour de lui. Nous gémîmes tous les deux tandis que nous basculâmes ensemble dans le plaisir.

Avais-je déjà mentionné les avantages d'être un mort-vivant? Il y en avait beaucoup. Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais finie par me fatiguer. J'aurais finie par avoir faim. J'aurais finie par avoir besoin de repos. J'aurais finie par avoir besoin de dormir.

Voici ce que c'était d'être une immortelle… durant votre nuit de noce.

C'était une chose d'avoir de l'expérience, mais c'était autre chose de faire l'amour avec Edward en tant que mari et femme, sur notre nouveau lit, sur son banc de piano, dans sa voiture et même dans un arbre en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Équipée de ma mémoire vampirique je pouvais revivre chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque poussé qu'il faisait en moi, chaque orgasme…

Et c'est ce que je fis lorsque je dus me concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir ; soit apprendre comment détruire des nouveaux nés.

Je souris à Edward tandis qu'il me regardait de là où il était, soit devant un arbre. Il secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation, mais il souriait tout de même légèrement.

« Bella », me dit Jasper d'une voix traînante. « Si la luxure suffisait à les tuer, tu pourrais combattre seule, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, essayer de te concentrer, car je pourrais t'arracher les bras immédiatement. »

Je fronçai les sourcils en m'apercevant que Jasper était derrière moi et me tenait les bras. Comment était-ce arrivé?

Edward ricana de ma fâcheuse situation. Je lui lançai un regard assombrit par l'irritation. Jasper dû ressentir la même chose.

« Et toi Edward, tu l'a rends distraite. Va te battre avec Emmett, un grizzly ou n'importe quoi d'autre. »

« Non! », le priai-je. Je ne voulais pas que Jasper éloigne Edward, même si j'étais un peu énervée contre lui. « Ça va. »

Sur ce, je chargeai Jasper avec le dos de ma tête pour me défaire de son emprise en l'envoyant voler dangereusement près de séquoia. Il donna un petit coup dans les airs, faisant une espèce de triple saut périlleux, atterrissant cent verges plus loin. Il avait évité d'entrer en collision avec l'arbre.

Jasper arqua un sourcil, surpris. Il semblait également impressionné.

« Tu vois? », souris-je triomphalement tandis qu'il revenait vers moi. Je remarquai que la petite fissure que j'avais infligée à son front commençait déjà à se refermer. « Oh, désolé », m'excusai-je. Apparemment, j'avais la tête dure.

Ma famille et mes amis loups s'étaient maintenant rassemblés autour de moi, en m'applaudissant et en hurlant leur approbation. Le bruit assourdissant du coup de tête que j'avais donné à Jasper avait attiré leur attention.

« Ne tenter pas une approche directe. Ne les laisser pas enrouler leur bras autour de vous. » Je récitai les astuces que Jasper nous avait données. Elles s'étaient ancrées dans mon cerveau malgré le fait qu'il soit rempli de pensées concernant Edward. « Je sais que je t'ai laissé enrouler tes bras autour de moi, mais je voulais essayer le coup de tête », mentis-je. Jasper me regardait d'un air dubitatif. « Tu m'as dit de ne pas me retenir », lui rappelai-je.

Il se contenta de rire. Je savais qu'il savait que je mentais. Le rire d'Edward indiqua qu'il savait que je savais que Jasper savait que je mentais, mais aucun ne dit quoi que ce soit.

« Tu apprends vite, Bella », me dit Jasper en hochant la tête et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris pour le remercier, non seulement pour le compliment, mais aussi pour ne pas parler de mes pensées lubriques devant tout le monde, surtout mon père.

« Bon, tout le monde change de partenaire », ordonna Jasper.

Nous pratiquâmes un certain temps. Une journée entière pour être exacte. En dépit de mon manque de concentration à quelques reprises, je me sentais très bien préparée. Je ne savais pas combien de temps allait durer la bataille. J'essayais de ne pas m'attarder à mes inquiétudes, espérant que mes réflexes et mes instincts me serviront dans le feu de l'action.

Edward s'approcha de moi en même temps que Charlie. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas entraînée avec l'un d'entre eux. Edward avait fait le traducteur pour les loups et Charlie avait discuté avec Carlisle et Jasper à propos de Riley et son groupe.

« Je vais prendre ce tour, Edwardo », lui dit Charlie à la blague. Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête en signe d'excuse pour Edward. Mon père n'était pas subtil, mais encore une fois, je trouvai ça amusant.

« Bien sûr », lui répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. « Amusez-vous bien », murmura-t-il. « L'or est bien. On se revoit bientôt. »

« Quoi? _L'or est bien_? » J'étais certaine d'avoir une expression confuse, mais Edward pointa seulement sa tempe. Il avait dû lire dans les pensées de Charlie.

« Allons-nous promener, Bells », suggéra Charlie.

Je laissai mon père, qui courait à pleine vitesse, prendre la tête. Je réussi facilement à le suivre. Il grimpa sur un arbre et je le suivis, même après qu'il se soit mit à sauter de branche en branche.

Nous continuâmes avec moi en tête. Charlie réussit, lui aussi, à me suivre facilement tout en me défiant de courir plus vite. C'était exaltant de courir aussi vite et aussi loin que nous le faisions. Nous nous rendîmes au Canada pour revenir à Forks et aller à notre maison.

Heureusement nous étions au milieu de la nuit et il faisait complètement noir, donc aucun voisin ne pourrait nous voir. C'était étrange de rester debout, devant notre petite maison.

Nous regardâmes la porte en silence avant de gravir les marches du porche ensemble. Charlie prit la clé qui était sous le toit, là où elle avait toujours été. Je souris tandis que Charlie débarra la porte pour nous faire entrer à l'intérieur.

« Ça fait bizarre », commentai-je. Ma voix fit écho dans la petite maison complètement vide. Nous n'allumâmes pas les lumières. Nous n'en n'avions pas besoin.

« Ouaip. Assez bizarre en effet », répondit Charlie.

« Jake et la meute ont tout emballé et ont stocké les choses pour moi. Peu importe où j'étais supposée m'installer, il allait tout m'expédier », lui expliquai-je.

Charlie hocha la tête. « Et Billy vend la maison. »

« Ouais. Oh, et papa, tout l'argent de l'assurance est à toi. Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Je lui fis un sourire en coin. « En fait, je ne crois pas que tu en auras besoin. » Les Cullen allaient prendre soin de nous deux. J'étais certaine qu'ils s'assureraient que Charlie soit aussi bien que moi.

« Je suppose que dans le monde des créatures mythologique, nous avons atterri dans la crème de la crème. »

« Je vais te dire », commençai à répondre tandis que nous nous assîmes tous les deux au sol, le dos contre le mur de ce qui avait été autrefois notre salon. « En réalité, nous avons gagné le gros lot. » Au sens propre _et_ figuré.

« J'aime beaucoup la façon qu'ils ont de prendre soin de toi, Bells. Notamment Edward. Ça m'aidera à me sentir mieux lorsque je serai loin durant un certain temps. »

Je plissai le front, confuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, papa? Où vas-tu? Tu ne resteras pas avec nous? » Je venais de le retrouver.

« Relax, Bells. Je resterai avec les Cullen durant un certain temps. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, mais je me demandais toujours ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« Alice m'a convaincu de me joindre à vous. Non pas que j'avais besoin d'être convaincu. Je viens juste de te retrouver », poursuivit-il.

Je souris. Tel père, telle fille.

« Mais je sais que toi et Edward allez vouloir passer du temps ensemble pour… » Il réfléchit un moment pour trouver les mots justes. « _Voyager ensemble_. » Je pressai mes lèvres ensemble pour ne pas rire. « Pour votre… lune de miel », ajouta-t-il. « C'est bien, tu sais. Il semble t'adorer, comme ça devrait être. Et je sais que tu le remettras à sa place s'il dépasse les limites. D'ailleurs, tu sais que je t'aiderai à le remettre à sa place si c'est ce que tu veux », dit-il en riant. « Et en passant, je pense que le grand gars, Emmett, est aussi de mon côté. »

Je ris. Emmett avait toujours été derrière moi.

« Hé », m'exclamai-je. Je venais de réaliser quelque chose. « Tu as appelé Edward, Edward. »

Il sourit. « C'est parce qu'il n'est pas là. »

« Papa », ris-je en le poussant légèrement.

« Je sais. Je sais. Tu veux que je l'appelle par son vrai nom à partir de maintenant », gémit-il.

« En fait, je pense que c'est assez comique. Ça l'aide à rester humble, ne crois-tu pas? Mais ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça », ris-je.

« Petite coquine », me dit Charlie en me faisant un tape m'en cinq.

Durant un certain temps, nous restâmes assis dans un silence que je finis par briser.

« Es-tu nerveux pour demain? », demandai-je. « En réalité, pour plus tard aujourd'hui? »

« Non. Toi? »

« Un peu… beaucoup en fait », avouai-je. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait de tuer d'autres vampires, papa? »

Charlie réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. « Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Physiquement, c'est assez facile. Tu es forte et rapide. Ce sera de la tarte de les démembrer. »

« Mais… », dis-je, attendant plus.

« _Mais_ », continua Charlie. « Psychologiquement, c'est difficile. Je ne sais pas comment ils _vivent_… Correction, comment nous sommes en _vie_, mais nous allons tout de même mettre fin à des vies. Je veux juste te préparer, chérie. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'intention de rester assise à ne rien faire, alors, mets-toi ça dans la tête. Tu n'envisages pas de ne rien faire, n'est-ce pas? »

J'arquai simplement un sourcil en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

« Je n'y pense pas », dit-il en secouant la tête. « Mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. Si têtue », se plaignit-il. Il n'avait pas manqué sa chance.

« Bien que je n'aie pas tué beaucoup de personnes… », commençai-je à dire.

Charlie me regarda étrangement.

« Très bien », concédai-je. « En fait, je n'ai jamais tué personne. Cela étant dit, je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus facile de vouloir tuer des personnes qui ont l'intention de me tuer ou de tuer ma famille. Tu sais, je suis farouchement loyal. »

« Oh, j'en suis conscient. Évidemment, tu as pris ça de moi. Alice m'a raconté pour cette folle d'Irina. » Charlie secoua la tête. « Vampires. Loups garous. C'est comme si tu attirais le danger petite. »

Ma mâchoire s'abaissa. En effet, c'était étrange.

Mais j'avais une théorie. « Peut-être que je semble attirer le danger, mais peut-être qu'en réalité, c'est juste pour prouver que je suis en _mesure_ de me défendre, hein? » Dans mon esprit, c'était tout à fait plausible et je devais en faire part à Edward plus tard.

« Bien sûr », concéda Charlie en hochant la tête. « Tu as un bon point. »

Nous restâmes dans la maison durant quelques heures pour parler. C'était étrange de parler avec mon père de mon enfance, de la vie, de la mort et d'être un mort vivant. Nous parlâmes de la chasse. Charlie préférait les orignaux, ce qui était trop fade pour moi. Il était amusé par le fait que je m'excusais chaque fois à mes proies.

« Je crois que tu tiens ça de ta mère », dit-il en riant.

Nous conclûmes que nous étions tous les deux des coureurs très rapide et très bons pour la fuite du au fait que c'était Victoria qui nous avait transformée. Peut-être que les habilités du créateur se transféraient à ses nouveaux nés. C'était une autre théorie qui faisait du sens pour moi. Victoria était étonnamment difficile à attraper… eh bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit attrapée.

Nous parlâmes de mon don et de comment j'apprenais encore à le raffiner. Charlie était plutôt impressionné, pensant que ça me rendait particulièrement formidable et unique. Je suppose que oui, si j'arrivais à contrôler complètement mon bouclier. J'adorais le fait de pouvoir ouvrir et fermer mon esprit à Edward. Et j'y arrivais de plus en plus facilement.

Quant à mon père, il pensait – si c'était bien un don – avoir la capacité de dire si quelqu'un mentait. Cela faisait définitivement du sens puisque durant sa vie humaine il était shérif. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était père?

« C'est à peu près à cause de ça que je peux dire que les sentiments d'Edward envers toi sont sincères. Cependant, je pense que ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point. Désormais, je vois une espèce d'aura ou de lumière autour des gens lorsqu'ils parlent. Malheureusement, il peut lire mes pensées et il sait que je sais qu'il est sincère. Ça m'influence », grommela-t-il.

Cela me fit rire. « Papa, je suis sûre que tu as toujours été influencé. Edward souhaite juste que tu l'apprécies. Hé, quelle est la couleur que tu vois lorsque quelqu'un ment ou est honnête? »

« Ça commence par une simple intuition, mais maintenant, je vois de l'or jaune lorsque quelqu'un dit la vérité et d'autres nuances de couleur pour le degré de vérité et de mensonge. Comme durant ton mariage, lorsqu'Edward a récité son poème, j'ai vu de l'or. De l'or pur. » Il hocha la tête. Ce don était génial.

Avec cette discussion si honnête, j'eus finalement la chance de m'excuser.

« Papa, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans toute cette… merde surnaturelle. Bien que je sois heureuse… vraiment heureuse que tu sois toujours en vie, peu importe ce que nous sommes. Après le déraillement du train et de l'explosion… » Je m'arrêtai un instant en soupirant pour essayer de retenir mes émotions. Je secouai la tête. « Maman et Phil… » sanglotai-je. « C'est de ma faute, tu sais? »

Charlie mit son bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'attirer contre lui. « Non, Bells », nia-t-il. Mais je n'approuvai pas. C'était ma faute.

« Et ensuite, lorsque je t'ai perdu, je ne suis pas arrivé à le supporter. J'aurais dû mourir bien avant vous. » Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. « Et maintenant, tu es condamné toi aussi. Par contre, tu es ici, avec moi. C'est fou, n'est-ce pas? Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé, mais en même temps, je suis heureuse. Je voudrais juste que maman et Phil… »

« Chut… », me fit taire Charlie tout en me serrant plus fort. « Te dévaloriser ne changera rien, Bells. C'est la vie, tu sais? Le bien vient avec le mal. Nous ne pourrions pas goûter au bonheur si nous ne connaissions pas le malheur. Crois-moi, il faut s'habituer à être un vampire et bien que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait habitué, ça s'en vient tranquillement pas vite. Aujourd'hui, je suis immortel parce que tu es venu vivre à Forks avec moi… Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je préfère être un vampire et que tu sois revenue vivre avec moi plutôt que d'avoir vécu _sans_ ma petite fille.

Un autre sanglot déchira ma gorge tandis que je serrai mon père encore plus fort. C'était plus que ce que je méritais.

« Merci papa. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, chérie. »

Nous restâmes silencieux en nous accrochant l'un à l'autre durant un moment. À peine avant l'aube, nous décidâmes de retourner à la villa des Cullen juste au moment où Edward m'envoya un texto.

_Alice dit qu'ils arrivent. Très bientôt._

Nous nous mîmes à courir à toute vitesse

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Vous êtes nombreuses à apprécier le fait que Charlie soit un vampire, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit moment père-fille.

Malheureusement, nous sommes arrivés là où l'auteure est rendue. Donc, il va falloir s'armer de patience pour la suite.

Petit moment de pub. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez l'auteure américaine _Amethyst Jackson_ et sa formidable fic _Bonne foi_ qui est traduite par _Lily77974_. Ou encore le os _Wishlist_, traduit par _eliloulou_. Si c'est le cas, sachez qu'elle m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire quatre de ses os. Le premier qui a pour titre _C'est en pratiquant qu'on devient meilleur_ sera en ligne demain.

En espérant vous y retrouver. Bon weekend.

Miss Lunatik


End file.
